


Restoring Faith

by LadyKae



Category: Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Paranormal, Romance, Slow Build, Violence, WAFF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-01-21 21:10:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 153,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12465984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKae/pseuds/LadyKae
Summary: Kohri Phelps is the new comer to Waffle Island, but she's not there just because of the ranching brochure that Mayor Hamilton put out. Little does she realize that it was divine providence that guided her to the island, and that she's got a bigger undertaking in store than just getting a ranch up and running. Friendships form, love blossoms, and danger is biding it's time to strike when she least expects it too. There are some things that you can't keep running from.





	1. Arrival on the Island

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been working on this story for years. I mean...Four or five years intermittently. I think I've tried rewriting it at least three different times and I finally have a winner. It's never really revealed what the last names are for any of the characters, so I've come up with my own and I try to fit them to either their personality or their profession. I brought this over from my account on AFF.org, as I'd like to try to broaden where it's being seen in the hopes that someone else can enjoy it. I love plot bunnies, comments, critiques, or even reviews. I hope you all enjoy my telling of the base Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility story!

Cold, blue eyes were watching the horizon, waiting for the ship he was expecting to cross into his line of vision. Those same eyes rolled in consternation and he looked down at his watch with a scowl. What was taking so long? He knew Ozzie had said the currents were getting worse to contend with lately, but Pascal wouldn’t have set sail otherwise today. He was fairly sure of that. The captain wanted to keep his ship safe after all.

Gill Tamelin tapped his foot impatiently, all the while brushing his blond locks behind his ears. His tall, lithe frame was starting to tremble a little due to the slightly frigid air blowing off of the ocean. Despite the fact that it was the middle of March; the first day of spring for that matter, the winter chill clung to the normally temperate island like a spector. He didn’t like being held up like this, but there was nothing for it. Thank the goddess that he had already completed the majority of the paperwork he had needed to do and then file before he had needed to come to the docks. Gill was sure that he would probably pull some overtime tonight to be sure it got done. There were only six weeks until the Flower Festival and he was in charge of getting everything set up this year.

Being the deputy mayor had it disadvantages though, not that Gill minded. He was the mayor’s son, making him the most likely choice to one day reprise the role. Not only that, a Tamelin had always been in office since Waffle Island had been founded some seventy some-odd years ago. It was the talk that followed him whenever he was forced to interact with his peers. He had always been a rather serious and driven young man, though his stoicness had only increased in the last couple of years.  _Don’t even start thinking of that, Gill._ He chided himself silently. Most of the other young adults were always talking about him in hushed whispers whenever he passed by. Whether it was out of sympathy or the inane need for gossip, Gill didn’t care. He had a goal, a goal that he had promised her that he would bring to fruition, and nothing was going to stop him from realizing it.

Sure things looked bleak right now, but it only drove him to restore the status quo to what it had been almost sixteen years ago. Gill turned his face to where the Mother Tree had once stood and a slightly wistful look crossed his face, making him look younger than he had felt in the last few years. “ I don’t know what happened, but I promised I was going to revive this place. I’ll find them again…” he whispered into the wind. It wasn’t quite a prayer, but he was sure the Harvest Goddess had heard him nonetheless.

Gill looked back onto the horizon again and he sighed a little in relief. Pascal was on time after all. Good, the sooner he took the newest resident, Koh Riphelps or something like that; he had barely glanced at the letter to be honest, to the inn, the better. Hopefully Koh was a quiet guy for that matter. Gill had no desire to have his ear talked off again, as Luke was wont to do when the carpenter apprentice had been making repairs at town hall the other day.

Thinking of that wood-chopping, ax-loving idiot, where were he and Owen? Gill frowned as he checked the surrounding area, but not seeing them. The two of them were supposed to be unloading Pascal’s boat once it got here.

Soon the boat came alongside the dock and the ship's captain tossed down the mooring lines, which Gill tied with practiced precision. He then caught the other end of the loading plank with a grunt and he lowered it into place against the dock.

“ Step easy now, miss. That’s a girl…” Pascal said encouragingly.

Gill’s brow furrowed a bit and he blanched not too noticeably. He had made a big mistake in thinking their newest rancher was male. Great, hopefully she wouldn’t be as frivolous as Maya or as chatty as Luke.  _Or as lovely as..._ he began thinking, only to have the musing abolished a second later. Not that it would have stayed there long if Gill were honest with himself. A young woman with shining golden brown curls began slowly stepping down the plank, her wide, intensely blue eyes watching her every movement carefully. She had a nervous smile on her slightly round face as she tried to keep her balance and Gill felt his mouth go dry. She wasn’t lovely.

The woman cautiously stepping toward him was breathtakingly beautiful.

Then her eyes met his and he felt his heart stop for all of ten beats in his chest, despite the elatedly nervous thundering it was doing at seeing the vision of loveliness before him. Gill swallowed hard, though he praised the Harvest Goddess that he had not lost his indifferent gaze. He had never laid eyes on such a creature as she, a walking work of art. He could feel his heart beating in an even more furious staccato against his ribs the longer he gazed upon her surreal beauty. Was he even going to be able to say anything to her without choking on the words? Would his voice crack in nervousness? Gill was almost certain he was about to seriously about to mortify himself if he spoke.

The plank wobbled a little under her feet, but she kept her gaze locked onto the sure confident gaze before her. She wasn’t entirely comfortable walking along this rickety board, but it was the only way to get to the dock, and she was about half way down now. “ I saw your ranchi…..WHAAAAAA!!!!!” she began, at least until a sudden swell rocked the boat very hard, and she was sent flying towards the dock as she was quickly propelled airborne.  _Oh dear god, these people are going to think I’m a clutz!_  she thought despondently. She felt weightless, though the sensation of falling was fast taking precedence.

She hadn’t been here even a full five minutes and she was already going to have a medical emergency. Great. She closed her eyes in preparation of the oncoming pain, willing herself to go numb if even just for a moment.

Gill reacted instantly, holding his arms open as he backed up a bit to line them both up. He was probably going to get a few bruises out of this, but it was the better alternative than allowing the poor young lady to possibly break something. He jumped up, wrapping his arms quickly around her shoulders and tucking her in as close as he could to his chest to protect her head as they both fell towards the wooden planks. They both hit on the side, and Gill clenched his teeth against the flare of pain that ripped through his ribs. They rolled twice, and Gill couldn’t hold back the cough that sputtered forward as he tried to regulate his breathing. He cracked one eye open, and he felt relief flood him when he realized that while she too had had the wind knocked from her, she was alright.

Her breath left her so fast she was left sputtering, but she was glad to see nothing important hurt. She suddenly felt movement underneath her, forcing her eyes open. Then she locked gazes with the most intense steel blue eyes that she had ever seen. Her breath hitched in her throat and she felt warmth flood her cheeks in realization. She had landed on the young man on the dock. Oh for goodness sake, she was mortified at having embarrassed the both of them.

Gill couldn’t explain the tingle that was radiating through his body because of their contact. Then again, it had been years since he had willingly been this close to a woman. Even though his heart clenched in pain at that thought, Gill could not rid himself of the sensation flowing through him. “ Are you alright, miss?” His voice was smoother than silk, caressing her ear and almost forcing a shudder from her. Already, she couldn’t help but find that voice sexy. It held command, promise, sensuality. Things that she definitely appreciated in a man.

“ Fine!” she squeaked out, only to clear her throat. “ I’m fine, thank you.” She got to her feet as fast as she could, still feeling the embarrassment of what had just happened. “ I’m sorry about that.”

Gill tried to beat down his own reaction that their proximity had caused. His entire body felt as if it were thrumming with energy as she had been pressed tightly against him. “ No need to apologize. I was just glad I caught you in the end. I’m Gill Tamelin, the deputy mayor here in Waffle Town. My father, Hamilton, has been waiting for you to get here, but he asked me to receive you at the docks as he has a guest of import right now.”

“ I’m Kohri Phelps, your newest resident." She replied, extending her hand to shake his. Her cheeks were still tinged pink in mortification from what had happened. He probably thought her the world's biggest, and clumsiest, ditz.

Gill took her hand, accepting the gesture. He then turned her hand slightly so that her knuckles were bared and his lips pressed ever so slightly to them. Her breath hitched just loud enough for him to hear and a slight tinge colored her round face once more. Gill couldn't help but enjoy her reaction. " It's a pleasure, Ms. Kohri." He said, his voice slightly interested at the sight she made. She was going to be their newest rancher? This willowy, sweet little lady? He wasn't all too sure she was going to make the cut. That wasn't his place to decide either though. " If you'll follow me, the mayor is waiting after all." He lifted his arm slightly so that he could escort her and he looked down at her as he waited. She was short compared to him, as he stood at nearly six feet tall. She barely came to the middle of his chest.

Kohri smirked as she began walking. She didn't need an escort here. Soon, she'd be completely on her own, though thankfully she wasn't broke. " Then lead the way." She replied as she began to slowly step towards the end of the dock.

Gill, while stunned at her antics, couldn't help but smile a bit. Kohri Phelps was already proving to be interesting.

 

* * *

 

 

Kohri whispered a muted 'Thank you.' as Gill opened the door to the town hall for her. He then led the way to the right up the stairs and Kohri swallowed hard. She hated meetings like this.

Gill saw his father, Mayor Hamilton, sitting towards the back of the library with a woman in a black suit. " Ms. Muffins, Father, as you can see, she's made it here in one piece."

" Thank you Gill. Take a seat son, you may as well be briefed as well considering you're the deputy mayor." Hamilton said kindly. He then looked to Kohri, his warm brown eyes twinkling almost merrily as the two young adults sat down. " Welcome to Waffle Island, Ms. Phelps. Agent Muffins has been here for the last two days doing background checks on everyone."

Gill's brow quirked a bit. Agent? Background checks? What was going on here?

" Easiest chore of it all, to be honest." Agent Muffins said. " You're going to be able to use your real name here, Kohri. You're completely safe."

" I'll stick to my nickname, thank you." Kohri groused. Like hell would she let anyone learn what her full name was.

" Okay then, Koriander." Agent Muffins shot back with a smirk.

Gill resisted the urge to snort, much less laugh outright, in amusement. No wonder she went by Kohri. " I swear, that will not leave this room." He whispered to her. He could see a small vein throbbing at her temple in her obvious ire, despite his attempts to placate her. " But what would require you to do background checks on everyone?"

Agent Muffins sighed a little heavily as Kohri's head fell. " Kohri was placed in witness protection because she witnessed a double murder. The poor thing has been so scared she'd barely had time to grieve either. So when I saw the ranching brochure, I had a hunch that allowing her to completely drop off the radar would help immensely. It's not like you guys are connected to half of the stuff the main land is. The less there is, the safer she'll be."

" Amelia, do you honestly believe that?" Kohri's voice was hard, harsh, and full of doubt. Nothing that Gill would have expected to hear from her.

" Yes Kohri, I do. I know you gave up pursuing your degree to come here, but Mayor Hamilton told me that they've had quite a few residents gain their degrees through mail correspondence." Her green eyes twinkled as she looked at Gill as she said this. He was working on two master's degrees and his minor after all. " Maybe once you get settled in, Gill here can help you get started."

Kohri looked over to Gill hopefully. If that was possible, then she'd accept the terms. Thank goodness she had been allowed to bring all of her things with her. Now the only problem was building a house big enough to house it all.

Gill cleared his throat a bit nervously. " Once you're well settled, I'll work with you on it." He promised softly.

Kohri sighed visibly in relief and she nodded. She'd have to work hard no matter what, but at least she had a goal now. She looked up to the mayor with a confident smile across her face. " Okay then. Where do we start?" She asked.

Hamilton returned the smile as he stood up. “ Well, seeing as how it’s your first day here and I still have work to do with Agent Muffins, Gill is going to give you a tour of the town and introduce you to the residents here. And Gill, make sure that Owen and Luke are bringing everything of hers here to the town hall for now.”

“ If they’re at the boat yet.” Gill replied with a drawl.

Kohri smirked herself at his tone. If she didn’t know any better, they weren’t his favorite people. She got to her feet as Gill stood as well, as the two other adults before them still had business to conduct. " Like I said before..." she began with a smile as she looked to her companion for the rest of the day.

Gill chuckled a little at her banter. He could see the two of them forming a friendship of sorts. " I know, lead the way. You're not making it easy for me to be a gentleman, you realize?" He replied as he held the door to the library open for her.

" You mean to tell me they exist?!" Kohri shot back teasingly. The door closed behind them, drowning out the sounds of their conversation, and only then did Agent Muffins and Hamilton both start laughing.

" Oh, those two are going to get along famously! I promise you." Muffins chuckled as she poured herself a fresh cup of tea. Elli, the receptionist downstairs, had been sweet to bring it up for them along with some light snacks. Muffins had to admit it had been awhile since she had tasted anything so good.

" It will be good for him. It'll pull Gill out of his shell. Hopefully enough..." Hamilton trailed off as he shook his head. He would make a stop by the church tonight to make a prayer.

 

* * *

 

 

Kohri was feeling fairly relaxed. Amelia had all but said this place would be safe, and she honestly felt it. It had been such a long time since she had felt such a calm settle over her. There had been so many attempts on her life as of late, so much that was happening during the trial that she was so scared that someone was going to slip up.

“ Can I ask you something, Ms. Kohri?” Gill said softly. He paused to lean against a tree and he looked out over the horizon. If one looked carefully enough, they could see Toucan Island from here.  _This used to be one of her favorite spots to just watch the sunset while I read a book..._ he thought. When was the last time he had actually done this? Had it honestly been five years?

Kohri took up post on the other side of the tree and she smiled at the sight. It was soothing here and there was the most precious looking flower nearby. It wasn’t a normal shade, but a bright, soothing pastel green. It made her think of mint at a first glance. “ What is it, Gill? And call me Kohri by the way. There’s no need for such formalities.” she responded softly. She wanted to just close her eyes and keep listening to the wind here. It was perfectly soothing.

“ Who were the victims in the double murder you witnessed? Agent Muffins said that you’ve barely had time to grieve because of everything going on.” Gill asked gently. He couldn’t deny that his interest was piqued.

The mood that had settled over her was gone. The sweet smelling breeze had stilled, leaving only the sound of her pounding heart in her ears. Tears filled her eyes and she gripped the tree behind her, the bark of it scratching and digging into her unguarded palm. She couldn’t help but tremble, so great was the emotion washing over her. “ My…” she began softly. One tear trickled a path down her cheek to her chin. She could feel the panic that she had felt when it happened, the same fear settling over her again. “ My…” she stuttered this time, visibly choking on the words even as she tried to speak them.

Gill was watching her every reaction and he shook his head. She needed more time to come to grips with things, it seemed. He reached out to settle a hand on her shoulder and her tear filled eyes met his own.

“ My parents.” she finally said. “ I was the only witness to my parents being murdered.” Her head fell in shame. She hadn’t even grieved for them properly since the funeral, Kohri had just been so wrapped up with the murder trial that she had barely given them a passing thought. Now, she needed to go about laying them to rest, properly. Needed to grieve for them properly for that matter.

Gill shook his head consolingly. He had lost his mother, so he definitely knew how she felt. “ If you ever need to talk to anyone about them, even if it seems trivial, you can come to me. Waffle Island is so much more than just a few scant residents, despite the place being a ghost town at this point. We’re family here, even if it’s not by blood. We can always fall back on one another here if we have need for it. Trust me, I’ve needed to more times than I would care to admit.” He had started off looking her in the eyes as he spoke, though his gaze slowly began looking out over the afternoon sea and sky.

“ Just you?” she asked with a smirk, though another tear had marked another trail down her nose this time.

Gill shook his head. “ Kathy, Luke, and I have all lost our mothers, so we know how you feel. The easiest persons to talk to are honestly Anissa and Owen, they have that kind of look about them. Especially Anissa.” he replied with a half smile. “ Speaking of Owen. I’ll take you by On the Hook really quick to introduce you to Ozzie, and that will give me a chance to see if Owen and Luke are unloading the cargo like they’re supposed to be.”

Kohri wiped her tears away, and she took Gill’s offered hanky to clean her face with. “ I’ll take care of cleaning it.” she said softly, grateful for his kindness. “ She’s right, though. Amelia, I mean. I have barely been able to think of anything besides staying alive since they died, so I’ve barely had the time to mourn them the way they deserve.” She looked out over the sea again, though she smiled this time. Her mother had always spoken of having her ashes scattered to the wind. Her father had loved the sea as well. “ Once I’m finally settled, would you be able to help me with something?”

“ We’ll talk about it then.” Gill replied. “ Now, buck up, because we’ve got a lot of people to meet, and giving them such a sour look is not going to make the best first impression.” He gave her a supportive smile. He hadn’t realized that they had that much in common. He held his arm out to her once more, fully expecting for her to turn him down once again with a funny retort.

Kohri giggled a little at the joke and she looked down at his arm for a moment. “ Okay then. Let’s go.” she said, looping her arm with his.

 

* * *

 

 

The two went back to the docks and Gill let out an audible sigh of relief at the sight that met them. Owen and Luke were in the midst of unloading everything from the cargo hold.

" Hey Gill!" One of the two grunted in greeting. He was tall, though not as tall as Gill or the redhead on the other side of what Kohri recognized as one of her bookshelves. He had long blue-blackish hair that was tied back and kept in place with a bandana. His smile was genuine and disarming, but Kohri could tell that this was a man who would go to great lengths for those around him.

" Luke. Glad to see you and Owen made it after all." Gill replied with a drawl.

" We woulda' been here sooner if  _someone_  had kept his hands outta the beehive!" The one who could only be Owen groused as they set the heavy wooden shelf down.

Luke's golden eyes went wide as he saw Kohri next to Gill and he gave a slight wolf whistle. He laughed when she immediately rolled her eyes upon hearing it. " So Gilly, who's the babe with ya today?" He asked as he leaned against the piece of furniture. Luke's head flew forward a bit as Owen cuffed him upside the back of his head, but he smiled unrepentantly. " Just 'cause you're stuck on one chick doesn't mean I am, mi amigo."

Kohri chuckled and she saw Gill pinch the bridge of his nose a bit. " Gentlemen, Kohri Phelps. Waffle Island's newest resident and rancher." He said tightly. Gill hated it when Luke called him that. " Kohri, this is Luke Ashemore, one of the apprentice carpenters. And Owen Steele, the blacksmith's apprentice."

Owen shook his head at Kohri a bit. " Make sure you keep Dr. Jin on call. She's gonna wither right quick." Owen said sagely. " She's a bit on the scrawny side to be swingin' around a hoe, much less an ax or a hammer."

Kohri's cheeks colored in embarrassment. Just who the hell did this guy think he was?! " For your information, Owen was it?" She paused as she reached into one of the boxes that had already been set down and Kohri's hoe gleamed in the afternoon sun. It was stainless steel, almost silver in color with as well as it was maintained, and she twirled it in her hands expertly before thunking the head hard against the wood of the dock. " No need to worry about me. I've been doing stuff like this since I started college. I've only dropped a lot of weight due to recent happenings, but I get the feeling I'm going to be putting it back on soon enough. Call me scrawny again, I'll catch ya upside the head with this."  Her voice was nothing short of serious despite the smile on her face as she gave her warning.

Both Owen and Luke started laughing uproariously. They both liked her spunk, it made them think of Kathy to be honest. This gal was gonna get along with everyone here just fine, Owen was sure of that much. " Looks like we got a good one here, Luke." Owen said with a broad grin. " You'll fit in quite nicely here, Kohri. It was a pleasure to meet ya."

" What he said." Luke added with a cheesy grin. He began moving back to the ship and Owen followed him. " So where is all this stuff going to, Gill?"

" It's going over to the town hall for now until Kohri has somewhere to put it...It might have to wait until she's had a couple of expansions by the look of things." Gill replied. His blue eyes held a little bit of mirth as Kohri flushed a little in embarrassment. Most of the crates looked as if they held books and his eyes dilated a little as he took in some of the titles that he could see. They didn’t have those books in the library. Oh yeah, Gill was definitely going to get along well with her.

" Before we leave them to it Gill, there is one thing I need to get from the hold before we get going again." Kohri said seriously. Her tone wasn't brooking for any opposition on his part and Owen even looked a bit shocked at her terseness.

" If you tell us what it is, Kohri, we can make sure it gets to the inn for you. If it's fragile, I'll take care of it myself." Owen offered.

Kohri looked skeptical but after a moment she nodded. " There is one box that I put in the hold that is not just precious to me, but extremely fragile. I'll show you which one it is." She said. " Just for the love of everything that's good and green here, don't let  _anything_ happen to that box, Owen. I'm putting a serious amount of trust in you despite having just met you."

Owen nodded solemnly. He could see just from the look on her face that this box was the most important thing out of all her possessions. " I understand Kohri. Why don't you show me which box it is and I'll take it to the inn as soon as Luke and I get everything else over to the town hall."

Kohri nodded. This was a huge acquiesce for her to give to a total stranger. However Gill's words from earlier had stuck with her. Owen was a trustworthy man according to the deputy mayor. She followed Owen below deck and she sighed in relief to see the box had not been moved yet. She opened the top to double check the contents and again her shoulders slumped in relief. " Thank goodness." She whispered. Things had gotten a bit rough on the ride here, but they were okay. That was all that mattered.

" What's in the box if you don't mind me askin'?" Owen asked as he looked over her shoulder. His tone held nothing genuine curiosity. Kohri moved away a little and Owen felt a lump in his throat when he saw what at first glance were two covered vases in the box.  _They're not vases...they're urns._ He thought as his chest grew tight. Owen now understood why Kohri had wanted to take care of it herself at first. There were also two pictures that Kohri pulled out and he watched a tear slide down her cheek. The picture on the left was a woman with the same color hair as Kohri's  and she was laughing in the picture. The picture on the right was a man with shocking red hair and the same blue eyes Kohri had. His hand gently clapped her on the shoulder and Owen tried to cast off the tightness in his chest.  _She's got her dad's smile, but she looks just like her mom._  Owen thought with a sad smile. " I'll make sure that they're taken care of, I promise." He said softly as Kohri put the pictures back. He swallowed a little hard, trying to remove the lump from his throat that had taken up a seemingly permanent residence there. How long ago had she lost them? Recently? Owen knew that if he were in her shoes and had just recently lost his parents, he would not be as strong as she was right now. He’d probably still be holed up in his room at Ramsey’s place if it were him in this position. " For what it’s worth, I'm sorry for your loss. Just by looking at them, I can tell they were wonderful people."

Kohri nodded as she set the box near the stairs. " Thank you Owen. And you're right, they were wonderful. Whatever room I'm staying at in the inn, make sure the box is there please."

" I will. Just let Luke and I handle the rest of it from here." Owen assured her. He watched as she closed the lid reverently and she kissed the tips of her fingers, only to press them to the top of the box. It made Owen miss his parents all the more. He resolved to write them a letter tonight to make sure they were doing well. Maybe he’d go visit once the currents were a little safer to manage.

The two went back above deck and Luke bid Kohri and Gill goodbye. Try as he might, Owen could not shake the tightness in his chest. Kohri's pain had been all but palpable to him.

" You alright buddy?" Luke asked him, his normally carefree tone full of seriousness and worry.

" I'm fine Luke. Tell you what, the sooner we get this done, the sooner we can go grab a couple of drinks on me, sound good?" Owen replied with a smile.

" Aw yeah! Let's do this!" Luke answered enthusiastically.

 

* * *

 

 

Gill and Kohri were talking animatedly as he began leading her to the inn. Gill had taken her all around town, which had taken a while, but the chat they were having was worth the leisurely pace Kohri had set. She was majoring in biochemistry! Finally someone who he could talk to about science! He was in the works of getting his own masters degree in agricultural science himself, on top of one in business management and a minor in political science. They were currently debating on whether or not a soil needed to be heavy in alkalines to yield a good crop..

“ And I’m telling you that such a ph level can yield a damn good crop!” Kohri retorted hotly just as they reached the door to the inn. No sooner had the words left her mouth, the door to the establishment opened and an older woman looked between the two. Kohri turned as red as a beet, much to Gill’s amusement, and she sheepishly looked at her shoes. “ I really need to rein that in a bit…” she muttered.

“ Is everything okay, Gill?” she asked. Her red hair looked almost pink with all the highlights of silver through it and Gill nodded in response. She was worried that the two had been fighting.

“ Everything’s fine, Yolanda. Our newest resident and I were just having a rather...Lively debate.” Gill paused as if trying to find the right word and Kohri’s blush deepened if that were at all possible. “ And Kohri, quite frankly, I haven’t had the pleasure of such an exchange in a long time, much less have I ever been roared at like that before now. You have nothing to be embarrassed about. The last of the residents that I will be introducing to you this evening are the proprietors of the inn here in Waffle Town. In fact, this is the head chef here, Yolanda. Yolanda, this is our newest resident and soon to be rancher, Kohri Phelps.” He leaned in a bit closer to Kohri. “ Try the fish meuniere. Yolanda’s is the best you’ll ever have.” he whispered to her while the old woman was talking to someone else inside.

Kohri smirked a little at the claim. " We'll see." She said, and she looked inside. Whatever she had going on the stove inside smelled amazing, Kohri couldn't lie. It almost reminded her of her grandmother's cooking. " Well, Yolanda, I'm ready for a good meal and a bed. I wasn't expecting to be so tired after today."

Gill smirked a bit himself. "  Good night, Kohri." He said with a slight chuckle. Yolanda was already starting in on her mothering with Kohri.

" Good night Gill!" Kohri replied quickly as she was all but shoved towards a table so she could dine with her hosts.

 

* * *

 

 

Floating. She felt as if she were floating. Lights from different parts of the spectrum were refracting all around her and Kohri looked around in wonder. She saw three little pinpoints in the distance, coming toward her at a great speed. She brought her arms up to protect herself in case of an impact, but she needn't have worried. As soon as the three points of light diverged on the same spot, Kohri had to shield her eyes from the blinding white light that erupted from the collision.

Kohri was left speechless however as the light died away, leaving the most beautiful woman she had ever seen standing before her.

The woman before her was dressed in a garb of ages past, flowing silks and fine filigree, golden bracelets and a belt draped over her hips. Her hair and eyes were the same shade of green, a shade Kohri had never seen before but it made her feel at ease in this woman's presence. The most notable feature the woman before her had was a pair of delicate wings from extending from her back.

Her mouth opened as her hands gesticulated, but no sound came and tears filled the woman's baleful green eyes. Her head fell in shame and Kohri felt her heart break for the poor dear.

" I'll help you..." Kohri said. She didn't need to hear her to know she needed help.

The woman's eyes widened in surprise and she gave Kohri a tearful smile as she nodded. She held up a hand with three fingers on it and she slowly began fading from sight.

" Wait! What do you mean by that?" Kohri called out to her, but it was too late. The woman was gone and suddenly Kohri began falling.

 

* * *

 

 

Kohri bolted up in her borrowed bed and she looked around wildly. That dream had much too sensate for comfort. Had it honestly just been a dream? Who was that woman? Kohri kicked her feet over the side of the bed and she held her head in her hands for a moment.

She couldn't shake the feeling that something much bigger was at work here, bigger than she could probably handle right now.

Korhi shook her head to clear her thoughts. She couldn't dwell on that dream right now, not on an empty stomach. Besides, the young woman knew she had to get herself in order before she could even attempt to do anything else.

Getting dressed, Kohri grabbed her favorite green hoodie and a pair of dirt brown capris from her backpack. Amelia had warned her that she would be spending some time at one of the farms until they were able to get her settled into a home, so Kohri had made sure to pack accordingly.

Kohri couldn't stop the small smile that crossed her face at the thought of Gill. He was handsome alright, and they both had a love of science and literature. She was already a bit smitten in all honesty, but Kohri had no desire get herself caught up in any romantic entanglements right now. There was too much work to be done, so friends only was the rule.

Lacing up her boots, Kohri picked up the box holding her parents ashes and she smiled a little ruefully. They had always been so supportive of her passion for agriculture, despite the fact that they were a wealthy family and Kohri wanted nothing more than to plant, test soils and crops, experiment with said soils and then test them all over again. Then again, her mother had always told Kohri she had the greenest thumb she had ever seen. Their family home had been riddled with planters of every size with any kind of foliage that Kohri could get her hands on. It would probably be that way again soon enough, she mused with a chuckle.

Nonetheless, Kohri knew that her parents would be proud of her now. She was going to do something she loved, even if it took time to get settled.  _Well, as the saying goes, all good things to those who wait. In this case, it will definitely be worth it._  She thought with a sad smile. She walked from the room downstairs and Kohri smiled when she saw Jake, the owner of the Sundae Inn.

" Good morning, Kohri. I trust you slept well." He said brightly. He was in the midst of setting the table and his wife, Colleen, came from their bedroom tying her apron. " Good morning darling."

Colleen smiled as she leaned in to kiss her husband. " Good morning honey." She replied sweetly. Kohri had come to learn that Colleen, Yolanda, and Maya were all as sweet as sugar when she had dined with them last night.

Kohri smiled sadly at the little display between the couple. Her parents had been just as affectionate as those two. She could only pray to have a marriage that wonderful. " Good morning Jake, Colleen. And yes, I slept well...For the most part at least." She admitted as she set the box down behind her as she took her seat and she took a whiff. Gill had been right that Yolanda's cooking was amazing.

Jake and Colleen looked over to her with concern. " For the most part?" Colleen echoed worriedly.

" Yeah, just a weird dream before I woke up is all. It just felt so real..." Kohri's voice trailed a little as she gazed off, her mind completely elsewhere now. " That beautiful woman with long hair..." Her voice was barely a whisper, but Jake and Colleen looked between one another.

There was something else at work here.

" Why thank you for the compliment dear." Yolanda said loudly, shocking Kohri back into the present.

The poor girl almost jumped out of her seat she had tuned everything out, and Kohri gave Yolanda a cheesy grin. “ Well…” she began sheepishly. Yolanda had missed the entire conversation after all while she had been making breakfast.

" Now mother, she could have easily been talking about Colleen." Jake laughed a bit, eliciting a small chuckle from Kohri and a girlish titter from his wife.

" Oh honey!" Colleen squeaked, her cheeks rosy due to the compliment. She laughed a bit as she helped start serving everything on the table and she looked over to Kohri. “ Just don’t worry about that dream from last night, dear. I’m sure that’s all it was. Now, the mayor stopped by last night just after you went to bed and he said he’d be here around nine or ten to take you up to Souffle Farm. Craig and Ruth run the place and they’re where we get the majority of our produce from…”

Kohri nodded blandly, even as her thoughts began turning back to the woman she had seen in her dreams. What did she mean by three? Three hours? Weeks, days, months, years? Three what? Kohri scowled a little as she ate her breakfast, all the while barely listening to Jake and Colleen tell her more about the farm. Kohri knew her way around a farming plot, though she made a note that she would need her tools if she were going to be working with the farmers. A quick trip up to the town hall was in order to get her gear. Once she had finished breakfast, she took her dishes into the kitchen and washed them herself, much to Yolanda’s chagrin.

“ You’re a guest here.” the old woman argued.

“ Doesn’t matter to me.” Kohri countered with a wide grin. “ It’s not like it took all that long either, Ms. Yolanda. Besides, you’ll have your customers to worry about soon enough.” Kohri finished drying the plate and glass that she had used and she set them on the counter. “ Not only that, it gave me something to do while I’m waiting for the mayor at least.”

No sooner had the words left her mouth, the door to the inn cracked open a bit. Mayor Hamilton poked his head in and he smiled brightly when he saw that Kohri was ready to go. “ Good morning everyone. Ms. Phelps, if you’ll follow me please? I don’t mean to rush you, but I do have business to finish up this morning. I promised Gill and Elli that I would be only gone an hour.”

“ It’s fine, Mayor Hamilton.” Kohri replied kindly. Before she left, she turned to the people who had been kind enough to house her last night. “ Jake, Colleen, Yolanda. Thank you all for your kindness and hospitality. It really did wonders to help ease my fears of coming here.”

Colleen smiled. “ You’re more than welcome, Kohri. Please feel free to come on by if you have the chance. The goddess knows how busy you’re going to be once you get settled.” she chuckled.

Kohri nodded in agreement and she followed the mayor out of the door with a parting wave to the people inside. They followed the road up past a hill and Kohri smiled at the sight once they crested the top. Only a few houses were scattered here and there, but there was plenty of room for more. The grass was lush and green and a tall oak stood proud near the lake dominating the center of the field.

“ This is the Maple Lake District. I fully intend for it to be a housing area…” Hamilton began as the two began walking through the residential area, and he continued to tell her more about his aspirations for making the island thrive again.

Soon they began climbing another hill and Kohri smiled as the soothing scent of flowers met her nose. Lavender! She missed that smell so much, as it had been a favorite of her mother’s, and herself. Kohri looked down to the box in her arm and she smiled again. Confidence that she was making the right choice surged through her as her smile widened when she saw Owen down the path to the right. She waved to him and he responded in kind, though the two quickly lost sight of one another as they went their separate ways.

“ Just go on in, and introduce yourself. Craig and Ruth are expecting you.” Hamilton said with a smile. “ Either Gill or myself will be by in about three days or so to take you over to the Caramel River area. That’s the only area of the island left for ranching at this point.”

Kohri nodded, though her brow had furrowed. Was that what that woman had meant? Shrugging it off, Kohri poked her head inside the shop. There were racks of vegetables against the wall and Kohri couldn’t help but lick her lips. She loved fresh produce, the crunch of a freshly picked vegetable, or the sweetness of a newly harvested fruit. Oh, she couldn’t wait to get her hands on some strawberries either. But first and foremost, she had to introduce herself to the couple near the counter.

 

* * *

 

Gill was completely absorbed in his work. Worse than that, he was stuck. The Flower Festival was to be held on May first, and he wasn’t entirely sure they were going to have enough flowers by that point. Ruth could only do so much after all, even if Anissa were to help her. His brow furrowed a little as he reached for his coffee and he growled a bit under his breath when he realized it was empty. Just another thing to put him in a bad mood it seemed. Gill had to have coffee while he was working lately, considering he had been coming in early and leaving late for the last three weeks. Plus there was the situation revolving around Kohri. So far, only he and his father were aware that she was in witness protection.

“ Out of coffee again, Gill?” Elli chuckled teasingly. “ Give me your cup, I’ll go make a fresh one for you.” She walked over and she looked over the papers in front of him. He was certainly trying to make sure the festival went off without a hitch this year. It hadn’t been that smooth last year, or the year before, hence why Gill was in charge this year. The mayor just had too much on his plate right now.

Gill smiled at the receptionist as he handed her the cup and saucer. “ Thank you, El. Did you make any creme horns by chance today?” he asked hopefully. Elli made some of the best sweets here on the island. Then again, she was learning from Yolanda as well. It only made sense that they were that good.

“ Not today, Gill, I’m sorry. I do have a fresh chocolate cake sitting in the break room however. Would you like a slice?” she replied.

Gill shook his head. “ Not right now at least. Maybe after lunch.” His brow creased again as he looked over the report in front of him. They needed at least a hundred more bushels of flowers, but there wasn’t enough time or help for Ruth to get it done. The phone rang over on his father’s desk and Gill glowered at it. He hated being interrupted like this, but his father was out and about right now. It rang again and with a discontented sigh, Gill stood to answer it. “ Waffle Town City Hall, Gill speaking. How may I help you?”

“ Gill, it’s Ruth.” the florist said brightly. She sounded as if she were in a really, really good mood that morning. That was definitely a change from how stressed and overworked she had been for the last week in an attempt to get as many flowers ready as she could. “ I just wanted to let you know that I’m sure that we’re going to be able to grow enough blooms in time for the festival.”

Gill’s eyes went wide. “ How is that possible? You said Craig was too busy with his crops to take any time to help.” he asked her.

“ Have you met the new resident yet? She’s helping both Craig and I with our plants while she’s staying here. She already offered to stay long enough to help me get everything in order for the festival as well…” Ruth began excitedly. It had been a while since something this providential had happened to the island. Things had been going nowhere but downhill since the Mother Tree had died. “ Between her, Anissa, and I, we’re going to have more than enough blossoms in time.”

Gill sighed in relief. “ Thank the goddess…” he whispered. “ Thank you for letting me know Ruth. That saved us a lot of time and money considering we won’t have to order from the mainland and Pascal already said that he’s going to be making less trips out right now. The currents are too strong around the island. Oh, and please tell Kohri I’ll be there around twelve thirty or one o’clock tomorrow so that I can take her by the Caramel River area to see which plot she wants to settle down on.”

“ Sure thing Gill. We’ll see you tomorrow then.” Ruth replied chipperly.

Gill hung the phone up and he couldn’t help but smile as he looked over the paperwork again. Something had changed with Kohri’s arrival two days ago, something good. The festival had suffered for the last two or three years because Ruth had been unable to provide enough flora, though she still had a business to run after all. It wasn’t her fault that everything had been going wrong. Gill looked over at the phone again and he shook his head a little in disbelief.

“ Everything okay, Gill? I heard the phone ring.” Elli asked as she came back from the break room. She had his coffee in one hand and a cup of tea for herself in the other.

“ Everything’s fine, El. That was Ruth calling to let me know that everything’s going to be in order. She’s going to be able to get enough flowers grown in time for the festival.” Gill replied as he took his drink from her. “ Thank you again, by the way.”

“ You’re welcome. And that’s wonderful news!” Elli exclaimed as she set her teacup down. “ How is she going to pull it off? Anissa’s been running the shop because Ruth and Craig are both busy with their own crop.”

“ My father set it up for Kohri to stay at Souffle Farm until we can get her house built. It completely slipped my mind to be honest.” he whispered as he sat back and he closed his eyes in relief.

Elli smiled. “ Well, I’ll go get the appropriate forms ready then. When is your dad taking her by the plots?” she asked him.

Gill sat up straight once more as he rearranged the papers on his desk. Now there was only the matter of advertising the festival and making sure that Yolanda could get enough food made. Between her, Elli, and Colleen, Gill was sure they would be fine. “ I’ll be taking her by tomorrow afternoon. Father’s heading over to Toucan Island in the morning to see if Sue and Samson can help with some of the catering. I also think he’s eyeing some of Sue’s prized hibiscus plants.” Gill laughed a little here, and he shook his head. “ Sue won’t part with them, so I hope he doesn’t get his hopes too high.”

Elli looked a bit concerned as she turned back to Gill. “ Are you sure you’re going to be okay? I mean…” she began until Gill held up his hand to stop her.

“ It’s been five years, Elli. I’ll be fine.” he replied, though the happiness he had felt was quickly leaving. Try as he might, Gill still hurt the more he thought of what happened, the more the thought of  ** _her_**. “ Besides, she might not choose that plot in the long run. There are three others that are just as good for her needs.”

Elli shook her head a little as Gill tried to reassure her. She knew him well enough to see that despite the mask of indifference he had put on for everyone else that Gill was hurting inside. “ Gill…” Elli began.

“ I’ll be fine, El. Really. Sometimes you have to face your past rather than keep running from it. I’ve been avoiding it this long, I was bound to have to go back there sometime.” he interrupted.

Elli sighed heavily as she shook her head again. “ What time?” she asked.

“ Around lunch.”

She smirked a little. “ I’ll pack a picnic lunch for the two of you then.” she said with finality. If Gill was going to be this stubborn, then she was going to play hardball as well.

 

* * *

 

Kohri wiped her brow as she filled yet another basket of flowers for Ruth. She was only half way through the first field and Kohri looked over the horizon at the sea of color that still awaited her. Ruth had begun planting early this year, but she hadn’t been expecting this good a yield from her plants. At least she now had an extra hand.

“ Kohri!” came Ruth’s shout from near the house. “ Gill’s here!”

Kohri’s brow furrowed. Had she lost track of time that quickly? She took a glance skyward and she began cussing a bit under her breath. She had lost track of time alright. It was almost one thirty in the afternoon. How long had she left him waiting? Kohri plucked the large basket up and she slung it over her shoulder as she began making her trek inside. Damn! She didn’t even have a chance to shower! If only there were someplace where she could go swimming for a moment or two. The temperature had shot up over the last three days, something she was not used to in the city. Maybe it was because the island was further south than where she had been living.

“ He only just got here a few minutes ago himself.” Ruth said softly as Kohri handed her the basket. “ He came in fully ready to apologize to you for his own tardiness.” Ruth laughed softly as she recalled the look on Gill's face. “ He was thrown for a loop when he realized you weren’t waiting inside.”

Kohri laughed as well. “ At least he wasn’t waiting long then. I was worried he got here an hour ago. You told me yesterday he’d be here between twelve thirty and one.” Kohri replied as she walked into the house. “ Hey Gill! Sorry about the wait.”

“ Good afternoon Kohri.” came the reply. “ It was no trouble really. I fell behind a bit myself this morning, hence my own late arrival.” Gill looked over to Ruth. “ I don’t know how long this will take Ruth. Are you sure you’ll be alright for today?”

“ Kohri got quite a bit done this morning. Anissa and I can probably get some more done now that Craig can keep an eye on the shop.” Ruth replied.

Gill nodded and he looked over to Kohri who was smiling from ear to ear. “ You ready?”

“ Yep!” Kohri chirped happily as she followed Gill out of the door. “ I’ll be back later, Ruth!”

Ruth smiled as the door closed and she sighed a little. Kohri had gotten more work done than she thought. If they kept this pace up, Ruth would be drowning in the blooms until the end of summer she was sure.


	2. Settling In

Kohri and Gill continued their debate from the other day as they walked and Kohri smiled as they passed by the tree she had seen by the lake a few days ago. Just like the other tree by the city hall, there was a bright blue flower beside it. It looked like a star at first glance. Kohri ran over to look at it, and she smiled as Gill came up behind her. “ Are there any more flowers like these?” she asked excitedly. If there were, she would be cultivating some of those blooms for herself.

Gill thought it over for a moment. “ No, now that I think on it, they aren’t. It’s a one of a kind.” he answered.

“ I don’t want to pluck it if it hasn’t started seeding yet. Damn. I was hoping to grow some of those for my house too.” Kohri said as she stood straight. Her stomach growled loudly and she turned pink in her embarrassment. She had lost track of time after all, thusly forgetting about lunch as well.

Gill chuckled. “ No worries. Elli thought ahead for both of us.” he assured her. “ Why don’t we get to the other distract first. It’s in the middle of the island, so figure a twenty minute walk from here. I know the best spot to have lunch at too.”

As Gill promised, the walk had only taken them a little more than twenty minutes. They passed by a house on the hill, prompting Kohri to wonder if there was another person living here. The thought disappeared almost as quickly as the river came into view. Kohri smiled as Gill lead the way down a path and soon the sounds of a waterfall met her ears. Her smile broadened when she saw the crystal clear pool that the waterfall was spilling into. Oh yeah, she was going in, clothing and all…

“ This is Caramel Falls, one of our most popular touri…” Gill began, only to pause when he heard a rather unladylike whoop, followed by a resounding splash. One glance behind him offered Kohri’s boots and socks, but nothing else. “ I thought you were hungry?” he dead panned as she surfaced. Her hair was sticking wetly to her face and she was laughing loudly.

“ Don’t get me wrong, I’m starving, but I seriously needed to cool down. You’re right. This was the perfect place for lunch. Not only do I get to eat soon, I got to go for a swim too. I haven’t been swimming in a long time.” Kohri replied as she treaded water. It was the absolute perfect temperature, and Kohri had never seen the water so clear before. It was beautiful.

“ Well, if you’re ready, the food is served up.” Gill was fighting to hide the amusement in his voice at her antics. He hadn’t seen anyone jump in like that in years upon years. Not since he had been a child.

Kohri climbed out and she sat on the rock in the sunlight. She’d dry off in record time she was sure. She reached behind her as Gill handed her a plate and she took a tentative sniff. Tuna fish sandwiches, and not made from the canned stuff either. It smelled heavenly. Kohri took a bite and immediately a look of bliss crossed her face. “ You said Elli made lunch?” she asked and Gill only nodded, his mouth full himself. “ Be sure to give her my compliments and my thanks then. I’m not used to getting my fish this fresh.”

Gill smirked. “ Most of what we have here is fresh. You’ll get used to it I’m sure.” he replied.

Lunch passed quickly enough and Gill began taking Kohri around each of the available properties in the district. The first thing Kohri did was dig her fingers into the soil and run it over her hands. Gill was watching her intently. How could he not? He was only a flesh and blood man after all and Kohri was lovely. Her brown hair was braided down her back, bringing his focus to her soft, feminine features. Her eyes belied her focus on her task, her sharp gaze furrowing every now and again. Besides checking the soil, Kohri walked the length of each plot to gauge how many plants she would be able to fit.

Kohri scowled a bit. The last three plots Gill had shown her were not passing her standards. Two of them were too close to the ocean and this one here was too close to the tree line and too small. Again she looked back to the hill, and her brow furrowed a little more. Was he avoiding that place on purpose? “ Gill, this one’s not cutting it either. It’s too close to the tree line. This one’s better off for growing flowers...Anything but vegetables. The roots from the woods over there would drain any crops planted here, decreasing their quality.” Kohri said with a heavy sigh. She didn’t want to be so picky, but if she was going to be growing crops for her livelihood, Kohri wasn’t going to pull punches. “ Is anyone living in that house on the hill? I thought I had met the majority of the residents here.”

Gill was careful to school his features. He didn’t want to go anywhere near that house. Not with all the memories it held. “ No, no one’s there anymore, Kohri.  We can take a look if you want.” he finally said.

His reaction was not lost on Kohri, and she got to her feet slowly. “ Are you alright?” she asked him the longer he stared at the cabin on the hilltop. “ You offered me a sympathetic ear should I need it. That offer goes both ways, Gill.” He said no one was there anymore. Did that mean they left, or worse yet, died?

Gill shook his head. “ I’m fine Kohri, really.” He said, though Kohri knew from experience that he wasn’t. His tone was too hollow, it held no warmth or reassurance. He turned to head up the path, and he felt Kohri stop him when her hand caught his.

Kohri’s gaze was worried as her bright blue orbs met his greyish blue ones. “ No Gill...You’re not. I’ve seen that look in the mirror more times that I care to count. What’s wrong?” she asked him.

Gill shook his head, and he gently pulled his hand from hers. “ I’ve got to face this sometime.” he whispered, echoing his words to Elli from yesterday. “ I’ve got a lot of memories tied to that home, Kohri. Most of them wonderful, but…” Gill felt his throat grow tight the longer those memories began rising closer to the surface. Most of them were wonderful, but the loss of the person attached to them made him hurt so much. “ I’ve been running from them Kohri. I can’t keep running anymore.”

Kohri shook her head. “ I know that feeling all too well myself.” she whispered. Kohri had needed to face that when she had cleaned out her family home, needing to get rid of so many things that her parents had loved. “ Who was she? She was obviously special to you.” Her arm looped with his so that he would keep pace with her and he began leading them up the path.

Gill swallowed hard. When was the last time he had spoken about her? “ Kohri, I’ll be okay. You don’t need to do this. You’re in the grieving process as well right now. I…” Gill began, finding that he was losing his train of thought the closer they edged to the house. He took a deep steadying breath. He would have to come to grips with the fact that Kohri might very well chose this place if the soil met her standards besides the convenience that there was already a house built here. She wouldn't have to wait too long to move in. His memories of this place, of  _her_ , were threatening to take him over. His throat felt so tight and Gill could feel tears stinging at the corners of his eyes the longer he looked at that front door.

A sudden burst of warmth and comfort spread through his hand up his arm and Gill started a bit in surprise. He hadn't been expecting such emotion as that to flow over him. Kohri's fingers were interlocked with his own, her bright blue eyes looking resolutely forward.

" You're not alone in this Gill." She whispered, and that steadfast gaze turned to him. " If you're going to be bullheaded about it, then I'll be right there with you every step of the way."

Gill could feel his heart hammering against the confines of his chest, but he nodded after what felt like an eternity and he felt Kohri give his hand a reassuring squeeze again as he reached for the latch. His thumb gently depressed the copper tab, and Gill felt his hand shake even worse when he heard the latch click in release. Goddess in the tree, he was doing this...After five years, he was stepping into  _her_ house again. He drew in a shaky breath as he pushed the door open and Gill looked over the empty house. There was no furniture, no more sofa or china cabinet like there had been before. It was barren.

The sight that met him was not what he had been expecting. Gill was almost sure that none of the furniture had been moved, or he would have undoubtedly seen her spectre puttering about the way she used to in her down time. His eyes were wet as he looked around a little more, remembering the night that had pretty much been what he thought was the best of his life. He could almost see the sofa, see himself sitting on the plush cushions as she tended to the nasty sprain he had gotten from trying to beat the storm back to town. Her wide, mirthful brown eyes were teasing but compassionate. Those soft three words that she had admitted to him then…The way he had closed the distance between them to silently tell her he felt the same.

" There's not a lot of room unfortunately as you can see, but the carpenter does offer expansions." Gill said thickly, overcome by the memory of that all important first kiss between them.

Kohri smiled as she let go of his hand to cross over to the window. This offered her a beautiful view of the forest behind the home. She could already hear birds chirping happily in the trees. She looked around a little more, gauging the size of the house. She needed to check the soil yet, but Kohri wanted to soak in how this place made her feel already. It had the feeling of a place that had seen a lot of happiness and love. Gill was right about it being a tad too small however. At least for all of her books. " We can head back outside now." She said softly. Kohri couldn't shake the vibe that this place was just waiting for her...

Gill was silent, considering that stepping foot in this place after so long had been a bit of a shock. He hadn't had the heart to come here himself after...Gill's eyes shut tight as he fought off a few tears that were attempting to spill down his cheeks. Even after this long, he couldn't get over it.

A pair of arms wrapped around his chest, shocking him with the unexpected contact and returning his focus to the present. Kohri was hugging him, though it was clearly a platonic, supportive embrace.

" I know this must have been hard. I've had to push those limits myself after my parents died. You can never erase that pain, and running from it only makes it worse. When you're ready to talk, you can count on me to be ready to listen Gill." She whispered. Kohri pulled away from him and she met his eyes with a smile on her face.

Gill smiled a bit in return as they walked out of the building, though he was immediately aware of the loss of warmth that followed her breaking their contact. It had been so long since he had felt that kind of warmth…

Kohri went to a knee as she dug into the ground, intent on gauging the soil here. The lot itself was overgrown with weeds, and a couple of rather sturdy looking trees, but the dirt was nice and dark. A smile quickly spread over her face. Whoever had been here before her had taken good care of the land, and it showed.

“ Let me guess…” Gill began. He was both waiting and dreading her response.

Kohri stood up. “ Let me wash my hands inside really quick and I’ll let you know. I’m currently thinking things over.” she replied.

Gill smirked a bit as he thought the connotations that statement held. More than likely, Kohri was already planning the expansions to this place, not to mention what she was going to start growing the minute she was here on her own. He followed her inside, as it was easier to do now than it had been earlier. He marveled that he had still been expecting to see everything where it was, despite all the time that had passed. " Thank you Kohri." He said out of the blue as he watched her walk around the house one last time. She crossed back over to the window and Gill followed her. She was looking out at the forest again and he joined her at the sill. His hand settled on her shoulder as he looked out at the tree line. “ For being there with me when…” Gill paused, unsure of how to keep talking about the events from earlier. He needed to let it go once and for all. “ There was a bird nest in that tree the last time I was here.”

“ I’ll be sure to tell you if there still is or not.” Kohri replied softly as she turned up to face him. She had that lovely smile back in place again as her eyes met his own.

“ You’ve made your decision then?” Gill teased.

Kohri nodded though she turned more towards Gill with her back to the window. “ My mother always used to tell me that a home has its own spirit and that it would tell you if it was a happy home or not. I never really thought of that feeling until I walked in here. This place has been in mourning too, but it still remembers the happiness and love that it was filled with. I felt that the minute we crossed the threshold. I felt as if I was walking into my childhood home all over again.” Kohri’s voice trailed a little as she ran a hand over the walls and a small tear graced her cheek. “ I want to fill this place with more laughter, memories, life, and love, Gill. To fill it with flowers and books, and so many other things. I may have only just set foot in here, but I can feel deep in my bones…” She looked around one last time before meeting his gaze. Hers was full of hope, joy, and understanding. “...this  ** _is_**  home.”

Gill looked around as he weighed her words. She wanted to fill the place with light, love, and happiness again? A slow smile spread across his face as he dug into his pocket and drew out the keys for the locks. It looked like he was going to be making a stop later before he went home for the night.  “ Then congratulations on owning your first home, Kohri.” he said honestly.

Kohri’s radiant smile seemed to blind him for a moment and then her arms flew around his neck in her jubilation. “ I promise I’ll take good care of this place, Gill. It’s special to you.” she whispered against his ear, fanning her warm breath against the outer shell of it.

Gill set Kohri back down on her feet, clearing his throat nervously at the same time. He didn’t want to admit he had liked the feeling that had coursed through him when she had whispered right against his ear, much less the feel of her body molded that tightly against his. “ I know you will. Now let’s get you back to the farm.”

Kohri shook her head. “ We’re heading to Ashemore Carpentry first. I’m pretty sure you’ve noticed already, but none of my books are going to fit in this small space. I’m going to talk to the owner of the place about getting some more room in here. Besides…” Kohri pointed over to the small counter space with the sink. “...If that’s supposed to be my kitchen, that’s going to change. I need more room than that for my appliances and my dishes.”

Gill chuckled a little. “ I need to get back to work, however I’ll drop you off at Dale’s, and then stop by the farm to let Craig and Ruth know on my way back into town.”

Kohri nodded. “ That’s a fair compromise that I’m willing to accept.” she shot back teasingly with a cheeky grin. “ Unlike some other rebuttals you’ve delivered that is.”

Both laughed loudly as they began making their way out the door again and a small smile watched them leave. Finally, things were moving along as they were supposed to be....

 

* * *

  
 

Kohri smiled brightly as she walked into the carpenter’s shop. She had already spotted Luke and the other apprentice, Bo, outside as they were headed into the forest for lumber.

“ Good afternoon and welcome to my shop. I’m Dale.” said the older man as he crossed the building to his customer.

“ It’s a pleasure, Dale. I’m Kohri, the new rancher here.” she replied. Luke took after his dad quite a bit by the look of things, especially the greying blue-black hair tied at the nap of his neck. She shook the man’s outstretched hand and she smiled brightly. Luke would probably look more like his dad as he grew older. She could almost see him sporting the facial hair Dale had when he got to be that age.

“ Gill phoned yesterday to let me know you were going to need a house built once you chose which plot you wanted to settle down on.” Dale said kindly. “ So where are we going to build this place? Luke already warned me that you’re gonna need a little more room because of your belongings.” The older man chuckled a little. Luke hadn’t necessarily warned him. It was more along the lines that his son had been complaining about the bookshelves that he and Owen had been forced to carry up to the town hall. He had mentioned there had been at least ten of them.

“ The one on the hilltop, but I just need some expansions made and a basement stretching the length and width of the house as well.” Kohri replied. Oh she had ideas in her head concerning that house alright! She was going to turn the basement into a lab, along with adding an office, a larger bathroom, and making sure the kitchen was much bigger and had plenty of storage space. She wanted to be sure that her vegetables would keep well for that matter.

Dale seemed to stop completely at those words. “ Gill actually…” he began, shaking his head in disbelief. “ Wow. I never thought he’d step foot back there again.” The whisper that met her ears was full of melancholy.

As curious as she was, Kohri didn’t want to hear the tale from Dale. She needed to hear it from Gill himself. “ Back on topic, would you be able to do that?” she asked.

Dale thought it over as he rubbed his chin. “ You’ve been helping Ruth with the preparations for the Flower Festival right?” A nod answered him. “ I’ll have to charge extra for having to supply the lumber and the stone for it. We normally gather our own here. Especially for the stone…” he murmured as he thought of the basement addition. “ How big are we looking? Keep it a single story? Or do you want to go up to two stories?”

Kohri thought this over for a bit and she chewed her lower lip a little. “ As big as we can get it while keeping it to a single story. I’ll be sure to start collecting my own stone and lumber once I get settled in.” she replied.

Dale nodded. “ Alright then. Why don’t you and I talk about it some more over a cup of tea then?” he said as his mustache curled upwards to show he was smiling.

 

* * *

 

 

Gill was standing alone as he held some lavender and lilies in his hands. Lilies had been her favorite flower before her death five years ago, while he loved the scent of the soft purple bloom himself.  “ The two of you are too much alike, you know?” he whispered as he took a knee in front of her tombstone. “ It’s no wonder your home called to her as much as it did. Like you, Kohri enjoys living life to the fullest and not leaving any room for regret. I wish I could have lived to that example, but there’s so much that was left unsaid between us. So much left undone…” Gill gingerly set the blooms down and his fingers caressed the interlocked golden rings that were just below her name. “ I haven’t been able to move on since then Angela...I…” He paused as he tried to find the right words to say and his throat felt so tight as tears began stinging the corner of his eyes. “ You died a week before our wedding day...Just after the two of us had gotten into a heated argument nonetheless. Even if you died saving another’s life, I still bear the guilt that I never got to apologize to you, to tell you that I loved you one last time.”

Gill’s eyes screwed shut as he tried to fight off the wave of tears that were threatening to take him over. He knew he was alone, it was an hour past sunset so the residents were either home or enjoying Hayden’s drinks at the bar. A strong hand settled on his shoulder suddenly and his steel blue eyes snapped open in surprise.

So much for him being alone.

“ She knew.” Owen said thickly as he knelt beside Gill to rest a few lilies on Angela’s grave himself. He hadn’t known the two had fought before her death, and he now understood why Gill was still as guilt ridden as he was. Like he had said, he had never gotten to tell her that he loved her and that he was sorry. “ Even if she didn’t then, she does now. With as easygoing as she was, do you really think she’d stay mad at you this long?”

Gill chuckled a little as he caressed the golden bands set into the stone again. They had been the wedding bands they were supposed to wear once they had married. “ I don’t know about that, Owen. She could hold a grudge with the best of them.” he whispered.

“ Luke told me Kohri’s moving into Angie’s old house.”

Gill nodded, confirming Owen’s statement. “ I don’t think I could have talked her out of it to be honest. I don’t know if you heard what I said a little bit ago, but Kohri’s a lot like Angie was. She wants to fill that house with nothing but light, love, and laughter again.”

Owen chuckled as the two of them stood at the same time. “ That does sound like her, doesn’t it?” he asked. “ Luke’s ordered some food for all of us, the two of us knew you’d be here after we both heard the news. We figured you could use someone to talk to a bit.” Owen clapped Gill on the shoulder a bit and he couldn’t help but chuckle as the blonde man stumbled a little. “ Sorry. Bear in mind I do swing a hammer all day.”

Gill chuckled in return. “ Thanks for the invitation Owen but I…” he began by way of declination. The last time these two had treated him out like this, Luke had ordered a lot of food that Gill didn’t honestly like. He’d rather politely bow out than try to deal with that again.

“ Luke ordered the tomato risotto for you this time.” Owen interrupted with a smirk.

Gill chuckled. “ Don’t try to get me to drink anything, and it’s a go.” he acquiesced, still laughing a little.  

“ Deal.” Owen replied as they began making their way towards the inn.

 

* * *

  
  


Kohri looked around wildly, feeling for all the world like she was floating in space. Was she having that dream again? Sure enough, that beautiful woman made her appearance once more. She was still silent however, and Kohri felt her heart ache at the fear and dismay clearly etched into the woman’s visage. “ Three fortnights it was then, huh? I would have never thought of that one.” she said jokingly. The woman before her visibly chuckled sadly as she nodded. “ I feel as if I’m going crazy to be honest, but I already promised to help you.”

Another tearful, baleful smile answered her along with another nod. Both of her dainty hands settled over her heart and she looked to Kohri.

" Follow my heart?" She asked her, thoroughly confused.

The other woman nodded, her eyes alight with hope. She began fading away into the darkness surrounding them and Kohri's chest froze. The pain and loneliness the other woman was feeling as etched as plain as day into her features.

" You won't be alone much longer! I promise!" Kohri called out to her.

 

* * *

 

 

Kohri bolted up in the borrowed bed she was using at Craig and Ruth's home. Again she had dreamed of that woman and again, she was left with more questions than answers. Who was she and what did she need Kohri for? Was she the only one having these sorts of visions here on the island? One glance to the clock hurled those musings right out of her mind. " Oh shit! I'M LATE!" Kohri exclaimed frantically as she jumped over to the dresser to throw her clothing on.

 

* * *

 

Ruth sighed happily as she looked over the baskets of blooms that she had set aside to deliver up to the town hall later that afternoon. The bell above the door jingled cheerfully as the mayor made his entrance and Ruth nodded silently. “ Hey Kohri, it's for you!” she called out across the house. Last she knew, the young woman was in the kitchen helping Anissa get everything ready for lunch. The flower festival was tomorrow and the three women were ecstatic about getting everything set up later tonight.

“ One moment Ruth!” came the reply. Kohri was visibly sidetracked as she came out into the shopfront, and she looked over to the mayor where he was waiting. " Good afternoon Mayor Hamilton. What can I do for you today?"

Hamilton's brow rose in curiosity. Maybe he could ask Kohri what had her so distracted in a few moments. " I came by to let you know Dale and Luke finished the work on your new home Kohri. Would you like to go see it?" He replied cheerfully. The light that suddenly flared up in those sapphire blue orbs almost blinded him for a moment.

Kohri's smile was ear to ear. " I would love to! Let me just finish what Anissa and I were doing before we go." Kohri replied quickly and she disappeared back into the kitchen. Both Hamilton and Ruth couldn't help but chuckle as they heard the two young women discussing the house in excited, but muted tones.

" She's been a godsend." Ruth whispered as she began rearranging some of the flowers they were selling. " I really don't think we could have gotten it done without her being here, Hamilton."

The mayor chuckled a bit before nodding in agreement. " I don't even think we've seen the tip of the iceberg when it comes to Kohri." He replied jovially.

Kohri came running from the back of the house excitedly and Hamilton chuckled at her enthusiasm. “ I’ll be back in a bit. I need to be sure everything’s to my specifications before I take anything over.” she told Ruth before pulling her boots on at the door. " Besides, I promised to help with the preparations for tomorrow's festival." A toothy smile followed that statement even as she looked over to the mayor. " I'm ready when you are, Mayor Hamilton."

Hamilton nodded. " Let's go then Kohri."

 

* * *

 

 

Gill paused to wipe the sweat from his brow and he smiled. Dale and Luke had done a remarkable job in expanding the home and he, Owen, Luke, Dale, and Bo were in the midst of moving all of the furniture that Kohri had brought with her into the home. All of her boxes were stacked against a wall. Everything was set for tomorrow. All the paperwork was finished, Ruth had all the flowers ready to go, and once they were finished here, he, Luke, and Owen would be getting the town square ready.

A heavy hand on his shoulder made him look up and over his shoulder, but Owen was beaming proudly as he looked at all they had gotten accomplished so far. “ I know I say this every time but…”

Gill chuckled and he shook his head. “ I know, I know. For a scrawny little shit with a desk job, you’re putting me to shame.” he finished jokingly. It was honestly what Owen told him every time they had to do work like this together. Just because he had a desk job didn’t mean he didn’t have chores to tend to. He was the one primarily chopping all the lumber not just for the recent expansions to the town hall, but also the firewood that he and his father used at home. That was on top of tending to their vegetables, and hammering out material stone if he needed to.

“ Putting us to shame is more like it Owen.” Luke amended as he and Dale set another bookshelf down. “ Old Man Pascal said that there’s at least two more cart full’s coming. Owen, we’d better go load it up so him and Ozzy don’t throw their backs out. Toby’s cool and all but…”

Gill waved him off. Toby was a kind hearted man who loved fishing, but subscribed to an incredibly laid back lifestyle. Luke was right to be worried about the other men and he chanced a look skyward. His father had said he’d go around lunchtime to gather Kohri, though he hoped beyond hope that he was bringing lunch for all of them as well. His brow furrowed a bit and he looked to Owen before he and Luke exited the house. “ Hey Owen! See if Yolanda can bring some lunch down for all of us. I’m fairly certain my father forgot about that. I’ll take care of the payment later once I get back into town.”

Owen nodded. “ Sure thing Gill.” he responded before the door closed.

Gill looked at the bookshelves. There were eight in total, and so far two had been set to a wall so as to not crowd the room all too much. If all went well, there would always be a book within reach for her. He glanced around the rest of the home again, unable to believe the transformation it had undergone. Angie had loved her little house, claiming that she would only expand it as needed, though they had agreed that she would come to live in town with Gill and his father once they married. The house would have only turned into a storage shack then.

Kohri must have seen it’s potential however. She had a beautiful kitchen in here now, one that would make any aspiring gourmet’s mouth water and heart yearn for, and there was a hallway leading towards the bathroom. There were two other doors off of that hallway, one of which lead to a small room. Gill figured this was going to be an office of some sort for her. He hadn’t had a chance to inspect the other door yet. Well, no time like the present!

“ And here we are my dear! As you can see, there’s been a serious undertaking here too.” came Hamilton’s voice. “ I need to get back into town, Kohri, but don’t worry about that dream you had. You’ve got enough to worry about for now, alright?” The front door closed and Gill smiled broadly at the thought he’d get to see her reaction to the place as he walked back to the main room. Kohri was looking around at everything in wonder and she had a huge smile on her face that seemed to light up the room. One thing caught her eye though and she walked over to it.

“What’s this?” she wondered aloud.

Gill smiled sadly as she sat in front of the marble hewn hutch with two glass doors and a drawer at the bottom. She tentatively opened the drawer, though she gasped in surprise at what was inside. It was the box that held her parents in it. Owen had just been by that morning to get something, though she hadn’t taken notice as to what it was. He had pulled a fastball on her. “ Owen made that for you so you wouldn’t have to agonize about finding a good enough spot for them.” he said softly.

Tears sparkled at the corners of her eyes and one of Kohri’s hands trembled as she touched the cabinet again. That had been very thoughtful of him to do this for her, and she smiled a little despite the tears rolling down her cheeks. She would have agonized the entire night about finding the right spot on her bookshelves to place them on. Now, they had their own space. Slowly, she took the box out of the drawer and set it on the sage green carpet beside her. She pulled out her parents pictures first after removing the lid, and she set the them out on top of the little hutch. She then slid one the the glass doors to the side and Kohri gingerly took the first of the two urns out as she took in a deep breath. This was the first time since their deaths that she had done this.

Her father was nestled inside, along with one of his favorite possessions when he had been alive. A single harmonica. His wedding band followed it next, and then Kohri carefully pulled her mother’s urn out as well.

Gill was silent as he watched her, though she was smiling the entire time as she set them up. A paintbrush and palette were set inside near the urn and her mother’s wedding ring was placed lovingly by her father’s.

“ Welcome home.” she whispered, though her voice was filled with a melancholy happiness. It was the most interesting dichotomy Gill had ever heard. She got to her feet and looked lovingly at the hutch. Owen had even gone as far as to carve intricate designs into the stone. “ How can I repay all of you for…” She looked around, clearly overwhelmed, and her finger spun to indicate everything around them. “...well, this?”

Gill shook his head. “ Don’t worry about it. We would have done this no matter what. Owen, Luke, and I thought it would be a good idea to surprise you.” he replied with a smirk. The three of them had come up with that plan the night that Owen had found him in the graveyard and had dinner together. “ Saying thank you is a good start however.”

Kohri laughed a bit even as she looked at how the furniture was being situated. It was perfect. “ Thank you then.” she said sincerely. “ I’ll be right back. I need to ask Dale about something.”

Gill nodded and he sighed a bit. If only she had a phone so that he could call up to the inn to see if Owen was there getting lunch for everyone yet. He was hungry and thirsty. Ah well. He could always get water from the well if he truly wanted something to drink.

 

* * *

 

 

Kohri was all smiles as Dale led her down the staircase and into the basement. It was built right to her specifications!

“ As you can see, Luke and I even got the counterspace installed and the last of the tables should be completed in another fortnight.” he said warmly. Kohri was obviously very happy with the work they had done and she had paid handsomely in return for the custom work.

Kohri nodded. “ This is perfect Dale. What about the electricity hook ups?” she asked.

“ Already complete. The main light switch is over near the door. I know you’re going to need more light than this, but I can put you in touch with someone who can supply you with what you’re looking for.” the carpenter said, his mustache curled upwards as he smiled.

Kohri smiled brightly again. “ Thanks a bunch, Dale. I’ll be sure to get that info from you sometime soon. But for now, there are just a couple of things that need to be moved upstairs and I’ll set to work on getting my books into place. I love where the bookshelves are at!” the farmer exclaimed as they began walking up the stairs again.

“ You should know that was Gill’s idea.” Dale chuckled. The smell of food suddenly wafted down to them and they both groaned as their stomachs reacted. " Looks like Owen and Luke brought lunch back with them. Thank the goddess for small favors."

Kohri nodded in agreement, though she was trying to make a mental checklist of where all the books were going to go now. Her thoughts were quickly swept to the wayside as everyone gathered around the food and conversation and banter struck up. Kohri couldn't stop laughing as Luke began telling them a fanciful tale, full of over embellishments and half truths, only to be called out by Bo and Dale during his story.

Gill surreptitiously watched her from the corner of his eye as they all ate and he smiled at the look of pure happiness on her face. She fit in so well among the island natives she could easily be taken as one. A half smile was on his face as he continued to enjoy his repast, though he was barely paying attention when Owen said something. He started a bit, embarrassed to have tuned everything out so acutely. " I'm sorry Owen. What did you ask?" He inquired, his cheeks tinged red from his faux pas.

Owen shook his head a little as he chuckled. If Owen didn’t know any better, lightning had struck a second time for the mayor’s son. “ I asked if you were about ready to help me unload the cart so that Pascal could make the next run. We have a lot of work to do still.” he replied, smiling knowingly. Well, he could at least get a betting pool going to see how long it would take for Gill to crack.  _Considering the amount of books Kohri has and Gill’s love of reading, those two are going to get along all too well._ Owen thought as he saw Korhi sneak a small glance towards Gill, all the while smiling bashfully.

Oh yeah, Cupid had struck true in this case. Now all that was left to be seen was how long it took for both of them to act on it.

 

* * *

 

 

Kohri’s brow furrowed as she leaned over the ladder as far as she dare while trying to put the last bloom into place for the archway that Ruth had designed. Her hand shook a little as she tried to wiggle it into place and finally the bloom settled in with the rest after a long minute. She exhaled in relief, as Kohri was not the biggest fan of heights, and she began climbing down the ladder. Owen was holding it steady for her and he smiled as she hopped down from the last rung.

“ Thanks for spotting, Owen.” Kohri said with a grin. She looked around the rest of the town square with pride. Everything was all set for when the tourists came through tomorrow. The inn was full to the brim and even more would be arriving by boat by midday.

“ Not a problem, Kohri. Are you going to need any help unpacking?” he asked kindly.

The rancher shook her head. “ I’ll be fine, but thanks for the offer. The biggest chore is going to be getting all my books into order.” she chortled.

Owen chuckled as well. “ I can honestly say I don’t envy you. Gill would be better help than I in that regard.” he prodded gently. He had seen the innocent glances she had been casting towards the deputy mayor.

One brow arched skeptically as Kohri smirked. “ Nice try, Owen.” she murmured and the blacksmith apprentice shrugged as if to say ‘I don’t know what you’re talking about’. “ I’m going to see if Ruth needs me for anything else. If not, I’m heading home for a hot bath and some sleep.” Kohri felt glee fill her at the thought that she had her own home. That and she could get away with wearing only a spaghetti tank and panties again. Something she hadn’t been able to do in months because of her constant surveillance needs.

Oh Kohri couldn’t wait to yank the curtains closed and to lock the door.

“ Might want to do that now while ya can, Kohri. Ruth looks like she’s about to call it a night as well.” Owen told her as Ruth rubbed at her aching back. He patted her shoulder gently as she gave him a tired smile.

“ I’ll do that. Thank you. Have yourself a good night, Owen.” Kohri replied as she began walking off.

Gill looked over when he heard Kohri’s voice swim in his ears and he leaned on his ladder a bit as he watched both her and Ruth speak in muted tones. He looked back to what he was doing after a moment more and Gill secured the line he was setting into place.

“ She’s pretty in her own right, ain’t she?” came Luke’s soft voice as he too leaned against the ladder in his way of spotting it. His golden brown eyes were watching Kohri’s every move and he sighed a little wistfully. “ I don’t even have to think twice to know that I don’t stand a chance with her. Still...Kohri’s really damn easy on the eyes.”

Gill rolled his eyes a bit. Sure, Kohri was beautiful, but none of them had had a chance to get to know her yet and here Luke was already mooning over her. “ There’s more to a woman than just her looks alone, Luke.” Gill said sagely.

Luke couldn’t help the smirk that crossed his face as he looked towards Gill as the other man began stepping down from the ladder. “ It sure don’t hurt matters none. But come on, Gilly, do tell what you appreciate in a woman.” the carpenter purred out teasingly. He had seen the glances that Gill had stolen towards Kohri for the better part of the day. Luke Ashemore would bet his lucky ax that Kohri was just the kind of gal Gill needed in his life.

Gill groaned even as he rolled his eyes again. “ That’s none of your business, Luke. I’ll see you around tomorrow.” Gill harrumphed as he began stalking for the town hall. He had a few more things he needed to tend to before he could call it a night.


	3. So much for a Happy Ending

Kohri stretched languidly as she felt the first rays of light trickle in her window. She looked at the clock on the bedside table and she clicked the alarm off. She didn’t need it today. The young woman continued stretching as she began walking for the kitchen and her hips switched a little with her movements. Kohri couldn’t help but sigh peacefully as she poured herself a glass of water and she snorted a little into her cup at the sight she probably made. It was barely six in the morning, her hair was severally mussed, and she was in nothing but a spaghetti tank and her favorite pair of green lacy boyshorts. Some of the boys would have their tongues hanging out of their mouths if they could see her.

Too bad for them. Kohri wasn't’ looking to make any sort of attachments like that right now. She had only just gotten here it seemed.

Had she really been here nearly two months already? It felt as if it had been only a week or so ago that she had arrived.

Kohri placed the now empty glass down to dry and she gathered everything she needed for a shower. The Flower Festival was kicking off in a few hours and she wanted to make a brief stop by so that she could check out some of the wares. She knew Anissa had a booth, and she would be selling herbal seeds that could be used for medicine or cooking. Ruth had also said something about a special type of fertilizer. Kohri closed her eyes shut as she dunked her face under the spray. That wouldn’t be a bad idea for her to pick up, at least until she could make her own. The first orders of business were clearing the plot of the weeds, trees, and boulder currently sitting on it and getting her house unpacked. Instantly, Kohri groaned at the thought of all her books. There were nearly three hundred of them that she needed to put up.

_Gill would be better help than I in that regard._

Kohri blushed intensely as Owen’s words from last night came back, as she could see plain as day that the other man was trying to play matchmaker. On the same note, Gill was as well read as she was. What would be the harm in asking for his help? The worst he could tell her was no after all. She scrubbed her scalp with relish, and Kohri gently eased her conditioner through her long sable locks. If Kohri were honest with herself, all the young men on this island were handsome, definitely enough to turn heads. Some of the young women were just as lovely as well. Waffle Island had been holding out on the mainland when it came to their eligible bachelors and bachelorettes.

Kohri killed the water and she grabbed her towel from the rack nearby. It was too much to hope that she might actually find love for herself, hence why Kohri was going to keep strict to the friends only rule. She didn’t want to chance her heart, only to have it broken and to then have things get a bit awkward between herself and the island residents. She was the newcomer here after all.

The last thing she wanted was to be ostracized, especially now that she was making her home here.

Kohri tossed her hair over her shoulder before she set about the task of fastening her bra. Nonetheless, Kohri resolved to ask Gill for his help with her books if she saw him today at the festival. She knew secondhand through Ruth that Gill had been pulling some long hours at the office to be sure all the paperwork for the festival was done on top of his other duties. If the man were as smart as she thought he was, Gill would more than likely be taking full advantage of his day off from work. Kohri pulled on her shirt and pants, her mind drawn back to yesterday even as she smiled softly. Owen, Luke, and Gill had all pulled a fast one on her, but it had not been unwelcome. In fact, it had saved her quite a lot of time and effort. Kohri was sure she’d find a more meaningful way to thank each of them when she got to know them better.

 

* * *

 

The sun was shining brightly and music was playing as Kohri stepped into the town square and her eyes lit up at just how wonderful everything looked. It seemed surreal that she had helped set this all up last night! As Kohri cleared the top of the stairs, a vivacious young woman with tan skin and red hair could be seen dancing beautifully with a broad smile on her face. The rancher stopped to watch her for a moment along with the throng of tourists that were there, and the young woman finished her routine with dazzling flourish. Every gathered applauded, Kohri included and she continued making her way through the plaza.

She found Anissa’s stall soon enough and she eyes the fertilizer with a grin. “ I’ll be taking twenty bags before I leave. I’ll pay for it now if that’s alright.” she told her friend.

“ Wonderful! Just stop back by when you’re ready and I’ll have one of the guys grab a cart to load it on.” Anissa chirped as Kohri produced the tender needed. “ Did you need any help getting settled? I’m going to have a little more time now that we got everything done for the Flower Festival and my mom won’t need my help as much on the plots.”

Kohri shook her head. “ I’ll be fine Anissa. The only thing I dread unpacking, and it was the same thing I dreaded packing in the first place…”

“ Is all the books…” both women chorused mirthfully.

“ I should have seen that coming.” Anissa giggled as she gave Kohri her change. “ If you need anything, don’t hesitate to give me a call. I’ll be right over to help.” Her bright brown eyes met Kohri’s blue ones sincerely and the other woman gave her a thankful smile.

“ I appreciate the offer, Anissa. I’ll be sure to let you know.” Kohri replied. “ I’ll see you around. I’m gonna take a look at some of the other stalls.”

Anissa nodded and she turned to a tourist that was starting to ask her questions about the medicinal properties of the herbs that she was selling. Kohri smiled at the earnest smile on the young woman’s face as she walked away, half heartedly gandering at the other stalls. After a while, Kohri came back by Anissa’s booth to let her know she was leaving. All things considered, Kohri had a lot to do. Maybe next year she could help more with the setup and planning of the event instead of leaving it all on Gill. The corner of her mouth quirked up at the thought of the deputy mayor. With his absence, Kohri surmised that he was definitely getting some well deserved rest today. Kohri walked slowly down the stairs leading to the town proper, completely lost in her thoughts. She needed to figure out how to catalog everything to where it would fit best with the setup Gill had given her with her bookshelves.

The sound of an ax thudding drew Kohri from her musings, as it sounded rather close. Who in town could that be? Most everyone was up near the town hall enjoying the festivities. Nonetheless, Kohri kept walking on, though she paused as she came upon the inn.

The culprit was still swinging his ax, and her eyes fell appreciatively on his strong, broad shoulders, the sweat that was glistening on his bare skin, and the jeans that hugged his gorgeous ass oh so perfectly. The focus he applied to his task was something she was fairly used to seeing whenever she had to come into town for Ruth or Craig, though she couldn’t help but imagine herself on the receiving end of that indomitable attention. To be the only thing on his mind, much like the wood he was chopping now, made Kohri a little weak in the knees the more she thought about it. He stood straight, wiping the moisture from his brow and Kohri blushed brightly at the sight he made. His blonde locks were swept backwards as he took the quick breather, giving the young woman a splendid view of his naked torso.  _Sweet goddess in the tree, his clothing hides his body much too damn well..._ Kohri thought as she leaned a little against the fence to better watch him.

His arms weren’t as large as Owen’s, or as well defined as Luke’s, but they were obviously well sculpted through repetitive motions like these, as was the rest of him. His abs alone were tightly packed together and Kohri resisted the urge to fan herself as she saw a sweatdrop trickle down a small valley over his chest and towards his hips. Was it really that warm out? His torso and abs had a smattering of bright blonde curls on them, with the curls on his abdomen leading in a line down past the waistline of his jeans to...Kohri blushed brightly even as she licked her lips.  _I could nibble my way along that line anytime..._ she admitted silently to herself.

The thing that was getting her the most was that this was the first time that she had ever seen him dressed in anything like this. Anytime that she had seen him around, even if it were on his own personal time, Kohri had never seen him in a pair of jeans, or sneakers for that matter now that she thought on it. Her eyes dilated as she rested her cheek against her palm, her focus falling back to his ass.

A small smirk cross her face even as she blushed a little. Maybe he wore them in private like this because he knew how damn good he looked? Kohri shook her head after a moment. No, he wore them in private like this so that he wouldn’t damage his regular clothing. It had nothing to do with him knowing just how sinfully delicious he was dressed like that.

One thing came to mind was that he hadn’t noticed her perusal of him yet, which Kohri was almost instantly thankful for as she had been gawking for a while. She silently began walking towards the Maple Lake district again so that she could go home, though her eyes were unwilling to tear themselves away from the visual treat they had been exposed to. She’d ask him later for help with her books.

“ Have a good day Kohri!” Gill called over to her, his voice full of smarm and confidence.

Oh sweet goddess! He had seen her?! Kohri had been positive that Gill had been completely focused on his work! “ You as well Gill!” she called back, despite the haste she was making for home at this point.

Gill shook his head slightly as he settled back into his rhythm, as he had about twenty more logs to split before he could call it done. Seeing as how the Town Hall was closed today, Gill was catching up on some of his other chores that he had been neglecting for the last couple weeks. He had slept in as it was, though his father had fussed at him to go back to bed and enjoy the much deserved day off. Gill couldn’t constantly sit still like that however. It just wasn’t in him to stay idle for that long and not get something done that he knew he needed to do.

Gill had noticed her watching him after a few minutes, though he could only question what was going through her mind if her face was anything to go by. He smirked, recalling the way that she had licked her lips a little, though again he wished he knew what Kohri was thinking when she had done that.

A small, persistent pulse from below made him hiss in discomfort and Gill groaned as he looked down. There was a definite outline there, and it was only going to get worse from here unless he did something about it. Looking around and finding himself alone, Gill quickly released the button and fly to at least adjust himself to where he would be more comfortable. He shook his head as he zipped his jeans back up, and he picked the ax back up to resume his work. Gill knew he was only human after all, and such reactions were normal, but there was something about the look Kohri had affixed him with that had him wishing…

No, he needed to stop thinking about that or Gill knew he wasn’t going to get anything done.

“ Hey Gill?” came Kohri’s voice as she came running back over.

Gill looked over his shoulder towards the fence and he smiled at the blush still staining her cheeks with the realization that she had been caught.  _That was quick..._ he thought mirthfully, swinging the ax down.  _She was barely gone five minutes before she came back over this way._  “ Did you need something?” he asked her, setting the ax down again and Gill grabbed the handkerchief from his pocket to clean his face off.

“ I was actually wondering if you’d be able to help me out with sorting and filing my books sometime this week?” she asked, unable to keep her eyes from wandering as he walked closer to her. Kohri swallowed hard as she watched the muscles of his abdomen roll deliciously with every confident step.

Oh goddess, Gill had a hell of a swagger to his step. Either that, or he was walking that way on purpose because he knew she was watching him.

“ I’d be delighted. I know for a fact that you have quite a few titles that we don’t have in the library here. What day were you thinking?” he replied, his tone and face sincere. It was a stark contrast to the sight he made dressed as he was.

“ I was thinking Saturday or Sunday to be honest. I’m going to be clearing my plot over the next couple days and I’m anticipating that it’s going to take a while. Not only that, I need to stop back by Souffle Farm tomorrow in order to pick up some groceries, along with stopping over at Brownie Ranch for the same.” Kohri told him.

Gill shook his head a little. “ You may want to help Owen and Ramsey then. I got a call from Hannah this morning that there’s been a small rock slide that’s blocking the path completely. If I get a chance tomorrow, I’ll be by as well to help out.” Gill told her honestly.

Kohri smirked. “ I hope with a shirt this time.” she teased, her eyes mirthful even though she didn’t mean a word of it. She’d be there in an instant if she knew Gill would be there dressed like this. Then again, Kohri didn’t want anyone else to be able to see this gorgeous sight. She was being decidedly selfish, but Kohri didn’t give a damn. She wanted to keep this sight all to herself.

Gill laughed out loud at that, though he shook his head. “ We’ll see.” he shot back with a grin. “ Now that you’re getting settled in, I believe I have a promise to keep. If you want, I can bring by the paperwork Saturday to get you set up with to do your college courses by mail the way I do.”

Kohri shook her head. “ Not this weekend. I’ll be too engrossed in filling it out and waiting for a reply to get anything done. No, it’s best for me to do things one at a time.” she admitted, though that held more a connotation for herself than anything.

Again, the thought that this island had some damn good looking young men swam through her mind. Gill most definitely fit into that category, and he was her idea of walking perfection. Not too bulky, but beautifully sculpted. As much as she wanted to throw caution to the wind, Kohri wasn’t here to look for romance. She was here to make a living doing what she loved. Romance wasn’t a priority right now. Making an income was.

Gill nodded and he smiled in understanding. “ Just let me know when you’re ready. I’ll see you Saturday afternoon then? I’ve got to pull a half day admittedly.” Gill began walking back over to the cutting block and he grabbed the ax by its haft once more.

Kohri nodded as she began walking for home once more. “ I’ll see you then!” she called over, though the tattoo of her footsteps suggested that she was running back for her house.

Gill smiled once more as he listened to her footsteps fade. Kohri wanted his help with her books?

Was Luke afraid of bears?

He looked over his shoulder one last time over towards the direction that Kohri had gone running off in, and Gill couldn’t help but smirk at the blush that had been on her face the entire time. Whether it was from embarrassment from being caught gawking, or whether she had enjoyed what she had seen that much, Gill wasn’t sure. He could only hope that it was the latter.

 

* * *

  
 

Kohri slammed the door behind her and her heart thundered a little as she thought of the events of the last hour or so. Goddess...Gill was…

Hot damn he was fine!

Kohri’s knees quivered a little as she began walking over to her sofa and she groaned a little. “ Just great...My libido fixates on the one guy I probably stand the least chance with.” she groused to no one. Kohri had figured out that Gill’s hesitancy about the house stemmed from the grief he felt at losing the previous owner. She must have been someone exceedingly special, especially to have landed Gill as solidly as she had. He was still clearly mourning her memory after all. Kohri rubbed her face as she looked over to the boxes stacked against her wall.

Well, no time like the present. At least she was sure she’d be able to get all of her kitchen supplies put away before she called it a day.

Her body pulsed out of nowhere as the sight of Gill hard at work, the sweat dripping tortuously from his skin, flashed through her mind. Only this time, instead of licking her lips, her mouth was latched onto his skin, tasting it and memorizing the flavor.

“ Fuck!” Kohri groaned as she shot up off the sofa. She needed to put herself into her work right now to get him off her mind.

Saturday was going to be torture!

 

* * *

  
 

Gill was carrying a potted plant to give to Kohri as a housewarming gift as he approached her home. It was amazing the transformation it had undergone. It was larger than he remembered it being, but then again he was comparing it to the way it had been when Angela had had it. The little house was no longer there, replaced by a cottage that already gave off an aura of welcome. Kohri had little pots all over the porch along with a few wooden lawn chairs, and Gill smiled at the sight of all the different flora that was already blooming. The feeling of this place was already so different from what he was used to.

Gill knocked twice on the door and he heard a loud thunk from inside. Alarmed, Gill rushed in and he looked around.

Kohri was groaning on the floor, laughing intermittently between bursts of pain. Gill set the small plant on the table as he walked over to help her and he nearly faltered when he saw how she was dressed. Her arms were a little on the thin side, but they were tight and slightly toned from her work. Kohri’s shirt was almost indecent, but goddess, it hugged every single curve perfectly while displaying her ample bosom at the same time. Her legs, by everything that was good and green, her legs were perfection. Long, toned in all the right spots and he swallowed hard when he saw the sweet little pink panties clinging to her hips. Instantly, Gill turned around, his cheeks crimson. “ Are you alright, Kohri?” he asked, his voice tight in his embarrassment.

It seemed karma was getting him back for teasing Kohri the way he had earlier this week, only much harder.

Kohri groaned as she pulled herself off the floor. “ I dozed off by accident earlier after my shower. I’m sore as hell from both clearing the plot and from emptying all the boxes I have this week.” Kohri replied, rubbing at her aching tailbone. She had fallen out of bed after hearing Gill knock.

“ And the thunk I heard?”

“ Was me falling flat on my ass out of the bed.” Kohri groused crankily. She crossed into his line of vision for a brief moment as she grabbed her jeans from the top of her dresser and she smirked as she saw Gill try to turn to give her privacy. “ This is a case of what’s good for the goose is good for the gander.” she murmured as she stepped into them.

Gill chuckled at that and he waited for Kohri to give him the okay to turn back around.

“ What’s this, Gill?” Kohri asked him, her tone curious.

Gill turned to face the table where Kohri was at and he smiled. “ Anissa told me earlier this week that you didn’t have any lavender…” he replied, motioning to all the different cuttings and blooms that seemed to take up the home. “ That’s from my bushel at home.” he added.

Kohri smiled as she looked for a spot to set it, though her brow furrowed after a moment. She didn’t want to leave this one outside to the elements, especially with summer right around the corner, but most of the flat spaces that she could spare were taken. Her eyes fell on the hutch that Owen had built for her and her gaze brightened. Her mother had loved lavender! Kohri gingerly set the potted plant dead center on the top of the hutch and she smiled as she preened a few of the blooms out of habit. “ Thank you Gill. You’ve done an admirable job with transferring the cutting to a planter. And the petals are like velvet to the touch. What do you use as a fertilizer?”

Gill smiled as he walked over to where the books were still crated. “ For the lavender? My own compost admittedly. I take great pride in growing it.” he said as he knelt beside one of the ones that had caught his attention. “ This may be a bit soon to ask, but would I be able to borrow a couple of these titles? They’d be invaluable to helping me with the report I’m working on for my courses.”

Kohri laughed as she quickly watered the plant and she looked at the book in Gill’s hand. “ It’s only fair considering you’re helping me out with this undertaking.” she told him softly. The look in his eyes was a thirsty one, but the thirst was for knowledge. She loved seeing someone like that, loved knowing that there were people out in the world who shared the same appreciation she had for learning and bettering themselves. “ I hope you enjoy that one. I’ve had it since I was in secondary school and I still reference it even to this day.”

Gill nodded and he set the book off to the side on the table. “ I have a feeling that your book collection is going to be my own little slice of heaven here on earth.” he murmured as he looked at more of the titles. “ Oh! I’ve read this one!”

Kohri scoffed slightly. “ The equations he uses in there are outdated and useless…” she proclaimed.

“ How do you figure? I’ve been able to apply quite a few of these to everyday applications for my own crop that my father and I cultivate at home.” Gill countered.

And that was how the debate started.

 

* * *

  
 

“ It’s impossible to mimic the results of a hydroponically grown plant in one that was traditionally grown in soil, Kohri! The ph and alkaline levels of the water is carefully monitored to produce the best crop possible. You know that. Not only that, the plants don’t have to work as hard to get their nutrients like they would being planted traditionally. Hydroponic plants are scientifically proven to yield a better crop in many ways.” Gill argued, brandishing his fork at Kohri as they took a break for dinner. Toby had gifted Kohri with a fishing pole as his house warming gift and she had already put it to good use by catching a few good sized trout for their supper tonight.

“ Oh really?” Kohri remarked with a broad smile on her face. “ How much do you want to bet on that, Gill?” The look in her eyes was absolutely alluring, the confidence shining in them was unlike anything he was used to in a woman. Sure, Kathy, Anissa, and Renee were all confident in their own rights, but not when it came to matters cerebral. Kohri was, and it was a captivating thing to witness.

Gill met her gaze steadily and he smirked. “ I think I’d be willing to place a decent wager on that.” he replied as he folded his hands in front of his face. It gave him the appearance of someone regal, and Kohri couldn’t tear her gaze from his. “ I’ll grow a something hydroponically while you grow something traditionally. What do you think? Cabbage for this time of year? It’s a decent between season crop.” Gill offered.

Kohri extended her hand, smiling all the while. “ If I win, you’re going to use the results in one of your reports for your classes, all the while emphasizing that that hydroponics doesn’t guarantee a bigger crop.” Kohri purred.

“ If I win, you’re doing up the same report for your courses when you finally get started.” Gill countered with a grin of his own. He took her hand in his, sealing the agreement as they shook on it and Gill looked down at all the boxes they still had to unload. There were nearly thirty of them left and they had already emptied about eighteen or so. “ Am I the only one getting the feeling this is not going to a one or two night endeavor?”

Kohri followed Gill’s gaze and she sighed heavily. “ I hate to agree with you on this, but you may be right Gill. Especially with how we’ve been debating the subject of every book we’ve put away so far.” she chortled as she looked at the haphazardly stacked books that they had attempted to sort so far. They had only further fueled their earlier debate and the two had used a lot of those books for references to strengthen their points.

“ Did you want to at least attempt to get a few more sorted before we set them up on their shelves?” Gill asked her, smiling a little. He knew he wouldn’t mind if their debate continued, and he was fairly certain Kohri would like that as well. The challenging gaze Kohri affixed him with made Gill laugh heartily and he stood up to put his dishes in the sink. “ Is that a yes?”

“ That’s a very hearty yes and you can count on getting your ass handed to you soon enough.” Kohri replied as she followed Gill to the kitchen.

 

* * *

  
 

Gill groaned as he neck protested the position that he had been in. He opened bleary, blue eyes, though he nearly panicked when he didn’t recognize his surroundings. His gaze fell on a potted bushel of lavender on top of a marble hutch, and he paused as he sleepily tried to piece together what he knew of the room. Owen had made that hutch for Kohri, and Gill himself had gifted her with the blooms sitting there.

“ I’ve got coffee ready if you need it.” Kohri chortled as she set plates on the table.

Gill rubbed his face a little in an effort to wake up a little more. “ What time did both of us finally agree to disagree?” he asked her, his voice a little thick from sleep.

“ I want to say it was about two in the morning.” Kohri replied as she took a sip from her coffee cup. “ I understand if you have things to do today. At least let me make breakfast before you go.”

Gill stood and stretched a little, working out all the kinks in his back and neck. The sofa had not been that comfortable to sleep on in all honesty. “ Coffee and breakfast sounds wonderful, Kohri. You should know that I had actually intended to come back today to help you a little more with your books. I need to at least let my father know what happened however. Do you have a phone?” Gill replied.

“ It’s in my office. I’ll show you where it’s at.” Kohri said with a smile.

 

* * *

  
 

Gill shooed Kohri from the house so that she would be able to tend to her chores on the farm before they both settled back into organizing and shelving her books. In that time, he was able to get two of the shelves full and properly alphabetized before Kohri made her entrance again. She grumbled tiredly about ‘that damn rock’ and ‘borrowing Owen’ as she stalked for the bathroom to shower. Gill politely made himself scarce by borrowing her fishing rod and he managed to wrangle a decent sized salmon that Kohri beamed at when he entered her house again.

“ I love salmon! Oh! Lesse...Dill, lemon, leeks, garlic, cream...Yes! Gill, you’re in for a treat tonight!” Kohri gushed as she doubled checked her stores for ingredients.

“ Don’t tell Yolanda this, but if it’s anywhere near as good as what you made last night, I might not be eating at the inn for much longer. In fact, I might have you teach me some recipes for me to make at home for father and I.” Gill chortled as he knelt beside the stack of books that he had left behind when Kohri had retreated to the bathroom. “ What did you have in mind?”

“ Braised salmon served with fresh grilled leeks and gnocchi covered in a lemon and dill bechamel.” Kohri replied as she pulled out an odd looking board.

Gill’s brow rose a little as the book in his hand seemed to hover with the change of his train of thought. He had only read about gnocchi in some of the recipe books in the library. He had never tasted it, nor had he ever attempted to make it. “ I’ll try anything once.” he told her, though his focus was on the board in Kohri’s hands. “ What is that?”

Kohri’s face softened a little as she gently caressed the board. “ My great grandmother’s gnocchi board. It’s been in my family for nearly seven generations and to this day, I swear that it makes the best gnocchi I’ve ever had. I’ve had it in restaurants of course, but it didn’t taste half as good.” she replied. She looked up at Gill with a grin. “ I can teach you how to make it if you’d like to learn, Gill. It’s actually pretty simple.”

Gill smiled as he set aside the book that had just been in his hand and he got back to his feet. “ I’d like that.” he said happily, and he crossed over to the sink to wash his hands. “ Come to think of it, I have yet to master a proper bechamel either.”

Kohri’s eyes brightened at the prospect of getting to teach Gill something and her smile made his heart start thundering hard against his ribs. That smile, the way she looked…

It reminded Gill of just how lovely he found her.

“ Why don’t you start juicing those lemons while I set to deboning the fish. We can use the scraps for a stock to boil the gnocchi in, and from there I can compost it for fertilizer.” Kohri began excitedly.

Gill listened intently as Kohri began explaining the ingredient list for the little dumplings. As she had promised, it was ridiculously easy. The only thing that threw him for a loop was how much pressure to apply to the dough when it came time to drop them into the stock that Kohri had made.

Kohri smiled reassuringly as she washed her hands and she came up beside Gill while watching him. “ Get your dough ready, Gill. I’ll show you how my grandmother taught me to do it.” she said after he fumbled again.

Gill did as he was told though he went stock still as Kohri nestled up beside him and she took one of his hands in hers. Gill swallowed hard as he absorbed just how natural this felt, how perfectly she seemed to fit against him.

He hadn’t felt that kind of sensation ever since she had landed on him at the dock...

Kohri’s hand rested gently against Gill’s, her fingers curling over his to help him get the right position. His palm was down and pressing against the little ball of dough with barely any pressure. “ It’s like rolling a hard boiled egg against the counter to just lightly crack the shell…” she began, guiding his hand forward down the board. “ The only difference is is that you’re only going in one direction instead of back and forth. It’s like a caress, just barely there.”

Gill readied another piece of gnocchi and he felt sparks flow through his hand this time as Kohri repeated the motions again with him. He found he couldn’t truly concentrate on what she was trying to teach him. Especially with how keenly he felt the gentle swell of her bosom tucked in against the back of his torso, or the slow rise and fall of her breathing and the warmth she seemed to radiate with only her presence. She wasn’t as thin as he remembered her being, Gill realized. He then recalled her words to Owen on the dock, how confident she had been that she’d be putting back on the weight she had lost just after her parents deaths and the subsequent attempts on her life afterwards. Her movements were nothing but sure and confident, and Gill forced his mind to focus on that, if only to keep his own musings from delving past the point of no return. After five or six of the dumplings were dropped into the pot, Gill finally felt that he had the technique down and Kohri stepped away to watch him for a moment.

Gill felt the loss of the warmth she imparted immediately.

“ Speed will come with practice, but for a first timer you caught on pretty quick. It took my nan almost twenty goes before I finally stopped smashing them against the board. You did it in less than ten.” Kohri commented, clearly impressed.

Gill smiled as he rolled another dumpling and he looked over to Kohri as she checked on the salmon in the oven. “ I credit that more to you teaching me the technique as well as you did more than anything. You made it easy to follow along with a good example of the kind of pressure I should be applying. Maybe you could try teaching Maya too.” Gill replied.

Kohri laughed softly even as she turned the leeks a little over the countertop grill to give them perfect marks. “ I’ll leave that task to Yolanda in all honesty. I’m sure I’d lose my patience with all the ingredients that are sure to disappear with her in a kitchen.” she chuckled warmly.

Gill laughed as well, though he began to realize how domestic this felt between them. He and Angie had never really done anything like this now that he thought on it. Angie hadn’t been the best cook honestly, but Gill hadn’t cared about that. He had loved her even though she was the kind of gal that was more than at home working hard out on her crops all day or helping Hannah and Cain with their animals. He smiled sadly as he thought of her and a small, forlorn sigh escaped him.

Even to this very day, he missed her terribly.

Kohri stayed silent, though she knew from experience what he was surely thinking of. Well, more specifically who in this case. She was going through such things herself after all and she’d be a fool not to recognize it for what it was.

Once again, the thought that she’d start falling for the one guy on this island that she didn’t stand a chance with crossed her mind. It brought more hurt than she had anticipated feeling in all honesty and Kohri’s brow furrowed sadly at the realization. She knew there was no logical reason to feel like this, there truly wasn’t. Kohri wanted to keep her heart a healthy distance for a reason, especially considering that the case against her parent's murderer had yet to be resolved.

That thought sobered her immediately. That bastard would try to hurt anyone who he deemed too close to her and Kohri would be damned if she ever let that happen again. Her gaze narrowed in fury as she absently went to grab her tongs to pull the leeks, and her forearm glanced the hot metal of the grill grate. “ Ow! Shit!” she cried out as she dropped the utensil to the floor and her free hand grabbed the reddening flesh.

Gill was pulled from his own musings when he heard her swear and he set the board down to go see just how bad it was. “ Move your hand, Kohri.” he ordered softly. Kohri hissed as she blinked back tears, though she followed Gill’s instructions to let him see it. His brow furrowed as he saw the flesh was clearly blistering already, raising up into three perfect replicas of the metal grate she had singed herself on. “ I don’t think we’re going to need to go see Jin or Irene about this just yet. Do you have any bandages?” he inquired as he looked to her face.

Kohri nodded, though her movements were stuttered from the pain flaring through her arm. “ Yeah, under the sink in the bathroom there’s a first aid kit.” she replied. “ Kill the heat on the grill first and I’ll move the leeks to a platter. After that, we need to pull the gnocchi and get the bechamel off the burner too. The salmon will be alright provided we don’t take too long.”

Gill shook his head. “ Get a cold washcloth for now and go sit down. I’ll pull all the food and then I’ll go grab the first aid kit.” he amended, his voice stern with authority, but soothing and compassionate as well. He steered Kohri out of the kitchen the moment she had the cold washcloth pressed to the burn she had sustained, though he had already started killing the heat on all the burners.

Kohri was still fighting back tears as she dunked the washcloth back into the sink and she shook her head in shame. She shouldn’t have gotten so distracted, not to this level at least.  _That’s what I get for allowing my heart to get carried away. No more...I can’t allow anything like that to happen...Not to any of the wonderful people on this island..._ she thought despondently.

Gill came into her line of vision after a moment, and Kohri looked down into his worried steely blue gaze. Oh goddess...The heart never made things easy. “ You alright?” he asked her as he opened the first aid kit.

“ It’ll heal.” Kohri sniffled, though she couldn’t keep herslef from wincing when Gill applied an antiseptic to her arm. It was better to err on the side of caution after all. “ It could have been much worse than this after all.”

Gill shook his head as he began applying a burn salve to her arm. “ That’s not what I was referring to. You were thinking about your parents, weren’t you?” His tone was inquisitive, though it was obvious he wasn’t trying to dig deeper. He knew from experience that you couldn’t rush healing from a trauma like that.

Kohri’s gaze grew hard, surprising Gill with the amount of animosity etched into her normally serene and jovial features. “ In a way, I suppose. I was thinking more about the bastard that murdered them. He’s deranged, Gill...If he ever finds out I’m here, I’m terrified that he’ll hurt someone else if he feels they’re too close to me...I put everyone in danger and they don’t know it…” She was fighting back tears by the time she finished speaking and Kohri brought both her hands up to cover her face the moment Gill tied off the bandage on her arm. “ I couldn’t live with myself if something happened to any of you...Especially if he ever came here to find me…” she whimpered tearfully.

Gill stayed silent, though he did pull Kohri into a protective and supportive embrace. He’d be damned before he allowed anything to happen to her, though the fact that Pascal was unable to make any trips at the moment was more of a godsend than anything. The next festival wouldn’t be until mid-July, and that meant no one was coming to Waffle Island for the next few months. “ That won’t be anytime soon, Kohri. Pascal’s limited to local waters only right now with as bad as the currents are getting. They may smooth out in time for the next tourist heavy festival, but that won’t be until July. Just take a deep, calming breath. You’re getting yourself worked up over something that may well never happen. Besides, with everyone that’s here, do you really think we’d stand idly by if one of our own is feeling threatened?” he asked her.

“ But I’m…” Kohri began but Gill cut off her protest.

“ Kohri...You’ve sincerely charmed everyone that you’ve met so far and have made many fast friendships, myself included. If it hadn’t been for your timely arrival seven weeks ago, we wouldn’t have gotten the flower festival ready in time. As far as a lot of us are concerned, you’re one of us. You certainly fit in well enough.” Gill explained gently, smiling all the while.

Slowly, the corner of Kohri’s lip quirked high into a small grin. “ Thank you. I don’t know what came over me for a minute there.” she replied softly, her voice thick from both emotion and crying.

Gill tenderly tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear as he got to his feet. “ You’re going through a huge adjustment, Kohri. I don’t think I’ve ever met a single person who doesn’t crack at least once under the pressure.” he said consolingly. He needed to put a little distance between them before he did something he was going to regret. “ Why don’t we start in on this amazing meal? I’ve also got a few questions concerning one of the books I spotted earlier. Origins by Neil DeGrasse Tyson? I wasn’t aware you were interested in astrology…”

Kohri’s eyes seemed to perk right up at the mention of the famed astrophysicist. “ I love astrology and astrophysiology! Did you know…” Kohri began as Gill pulled down a few plates for them. She was already straining the gnocchi, and they once more settled into another debate during their meal.

Sad brown eyes watched the scene unfold before her. She had never been able to offer him that kind of stimulation, not the way the lovely young woman before her had. In the end, the harvest goddess had asked her to find a way to contact him, as the young woman was going to need his help in the near future. There was so much at stake, and he needed to open his heart up once more. It had been much too long since he had closed it off or that she had seen him this animated about anything.

A small giggle escaped her as he jumped from his seat to argue a point, though the young woman seated across from him wasn’t far behind. Oh those two were like peas in a pod! If only Candi were there as well. She would have undoubtedly been the voice of reason between the two.

Gill paused for a moment, feeling something familiar tug at his heart and he looked towards the front door. There was no one standing there at a first glace, but he had always had a bit of sensitivity concerning the paranormal. He had always been like this, ever since his mother had died when he had been just a boy. To his surprise, Kohri was looking in the same direction he was.

“ I’m not the only one who felt that, am I?” she asked him. Kohri had felt a slight tingle against her skin and had initially heard a small buzz in her left ear that prompted her reaction.

“ No you’re not…” Gill replied calmly. Something about the energy that filled the room made him nostalgic all of a sudden for a rainy day and hot cocoa. “ That felt familiar though...It’s not menacing if that brings any comfort.”

Kohri smiled as she sat back down. “ That does actually. I wonder if it was my mom or dad or your special lady that you still have yet to tell me about.” the last part was added teasingly and the spectre giggled once more, though sadly this time.

Gill shook his head. “ All in due time, Kohri. Besides, I’m sure I’d just bore you with all the details.” he retorted gently. He took a bite of the gnocchi with the salmon and a look of sheer bliss covered face. The soft, starchy texture, the smoothness of the bechamel, the slight tang from both the lemon and dill, the flaky tenderness of the fish...

That was nothing short of delicious.

“ No you wouldn’t Gill. I want to hear more about what Angie was like, but only when you’re ready.” Kohri responded.

Gill nearly choked on his next bite and he took a few quick gulps of water. “ How did you know her name?” he demanded, feeling utterly confused. Gill was positive that he had never mentioned Angie by name in front of Kohri.

“ Dale mentioned her name once, along with that this place used to be hers before I came along. The only things I know are her name and that she was obviously someone very special to you.” Kohri explained with a shrug. “ Seriously though Gill, don’t force yourself through it. Only bring her up if you honestly feel you’re ready.”

Gill shook his head. “ Then you can count on me being willing to listen through everything that happened to you. Have you been sleeping alright for the most part?” he inquired as he took another bite. Thank the goddess he had memorized the majority of this recipe. Gill would definitely be making this at home one night in the near future.

“ For the most part, though I haven’t been plagued by nightmares if that’s what you’re getting at. Just a couple odd dreams here and there though. Nothing all too serious.” Kohri replied with a shrug. She saw the way that Gill was digging into the meal and she smiled at the sight. “ I’ll write down the recipe before you leave and I’ll let you borrow the gnocchi board.” She added.

The smile that split Gill’s face in reply made Kohri’s heart race just a little before she tamped it back down. She wasn’t going to let her heart run wild any more. It was going to stay friends only, no matter how imperfectly perfect he was for her, or no matter how much she already adored his company. There was no such thing as a happily ever after, true love was nothing more than a myth, nor was there ever going to be a prince just waiting to sweep Kohri off her feet.

Life never gave anyone a happy ending. That illusion had been shattered the day Kohri lost her parents.


	4. Midnight Pains

_Kohri was all smiles as she walked through the front door, pleasantly ladened down with her heavy satchel full of books and she set the bag down on the barstool nearby before kicking the door closed. “ Momma, Papa! I’m back from class!” she announced brightly._

_Damiana Phelps walked into the foyer as Kohri continued to take off her outerwear. “ How did everything go with your presentation today sweetheart?”_

_Kohri smiled as she met her mother’s gaze. “ It went great! Professor Jadian believes I need to patent my research and then take it public. He’s fairly certain the amount of crop I would yield in a single growing season would be double that of anyone in these parts.” she exclaimed proudly._

_Damiana’s face was the picture of pride as she cupped both her daughter’s cheeks. “ You could have followed your father into politics…” she began with a chortle. “...Neither of us could even think of stopping you now, not with the amount of joy this brings you. You’re going to do amazing things, Koriander...I know you are.”_

_Kohri groaned. “ Momma, I thought we agreed that you would only use my full name in the event that I’m being scolded at for something or when we’re in public.” she mumbled as the two women began walking towards the living room where her father was seated and reading the paper. Kohri smiled brightly as she looked at all the flora littering the room. Her pride and joy was the Bleeding Heart vine that circled the entire space perfectly, and her father looked up to her as she hauled her bag over to her desk._

_“ The perfect thing about being a parent is that as your mother, I get to call you whatever I please, Koriander.” Damiana teased with a giggle._

_Burdock Phelps couldn’t keep himself from laughing at his daughter’s ire. “ Kohri, there’s no winning this fight. You should know this by now sweetheart.” he chuckled as he set the paper to the side._

_Kohri rolled her eyes as she looked over to her dad. “ I’m surprised you’re not on duty today, Papa. You’re on the Senate after all.” Kohri remarked spritely._

_Burdock shook his head as he got to his feet. “ Even men like me need to take some personal time every once in a while, Kohri. Besides…” Burdock’s brow furrowed tightly as he looked off to the side. “...I’d rather be keeping tabs on the young man who’s been hassling you lately to date him.”_

_Kohri shook her head even as she gave her dad a tight hug. “ Papa, honestly. I’m a big girl and I’ve driven off my fair share of interested parties. You don’t need to get involved.”  she told him honestly. “ Wren’s just used to getting what he wants and he’s pissed that I’m not falling into that category.”_

_Damiana laughed out loud at that. “ That’s my girl. You definitely take after me in that regard…”_

 

* * *

  
 

_Kohri smoothed her hands over her face tiredly as she tried to look at the words on the page. Her thesis had been wearing her down for so long, had been the focus of her every waking minute for the last six months. Worst yet, she was so close to a breakthrough on the soil sample that she had been altering and perfecting for years and she was hitting a snag._

_“ Fancy meeting you here…”_

_Kohri resisted the urge to groan. She had hoped that by hiding out in the library that it would garner her some time to just think without being harassed. No matter, she was about to put her foot down if he tried to get her to go on a date with him one more time. “ Good afternoon, Wren. I don’t mean to be rude, but I’m knee deep in researching right now for my organic chemistry report.” she told him softly yet politely._

_“ I think you may be in need of a break, Kohri. You’ve been sitting here for hours on end and you’ve barely moved. Why don’t we head out for some coffee, or dinner...Maybe all you need is a break.” Wren offered smoothly as he leaned over Kohri’s chair. He was the ideal package to most of their female peers. Wealthy, well respected, handsome, charming and charismatic. Wren knew damn well that he was irresistible to most women and he used it to his advantage._

_The only problem was was that Kohri didn’t act that he was all that and more and it baffled him to no end._

_Kohri looked over her shoulder with a fire burning in her gaze. “ How many times have I turned you down, Wren? Why aren’t you taking no for an answer? Are you that deluded that you think I’m just simply playing hard to get as opposed to be positively repulsed by you? You are nothing more than a piteously reprehensible sycophant and a narcissistic acidly acrimonious black hole of soul-destroying, coma-inducing dullness.” Kohri growled out with utter revulsion._

_“ Now, now, Kohri, there’s no need to resort to name calling.” In all honesty, Wren barely understood a quarter of what she had just told him. “ I’m sure your parents have been feeding you that sort of tripe...They’re so damnably controlling after all.” Wren told her sympathetically, all the while trying to move her things out of the way. “ If you just spent a little time with me, you’d see for yourself I’m not a bad sort.” Wren was almost positive that Senator Phelps was behind most of Kohri’s disparaging attitude towards him and he only hoped to get close enough to her to cement himself into that desirable little body of hers._

_Kohri’s chest puffed up indignantly as she got to her feet. He was blaming her parents for his shortcomings?! That entitled, self centered little prick! “ How dare you!” she hissed vehemently. She shoved him roughly the way he had come, and Wren stumbled back just a smidge. This asshat seriously thought her parents were controlling her, thought that they were poisoning her against him? It was time to set this pompous little fucker straight. “ For the record, I am never going to want to do anything with you whatsoever, not even coffee, because I don’t trust you to not slip a roofie into it! If you ever, EVER, say anything like that about my parents ever again, you’re going to regret it Wren. Don’t forget that my father is on the local senate. If you ever want to be hired on as a doctor in this state after you graduate, you will never disparage them ever again, whether I am in an ear shot or not. Capiche?”_

_Wren’s eyes were cold and calculating as he looked down at Kohri in all her five foot two glory. He had lusted after her for years, had tried and failed to court her with little to no cooperation on her part. Wren homestly couldn’t understand why Kohri didn’t like him. He too came from a wealthy family, their parents moved in similar circles amongst the elite, and he had a reputation with women that left most fawning for him in his wake. He knew how to bed them for that matter. Yet Kohri still acted as if she wanted nothing to with him._

_That threat against his future after he graduated was the final straw however. No one belittled Wren Matthews and got away with it. “ Whatever you say, Kohri. However, I wouldn’t go throwing your father’s weight around like that if you can’t back it up.” Wren retorted calmly as he turned to walk away. She’d regret ever speaking to him in such a manner, he’d make sure of it._

_Wren Matthews got what he wanted and whoever he wanted every single time after all._

 

* * *

 

_Kohri’s head throbbed painfully as she came too...She couldn’t really recall what had happened, only that she had been sitting at her desk when she had heard the door open. It was odd because her parents were supposed to be at a charity function right now. She was supposed to be the only one here…Kohri tried to rub her throbbing temples, and her eyes went wide in horror when she realized that she was bound by her wrists to her headboard. She went to scream in dismay, only to find that she was gagged as well and unable to call out for help._

_“ If there’s one thing you should know about me, Koriander, it’s that I don’t take threats lightly. Your father’s been telling you all this about me in an effort to keep me away from you, to keep you from joining our two families together, hasn’t he? I would be perfect for you! I come from a family like yours, our parents move in the same circles, but you won’t even give me the time of day? How long has your father been turning you against me? Doesn’t he realize that someone would see through his controlling exterior for what he truly is? And you think to threaten my future with his influence? That doesn’t fly, Kohri…” came Wren’s voice from her left. The tone of it was throwing her off. It was almost as if he was switching between different versions of himself, like he had snapped and part of his mind was calm and collected while the other part was scatterbrained. It chilled Kohri right to her very core. “ Another thing that you don’t apparently know is that I get what and who I want every single time and I don’t care how.” One hand began trailing its way up the inside of her leg towards the hidden treasure between her thighs. If there was one thing Wren was all but certain of, it was that Kohri had yet to take on a lover, that she was still untouched and pristine._

_He was going to be the one to finally pierce her body for the first time. He was going to make her a woman in every sense of the word._

_Wren’s eyes glittered with mad glee as Kohri tried to twist in an effort to force his hand away and he proved to her just how futile that effort was when he cupped her mound through her jeans. The muffled screech of terror brought a sinister grin to his face and his eyes dilated from the endorphins running rampant through his veins at hearing that first distraught cry._

_Kohri thrashed harshly on her bed, banging the board raucously against the wall as Wren grabbed her breast next, kneading it like a cat would a cushion to get comfortable. No! She wasn’t going to just lay there and allow Wren to get away with this! This was rape dammit! Kohri screamed brokenly through her gag as Wren grabbed either side of her blouse and he pulled harshly, sending the buttons flying to every corner of her bedroom._

Please...If there truly is such a thing as guardian angels or spirits... _Kohri thought desperately as Wren began wrangling her hips still so that he could remove her jeans._ Help me...Send someone...Anyone!

_Neither heard the door open in all the commotion, as Wren was already fighting with Kohri to get her clothing off. He loved it when they struggled, only for them to come to the realization that no one was coming to help them, and that their resistance was all for naught. He did turn in shock when Burdock slammed open Kohri’s bedroom door and his enraged verdant gaze looked between his bound and gagged daughter with her clothing in various stages of disarray, and the bastard who had dared to attempt to defile her in the one place where she should feel safe._

_No words were needed as the tall redheaded man crossed the room in three great bounds, instantly catching the curr across the jaw with a devastating right cross while his wife instantly went to their daughter’s aid to untie her from her bonds. Burdock drew Wren back up by his collar for another hit, but a gunshot rang out and the older man stumbled backwards with blood pouring from his abdomen._

_They were the reason she hated him! They were the ones at fault! They had poisoned her mind with lies and deceit to keep them apart! No longer! Wren wasn’t going to let the elder Phelps get in the way of his pursuit of Kohri any longer! In fact, he was going to liberate her out from under their thumb for good...“ Neither of you are leaving this place alive…I’m freeing Kohri from your oppressive and erroneous views...” Wren whispered insidiously as he turned the pistol on Damiana._

 

* * *

  
 

Kohri bolted up in bed in a cold sweat, all the while screaming at the top of her lungs. She could still feel the blood spatter covering her face and torso, still see her mother’s head recoiling backwards from the shot that Wren had fired off. Kohri could still see her father making one last valiant attempt to subdue Wren so that Kohri could get her other hand undone and escape. She looked around frantically, not recognizing anything and Kohri fell from her bed to the floor in tears. Where was she? Where was Wren? Sweet goddess in her tree, Kohri could still smell all the blood...

The soothing smell of lavender wafted into her nose, gently easing her mind back to the present instead of those pain filled memories and Kohri looked over to where it was coming from. She stood on shaky feet, and she shuffled over to the hutch where she had placed her parents ashes. Soft purple petals came into focus in the low light and through her blurred vision and Kohri lifted a trembling hand to touch them.

_That’s from my bushel at home…_

Gill had given her these flowers and their calming scent were starting to soothe her fear filled psyche. He had barely left naught but five hours ago when they had finally agreed to call off any further work on her books until next week, along with once again agreeing to disagree to settle their debate. He had left, but it still felt as if part of him were still here.

That thought brought Kohri much more comfort than she wanted to admit to herself, considering that she was quickly growing fiercely attached to the deputy mayor. She looked at her parents pictures and her face scrunched up a little as she tried to fend off a fresh wave of sobs, these much more sorrowful and grieving. “ I’m so sorry…” she choked out as they began rolling hot and hard down her cheeks. “ This is all my fault…” Kohri’s knees buckled and she slumped to the floor all the while resting her brow against the glass. “ It’s my fault, and you paid the price…” There was no one here to comfort her, no one here to dispel the grief and blame that she had heaped on her shoulders. Kohri was alone, right when she didn’t want to be the most.

Only she wasn’t...And she never would be despite the fact that she couldn’t see them.

Kohri sniffled a little as she sat straight. There it was again, that tingle against her skin and that slight buzzing in her ear. The tops of her shoulders grew chill after a moment and Kohri’s face fell as a sad smile formed on her lips. “ Thank you…” she whispered softly as she looked back up to their photos. If she looked at her reflection just right in the glass, they were right behind her and Kohri reached towards her right shoulder. The air and her skin were almost like ice to the touch, but it didn’t hurt. In fact, it was comforting beyond all measure, and her smile grew a little broader even as her tears began coming faster. Even though she couldn’t see them, she could feel them. Kohri knew her parents were there, trying to support her and guide her even now. “ I love you and I miss you…” She inhaled slowly and deeply before she rose to her feet again and Kohri climbed back into her bed.

Sleep came easier this time, and thankfully it was dreamless.

 

* * *

  
 

A few weeks passed by without incident. It took a solid three weekends to do so, but Gill and Kohri managed to finally get all her books cataloged and sorted appropriately throughout her home. It was time well spent and enjoyed, as the two made a habit of not only debating all the while, but of dining together for those days. Owen and Luke had made the mistake of helping them one weekend, as they were hoping to be of some use, and the two men were left with their heads spinning in the aftermath of one very heated debate on chemistry.

Luke swore to never again to try to listen to Gill and Kohri when they got like that, much to Owen’s amusement. The two men were a staple for at least an hour or two on Kohri’s plot every day during the week, as Kohri was quickly building a strong rapport with both Owen and Luke. As Gill had promised, Owen was exceedingly easy to talk to, and she confided in him a little about the guilt she was feeling in the wake of her parent’s passing. Even without knowing all of the details, Owen helped to absolve her of at least a little of the guilt. Luke, the goddess bless him for his sense of humor and knack for timing, could make Kohri laugh like no one else on the island. No matter how sour her mood, Luke always managed to bring a smile to Kohri’s face.

In all honesty, Kohri couldn’t imagine her life without either of them. They had quickly become some of her best friends over the last couple months.

Gill managed to get Kohri signed up for her correspondence courses as well so that she could finish her degrees. The two made a night of it with most of the other young adults in the inn to celebrate, though it turned into one huge party before the bar closed that night. It was the first night that Kohri had felt like she was truly part of the community on the island, and she relished in that feeling. Here on Waffle Island, she wasn’t the daughter of Senator Burdock Phelps, nor was her every move watched with criticizing scrutiny. This little island and its inhabitants gave Kohri a chance to truly be herself for the first time in her young life. She wasn’t shunned for her love of herbology and agriculture her. She didn’t have people turning their noses up at her in disapproval for what she did. Kohri had truly fallen in love with the island and she absolved that even once her case was finished, she was never leaving.

Like she had told Gill when she had chosen the plot on the top of the hill, Kohri could feel deep in her bones that she was truly and finally home.

 

* * *

  
 

Gill was tending to the front desk as Elli had stepped back over to the home she shared with Yolanda to grab the second tray of cannolis that she had made for them to snack on. His father was ruffling through papers at his desk, more than likely getting everything ready for the Ocean Festival coming up in July. While there was another local holiday coming up in just a couple weeks at the end of June; the Animal Festival to be more precise, the Ocean Festival and the Firefly Festival were their biggest tourism draws every single year besides the New Year’s Festival. In fact, Gill was sure that Kohri was going to be asked to help Craig supply a good chunk of the produce this year now that she was nearly set up to plant. The only thing in the way was a large boulder that she wasn’t having any luck in either cracking it or moving and no one could place just when it had appeared. Now that he thought on it, Gill was sure that they were going to have to change the vegetable in their wager at this point if Kohri couldn’t get that last bit of her field cleared. He’d make a point to stop by her ranch tomorrow to check in with her on it. Gill sighed a little contentedly as he shuffled a few papers into order on his own desk, order forms and the like for both coming celebrations, and he felt a small smile cross his face as he thought of how everything was finally falling into place. All in all it was turning out to be a rather calm day.

Without warning, the double doors flew open with a huge amount of force, slamming with a sickening crack against either wall, and Gill stared at the person responsible, stunned into silence. Elli would never do such a thing, even if she were irate. It also took a lot to get the woman to that point for that matter, but for the most part she had the patience of a saint. Irene was a possible candidate, as Gill had seen her temper flare high and hot on more than one occasion, but the silhouette in the doorway didn’t match the matron of their little clinic. It took the better part of a moment for the fog in his mind to abate from her surprisingly raucous entrance, but Gill recognized the woman who entered as Amelia Muffins, the agent that had initially brought Kohri here to the island.

Admittedly, she had seen better days. Her arm was tight against her torso in a sling, many scratches littered her face and neck on the left side, and a nasty hand shaped bruise was visible under her collar. Gill’s gray blue eyes went wide in shock and horror that such a sweet woman would be harmed as seriously as she was on purpose. “ Ms. Muffins? Are you alright?”

Muffins slowed her pace when she recognized Gill. “ Where’s Kohri?” she demanded, her voice soft but powerful all the while.

“ More than likely Kohri’s working her plot right now. I can take you by if you’d like.” Gill offered. He looked over to Hamilton with a worried gaze. To this day, they were the only two besides Kohri that knew that she was in the witness protection program. Had the man that murdered her parents figured out where she was? Was she about to be uprooted from everything that she had built here already? They had just finally finished cataloging and shelving all her books just barely a week ago!

“ Lead on...I...I have to give her this update.” Muffins whispered thickly. Her green eyes had been bright and humorous the last time Gill had seen her. Now they looked dull, grief stricken, and terrified. Just what kind of a man was this, the one after Kohri’s life? Was he seriously as deranged as Kohri claimed him to be?

Hamilton nodded silently for Gill to leave. He was sure his son would get him caught up later tonight when all was quiet. He could only pray that things weren’t as bad as he was imagining them to be.

“ Right this way, Ms. Muffins. It’s going to be a twenty or so minute walk.” Gill announced carefully.

Muffins waved her hand as if to say that didn’t matter. The only thing that did matter was getting to Kohri here and now and she told him that. “ She’s not leaving if that’s what you’re worried about.” Muffins told him softly once they had left the town proper.

“ What happened?” he asked worriedly. “ Dr. Jin can take a look at everything if you…”

“ I can’t talk that well right now...I’m only going to say it once and that’ll be when I sit Kohri down.” Muffins interrupted tersely.

The rest of their walk was in a growing silence that had Gill on edge. He breathed in a sigh of relief when he saw Kohri fighting with that boulder once more, though Owen and Luke were there as well. All three of them were taking turns swinging a hammer onto a metal spike that was barely lodged into the bulk of it yet, but it was showing signs of splitting. It was just going to take a lot more swings than what they had already done.

“ Kohri! You have a visitor!” Gill called out to her, his tone serious.

Kohri looked up and over to the advancing duo coming up the path and she nearly dropped her hammer in shock when she saw the state Muffins was in. “ Amelia! What in the goddess’ name happened to you!” she exclaimed as she ran over.

Muffins shook her head slightly. “ Not out here Kohri. Not everyone knows…” she whispered.

Owen looked over to Luke for a moment, his coal gaze worried for their friend. Kohri was not like any young woman here on the island. She could swing a hammer and an ax just as well as her hoe, and she wasn’t afraid of working hard or getting dirty. In fact, the three of them had finally finished clearing the way to Brownie Ranch for the festival next week, and that was when Kohri had asked them for their help in clearing this brute from her lot. Owen respected Kohri greatly, and he had no qualms in throwing down to protect her already despite the almost four months she had been on the island. The three of them could often be seen getting together for drink at Hayden’s bar in the evening, all of them telling wild stories that had their sides splitting for hours. Whoever this was, they weren’t taking Kohri from them without a fight.

Luke was confused and worried as well. Kohri didn’t talk a lot about her past before coming here, and she didn’t like talking about how her parents had passed. Somehow, Luke was sure that it had been less than pleasant as he looked at the state the stranger near Kohri was in. Not only that, he was more than positive now that she had been hiding something important.

Kohri looked over to Luke and Owen and guilt filled her worried blue eyes. “ They need to know, Amelia...The mayor and Gill can only do so much if something serious happens.” she replied stoically. Her gaze matched Muffin’s own stubborn one as the agent glared at her in defiance. “ Amelia...They’re going to find out sooner or later.” she added.

Muffins sighed heavily as she looked at the three young men. “ You’re certain you want to pull these two in as well?” she asked poignantly, her tone terse but still soft enough to send shivers down someone’s spine.

Kohri nodded without any hesitation and she leaned her hammer up against the stone. “ More than certain, Amelia. What’s going on?” she demanded.

Muffins’ face fell in regret as she finally gave voice to her reason for being here. “ Kohri...Tara’s been killed...As far as Wren knows right now, you’re dead…” she began.

Kohri’s knees gave out the moment she heard Tara’s fate. Tara had been her doppelganger in the witness protection unit working Kohri’s case, and that bastard had killed her… “ No…” Her blue eyes filled with tears as she thought of the other woman. She was supposed to have gotten married in September! Tara was working towards heading her own unit before the end of the year! “ That bastard!” she screamed, sobbing all the while. All those horrid memories came rushing back to her, all of them sapping her of any strength. She didn’t want to live through them again! It was bad enough that they haunted Kohri while she slept! She wanted to remember her mother for the bright, passionate soul she had been, not the terror stricken mother in a panic. Kohri was desperate to remember her father for the even tempered and fair politician that he had been, even though such a stance had garnered him so many enemies in the senate. She wished that she had never pushed Wren as far as she did…

Everything that had happened was her fault...

Owen and Luke were shocked and confused. “ What’s going on? Who’s this Wren person you mentioned?” Luke asked, his golden brown gaze like amber in his growing ire. Why had this woman come to make Kohri cry?

Muffins sighed heavily as she looked over to the two young men near Kohri’s side. “ Gill and Mayor Hamilton had to know, but she’s insisting to bring you two in. Kohri’s been in witness protection for the last eight months and her case is a high profile scandal. She witnessed a double murder…” she began, only to be cut off.

“ Wren was the bastard who killed my parents…” Kohri hissed as she trembled violently in both rage and sorrow. “ And he killed them because they tried to stop him from…” Her gloved hands fisted the dirt tightly and her shoulders shook. “...He was…” Her head fell as her shoulders began jerking with the force of her sobs. “ It’s my fault...If I hadn’t…”

“ Kohri, stop.” came Luke’s voice. It was sterner than Gill had ever heard it before, more mature than he was sure he’d ever hear it again. The young man knelt down beside his friend and he wrapped one arm over her shoulders while the other took her hand. “ If this bastard thinks that he can get to you easily here, then he’s got another thing comin’. He’s gonna have to get through Lucy and I before he even get’s a single step near your door.”

Owen’s charcoal colored gaze was just as grim. “ We take care of our own here on Waffle Island, Kohri. Like it or not, you’re lumped in with the rest of us now.” he finished with a small smirk.

_As far as a lot of us are concerned, you’re one of us…_

Gill’s words from a few weeks ago rang clear in her mind and Kohri looked up between the three men with tear filled eyes. All three of them had done their damnedest to make her feel as welcome on the island as possible ever since she had come here almost four months ago in March. They had all been there for her in one way or another. A slow, sad smile crossed her face and she felt Owen haul her up to her feet.

“ Kohri, you’re never going to be able to leave this island…” Muffins told her softly. “ As far as Wren is concerned, he killed you, and he’s positive he’s going to get away with it.”

Kohri’s brow furrowed a little, stealing away the smile that she had just given everyone. “ We’ll bide our time, Amelia. Wren’s not going to get away with killing my parents, dammit! I’m not going to let him!” she seethed. “ He shot my parents without any hesitation...He was going to rape me dammit! I am not going to allow that blighted miscreant...that ludicrous heart-sickening abomination of humanity to think he can do the same to any other woman out there! Wren Matthews will go to prison even if it kills me!”

Even Muffins was taken aback by the ferocity in Kohri’s voice at that final declaration. “ Very well, Kohri, I’ll keep building the case. I doubt we’re going to be able to do anything for a while yet, however. Like I said, I don’t know if you’re going to ever be able to leave this island.”

Kohri got to her feet, her blue gaze as hard and cold as sapphires. “ Leaving the island is not important Amelia. I’ve made my home here, I’m going to be able to make a living doing what I love here. For all I know, I would have come this way sooner or later. You just helped me find this place sooner.” Kohri explained softly and with a smile as she turned to look at the three young men standing beside her. All three of them had been supportive in their own ways, had readily offered her their friendship without so much as a backward glance.  _Especially Gill...Him and I are both going through the same thing in a sense after all..._ Kohri thought to herself.

Muffins sighed as she smiled a little. “ I knew you’d grow to love this place, Kohri, I just didn’t think it’d be that fast.” the agent said with a sad grin.

Kohri looped her arms around both Luke’s and Owen’s backs. “ I attribute that to these three. They’ve done a bang up job in making me feel welcome here.” she replied, still grinning broadly.

Gill shook his head a little as he looked at Owen, Luke, and Kohri. They were quickly becoming the three musketeers of Waffle Island. If one needed help with something, the other two were readily there to assist in any way they could. “ To be honest Kohri, I…”

“ Don’t discount yourself Gill.” Owen interrupted. “ You offer Kohri something as well, whether you realize it or not. You’ve done just as much as Luke and I to make her transition to living here as seamless as possible. Both of you are easily two of the smartest people here on the island right now, with Phoebe being away at school, and there’s Dr. Jin of course.” The tall, russet haired miner gave the deputy mayor a grin and he chortled softly. “ You’ve been just as much of a friend to her as Luke and I, maybe more so as we can’t give her that kind of mental challenge the way you can.”

Gill paused for a moment before he retorted. Owen was right that almost any time he and Kohri were talking that it was some sort of academic debate. Not only that, but Gill honestly enjoyed the young woman’s company and it seemed to him that Kohri did as well. “ Thank you. I don’t think I’ll be joining the three musketeers any time soon however.” he said with a playful grin in return.

“ Why not? You could always be D’Artanian.”

All heads turned to Luke in surprise and he blushed a little for it. “ Gimme a break! The Three Musketeers was my favorite bedtime story growing up!” he added, embarrassed.

Kohri giggled as she gave Luke a platonic hug. “ I guess that makes you Porthos, Owen’s Athos, and I would be Aramis.” she told him, earning a laugh from all parties gathered.

Luke nodded. “ I can totally see that. Oh! We could do that for Halloween this year! That’d be awesome as hell!” he exclaimed. He popped a pose, holding his hammer high like it was a fencing sabre. “ We’d look pretty freakin’ wicked for that matter too!”

Gill shook his head. “ I don’t know if I’ll join in Luke. I’ll probably be up to my neck in paperwork for the Harvest Festival instead of going to any parties.” he admitted.

Muffins looked between the four adults with a small smile on her face. “ Kohri, I don’t want to keep imposing. If you’re sure about this, I’ll take my leave for now. It’ll probably be a long while before I can come back to give you any updates.” she said.

Kohri nodded as Luke kept trying to persuade Gill into joining them for Halloween. “ I’ll be fine here Amelia. I promise. Take your time too. I don’t want this rushed, not one bit. Something could be overlooked if that happens.” the rancher replied seriously, her face growing grim for a moment. The expression softened immensely as she looked back over to the three men going back and forth and Kohri smiled at the sight. She didn’t know what she would do without any of them. “ I’ve got these three to keep me safe.”

Amelia nodded in reply and she began walking back towards the town. There was a confident smile on her face despite her injuries. Kohri was a stronger woman than she realized for wanting to keep the case going. Most would have folded under the pressure upon hearing that their double had been murdered in their place.

Maybe sending Kohri here had been the right thing to do after all.

Kohri sighed heavily as she turned to the three men behind her. “ I believe I owe you three an explanation.” she whispered once it was clear she had their attention. “ Why don’t we take this inside and I’ll get all of us something cold to drink.”

Owen patted Kohri’s shoulder as he came up beside her. “ We’ll head to the bar later. Drinks are on me tonight.” he told her supportively. Owen was more than positive that Kohri was going to need a stiff drink or five once she was done.

 

* * *

  
 

Gill lay in bed later that night, staring at his ceiling while deep in thought. He hadn’t known Kohri had recently been having nightmares about the night her parents had been murdered. He was glad that she had taken his advice however, as Gill had only learned of Kohri’s night terrors when Owen had brought them up earlier that afternoon when she confided in them about everything that had happened. It reminded him of when he had been dealing with the pain and grief of his mother dying. Gill’s mother had been ill for quite some time before she had finally passed on, but she had always lived each day to the fullest. She didn’t let her illness define her and she was the reason he adored lavender so much. Jillian Tamelin had been a hero and inspiration to her son for doing such.

Kohri’s parents had died trying to save their daughter though, an act of courageousness for which there was no equal. Gill had always thought them wonderful people before from the little Kohri had spoken of them to him, but now he truly held their memory in the highest of esteem. There was no more noble sacrifice than of a parent for their child.

A soft knock at his bedroom door drew Gill from his musings and the young man turned to look as his father poked his head in.

“ Kohri’s at the door, Gill. She apologized profusely for bothering us at this hour, but I can tell what she wants to ask you is important to her.” Hamilton said with a small smile. His gray eyes twinkled merrily, though he didn’t voice what he hoped. Hamilton was praying that Kohri would be the one to open his son’s heart up again, to bring joy and meaning back into Gill’s existence. His son had buried himself in work in an effort to drown the pain of losing Angela five years ago, and in doing so Gill hadn’t been living.

Just the simple fact that Kohri had managed to draw Gill away from working so much, even if it was him just going over to her home to help her sort her books, gave the mayor a renewed sense of faith that his son could one day find happiness.

Gill rose from his bed and he silently walked down stairs to and outside where Kohri was gazing up towards the stars. “ Is everything alright?” he asked her softly, closing the door behind him for some measure of privacy.

Kohri nodded and she smiled sadly. “ Do you remember my first day here when I asked if you would mind helping me with something?” she asked him.

Gill nodded as he leaned against the wrought iron railing near the door. “ I do. What is it you need Kohri?”

Kohri took a deep breath. She had been nervous to ask him this over the last few weeks, but she was shored up with a bit of liquid courage courtesy of Owen. “ I was hoping you’d be willing to help me scatter some of my parents ashes to sea. I hope there’s a blustery day coming up to do it on for that matter.” she told him shyly.

Whatever Gill had been expecting, it hadn’t been that. He was rather touched and honored that she would even ask him to share such a moment with her. “ I’d be honored Kohri. Will Luke and Owen be joining in as well?”

Kohri shook her head no in reply and she gazed towards her feet. “ You were the only person on this island that knew the truth behind my parents passing for months Gill. I wanted to ask you that first day, but you asked me to hold off until I got settled in. To be honest, I only wanted this to be between us.” she answered softly.  Her cheeks were stained pink, whether from bashfulness or the drink she had imbibed tonight, Kohri wasn’t sure.

Gill nodded silently. “ I think Elli said something about a warm front moving in this weekend and that it was bringing some storms in next week. Saturday will probably have a good wind if anything.” he told her with a small smile. The smile he received in turn along with the excited hug Kohri embraced him with nearly threw him off balance while leaving his heart thundering. He quickly righted himself before they went tumbling into the shrubbage on the side of the stairwell and his other arm wrapped around her waist loosely to keep her from falling either.

Kohri was laughing gaily as Gill managed to keep them on their feet and she rested her forehead against his chest. “ Sorry ‘bout that.” she chortled, her eyes shining in her mirth. “ Maybe I had one too many tonight.”

Gill chuckled, and Kohri blushed a little as she felt a pleasant rumble all through his chest. She looked up, only to have that blush deepen once she realized the position they were in. Her arms were wrapped over his shoulders, and had not loosened their hold in the slightest. He was almost face level with her, only because he was leaning against the railing, but it gave her a perfect view of his visage. Something she hadn’t had since her first moments on the island.

Gill was devastatingly handsome in Kohri’s opinion. Slightly angular jawline, a strong chin, an aquiline nose, and slightly thin but perfectly kissable lips.  _Oh I definitely drank too much..._ she realized as her gaze flickered between his steel blue eyes and those soft pink lips. Gill seemed to be perusing her face as well in their unceremonious proximity, and slowly he began moving closer. Or was that Kohri herself drawer near? She couldn’t tell nor did she care to right now. Gill’s eyes had closed and his lips were slightly parted, and his head was tilted perfectly to one side for him to claim her lips. Kohri could feel the soft tickle of his exhale fan over her face and she felt goosebumps rise over her skin in reaction. Time was moving too damn slow! He should have kissed her by now!

“ Woooo! Go for it Kohri!” Luke drunkenly called out to her from near the inn. He had been flirting with Selena ever since Kohri had left him and Owen at the bar to go talk to Gill before it got too late.

Kohri jumped back in both surprise and shame and she felt stone cold sober in the wake of what had nearly just happened. What was she thinking?! She had sworn off of romance here for a reason! “ I’m sorry...I…”she stammered out as she tripped a little heading down the steps. Thankfully she caught herself in an instant, though Gill had moved to catch her again so she wouldn’t hurt herself. “ I’ll see you around Gill. Thank you again.”

With that, Kohri took off running into the night for home.

Gill watched her retreat until she was well out of sight or earshot. He was just as surprised as Kohri was about what had almost happened between them, and also kicking himself just as hard. He couldn’t figure out what had come over him to lean in to kiss her like that. Her unbridled joy had been palpable and contagious, but what Gill couldn’t piece together was when he got it in his head to claim her lips in a slow, sense addling kiss…

What perturbed him the most was that Gill had very much wanted to kiss her in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me for that tease...


	5. Life on the Island

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to give a quick thanks and shout out to GrizzlyTeddyBear on AFF.org. It was thanks to her story, Reading Totems, that I learned a little of something used a little later in the chapter...Much later...This was one of my favorite chapters to write just for one scene alone, I'm sure you guys will figure out which one that is XD Nonetheless, enjoy!

Kohri sighed heavily as she looked at the paperwork that she still had to complete and take down to the town hall sometime this week. It was mostly the business licensing for her ranch, despite the fact that she was going to be focusing on her agriculture more than rearing any animals. The only thing that she hadn’t filled out, and of course it was a required field, was a name for her ranch.

She had been stuck on that for the last three days in fact.

Kohri groaned even as she stabbed into her supper a little viciously in her ire. As her dad had wisely put it many a year ago, she was having a rather severe case of cerebral flatulence and quite frankly it was time for it to hit the damn road. Part of her knew why she had been trying to put it off, and that was because of a certain blonde haired man who happened to work where she needed to turn this in at. Kohri blushed brilliantly as she recalled her behavior from the other night. She had been fairly drunk off of Hayden’s cocktails, not that it excused her invasion of Gill’s personal space because it absolutely did not. She had yet to apologize to him either, which only nagged at her conscience as well. For all things green and growing, how could have she been that stupid?!

Lemon and dill popped pleasingly over her tongue, pulling her out of her dark and violent musings, and Kohri couldn’t hold back the small sigh that escaped her at the flavor flooding her taste buds. Her supper for the evening was a gorgeous rainbow trout that she had caught and Kohri had filleted it right up. It had been fried in herbal butter and served with up with a fresh batch of gnocchi and a salad.

Her eyes went bright in a moment of inspiration and she grinned broadly as she wrote down the name. It might be one step forward in telling Gill how much Kohri appreciated his friendship. She needed to distinguish her ranch from the others while trying to keep to the food name theme that the island had adopted. While the other two were named for desserts, her farm would not. The smile on her face was broad and contagious as she thought of how funny Gill was going to find this and Kohri rolled her chair over to the phone. She dialed the number for the town hall, if only to ask them to keep the doors open for a little bit until she got there.

There was no time like the present after all.

  
 

* * *

 

 

Kohri reached the town hall in what seemed like record time, she had been nothing but a bundle of nerves to get here. Gill was by himself behind the counter and Kohri took a glance around. Neither Elli nor Mayor Hamilton were here it seemed. Maybe Gill had sent them off?

Gill took a look up at the clock in surprise when Kohri came in. “ I was expecting forty five minutes at least, not thirty.” he commented, both intrigue and pride evident in his voice. “ I sent Elli and father off barely ten minutes ago.” He was straightening papers at his desk and Gill motioned silently for Kohri to come around. “ I was hoping to talk to you actually…”

“ Me too.” Kohri admitted sadly, her gaze sad and downcast as she came up beside Gill’s desk.

“ I’m sorry about the other night…” both said worriedly, only to pause for a moment as they stared at one another in shock.

Kohri snorted in amusement, softly at first, though Gill really let loose when he began chuckling richly. Soon, both of them were laughing fully, unable to believe that they both had been fretting about the near miss that had happened between them four days prior.

“ We’re actually in agreement on something!” Gill quipped humorously, and he motioned for Kohri to go ahead and take a seat in his chair. She did so, and he leaned comfortably against his desk. “ In all seriousness, I am sorry for that. I normally wouldn’t take advantage of a lady like that, as I knew you had been drinking with Owen and Luke that night. I…” Gill paused, unsure of how to say this right. “ I’m not sure why I wanted to Kohri...I haven’t been in that kind of situation in years.” he admitted finally.

Kohri sighed softly. “ I understand. I’m sorry as well, Gill. I shouldn’t have invaded your personal space like that and my being drunk at the time is not an acceptable excuse. I only made things awkward between us that night.” Kohri whispered, still ashamed with herself for her behavior. She shook her head after a moment as if to clear those negative thoughts away and Kohri’s sweet azure gaze met Gill’s as she looked up to him. She wasn’t sure if she should admit her misgivings about romance and she shook her head. Why tell him? It was clear he wanted to keep things platonic between them as well.

“ So you finally finished the paperwork for your business license? May I?” Gill asked her with a small grin. She handed it to him and Gill began looking through it, only to laugh out loud when he saw the name she had chosen. “ I was certain you would have chosen Torte or something of the like. Damn...I’ll have to tell Elli I lost that little wager between us.”

It was Kohri’s turn to laugh at that statement. “ You two had a bet on what I was going to name my ranch?”

Gill chuckled once more as he set the small stack off to the side to file away in the morning. “ Actually, all of us did. It was Ramsey that won the bet, as he was sure you’d choose a side dish of some sort.” Gill chortled as he looked over to Kohri once more as she laughed loudly and he motioned for the door so that he could lock up. “ Are we still on for Saturday?” he inquired, twisting the key without bothering to watch what he was doing. Gill could close the place up while fast asleep he had done it so many times.

Kohri nodded in reply as her face took on a softer, melancholy mein. “ I’ve already got the portions I want to scatter set aside and mixed with some of the soil from my farm and a few of the blooms from the bushel you gifted me with the other day.”  she replied. Kohri glanced up towards Mt. Gelato and she sighed heavily. “ If only the path to the mountain were clear...That would be the ideal spot to be honest.”

Gill looked fairly pensive for a few minutes and he looked towards the northwest where Brownie Ranch was. There was a perfect spot near that way, but Gill hadn’t had the courage to go there in five years, much like he had been avoiding Angie’s old house. The only reason he was considering it was all because of the petit sable haired woman beside him. She was living through the same grief Gill was finally working through now. Not only that, Kohri had been there for him last time. “ I’ve got the perfect spot Kohri. I’ll meet you at your house sometime Saturday afternoon.” Gill said with more confidence than he actually felt.

Kohri nodded as they began walking towards the tree near by, or Darren’s Tree as she had come to learn it was called. “ You alright? It looked to me that you had something pretty heavy on your mind.” she asked him kindly.

Gill nodded silently in answer as Kohri leaned against the trunk, and he was hit with a vision from the first time he saw her stand there. Her eyes had turned into liquid gems at the time because of her tear filled gaze. Looking at the woman before him, Gill was glad to see that she definitely seemed much happier than she had been despite that it was only had only been a few short months since her arrival. There was light and life in her eyes along with a smile that only held a little bit of melancholy. Gill couldn’t help but wonder what she was thinking of for her to smile like that.

“ I’ll be taking my leave home now Gill. I’ve still got course to get ready to mail off come Monday and I want to have a free weekend.” Kohri declared as she stood straight after their companionable silence. “ Thank you again for helping me with this Gill. I appreciate it very much.”

Gill smiled even as he gave Kohri’s shoulder a soft squeeze. “ You’ve tried to do the same for me without knowing all the details. Just as I’ve played a part in helping you grieve, you’ve been doing just that for me in the most unexpected ways. Angie’s house, for starters. You were there to support me, reminding me I wasn’t alone and you finally gave it purpose again. You exorcised the grief from it.”

Kohri smiled as she looked over to the hutch for a brief moment. “ I forgot to ask you...Who told you I didn’t have any lavender here?” she asked him, trying to move the conversation elsewhere. She could tell by the look in Gill’s eyes that he wasn’t ready just yet, as she had seen that face in the mirror more times than she cared to count after Wren had murdered her parents.

“ Anissa mentioned that the only blooms you were missing were some of Sue’s prized hibiscus, and some lavender.” Gill admitted, though he couldn’t help the wry smirk that quirked a corner of his mouth as he followed Kohri towards the stairwell to the town proper. “ Good luck in getting Sue to part with any of the seeds.”

Kohri tittered girlishly at the joke and she smiled as she looked up at the handsome young man beside her. Gill was twenty five, just a year older than she was, but the way he carried himself and the way he acted around others gave him a world weary, cold individual. Kohri knew that wasn’t the case in the slightest.  _It’s always the ones who seem the most cold and indifferent that actually care the most._  she thought, smoothing her hand down the railing in an effort to keep her balance. Drunk or not, Kohri was clumsy as sin and she had no desire to give poor Dr. Jin and Miss Irene an after hours call due to a sprained ankle. “ I’ll keep that in mind. Thanks for keeping the place open a little late so that I could drop off those papers by the way. I had hoped to have a chance to talk it out. I’d hate to lose you as a friend Gill.”

Gill nodded as the two stopped near the cross street he would go down to get home. “ You’re welcome Kohri. I believe the saying is that great minds think alike after all.” Gill chortled. While he didn’t voice it, Gill knew he’d be devastated to lose Kohri’s friendship over something like that as well. Especially from that lapse in judgement on his part.

Kohri laughed out loud at that and she wiped a few tears of mirth from her eyes after a few minutes, though a fresh round bubbled forth at the glare she was being affixed with. Gill’s bored and disinterested gaze actually told her that he was confused as to why she would be laughing at a barely veiled compliment. “ With as often as we disagree when we’re debating? Are you sure that euphemism really applies to the two of us?” she countered, immediately proving her point with the rebuttal she delivered.

Gill opened his mouth to retort, but it quickly turned into laughter as well as he really thought it over. “ You’re right about that. I’ll concede that one to you.” he replied. “ We finally have a winner between us it seems.”

Kohri shrugged nonchalantly as she began walking for the inn,  though she was still giggling every now and again. “ I told you I’d get the first one! I’ll see you Saturday Gill! Have a good evening!” she called out over her shoulder. She was in the mood for one of Yolanda’s melon parfaits tonight. Maybe she had everything she needed for them…

There was only one way to find out, and Kohri was a woman on a mission as she strode through the double doors to the inn.

 

* * *

  
 

Luke was bored as hell. Dale had somehow wrangled him into keeping an eye on the shop for a bit without any clues as to what time he was coming back. Sharp golden brown eyes cut to the clock on the wall, only to leave the young man groaning in disappointment.

It had only been ten minutes since Dale had walked out the door.

Luke grumbled a little more as he leaned against the counter. What could he do to combat his boredom? Seriously? He needed to be outside with Lucy, his lucky ax, swinging away at the trees in the Praline Woods. His eyes fell on a rather handsome block of mahogany and Luke’s brow rose in an idea. With a small smirk, he went over to the window to see if Owen was just across the way, and Luke’s fist pumped skyward with joy at the sight of his best friend where he normally was at this time of day. With an exuberant step, Luke threw open the window and he stuck his head out. “ Hey Owen! Dude! C’mere a minute! I’ve got an idea!” Luke called out to him.

Owen set his hammer down even as he shook his head in exasperation. The russet haired man had warned Dale on countless occasions to let Bo mind the shop while Luke stayed out in the field gathering the wood, lest the young man come up with any hair brained ideas. So far, Owen had been subjected to at least three different plans to get Gill out of his; as Luke had brilliantly put it, ‘dork shorts’ and into a pair of jeans more often. Two of the plans had been to justify the painting of a flame design on all of the buildings; to make them ‘wicked sick’ as Luke had said. Last but not least, Owen had been subjected to thirteen different conspiracy theories concerning the now dead Mother Tree.

Owen wasn’t sure he could handle another one of those days.  _Please by everything that is good and green, don’t let it be another conspiracy theory..._ he pleaded silently to the Harvest Goddess. Owen pushed open the door with a heavy sigh and he saw Luke getting carving tools ready on his normal bench. “ What’s this idea of yours, bud?” Owen asked, cutting right to the chase.

“ Dude! You know how she’s gotten a housewarming gift from everyone? Well, Pops, Bo, and I haven’t given her anything yet. Then I saw the block sitting over here and boom! Lightbulb goes off in my brain! Do you know if she’s named her ranch yet?” Luke rattled off faster than Owen could follow.

Owen shook his head in an effort to make heads or tails of what Luke had just said, but it was for not. The other man had just spoken much too quickly and excitedly for Owen to follow. “ Start from the top bud.” he instructed, though his dark brown eyes went wide when Luke took a deep breath in to go a million miles a minute again. “ Slowly! Talk slowly Luke. You know I can’t make sense of anything when you’re talking too fast.”

Luke groaned as he rolled his eyes and he pulled a pencil from his back pocket to start some free hand sketching on the block. “ Alright, so you know how Kohri’s been getting an assload of housewarming gifts?” he began, much slower this time to his own chagrin.

“ Yeah. Gramps and I are puttin’ in a fireplace for her in about a month or two once she’s got some more stone stored up.” Owen replied. “ Granted, she’s insisted to pay us for the work at least. What she doesn’t know is Gramps won’t let her pay us that much.”

“ Alright, next question. Do you know if Kohri’s named her ranch yet?”

Owen sniggered a little. “ Yes, she has. It’s kinda funny actually. Even though she lives in the Caramel River District, she’s decided to name it Gnocchi Ranch.”

Luke stood straight with a perplexed scowl marring his face. “ What the hell is gnocchi and how the hell do I spell that?” he deadpanned, all the while he was giving Owen a look that clearly said to stop screwing around.

“ Gnocchi’s a type of food, but I don’t know how to spell it admittedly. Lemme call Kohri up and I’ll have her come down.” Owen chortled.

Luke beat him to the phone however and he dialed up Kohri’s home. “ Hey Kohri. Ya mind coming by the shop? I had a couple questions for ya.”

“ Yeah, I’ll be there in a bit.” Owen heard Kohri reply. “ It’s gonna take a while if I can’t get over that root.”

Luke’s face went a little worried. “ Kohri, chickadee, do yourself a favor and don’t try it. Trust me. Just take the long way around.” he said quickly.

“ I’ll be fine. Honestly. I’ll see you in a bit Luke.” Kohri insisted before hanging up.

Luke shook his head as he walked back over to the counter. “ If she’s not here in an hour, we’re checking the root.” he said flatly to Owen.

Owen couldn’t keep himself from snorting in mirth. “ Ooo boy. This is gonna be funny as hell. Think Simon still has his camera?” Owen prodded, all the while nudging Luke with his elbow a bit.

Luke was smiling mischievously himself as he reached under the counter. “ Why go all the way to Simon’s shop?” he countered, holding up his dad’s still camera.

Owen couldn’t help but rub his palms together. “ An hour?” he clarified, only to receive a nod for an answer. “ Damn, this wait is gonna be torture.”

 

* * *

  
 

Kohri tapped her chin thoughtfully as she looked at the large root towering over her and blocking the path. She had gotten so sick and tired of going the long way around to the Ganache Mine District that she was thinking of just trying her chances at scaling it. She tightened the strap keeping her rucksack smooth against her hip and she tied her boots extra tight. It had been a long while since she had climbed anything more than a ladder after all and Kohri wasn’t going to chance a nasty injury due to a loose boot or anything of the like. Kohri rubbed her palms against her pants to dry them and the rancher took off into a fast sprint. She kicked up to grab a low hanging branch and Kohri swung herself up some more. She smiled as she kept gaining height, though it was turning smug the more she thought of how she was going to rub it in Luke’s face that she had been fine.

She leaned against one particular branch about half way through the break in the roots, as she was trying to just go through the middle  and without warning it snapped. Kohri’s eyes went wide in fear, for if she got injured here it would take a lot of time to not only get someone but to get her out. “ Oh shit!” she cried out, though it turned into a harsh sputter when the breath was knocked from her lungs courtesy of her diaphragm. A quick glance over her shoulder showed that her rucksack had kept her from falling where it was looped over a sturdy branch, but the price was that she was awkwardly suspended in midair.  Kohri coughed harshly, trying to find any sort of hold that she could get with her hands or feet and she groaned in annoyance when she realized that her awkward position didn’t allow her feet to touch down on anything. Worse yet, the branch that had broken was the only thing in reach from this end as well.

Luke and Owen were never going to let Kohri live this one down once they figured out what happened.

 

 

Gill was in the midst of walking towards the hot springs and he smiled when he saw Kohri’s as he passed by. It had been busier than he had anticipated for a Thursday, and the deputy mayor was in need of some sort of stress relief or he would have a tension migraine on his hands before the end of the night. The smile quickly fell when he saw that the young rancher wasn’t outside tending to her newly planted crop, nor could he see her puttering about inside. Gill paused fully, wondering if Kohri might have only just stepped out. Maybe she had needed something from Hananh’s, or even Craig’s shops? Maybe even Ramsey’s?

“ God damn it! If someone can hear me, HELP!” came Kohri’s irate voice.

Gill dropped his things in an instant as he began running for the root. Sure enough, Kohri had stepped out alright, but she had tried to scale the root as opposed to going around, if the sight of her boots in the gap between the break of the root said anything. A scowl darkened his face. Gill had repeatedly told both his father and Dale that this root desperately needed to be cut. This was an important thoroughfare and the root was blocking it. Yes, it belonged to the Mother Tree, but the tree had died nearly twenty years ago. Not just that, but the Harvest Goddess wouldn’t want them to struggle needlessly after all.

“ Is someone there?” Kohri asked with a grunt. Her feet were kicking wildly and despite the direness of the situation, Gill choked back a full on belly laugh. “ Listen, if it’s Luke or Owen...Don’t  **even**  think about trying to make this harder on me! Just get me the hell down!” Kohri’s tone was so stern, but the way her feet were flailing were just too much…

Gill sat down hard on the ground, laughing richly at Kohri in her predicament. “ Oh sweet goddess! Where’s my camera!” he howled out, holding his sides as his ribs began to hurt from the force of his mirth.

Kohri stopped moving entirely when she heard Gill’s voice. Of all the flora and fauna in this world, why him?! Why was Gill out this way?! He normally didn’t leave the office until it was nearly eight o’clock. Kohri groaned to herself when she realized that she had come to memorize what time he normally left the town hall by. As if her subconscious needed to throw it in her face that Kohri was indeed forming a romantic rapport for the mayor’s only son. Kohri quickly forced those musings into the furthest most recesses of her mind in an attempt to continue staving off those self-damning thoughts. Kohri’s mind kept screaming that she wanted nothing to do with romance right now, but her heart wasn’t paying that tripe any mind. It knew what it wanted and it would keep saying it until it got just that. For now, Kohri just had to keep drowning out that voice.

“ If you’re done laughing at me, would you please get me down?” she groused, utterly mortified at the position she had been found in.

Her ass had to look like a big green moon from where he was at!

Gill felt his shoulders shake when Kohri’s feet kicked once more and he felt tears of mirth fill his eyes at the joy and amusement flowing over him. Everyone over the years had had the sense of mind to go around this root, but apparently Kohri wasn’t in a patient mood today if she had attempted to climb it. Her boots were a blur with the speed they moved as she tried to dislodge herself from her current predicament and Gill fell to his back laughing harder than he could ever remember doing.

“ If you’re done, I need help Gill! I just heard Luke’s voice a second ago! Get me down from here!” Kohri screeched.

Gill shook his head slightly as he managed to climb to his feet and he carefully began scaling the root to where Kohri was. He could see where she had tried to balance herself at to get through and Gill had to bit his lips shut in an effort to not break out in uncontrollable laughter once more. If seeing from the ground with just her feet kicking was humorous, then the sight before him was the end all be all of hilarity. Kohri had somehow gotten her hip-side rucksack caught on a sturdy branch and it had her in just the right position to where her feet couldn’t get to the flat surface below and there were no branches before her in reach to pull herself out of the spot. More than likely, her weight was one of the key factors preventing her escape as the buckle holding her rucksack in place was pressure sensitive to not give out in circumstances like this if Kohri were carrying something ridiculously heavy in there. Even taking all that into consideration, Gill had to force himself to sit down for a second when it became too much to hold back his amusement at this. “ What possessed you to climb over and through this thing?” he asked her in stuttered words, as he could not stop chuckling the entire time.

Kohri groaned in both consternation and embarrassment. “ I was busy working on one of my class reports when Luke asked me to come by the shop. I didn’t want to spend an hour or so going around it the way I have to even though I can see Ashemore Carpentry from here. Goddess, this is just too damn embarrassing!” she whined.

Gill shook his head as he finally tamped down his humor enough to get Kohri out of her dire straits. He walked over to her, inspecting the way the branch was stuck in her belt, and it took every ounce of will to keep his mind from percolating on how shapely her rear was, or how she was in the perfect position for a spanking. Thankfully, he was able to keep his composure, though Gill couldn’t keep a small chuckle back when he finally found the culprit to this mess. No wonder Kohri hadn’t been able to get herself out. There was a slight y bend in the branch that she was caught on and it was sticking straight up. She’d have to be just a few inches taller to be able to get herself out of this. Gill settled both hands on her shoulders and he carefully and slowly pulled her up into an upright position. He crossed around to the front of her, taking care to loop both her arms around his neck all the while. “ Hold on to me to keep yourself straight. I need to lift you up just like this if I’m going to get you out of this mess you’ve gotten yourself into, Kohri.”

Kohri looked down and she groaned in annoyance when she saw her feet were still a solid three inches from the flat part of the root, though it was quickly silenced when both of Gill’s hands settled on her hips, right where the sturdy leather strap was. A small squeak of surprise escaped her when he effortlessly lifted her a few inches, but if the puzzled and exasperated look on the blonde man’s face was anything to go off of, he was going to need to change his tactics.

“ Kohri, tighten your arms around my neck.” Gill ordered gently. His silvery blue eyes were the color of steel in his concentration, Kohri realized with a resounding blush. Not only that, his body was toned and lithe as compared to Owen or Luke, and she knew from first hand experience just how gorgeous a body it was. Her fingers felt the slightest tickle of silk and Kohri tried to wiggle the sensation away, believing it to be his tie. Oh no, instead it was the gorgeous platinum blonde strands at the base of his skull.

Kohri was now desperately driving away every fiber of her being that was telling her to just sink her hands into those beautiful strands of silk, and to finally get that damn kiss that Gill had teased her with a week and a half ago.

Gill seemed oblivious to her predicament, or he was just hiding how her proximity was affecting him. Once he had Kohri in just the right spot, Gill swept her up into his arms by the knees and he carefully lifted her away from the branch she had been stuck on. He set her back down to her feet and Kohri sighed in relief though she had yet to let him go. She couldn’t keep herself from savoring the feel of him against her. Kohri’s head was tucked perfectly under his chin, only further cementing the realization that she fit like a glove against him. Kohri looked around, completely uncomfortable with the sudden train of thought that she had just had and she nodded to herself.  Gill seemingly had gotten to her before…

Raucous laughter echoed through the air, making the both of them jump in surprise and Kohri looked down off the root. Her face went crimson when she saw both Luke and Owen there, barely hanging off each other in their hilarity. Then she spotted the glint of metal in the sunlight and she turned even more red, if that were possible. Gill couldn’t help but wonder what had drawn out such a reaction from Kohri and he followed her gaze only to have it land on the shiny little still camera in Luke’s hand.

 _I believe it is now time to make myself scarce in this instance, as I’m sure she’s about to unleash all hell on those two…_ Gill thought to himself as Kohri began climbing down the way she had come. He followed her down and he scowled as he looked back up at the root. He would definitely have to talk to Dale about cutting it down once more. Kohri had already started in on Owen and Luke and Gill chortled softly to himself as he took his leave. He wanted to get over to the spring before it got too late after all.

 

* * *

  
 

Owen and Luke both snickered under their breaths as they lifted their mugs of beer up to their mouths. Kohri had walloped both of them upside the head, rather strongly for that matter, for being able to hear her even in the shop, but for not coming to her aid sooner.

Hayden’s eyes twinkled merrily. “ Where’s our Aramis at?” he asked the two. Hayden was rather surprised to not see Kohri drinking with Owen and Luke as she was wont to do lately.

Luke’s eyes bugged out as he fought to keep from spitting out his beer when Hayden mentioned Kohri by her Musketeer name. Owen had already slammed the metal tankard down against the wooden counter and he was laughing for all he was worth with his face buried in his arm. Luke struggled to swallow the mouthful he had without choking on it and Hayden looked between the two in utter confusion.

“ Okay then...Something really funny concerning Kohri happened this afternoon. Got it…” Hayden said as he shook his head while cleaning out a glass. “ Certainly explains the shiners you two are sporting tonight.”

Luke finally manage to swallow his beer without it going down the wrong tube and he nearly toppled from his barstool in hysteria. Owen managed to catch him before he fell and Luke calmed himself enough to pull out the camera. He had hoped to get over to Simon’s to get the picture developed, for posterity’s sake of course, but it wasn’t to be tonight. Ah well, he’d just get over there first thing in the morning. “ Just look at this Hayden.” he finally said with enough composure to be understood.

Hayden took the little camera from Luke and he held it close enough to see Kohri suspended in the air enough by her rucksack and his mustache quivered a little as he too fought to hold back his laughter. “ She tried to go over the root?” he asked.

Owen howled once more and Luke nodded. “ Oh yeah. We told her not to do it of course, but the funniest part is who actually showed up to help her.” Luke couldn’t keep himself from giggling like a little school girl. It was the funniest damn thing to happen on this island in years! Not even the prank war between Angie and Owen had been this good! “ Gill was the one to manage to get her off that root in the long run.”

Hayden chortled as he dried another glass. “ Why was she trying to get over the root anyways?”

Luke had the grace to look sheepish. “ That would be my fault actually. I asked her to come by the shop for a few minutes. Again, I did tell her to just go around after all.” Luke admitted.

“ This is Kohri we’re talking about, Luke...Both of us know she’s as stubborn as they come and she’s not gonna listen to us once she has her mind made up on something.” Owen chortled in a slightly drunken retort.

Luke laughed out loud as he clinked their tankards together in a toast. “ Ain’t that the truth!” he agreed and the two men bottomed out their glasses. “ ‘Nother round please Hayden! I’m scared I’ll start laughing in my sleep if I don’t get good and drunk!”

 

* * *

  
 

_Gill was sitting beside Darren’s Tree once more, enjoying a book during his break and he felt a feather light caress against his shoulders, up his neck, and finally following his jawline to his chin. His head tilted up automatically and his lips closed over the woman’s before him. He could all but smell the subtle scent of lavender and mint that she used in her shampoo and conditioner, and Gill relished in it, drawing in as much of it as he could before he had to exhale. He would never get tired of that scent he was sure. Sweet goddess, why had he held himself back so long with her?_

_“ Is it time for you to head back in?” she purred against his lips, her meaning unmistakable._

_Gill smirked in return as he got to his feet. “ Not really, but I know a quiet little spot inside where we would be more comfortable.” His steely blue gaze was nearly silver in his oncoming desire for her, and Gill led the way up stairs into the library. They entered the old classroom that he used to sit in as a child and Gill closed and locked the door behind them._

_The moment the audible click of the lock sliding into place was heard, Gill grunted when she pinned him just a little roughly against the door. Her agile fingers slid into his hair, grabbing a handful and he was hauled in for another kiss. The kiss outside had only been a slight peck compared to the one she was laying on him now, and he moaned in response when her tongue ran along the bottom of his lip. “ You know our roles are normally reversed, right?” he asked her._

_“ Not gonna let me have a little fun?” she retorted teasingly._

_Gill smiled and he hauled her up against him, wrapping her legs around his waist as he strode strongly for the desk up front. Her lips and tongue were already sensually assaulting his neck and collarbone and Gill hiss in appreciation. “ Sweet goddess…” he groaned in delight as she ground against him. His manhood had reacted the moment the lock had clicked shut, and it was hard and ready for anything._

_“ Mmmm...No use callin’ on her darlin’. I’ll be your gateway to paradise…” she purred as she was laid flat. Her head flew back the moment Gill cupped her sex through her jeans and she bit her lip to keep herself quiet. It wasn’t like they wanted to telegraph to Elli and Hamilton that they were up here fucking after all. “ Gill! Don’t tease me today! Please!”_

_Gill chuckled sensually as he ran his other hand over the fine silver chain to the pendant she was wearing. “ Who would have thought that we’d be here…” Slowly, he brought her left hand up to his lips and Gill reverently kissed the two bands sitting on her ring finger. “ Married…” Gill leaned over her fully and he claimed her lips in a slow, sense addling kiss. Much like the one he had wanted to lay on her that one night. His hands were reverent as he removed as much of her clothing as he dared, though hers did just as much touching, teasing, and exploration of him as well._

_Their mouths met once more and Gill swallowed a cry of ecstasy as he seated himself inside of her willing body. His jaw dropped as her velvet channel enveloped him, a feeling that never got old nor lost its intensity and Gill felt her tighten her grip on him as he set a slow, leisurely rhythm. His eyes were hooded with delight as he watched her in their shared abandon, just memorizing her face and the soft loving look in her eyes. Her right hand clutched tightly at his sleeve while the other fisted the silken platinum strands near his neck. Gill smirked as he looked down at her, knowing he was already bringing her close to her pinnacle._

_Her head flew back as she bit her lip, her blue eyes alight with love and adoration for her husband. “ Gill! Yes!” she cried out softly. Her hips moved against his in perfect tandem, making the most of every movement they made together. She swore under her breath before her jaw dropped in an ‘O’, and she shuddered as Gill began riding out her climax with even more thorough and demanding thrusts. “ Shit! Yes! C’mon baby!”_

_Gill chuckled desirously in her ear, his hips gently beating out an age old song within his wife’s petite body. “ I’m nowhere near close yet sweetie…” he purred in her ear. “ I doubt there’s anything you could say or do to change that fact.” Gill noticed that she went silent after that and he paused, worried for her. “ Are you alright?”_

_She nodded with a smile and her blue eyes were alight with tears as she met his worried gaze. “ I had to go see Ms. Irene today, Gill…” she began and her hand tucked a stray lock of hair behind his ear. “ I’m not getting sick like you had worried…” She maneuvered him to where he was upright and her hands gently grasped his. “ Darlin’...” Slowly his hands came to rest against the slight bump that he had not noticed until she set his hands there. “...we’re pregnant…”_

_Gill closed the distance between them once more and his mouth claimed hers passionately as he began to make love to his wife in earnest once more. Gill clenched his teeth as his wife whispered that news to him over and over again, and he groaned in disappointment when he release slammed into him with all the subtlety of a typhoon. “  That wasn’t fair…” he panted as he kissed her temple lovingly._

_A playful smile flitted across her face and she gave him a slow, lingering kiss on his temple. “ When do I ever play fair? On that same note, I was telling the truth. I am pregnant, Gill. And I’m positively thrilled about it for that matter.” she purred and she chuckled as Gill gave her another kiss. “ I love you, Gill.”_

_Gill couldn’t keep himself from smiling as he rubbed their noses together and he chuckled richly for a moment. “ I love you too, Kohri.” he whispered reverently before sweetly claiming his wife’s lips once more._

 

* * *

 

Gill bolted up in his bed, breathing heavily as if he had just had a nightmare. Where the hell had that dream come from?! Why Kohri of all people?!

Could it have just been brought on by what had happened on the root today? Gill could not deny that he had both enjoyed the sight that Kohri had made bent over like that, nor the feeling of her body nestled tightly against his. He was only a flesh and blood man after all, and while he knew he could hide his outward reactions, there was no denying Kohri’s effect on him. Gill groaned in annoyance when he felt an all too familiar twitch below and he glared in the direction of his stiff and swollen manhood defiantly. There was no way in hell he was going to bring himself to climax with Kohri still rooted so deeply in his psyche. He hissed at the insistent throb that answered that thought and Gill clenched his fist stubbornly to keep it at his side. He was going to be alone with her as it was later and Gill was adamant about not having that kind of guilt; nor anything hinting to a blatant attraction, on his mind or conscience.

The only downside was that he’d probably have a rather impressive case of blue balls for this decision.

Gill took in a deep, calming breath as he tried to will his arousal down. It had been years upon years since he had had an erotic dream like that. Without warning, the image Kohri had made in his dream, sprawled out half naked on the desk, her sweet little pink knickers hanging haphazardly from one knee, and panting wantonly came back and hit Gill full force. He grunted as he tried to ignore the pulses of need and want rolling through and thickening his blood even further, though Gill was determined not to lose this battle of wills with his libido. He tried his calming exercise once more, though the sight of Kohri bent over the desk, ass bare and legs spread eagle, and begging him to spank her came to mind this time.

Gill swore as he practically jumped out of bed and he began stalking for the kitchen to grab something cold to drink. He needed to get his mind off of her in that sense, though his body was desperately screaming for completion. He shook his head as he drained one glass, then another of tomato juice. Despite everything so far, Gill could not shake that dream from his mind, mostly because of the connotations it held to him and what he thought had been his unwavering faithfulness to Angie. It was one thing to desire a woman physically, and if it had only been physical in his dream, he would have been able to shake it a little easier.

But it hadn’t been just sex, and that one realization perturbed Gill greatly. His dreams were telling him it was time to move on, but his heart still wished for the love he had lost five years ago. Despite the fear of what that meant, Gill still had something he wanted to give to her.

 

* * *

  
 

Kohri was puttering about her home when Gill knocked on her door that afternoon and she pranced over to the door excitedly. She had a bright smile on her face and Gill have her a soft wave hello. “ Come on in. I just gotta grab something really quick.” she told him. Kohri grabbed a clay pot and she set it on her counter. Her grasp found a pair of scissors and Kohri carefully selected a short lock of chestnut brown near the base of her neck. She cut the lock in half twice and she then added them to the ashes. Gill’s gaze was curious, but then he recalled a book that he had read on native american indians doing a ritual like this. Silently, he stopped her from putting the lid back on and he carefully cut some of his hair away to add to the ashes that Kohri was going to scatter.

“ I’m not unfamiliar with this ritual, Kohri.” Gill told her softly, and she gave him a bright, excited smile in return. Again, the dream that he had this morning came back with a vengeance, but Gill was prepared for that and he stilled the reality of their situation into the forefront of his mind. Kohri was only his friend after all. He was fairly sure that she didn’t want to take things further than this.

Her arms wrapped around his middle faster than he anticipated it and Gill froze at the contact. Her ear felt as if it were right over his heart, just listening to the beat. “ Thank you Gill.” She whispered, her voice thick with emotion. She pulled away from him after a second and her eyes were glistening with unshed tears.

Gill swallowed as he looked towards his pocket. “ Uh...Kohri...I was wondering if we could add just two more things to the pot that you’re using?” While silent, the smile that Kohri gave Gill was encouraging. “ Some lilies, and…” Gill swallowed hard as he pulled a plastic bag from his pocket.

Kohri’s gaze softened sweetly as she closed the distance. Her hands settled over both of Gill’s to gently cup the bag between them. “ Those are some of Angie’s ashes?” she asked gently.

Gill shook his head and a small tear slid down his cheek. “ Her’s and my mother’s actually. Lilies were Angie’s favorite flower and you’ve already got some lavender in there too…”

Kohri silently took the lid off the pot and she slid it over towards Gill. “ Hopefully we’ll both find some closure from this.” she said supportively. She could hear Gill whispering a small prayer to the harvest goddess as he added the ashes and Kohri found herself muttering a similar prayer her father had taught her as well. “ I’m ready when you are, Gill.”

Gill nodded solemnly as he settled the lid back over the large jar. “ There’s something I need to tell you…” he began, his throat tight. He couldn’t bring himself to meet her gaze and Gill’s fists clenched tightly at the raw grief washing over him. “ Where we’re going... I haven’t stepped foot that way since Angie…It’s where she…” A hand on his forearm silenced him gently and Gill’s gaze turned upwards to meet Kohri’s compassionate one.

“ You’re hoping to get some measure of closure for yourself by going there today?” A small, quiet nod answered her and Kohri gave Gill’s arm another reassuring squeeze. “ Then we’re killing two birds with one stone and that’s just up my alley! C’mon! We’ll get this done and the two of us can have dinner here at my place. Sound good to you?”

Gill gave her a small grin and he nodded once more. “ Just one more thing before we go. I have something for you.” he said as he settled both his hands over her shoulders. Turning her around, Gill eased her long, sable colored strands away from her neck. His brow furrowed at the intimacy that action left him feeling with her but Gill manage to quash it before he pulled something from his breast pocket. “ It’s a silver pendant...I’m told that the symbol is lucky in at least three different ethnicities.”

Kohri felt the chill of a silver chain around her neck and she couldn’t stop the broad grin that split her mouth. “ You remembered!” she exclaimed excitedly. One of their first debates had been centered around silver and Kohri had admitted that she loved that as opposed to gold. She turned the pendant over to get a better look at it and she giggled spritely the more she inspected it. “ Gill...This is japanese hiragana. This word is rakki, which literally translates to lucky. I hope you didn’t spend a lot on it.”

Gill chortled as well. “ It’s not like I bought special for you or anything.” he quipped humorously in return. Actually, the pendant had been his mother’s, something that he had been waiting to give to Angie after they had married. That day had never come unfortunately and Gill had promised his mother that he’d give that pendant to a young woman worthy of his esteem. It had been Jillian Tamelin’s good luck charm after all, maybe it would do the same for Kohri in the long run. “ Besides, Mira made it years ago. It’s older than I am.”

Kohri colored a little when she figured out just who this had belonged to. It was a family heirloom, and it hadn’t been his father’s. “ I’ll take good care of it…” she whispered, accepting the gift with a small smile as she looked up and over her shoulder to Gill.

“ You said that when you took over the house and you’ve held to that admirably.” Gill replied proudly as he rested both hands against her shoulders. “ I have no reason to doubt you now.” He turned her towards the door and he picked up the jar holding everything they needed. “ Right now, we have something important to do.”

The trek out to Brownie Ranch struck up a melancholy banter between the two and Kohri waved brightly at Craig and Ruth when she saw them hard at work in their fields. Maybe she’d come by to help out tomorrow once she was done tending to her own chores. They passed under the stone archway that held a placard hanging in it and Kohri chuckled a little. “ Did you know the entire reason Luke asked me to come by the shop yesterday was so that I could tell him how to spell gnocchi? He’s carving out a placard like that one for my ranch.” she said humorously.

Gill’s mouth couldn’t stop from turning upward in a grin as he remembered the mirth he had found himself in yesterday evening. “ I talked to Dale again about cutting that root. As comical as that was, I don’t think we need another repeat of what happened yesterday.” Gill replied, only to laugh out loud at the resounding blush that covered Kohri’s face. “ I see my point has been made.”

“ Yeah, yeah…” Kohri grumbled under her breath as they passed by another of the named trees here in these parts. Kathy had told her this was Alan’s Tree, and it was a lucky spot for couples professing their love to one another. According to the avid equestrian, those that professed their love here had luck follow them into marriage or something of the like. Kohri had tried to cut the conversation on romance short, as it had left her feeling a tad uncomfortable.

It wasn’t as if she were in a huge rush to get married after all.

Kohri heard Gill’s pace beside her slow and she turned around to look at him. The haunted look in his eyes stabbed at her heart and Kohri sucked in a small breath between her teeth. She could see his hands shaking as they drew close to a billboard near the northernmost part of Brownie Ranch and she took a closer look at their surroundings. Near the billboard was a set of ruined stairs and Kohri’s intuition screamed that their collapse had been the cause of Angie’s death. Her gaze softened as she turned it back over to Gill and she exhaled slowly. He had known a lot of pain in his relatively young life, as had Kohri. Angie had obviously been someone very dear to Gill or he wouldn’t be as devastated as he was still about her death. Kohri settled the jar comfortably in one arm and she reached slowly for Gill’s hand so as to not scare him.

Gill’s fingers automatically laced with hers and he swallowed hard though he was drawing strength from Kohri’s comforting hold. “ Just over this way…” he said thickly as they neared a small copse of trees. Just past them was a sturdy deck and Gill drew a shaky breath even as he wiped a few tears away. He exhaled a little more forcefully than he wanted to and Gill inhaled through his nose this time. The smell of the salt air, alfalfa, hay, and the surrounding flora along with the soft, sweet breeze flowing over them served to soothe his addled nerves for a moment. “ This used to be one of my favorite reading spots…” he whispered, running his hand over all the initials that had been carved into the wood.

D and A. Dale and Amelia, Luke’s parents. H and G. Hayden and Ginger, Kathy’s mom and dad. H and J. Hamilton and Jillian. Gill’s fingers ran a little longer over his mother’s initial as he smiled sadly. “ It’s a tradition for all the newlyweds here on the island to come out to this deck and find a spot for their initials on the posts here. My father said it’s an old superstition that the marriage between those whose initials are carved will be as enduring and lasting as the wood here.” he began. “ Who knows how many will be added in the long run. I do know that mine won’t be on there any time soon…” Kohri’s hand was the embodiment of sympathy as it came to rest on his shoulder and Gill gave her a wan smile in response to the unspoken sentiment. He gave it a soft pat as if to convey that he was alright and Gill took a deep breath in. A good breeze rustled their clothing from behind and Gill took the jar from Kohri a moment. “ I’m ready when you are.” he told her.

Kohri nodded with a small, sad smile of her own and she climbed up onto the thick wooden barricade to sit on. She didn’t see Gill’s panicked expression at her position as she locked her feet between the top and middle bars of the sturdy fencing, nor that he instantly reached to pull her back off of it. “ Not a lot of people could tell because of his hair, but my dad was half Cherokee Indian. He held onto a lot of the culture and taught it to me over the years. When my grandparents died, we did this for them…” Kohri explained as she took the jar back from Gill. She pulled him in so that he would stand behind her and her hand carefully removed the lid. Once it was place beside them, Kohri reached into the jar, and she softly sang one of the chants her father had taught to her. It felt as if it had been so long ago, even though it hadn’t been. She didn’t stop when she felt Gill’s arms circle her in order to reach in as well, and together they slowly released the mixed ashes, petals, and hair clippings to the wind.

Gill felt a peacefulness settle over him as he listened to Kohri’s voice and silently he apologized as the breeze blew a few lavender and lily petals out over the ocean. The way they twirled and danced on the breeze looked as if they were waving goodbye and Gill felt a melancholy grin split his face. The guilt that he had carried the five years since Angie’s death felt as if it were slowly siphoning away with every small handful they released to the wind. Gill stepped closer so as to reach in better, and Kohri’s back settled fully against his torso. He could smell her hair even in the breeze, lavender and mint, and Gill smiled though he didn’t know why he did. Once they got close to the bottom of the jar, the two cupped their hands together and they lifted their arms to let the wind take the rest of the mixture. Gill’s arms wrapped around her waist, if only to keep her from falling, and her hands settled over his in companionable silence. With a small sigh, Kohri leaned her head back to settle it in the crook of his neck, and Gill was thankful that her back was to him as he colored a little. Again, that sense of intimacy came back with a roaring vengeance, though Gill managed to keep calm through it. He could only pray Kohri couldn’t feel how hard or fast his heart was pounding as he realized just how natural this felt. No, natural wasn’t the right word for it…

This exact moment felt perfect.

Despite his body’s reaction to their proximity, Gill focused more on exactly how he was feeling. It was as if a calm had settled over both his mind and heart, releasing him of everything that he had been internalizing for years. Gone was the guilt that had plagued him following Angie’s sudden death, banished was the hurt that had filled him at losing two of the most important women in his life. Gill was finally letting go of it all, finally saying goodbye in a way. He hadn’t been there when Angie had died, nor had he been able to be at his mother’s side as she had been taken to the mainland for better care in the hopes that she would get better.  _My chest doesn’t feel so tight any more..._ he realized as he looked down at the back of her head.

Kohri was right. Gill had finally gotten closure for what had happened and it had been because of her. Kohri had confided with him first about what had happened to her parents, had only recently given him the whole story. She didn’t know anything about his pain other than the little bit she had figured out on her own. Kohri had been nothing but a wonderful friend since her arrival onto Waffle Island, and Gill found himself thanking the Harvest Goddess for blessing him with such a precious and wonderful person. His heart swelled the more he thought of it, and he smiled fully.

Everything had been changing since Kohri’s arrival, including himself. She had slowly been restoring hope into their fellow residents with the turnaround that had happened since she had helped Craig and Ruth on their farm. He rested his cheek for a moment against her hair and Kohri sighed once more, content.

“ Kohri?”

“ Mhmmm?”

“ Why don’t we head back to your ranch? This way we can get to work on supper. I’ve got a story for you while we’re doing that.” Gill told her softly.


	6. Moving Forward

Kohri led the way into her home with Gill not too far behind her. He had been silent, though not sullen, since they had left the porch area in Brownie Ranch. No, his silence had been more contemplative that silent. She could only begin to imagine what about. She pulled her fishing rod out from the storage closet in the hallway and Kohri cast a glance over to Gill. “ Did you want to come along?” she asked him.

Gill smiled as he stepped back outside. “ I was already intending that when you mentioned dinner.” he replied with a small chortle, revealing that he too had brought a fishing pole. “ Any recommendations for a good spot?”

Kohri nodded as she joined him outside and she gave his wrist a gentle tug so that he would follow. “ There’s this wonderful spot near the archway leading to Mt. Gelato. C’mon!”

The spot Kohri led him to was fairly isolated and it was peacefully quiet. Gill nodded in approval and the two quickly cast their lines out into the open ocean. He sighed, but it was one of release, for he no longer felt a burden on his chest or shoulders.

“ I had this spot in mind because Luke or Owen haven’t found me over here yet. I guess they’re too impatient to check every fishing spot.” Kohri said with a smirk, though it disappeared as she looked out over the sea. “ So what was this tale you had to tell me?”

Gill sighed as he gave his reel a few clicks inward, and he settled his elbows on his knees. “ I was engaged to be married five years ago to a wonderful young woman by the name of Angela Rosarian…” he began. Slowly, Gill began talking about her in earnest, not at all feeling any pressure to do so.

Kohri smiled as Gill opened up about his lost love, and she kept silent for a time. She couldn’t help but admire the figure he cut in the outfit he had donned today. Gill was dressed in a pair of khaki slacks with a white button up shirt, and his normal everyday shoes. A belt cinched teasingly at his waist, reminding Kohri of the beautifully sculpted torso and abdomen hidden beneath it. The shirt itself was long sleeved, but Gill had thought ahead and had rolled the sleeves up to just over his elbow, again concealing the lithe tone he had to the muscles there. Gone was his tie and sweater, and the top three buttons were undone from the collar. Kohri had to give Angie credit, she definitely had sterling taste in men. She pulled her line back in, only to get a good cast out and she quietly cheered herself for such an awesome throw. “ What happened?” she asked, keeping it open ended on purpose. She didn’t want to come right out and ask him how she died, but the way she had inquired gave him a choice to not answer if he so chose. He had opened up quite a bit about her as it was.

“ We fought about something stupid...I wanted to invite her parents in from the mainland for the wedding, and she staunchly refused. I should have respected her wishes...I didn’t know it at the time, but they had disowned her and wanted nothing to do with her. That same night, a hellish storm broke out, an unexpected typhoon came out of nowhere...Cain begged Angie for her help in corralling the cattle as they had panicked and were on the verge of stampeding…It took Cain, Hannah, Renee, Kathy, and Angie to do it, but they got all of them into the barn.” Gill recast quietly and he shook his head in regret. “ Angie and Kathy were on their way back home when they found Craig, Ruth and Anissa looking desperately for Taylor. Kathy and Angie went back to Brownie Ranch while the rest of us searched the rest of the island for him. They found him on the stairwell that led to the northern beach, clinging to one of the posts for dear life so that he wouldn’t get knocked down as he tried to make it back up. Angie was the lighter of the two, and the stairwell was already threatening to cave because of the storm. She told Kathy she’d get Taylor, as Kathy had hurt her leg when a steer had rammed into Taloolah while they were herding the cattle back to the barn. They were almost to the top when lightning struck. Angie did the only thing she knew she could and she tossed Taylor up to Kathy just as the wood beneath her gave way. She plummeted over three hundred feet into the roaring waters below. We found her a day later…To this day, both Kathy and Taylor blame themselves for what happened.” Gill reeled in his line again and he recast to a different spot with a melancholy grin on his face. “ Angie died a hero, and I can ask for no better reason than that.”

Kohri kept silent for a few minutes. What could you say to something like that?! Gill had found and lost the woman he had wanted to spend his life with.

_Who knows how many will be added in the long run. I do know that mine won’t be on there any time soon..._

Those words haunted her and made her heart hurt for him. Silently, Kohri leaned her head against his shoulder, desperately thinking of some way to show both sympathy and support. “ I know this seems cliche, but I’m sorry you lost her. She sounds like she was a wonderful person.” she whispered.

Gill’s arm came to rest over her shoulder as he gave Kohri a quick, thankful squeeze. “ She was, in a simple and endearing way. I appreciate the sentiment. Owen may be the only other person besides us that knows Angie and I fought just before she died, but you’re the only one I’ve confided in what that fight was about.”

Kohri nodded with a wry grin. “ You know I won’t go blabbing about it Gill. You did the same for me after all. Besides, I cherish you too much as a friend to even risk your friendship like that.” she told him.

Gill wasn’t sure how he felt about the way she had worded that. He was only a friend to her, and nothing more? He wasn’t sure why he felt such a sharp pang of disappointment at that, but he pushed it to the side.

He opened his mouth to say something, but Kohri’s rod suddenly lurched forward and she screamed in surprise though she caught it before it went skidding into water. She tugged back as hard as she could, though Gill could see the obvious strain it put on her. Gill launched up to his feet, his pole forgotten, and he got behind Kohri with his hands over hers on the pole. “ Reel in and pull back on the count of three!” he ordered, his gaze narrowed at the challenge.

“ Got it!” Kohri replied as she moved back a few steps with him.

“ One! Two! Three!” Gill called out, and he helped Kohri pull the fishing rod back as she reeled it in as fast as she could. “ Okay, ease up! Slowly reel it a little, try not to give it any slack...On the count of three again…”

Kohri growled as she hauled the pole up and her muscles burned in protest at how fast she was spinning the reel. A flash of deep blue caught her watchful gaze and she smiled broadly. “ Oh we’re in for good eats tonight!” she crowed happily. “ That’s a tuna!”

Gill swore a little under his breath at the amount of fight the fish was putting up. “ Grilled tuna steaks?” he grunted.

“ With rosemary and sage potatoes and some broccoli?”

Gill made a face. “ Any other vegetable but broccoli...I can’t stand it.” he admitted in a groan as they tried hauling the tuna closer to them.

“ OKAY! Spinach it is!” Kohri replied, though it turned into a hair raising yell as both of them leaned back. The tuna leapt from the water and Kohri and Gill gave the pole one final heavy tug, crashing down to the sand in the exertion.

Gill panted a little as he looked down at Kohri and without warning he busted out into a full on belly laugh. “ You have a bad habit of falling on me.” he guffawed, easing Kohri back up into a sitting position.

Kohri gave Gill a cheeky grin in turn. “ Quit making it easy to do so.” she retorted. She stood on shaky legs after a moment and Kohri walked over to where they had landed their tuna. A low whistle escaped her lips as she got a better gander and Kohri smiled broadly. “ Gill, it’s a yellowfin! Not only are we eating good tonight, but we’re gonna have a lot left over!”

Gill felt an odd sensation flow over him the more Kohri kept referring to them both when speaking of the tuna.  _They_  were going to have a lot left over? Why acknowledge him as if he would be a surefire fixture at her home? Sure, Gill had helped her catch it after all, but…

_I love you, Gill…_

That dream from last night chose the most inopportune moment to plague Gill and he willed himself to calm his suddenly racing heart. There was no use in dwelling on that dream after all. He doubted it would ever happen. “ I’ll be more than happy to take some of that home once we get it broken down.” he replied with a grin.

“ Do you think Toby, Pascal, and Ozzy would enjoy some of this?” Kohri was already searching for a large sturdy branch to string the tuna up on and she crowed when she found one.

Gill pulled away enough of the line and he carefully cut it and then another piece, all the while giving Kohri a look that spoke volumes. It was a slight smirk, but Kohri barked out a laugh at the silent question.

“ You’re right, you’re right…” she admitted as she helped to secure the line against the branch. “ Let’s get this back to my place. I’m looking forward to cooking this baby up!”

 

* * *

  
 

Owen and Luke were waiting at Kohri’s front door when the two came up the incline and Luke smiled broadly at their catch. He whistled low and he looked at Gill with a proud gleam in his eyes. Maybe the deputy mayor was made of sterner stuff than he had thought. “ Hot damn, Gill! I was sure Toby was the only one on the island who could land a fish that big!” he crowed out.

Gill’s brow arched curiously at the assumption and he shook his head with a small chuckle. “ Kohri was the one who made the catch.” he countered mirthfully as Owen opened the door for them.

“ Hey now! Don’t discount the role you played in this Gill. I may have hooked it, but it was your instructions and help that aided me in landing this beast.” Kohri added as she looked over her shoulder sternly. “ Seeing as how you two are here, why don’t you guys join us for supper?”

Both Owen and Luke went stock still at the invitation. Neither man wanted to be on the sidelines of witnessing another debate between the two.

Gill chuckled richly as he helped Kohri settle the massive tuna onto the counter. “ I think we scarred them after our last debate Kohri.” he quipped mirthfully as he reached into a drawer to grab the descaler. His brow furrowed after a moment at realizing just how familiar he was with Kohri’s kitchen to know where everything was.

Had Gill honestly spent that much time over here?

“ Dude...I do not need to go to bed tonight with my head spinnin’ from an overload of information that I can’t use!” Luke whined, his tone apprehensive as he looked between the two academics in the room.

Owen chortled. “ If I can be honest, you’re absolutely right Gill. You two are scary to watch when you debate, especially because neither of you back down.” Owen added, his tone sheepish and he rubbed the back of his neck to try to abate how awkward he felt from the admission.

Gill and Kohri both laughed loudly and Gill set to scaling the fish while Kohri prepped the sides. “ I think both of us can agree to not debating if you stay. To make it easier, why don’t you tell Kohri about the prank war you and Angie got into, Owen?” he inquired, his tone mellow and sure.

Both Owen and Luke looked at the other man in disbelief. Gill had mentioned Angie outright? Not only that, he wanted to talkabout her? Who was the young man before them as opposed to the heartbroken one they had known for the last five years?

“ Are you sure?” Owen asked tentatively, his coal gaze a bit nervous.

Gill smiled as he looked over to him and he rinsed the scaler in the sink before continuing his task. “ Absolutely. That was the funniest thing to happen here in recent memory…” he began, shooting a covert sly grin over to Kohri as she sighed in relief. It had been obvious she was certain Gill was going to dredge up yesterday’s events. Well, who was Gill to disappoint? “...Up until yesterday that is.”

All three men busted out laughing at that, and the tension that had started building in the room was obliterated because of it. It was hard to be nervous about one thing with a mood like this one. One thing was definitely for certain however...

Kohri was never going to live that down.

Luke and Owen wound up joining the two for supper, though it was an easy answer for Luke once he found out Kohri was sauteing spinach to go along with the tuna that was being served. Laughter was a constant as Luke and Gill regaled Kohri with tales from the two of them growing up together on the island and Owen did tell her of the epic pranks he and Angie had pulled on one another for the better part of a year.

Kohri’s chair teetered precariously as she held her aching sides. She had been laughing so much and so hard tonight that she was practically drunk on the mirth. “ She put squid ink in your shampoo?! And you didn’t…” she gasped between guffaws. Her chair nearly went backwards again and Gill righted it before she toppled over.

Gill was laughing as well. To his credit, he had tried to stay out of the pranks that Owen and Angie had done, but incidentally, he took partial credit for that one. He was the one who had helped Angie come up with the plan for that brilliant prank. He noted once more that he didn’t feel the biting guilt that he used to at the thought of her, at least tonight that was. This felt good, freeing really, to talk about how wonderful and lively Angie had been before her untimely death. It was cathartic in a way, especially because Luke and Owen had been friends of hers as well.

_Now that I think on it, this is the first time in years since anyone on the island, including father, has openly spoken about her around me..._  Gill realized. He couldn’t blame anyone for not wanting to mention her when he had been in earshot. They hadn’t wanted to hurt him after all.

Still, this felt good. They were honoring her memory in a way that she would have definitely approved of. Hopefully, everyone would start talking about her again even if Gill found himself nearby. It didn’t feel right that they had all neglected her memory the way that they had, Gill himself included.

It was time to start living by Angie’s example to live like every moment would be the last.

 

* * *

  
 

Luke was in a bit of a stupor as he and Owen began making their way back over to the mining district after parting ways with Gill just outside of Kohri’s home. His golden brown eyes were soft in remembrance but his mouth was caught in a disbelieving grin. “ I can’t believe he actually talked about her...After all this time.” he whispered.

Owen shook his head a little and he came to a pause near Ben’s tree. “ I think Kohri has a lot to do with that. She’s been going through the grieving process too. Maybe Gill was in need of someone feeling that same sense of loss.” he offered up.

Luke shrugged softly. “ I don’t think I’ve seen him that happy, and I mean genuinely happy, since before he proposed to Angela…” he murmured thoughtfully. His brow rose as a curious grin split his face. “ You don’t think…”

Owen laughed a little. “ Even if Gill were to show interest in her, Kohri wants nothing to do with romance right now. She told me so herself, so trying to play Cupid won’t work Luke. I won’t lie though, I’ve had that same suspicion for the last couple weeks myself. Given how smart both of them are? They could probably just spend the rest of their days debating if given a chance.” the russet haired man replied, his voice chock full of amusement. “ I tried to prod it a little in Kohri’s early days here and she shut me down in an instant. She’s scared to get too close to anyone, especially after what she told us about.” Owen’s brow furrowed as he thought of what Kohri had told them that night. She had nearly been raped and her parents murdered before her eyes. It hurt his heart to know that his friend had been through something that traumatic. It cut him deep if Owen were honest with himself. He could still vividly recall seeing latent fear in her eyes when Kohri had told them of how Wren had destroyed her life.

Now she was rebuilding, and the foundations that she had laid strong. Kohri Phelps was not a woman prone to complacency. It would take time, but she would rise above everything that had happened to her. Not only that, she had a new family who would be there to support her every step of the way.

 

* * *

 

Hamilton looked up from his book as his son walked through the front door. “ Another debate tonight Gill?” he chortled mirthfully.

Gill shook his head a little as he took a seat opposite from his father. “ Actually, Kohri and I scattered some of her parents ashes, along with some of mother’s and Angie’s on the wind today. Afterwards, we had dinner with Owen and Luke.” Gill replied as he clasped his hands between his knees with his elbows resting against his thighs.

Hamilton closed his book and he set it on the coffee table. “ If I didn’t know any better, Gill, I’d swear that you’ve grown rather fond of Kohri since her arrival.” Hamilton prodded slyly.

Gill smiled a little at that thought. “ She’s become a very dear friend over the last few months, father. She’s been helping me release my own grief despite the fact that she’s coping with her parents sudden deaths as well. I don’t think I could have ever done it without her to be honest.” he responded softly. Gill got to his feet, stretching his arms above his head a little with a small grunt. What he needed was a long, hot bath and his bed. As much as he had tried to push past it, Gill was sore as hell from helping Kohri wrangle in that monster tuna earlier. “ I’m going upstairs father. If I don’t see you before you retire, goodnight.”

“ Good night Gill. I’ll see you in the morning.” the mayor replied in a slightly sing song voice. Hamilton picked up his book once more, silently elated with what his son had just told him. Hopefully there could be a chance for lightning to strike twice for his son.

  
  


* * *

 

  
Kohri sighed heavily as she lay in bed that night. It was only nine in the evening, but she felt positively drained from the day. The worst was the ache in her chest, right above her heart. She curled up tightly against the mattress as hot tears stung her eyes.  _He’s already found and lost the love of his life...Just for that alone I don’t stand a chance. Not that it matters anyways..._ Kohri thought despondently, all the while choking down sobs. She didn’t want to let them out at all. “ I don’t want that anyways…” she whimpered, giving that lie a voice as if hearing it would make it any more believable. Her eyes were clenched shut in an effort to stem her tears but they persisted stubbornly, wetting both her cheeks and the pillow. “ I don’t want anything to do with love!” Kohri wailed, though the image of Gill when he had nearly kissed her swam through her mind’s eye once more. His eyes had been closed, his lips barely parted. Gill had not only looked at utter ease right then, but handsome beyond belief. The fact that Kohri herself had been a partial cause to reducing that brilliant mind to the state he had been in that night was not only empowering, but exceedingly flattering…

No! Kohri couldn’t keep on that train of thought! It would lead to nothing but further heartache than what she was feeling now. Kohri gnashed her teeth slightly as she tried to expel the burgeoning, maudlin rapport. “ Love is what got my parents killed for fucks sake!”

With those words, she broke down. Just as Gill had been feeling guilty about the fight he and Angela had gotten into since her death, Kohri felt guilty that her parents had died to save her.If they hadn’t loved her so much, they would still be here, at least that was what Kohri honestly felt.

Worst yet, that was the hardest pill for her to swallow.

 

* * *

  
 

The sound of a quill scratching against parchment was the only sound in the room. Unbeknownst to Kohri, she wasn’t the only one having conflicted feelings. Gill was writing furiously, as he was writing as much of the dream that he could recall from last night down to be able to reflect on later. His brow seemed to be stuck in a permanent furrow as he read everything over repeatedly. Gill wasn’t one prone to erotic vagary like that, but what bothered him the most was that it was centered solely on Kohri.

Not his Angie…

The quill began scratching again as he detailed how he had felt during the time when they had been scattering the ashes, and then when he had finally told Kohri about Angie. Gill paused as he thought a little and he began penning his thoughts rapidly, expounding on how light his chest was for the first time in years now that he had opened up about the woman he had loved and lost.  _Kohri had been a very much needed friend and confidant who has slowly been bringing my dull, bland existence back into the light. And I’ll be forever in her debt once I take the first steps in the light, hopefully with her beside me as she has been every step of the way…_

Reading that over, Gill froze in his seat. Where had such a lovesick notion come from?! Gill didn’t want to risk his heart like that again. He wasn’t sure he could handle that level of devastation and live. Besides, Kohri had told him that it was strictly platonic between them and Gill took Kohri for her word on that. He penned that down and Gill sighed heavily, though it turned into a long yawn that made his eyes droop in exhaustion.

Thank the goddess tomorrow was Sunday.

Gill closed his diary and he crossed over to his bed. Kohri’s visage, alight with joy and mirth from earlier tonight, came to the forefront of his thoughts. A small smile worked at the corners of his mouth as his eyes closed tiredly and Gill sighed heavily as he slipped off to the land of Nod with the island’s new rancher seated at the forefront of his thoughts.

 

* * *

 

 

  
_Kohri looked around desperately, though she quickly realized where she was again. She was back on the dream plain where that woman kept appearing to her. Sure enough, the fair creature appeared before her once more._

_“ Please! Help me! Find the sprites!” came the woman’s voice for the first time ever since she had started appearing in Kohri’s dreams months ago._

_“ How? Where are they?” Kohri replied quickly, running towards the woman as if it would allow her to hear her better. She was already fading away, much faster than the other times. Was she in danger wherever she was?_

_The woman’s mouth moved quickly, but no sound followed and her head hung with tears as she faded from Kohri’s sight. Kohri skidded to a stop as the woman faded fully and she clenched her fist tightly. No one deserved that level of loneliness or despair. It didn’t matter to Kohri what means it would take to free that poor creature, but those days were numbered._

_Kohri was going to make sure of it._

 

* * *

  
 

Spring faded into summer, and as Gill had predicted, Kohri had been asked to help Craig supply the produce that the Ocean Festival was going to require. Every afternoon however, Kohri seemed to be a constant fix in the library when Gill was working.It puzzled him beyond all belief, as Kohri had a rather sizable book collection of her own. What would she need to find that she didn’t have in her little library? Kohri seemed to brush him off as well when it came to offering to help her, though Gill just let it roll. It could have easily been something for school and she didn’t want to detract him from his work.

Well, if anything, Gill was sure that she’d come to him for help later if she truly needed it.

 

* * *

  
 

Kohri took in a deep breath as she sat seaside with Owen and Luke. She was taking a much needed mental day to herself, though not through any choice of her own. Her two friends had seen how thin Kohri was wearing herself lately and the two had told her that in no uncertain terms was she to pick up a book or any of her farming tools today.

“ You’re taking a day off Kohri, and that’s that. Luke and I will take care of your plants and you, missy, are going up to the hot springs for a nice long soak. I’m hiding all your tools for that matter, even your fishing rod, because you need a personal day with nothing to stress you out. Spend it sleeping for all I care.” Owen had decreed earlier that morning.

As much as she had disagreed with that declaration, Kohri was thankful to both men for forcing her to take the day off. She hadn’t realized how stressed she had been until she took her dip in the hot springs near the Caramel River and then had slept like a rock for an additional five hours on top of the seven that she had gotten the night before. To top the night off, Luke and Owen had treated her to dinner and a few drinks at the inn and now they were just enjoying each other’s company seaside.

At least until Kohri was ready to walk home at least.

“ Kohri, I know you’re runnin’ that ranch by yourself, but you still need to time for downtime. There’s more to life than always working.” Luke told her softly. He was scared she would wind up like Gill. Luke couldn’t remember the last time the deputy mayor had taken a vacation in all honesty.

“ I know guys. I’m sorry if I worried you. I’ve had a lot on my mind lately and I’m kinda stuck on something too. Worse yet, I don’t have anything in my personal library about it, hence why I’ve been spending so much time at the Town Hall lately.” she replied as she looked up at the stars. It was such a beautiful night, she contemplated with a soft sigh...

If Gill had been there with her, they would have already been talking about the constellations or where certain planets were, all the while with both of them seated as close as possible so that they could point something out. Kohri was fairly sure that she could see Mars from where she was seated without the need for a telescope and she rubbed the chill out of her arms. Hell, if Gill were here with her, Kohri wouldn’t be as cold as she was. His proximity alone would have abolished any chill she felt.

Kohri was thankful it was dark as she blushed intensely, all the while sitting upright. She hadn’t had that much to drink! Only two of Hayden’s strawberry cocktails and even then she knew she was mostly sober! Damn it, was she honestly and truly that stuck on Gill, pining for his company the way she was right now? Kohri covered her eyes as she fell back against the sand.

Fuck…

 

* * *

  
 

The Ocean Festival came quickly enough and Kohri smiled as she hauled a cart full of corn up the the stall Pascal was running. “ Here’s the last load from my farm, Cap.” Kohri had been growing ears of corn nonstop for the last seven weeks and it looked as if it had finally paid off.

Pascal gave Kohri a small grin. “ Much obliged, Ms. Phelps. Craig should be by soon as well. I think he had four carts to bring, considering the amount of tourists we’ve had in the last few years for this festival.”

Kohri nodded and she began stepping quickly for the Maple Lake District. “ I’ll go see what I can do to help him then. Let me know if you need anything when I get back, okay?”

Pascal waved her off and he smiled when Kohri disappeared from sight. Ever since that young woman’s arrival back in March, things had taken a sudden, but brighter turn for the island. Commerce had all but doubled thanks to her crop, and not one of the festivals had fallen behind on anything. In fact, thanks to Kohri’s help, Gill had been able to keep everything under budget and was able to extend the fireworks show tonight because of it.

In fact, thinking of the deputy mayor…It was a case of summoned by the very thought it seemed.

“ Good morning, Gill.” Pascal said with a small, polite bow.

“ Good morning, Captain. Is everything well this morning?” Gill inquired.

“ Kohri has already delivered all the corn she grew, along with the other vegetables that you requested, and she just left to go help Craig deliver his as well.” the seafarer replied with a small smile. “ I think this is a record in recent years with how well the festivals have been going.” Pascal lit his grill to get the coals warm and he wiped the sweat from his brow after a moment.

Gill smiled as well, though he could already see where this conversation was going. “ She’s been a godsend, as Ruth put it back in May. It’s as if she’s picking up the slack where we need it the most.” he replied. “ First the Flower Festival goes off without a hitch. Then, with barely a week before the Animal Festival, Kohri offers to run the booth Phoebe normally would before she left for school? Now a surplus of our best selling wares for the Ocean Festival? I’m afraid our luck is going to run out if the trend keeps going like this.”

Pascal laughed outright. “ That girl is a lucky charm indeed, Gill. She’s going to make some man a very lucky husband in the future, I promise you that. Women like her are hard to come by nowadays.” the captain decreed sagely as he began soaking ears of corn in salt water before they were to go on the grill. He had a huge slab of butter on ice as well, courtesy of Hannah’s cows. It was perfectly silky and sweet, and the butter would pair marvelously with the corn. Their tourists were in for one hell of a treat today!

Gill chortled. “ I can agree to that.” he said softly. “ I’ll be by to let you know when it’ll be time to set up the display. Let me know if you need anything, alright Pascal?”

Pascal’s brow rose a little as he watched Gill’s retreating back. “ Those two...Like peas in a pod and blind as bats, I swear…” he chuckled as he resumed his work.

 

* * *

 

  
The festival was a wonderful affair once Kohri was able to stop working. She placed third in the fishing contest behind Toby and Ozzy. What surprised her the most was that she had only been one fish ahead of Renee, or they would have tied for third together. Craig had hosted a stone skipping game, and Kohri had the grace to admit that not only did Owen and Luke hand her her ass in that one, but Gill as well.

Now, sitting by herself on the beach, Kohri waited for the fireworks display. Even living in the city, she had heard quite a bit of talk about this particular festival. Never in her wildest dreams had she ever thought that she would ever be a part of it.

“ Do you mind if I join you?” came a soft voice from behind her.

Kohri turned slightly and she smiled demurely when she saw who it was. “ Be my guest. I’m surprised you’re not overseeing the rest of the festivities however.”

Gill chuckled as he sat beside her and he looked up as the first streak of light illuminated the night sky before exploding into an awe inspiring sunburst. “ This is the one point of the day where I get to see the fruits of my labor over the day.”

Kohri smirked wryly as she nudged his shoulder. “ What, that earlier game doesn’t count? You kicked my ass and you know it.”

“ Luke and Owen kicked both our asses. I placed fifth, remember?” Gill chuckled, though it turned into a full laugh as Kohri scowled. She had placed dead last in the competition after all. “ That was actually my lunch break, though I didn’t really eat much of anything.”

Kohri scowled though she reached beside her. “ Take what you want and I’ll finish the rest. It’s a crab bake Ozzy set up on the grill when Pascal left to go set up the fireworks. You get on my case all the time about not eating...Talk about the pot calling the kettle black.” Kohri grumbled.

“ You skip meals on purpose, especially with all the time you’ve been holed up in the library lately. I had too much going on to even think of eating earlier...Thank you though. Ozzy’s crab bakes are amazing. What’s in this one?”

" Scallops, shrimp, crab, mussels, oysters, and I want to say mine’s got a lobster tail in it.” Kohri said. “ You can take half the crab, the mussels and the oysters, just don’t touch the scallops. I love scallops.” Her gaze rose back up as the fireworks began going off in earnest and she smiled sadly as Gill ate what she had offered. She wondered if that woman could see them wherever she was trapped. They were spectacular to watch. “ I’ve got my reasons for being up there as much as I have lately. I’m looking for a specific book, and I’m not having any luck.” She shivered as she sucked in a gasp between clenched teeth. She hadn’t expected to feel the kind of chill she was experiencing tonight.

Gill’s brow furrowed as he set the corningware down and he scooted a little closer over to Kohri. “ Why didn’t you bring a blanket to be on the safe side?” he asked her as he wrapped an arm around her to help her warm up.

Kohri blushed brilliantly at Gill’s actions, though she smiled after a few moments as his warmth seemed to spread over to her. “ I was too excited I guess. Not only that, I wasn’t expecting it as it’s summer time. It never gets chilly like this in the city at night.” Kohri replied as she leaned against him in an effort to get comfortable.

Gill set the dish between them so that they could both eat before the food went cold. “ You’re not in Kansas anymore, Dorothy.” he teased goodnaturedly. “ You should eat too, Kohri. This was supposed to be your supper after all.” he added, carefully prodding that she needed to tend to herself better.

Kohri giggled a little as she grabbed a piece of shrimp and she looked back up into the night sky. “ It’s beautiful to watch. You did a great job bringing it together, Gill.”

Gill smiled as his arm stayed over her shoulders. He could clearly feel the gooseflesh on her arm, indicating that she still hadn’t warmed back up. “ The show has become famous over the last few years and has drawn in a lot of tourists as a result. It’s good, sure, but the cost of putting on the show gives me a headache.” Gill looked down at Kohri’s face, though her gaze was unwavering concentrated on the colorful explosions in the sky. She was smiling as she chewed her food, her eyes full of childlike wonder and awe that Gill found himself wondering if this was the same woman he had found a verbal sparring partner in. The unrestrained joyful smile on her face was worth that headache a thousand times over. “ Well, whatever…” he murmured at first. “ Admittedly it’s nice to be able to spend time like this together.”

Kohri nodded as she leaned in a little closer and she felt Gill’s cheek come to rest on top of her head. “ I agree...Luke’s too hyperactive to stay quiet, and Owen’s helping Ramsey light them off. I’m glad you joined me Gill...Maybe we can meet up for next year’s festival too?” Kohri offered. She smirked however as she looked back up. “ You’re bringing your own supper though.”

Gill laughed richly at the gentle jibe and he nodded. “ Maybe we could have a small picnic to ourselves. I know the best spot to watch the fireworks from too.” he added.

Kohri got to her feet after a few moments, sighing heavily all the while. She was honestly up past her bedtime and she needed to be up at four to start tending to her crops. Sure, the town had paid her handsomely for what she had supplied to the festival, but she had a lot to do before the end of the season. “ I should probably get home…” she murmured under her breath.

Gill followed suit and he smiled as he offered his arm to her. “ I’d be remiss if I didn’t offer to walk you home, Kohri. Besides, we haven’t been able to get together to debate lately with as busy as you have been.”

Kohri grinned from ear to ear as she looped her arm with his. “ A slow leisurely pace it is. Not only that, I get to show off just how well my tomato plant has been doing. I guarantee it’s doing better than your hydroponically grown one!” Kohri exclaimed proudly. She laughed as Gill scowled at the thought that her traditionally grown plant was doing better than his, but things were not set in stone yet.

She could be bluffing after all.

They debated in slightly hushed tones as they walked through town, though Kohri was certain that Yolanda was laughing at them as they passed by the inn. She had caught them red handed in the middle of a debate on Kohri's first day on Waffle Island. No, Gill and Kohri didn’t get lively in their verbal sparring until well after they had passed the three way fork in the road where they knew no one would be nearby. Gill was still trying to prove that hydroponics was a sure fire way of enriching crops, but Kohri was staunchly against that line of thinking.

“ I swear, when we get to my house I’m going to find the book I’ve been referencing and I’m going to hit you upside the head with it in the hope that you’ll absorb some of that information!” Kohri snarled as she stalked up the path a little ways.

Gill laughed as he jogged to catch up and he caught Kohri by the hand in an effort to get her to slow down again. His fingers laced with hers after a moment, though neither of them realized what they had just done. “ You know, speaking of books...What’s the one you’re having trouble finding at the library? I know all the genres and pretty much every location of the books up there.” he told her placatingly.

Kohri shook her head with a smile as her pace lessened to match his. “ Don’t worry about it Gill. This is something I need to do on my own.” In all honesty, Kohri didn’t want to admit that she had been having these crazy ass dreams in the fear that she was, in fact, only just dreaming instead of being sent on an adventurous quest. Her cheek dimpled slightly with a smirk and Kohri chuckled. She had just thought of the perfect thing to shake him from what was really bothering her. “ For all you know, it’s linked to our bet and my research for it.” she purred, her gaze narrowed, but appearing nothing short of sultry in the moonlight. There, that should throw him off of trying to help her find information on whoever these sprites were.

Gill opened his mouth to retort, but he was silenced by the vision glowing in the moon's ethereal light. Her sable colored locks had a silver tinge that gave her an otherworldly look, and her ocean blue orbs were like miniature galaxies as they reflected the heavens above them. Sweet goddess, she was beautiful, and she didn't even realize it. As distracted as he was by her, Gill honestly wasn’t sure how to respond to that, though it killed him a little inside to admit that her logic was fool proof. There was something about her tone before she had delivered the entirety of her rebuttal that caught him off guard, he noted as he started regaining his senses. Was she hiding something? It was too hard to tell with her, as Kohri had grown much too damn good at concealing her emotions when she felt the time called for it. “ You had better find it soon before I start asking questions again.” he finalized with a stern gaze that told Kohri this was far from over.

“ Fine, but don’t distract yourself from your work on my account on the same note.” Kohri added, making Gill groan at the concession she was trying to force from him. If she could get him back on the debating defensive, then she was in the clear and she knew it. Thankfully, they were right by her farm and Kohri smirked as she looked over to her nearly six foot tall tomato plant. It even towered over her corn stalks. “ Has your tomato plant gotten height like this?”

Gill’s eyes were wide in wonder as he looked at Kohri’s crop. “ Have you been using Anissa’s fertilizer for this?! If so, I’m definitely picking up a few bags for my own crops at home.” He gently ran a few fingers over the broad leaves and Gill’s brow rose high in both shock and delight. Such a smooth, velvety feel! How did the product taste?

“ I’ll admit that I’ve taken the liberty of tweaking Anissa’s recipe a smidge. I’ll be formulating my own once Pascal can get the boat running back to the mainland. I’m going to be setting up a lab once I’m able to and in the winter time I’ll be testing all different types of soil samples from all over the island so that in the spring all of us can utilize personalized fertilizers to maximize the nutritional quality and quantity of our crops.” Kohri beamed proudly as she rubbed the stalk gently. The soil was only one part of the reason why the plant had grown so well. The other part was just how hands on and how much tlc Kohri gave all of her crops. “ That’s was my main area of study when I was going to school back in the city and at least here I’m only few semesters away from my degree. I can do without the graduation ceremony, and all the pompous grandstanding that goes with things like that. I get to do what I love here, Gill...And I have someone here that understands that to boot, that I can share in my passion and knowledge with. As far as I’m concerned, I’m in my own little slice of heaven.”

Gill smiled tenderly at the soft spoken adulation Kohri was giving him. “ There’s more than just me here on the island…” he countered.

“ But none that speak our particular brand of geek.” she replied with a laugh. “ I need to get to bed however. How about you come over on Fridays? This way I have to take time off once a week and both of get the mental stimulation we both need.”

Gill nodded. “ I was about to say it doesn’t always need to be over here, but then I remembered that you have a mini library in your living room. More than likely we’ll be referencing every book there. Oh, speaking of...Would I be able to borrow ‘The Edible History of Humanity’ for a few days? I would like to reference it for one of my reports if possible.”

“ Do honestly believe I would tell you no? C’mon, let’s go grab it, but then I seriously need sleep.” Kohri replied with a tired smile.


	7. Surprise, Surprise

Gill shook his head as he looked at the calendar for what seemed the millionth time that day. How was it August already?! Kohri’s birthday was in less than two weeks and they had nothing set up for her! As much as he wanted to be working on that, Gill was in the midst of filing some paperwork when the bell at the door tinged a few times and he smirked as he saw both Owen and Luke walk in. “ Just give me a minute and I’ll meet you guys upstairs. I just need to notarize these and I’ll be right up.” he said with a grin.

Luke went to comment, but he was quickly pulled towards the stairs leading to the library by Owen who gave Gill a silent wave and grin of his own. “ Dude! I can walk! Owen!”

Elli laughed a little at her desk as she listened to the carpenter apprentice’s vocal protests. “ He’s never going to change, is he?” she giggled as she set a cup of tea down on Gill’s desk for him.

“ I doubt it in all honesty.” Gill chortled as well, though his brow furrowed after a few minutes as he began shuffling the papers on his desk around. “ Elli, have you seen my notary stamp by chance?” He began going through the drawers of his desk, and Gill’s scowl began growing darker as he couldn’t find it.

“ Last I saw it, it was on the counter near where I was working earlier.” Elli replied as she began pulling out forms that they were going to need first thing tomorrow morning.

Gill quickly walked over to the counter where he had been earlier and he crowed a little when he found it right where Elli had said it would be. “ Thanks El.” he quickly praised as he began ratifying the documents before slipping them into an envelope to be mailed off. Gill then ducked around the counter as he made his way to the stairwell as well.

To think, before Kohri had arrived, Gill wouldn’t normally be caught talking to either man unless it were business related. However, all three of them had a dear friend in common, and Gill wasn’t about to ignore them or their potential input when it came to Kohri. They were also good men in their own rights, and had been there for Gill in their own ways after Angela had died. He took the steps two at a time, as Gill was too excited to keep his exuberance at bay. If all went well today then Kohri would be getting something she wouldn’t be expecting what so ever.

Gill’s gaze softened as he thought of Kohri for a moment. The two of them had met up once again for the Firefly Festival a few weeks back at the end of July and Gill couldn’t the image Kohri had made for that night out of his mind. Instead of the normal tee shirt and jeans with her hair thrown into a messy bun as he constantly saw her with, Kohri had worn a sundress and sandals that night, and had allowed her long sable locks to flow free on the small breeze. Her bright blue eyes had been full just like the moon above them and she had been babbling excitedly about the picnic that she had set up for them to enjoy during the festivities.

Gill had been gobsmacked by how utterly natural, yet beautiful, Kohri had looked that night. Gill had also come to notice that she had left him feeling the exact same way Angie had during their first date. Gill wasn’t sure how he felt about that in all honesty, but he kept putting it off to the side. He couldn’t dwell on that right now. In fact, he needed to keep a platonic objectivity with Kohri and just work with two of her best friends to set up a birthday party that she would never forget.

Gill’s excited azure gaze met the golden and obsidian ones of Luke and Owen as he cleared the corner and he cleared his throat in an effort regain his composure. “ Thank you for coming here today, gentleman. Let’s all take a seat.” he offered as he waved a hand towards the table nearby. Elli had been a dear and had set up tea and snacks for them already and Gill shook his head with a slight chuckle. Elli was forever making sure that everyone was taken care of it seemed.

“ I know this is related to Kohri’s birthday, Gill. You think we can pull off a surprise party in time?” Owen asked with a grin.

“ Dude, seriously! You just take care of the planning, Owen and I can work her up to needing a drink by the end of the day!” Luke added chipperly, thunking his fist confidently against the table, but carefully so as to not upend the tea set. His excited amber gaze cut over to the coal one across the table and both men smirked mischievously. Gill had unknowingly provided them with plenty of ammunition to tease Kohri with.

None the less, the two of them would easily have Kohri jonesing for one of Hayden’s stiff and potent cocktails before that day was done.

Gill shook his head even as he poured himself a cup of tea, and he silently handed Owen the pot next. “ As curious as I am, I don’t want to know just what you two are going to do to her to get her to that point.” he chortled.

Owen and Luke shrugged and the three men set into the task of planning everything they were going to need for this party.

“ It’d probably be best to have Yolanda cater everything, this way Kohri can have her favorites, but it doesn’t put everyone out at the same time. So figure what, salmon, veggies, all that jazz?” Luke offered as he grabbed a few more cookies from the tray Elli had recently brought up. They had been planning for the last three hours and had gone through two pots of tea and the initial tray of cookies and other finger snacks that she had left for them.

“ She likes to use rice fairly often as a side dish. I had to help her cart three fifteen pound bags of it from Souffle Farm to Gnocchi Ranch just the other day after all.” Owen added as with a laugh Gill began writing everything down.

“ I’m writing down dishes that would be a hit not just with Kohri, but with everyone. Fish meuniere, various vegetable risottos…” Gill murmured. His pen was moving rapid fire over the papers in front of him and he tapped after a moment. “ I’m forgetting something.”

Owen couldn’t contain the small snort that escaped him and he shook his head mirthfully. “ I’ll say.” he replied humorously. He carefully plucked the pen from Gill’s hand and he pulled the paper over that they were putting the menu on. Owen continued shaking his head as he wrote out the dish and he slid both back over to Gill once he was finished.

Gill looked over what Owen had written down and he couldn’t help but laugh at what it was. “ I’ll grant you that one, Owen. Good thinking. I’ll see if I can’t borrow the board from her the day before the party.” he commented. In big, bold letters was the word Gnocchi at the bottom of the page, underlined multiple times for emphasis. Gill double checked his watch and his blue eyes widened in dismay for how much time had passed. It was his turn to supply the main ingredient for supper this evening. “ Speaking of food, gents. It’s debate night. Same time tomorrow?”

Owen laughed even as both he and Luke got to their feet. “ Maybe. Kohri mentioned she might be up in the library tomorrow, so I don’t want to push it. In all honesty, you just worry about the location and food Gill. Luke and I can handle getting everyone there to surprise her. I think trying to add anything else in would be overkill.”

Gill looked over everything that the three of them had agreed on and he nodded. “ You may be right about that Owen. Figure what? Tuesday next week, if just to briefly go over where we’re all at?”

“ Sounds like a plan Gilly. If you need Owen and I to help cover the cost on anything, let us know dude. I don’t feel right knowing that you wanna foot the whole thing.” Luke replied, though he was scowling a little as he finished.

“ Even though I’ve been paying my own tuition out of pocket, I have more than enough left over, Luke. Believe me. Bear in mind I haven’t taken any vacation time and I make a livable wage. I have roughly five years worth of savings after all. I can afford this. Thank you for the offer however. I do appreciate it.” Gill said with a smile. Kohri was planning to raid the library again tomorrow, hm? Maybe he could pull her away for lunch so that she didn’t work right through it. Would she wear a skirt or a dress again? Would Gill get the feeling that it was a date the way he had at the Firefly Festival? Would it run late enough for him to walk her home? Why was he trying to come up with excuses to turn this into a date? That made no sense!

Luke and Owen were silent as they watched the expression on Gill’s face change as he turned towards the northwest and they both smirked at one another. If both men didn’t know any better, Gill was already preparing rebuttals against Kohri. Both had been unceremoniously pulled into one of their infamous debates after all. “ What’s tonight’s topic?” Owen finally asked.

“ We’re trading data and crops from the plants we’ve been growing. Kohri’s been traditionally growing a tomato plant while I’ve been growing one hydroponically. I dare say she might have me beat to be honest, considering her plant was over six feet tall the last time I saw it.” Gill answered, though he was sure to keep his back to the other men in an effort to hide the growing blush on his face. Why did he want to feel like that again? Gill had sworn to keep it friends only with her, especially as Kohri wasn’t looking for any romantic attachments of her own.

“ We need to get back to work Gill. We’ll catch ya later!” Owen announced as he and Luke neared the stairwell.

Gill waved over his shoulder as he gathered up everything to tuck away into his desk for tomorrow. “ Have a good day gentleman! Don’t forget that we’re meeting back up next Tuesday!”

Luke gave Gill a quick thumbs up before they disappeared from sight and Gill followed after a few moments once he was sure he had everything he needed. He made sure to put everything into his desk for now, as he would more than likely get everything started tomorrow as tonight was debate night and he still needed to think of something to bring for them to make for supper. “ I’ll see you in the morning, Elli. Have a good night.” Gill said quickly as he made for the door.

“ Tell Kohri I said hello!” Elli called out behind him.

Gill waved back to Elli in an effort to let her know that he had heard her and again, a slight blush took over his cheeks. He couldn’t help but think briefly that Elli was asking him to pass on the sentiment to Kohri as if she were his significant other or his wife. Sweet goddess in her tree, he needed to get his head on straight. Gill couldn’t afford these kinds of musings when it came to Kohri, especially when she had told him in no uncertain terms that she wasn’t looking for any romantic entanglements. It would only cause trouble in the long run. He rubbed his face a bit tiredly as he walked into his home for a brief moment to grab the books that he had borrowed from Kohri, as Gill had promised to return them to her tonight now that he had completed his report.

Gill couldn’t help but feel a bit apprehensive that he had moved on as easily as he had in the last month and a half. Angie was no longer a sad memory for him, despite how tragically he had lost her, as Gill felt as if he had finally said his goodbyes to her properly. What scared him was how quickly he had turned those attentions to Kohri.

The one woman on the entire island who wanted nothing to do with men. Who had every reason to for that matter after what had happened to her last year. As much as Gill wanted to be honest with her, he was terrified of scaring her off at the same time. What if she was enamored with someone else, like Luke or Owen? Even Jin?

Gill sighed heavily as he sat on his bed for a moment. It had been nearly six years since he had found himself in this position. Attracted to a smart, lovely woman who shared many of the same interests that he himself had. How did one go about the whole dating thing again? Did he even dare attempt to tell her how she made him feel, considering that Kohri had nearly been raped by someone she had known pretty well? Would that kind of experience be at the forefront of her mind even though Gill was a different person entirely?

_She wanted to kiss you that one night you know..._ his subconscious teased.

“ She was drunk…” Gill whispered back. “ She’s told me more than once that it’s friends only between us.”

_Keep telling yourself that..._ the voice purred.

Gill shook his head to clear his thoughts. He had other things that he needed to keep his focus on, the surprise party being first and foremost.

 

* * *

  
 

Kohri was all smiles as she opened her front door to let Gill in and she waved him inside while giving him an enthusiastic greeting. She couldn’t help but feel happy at the smile Gill seemed to give the rancher in turn. Those two seemed to be oblivious to how they made one another feel, though she was doing all she could to ease them towards one another. At this point, she was worried that it would be telling Gill and Kohri point blank exactly what they needed! Admittedly, Kohri had a lot on her plate in trying to find anything related to the harvest sprites, and she was being stubborn in asking any of the natives for help. Hamilton had shown her the painting at Tamelin Manor the other day, she knew that much, but Kohri seemed to have it in her head that she didn’t want to bother the other residents of the island concerning the odd dreams that she had been having.

Her brown eyes narrowed a little even as an idea came to mind. Gill was throwing Kohri a birthday party soon. Maybe she could try something that night.

If all went well, Gill would finally admit that he was falling harder than he anticipated for the island’s relatively newest resident.

 

* * *

  
 

Kohri was pouring over books in the town library when she felt someone cover her eyes. She smiled shyly even as she giggled and she pulled the hands away to look over her shoulder. “ Nice try Gill.” Kohri chortled as she turned in her seat to face him better.

Gill shrugged even as he turned the cover over to read the title. “ Local myths and legends, as written by Horace Tamelin? Is that what you’re looking for, Kohri? I’d be more than happy to help you, you know.” he offered.

Kohri shook her head. “ Just taking a small break and familiarizing myself with some of the superstitions and cultures of the island.” she fibbed gently, with a smile full of guile the entire time. Kohri hated lying to him about this, but she didn’t want Gill to think of her as a wack job if it turned out these were only dreams that she was having and nothing more.

Gill shook his head even as he closed the book fully. “ Why don’t you join me for lunch at the inn if you’re taking a break then? My treat. It’s my way of congratulating you on winning our wager for that matter.” the flaxen haired man asked earnestly. His blue eyes met her own and Kohri felt her breath hitch a little in her throat.

What was it about Gill that made her heart thunder as hard as it did? Sure, he was handsome, and incredibly intelligent, but there was more to a man than just those things. Kohri knew this. Then again, she had seen the kind of man he could be, had seen how compassionate, and attentive to this island and its residents that Gill had been since her arrival some months ago. Kohri wanted to believe that she had fallen into that category easily enough, but she knew that wasn’t the case. They simply had too much in common, such as their love of knowledge and learning, and yet they had their differences as well. Mostly their opinions when they did debate on something tirelessly on a Friday evening.

Despite every warning she had given herself, Kohri knew that she was in trouble. She was rapidly falling harder and faster for the man beside her than should be allowed. As if sensing where her thoughts were going, Kohri’s stomach gave a loud rumble to remind her of the invitation Gill had just issued her. “ Lunch at the inn? I’d be delighted Gill!” Kohri answered chipperly as she got to her feet and Gill politely pushed her chair back in under the table.

Gill was ecstatic that Kohri had accepted his invitation for lunch and he kept the conversation on the book that she had been reading. “ So what’s the real reason behind the book Kohri?” he finally asked as Jake led them to a table in the corner.

“ Like I said, Gill, just brushing up on some of the traditions and superstitions here on Waffle Island. Still not sure about the whole blue feather thing, but…” Kohri laughed as she shrugged, drawing a small chuckle from her companion for it.

Gill shook his head slightly as Coleen set down a carafe of cold water and a few glasses for them. “ Anyone else would believe you Kohri if they didn’t know you as well as I do by this point. The only books you don’t have in your collection are those specifically about the island, so it’s something intrinsic to Waffle Island itself.” Gill paused as he double checked to be sure no one was listening in on their conversation and he leaned over the table a little. “ You can come to me about anything Kohri, even if you’re afraid it could ruin our friendship. It won’t. I can promise you that much.” Gill reached over the table, taking her hand in his and she looked up to meet his worried gaze. “ I can help you Kohri.”

Kohri’s mouth worked up and down wordlessly for a moment and her lower lip trembled after a moment. She was just too damn afraid to lose the friendships she had made here because she was unable to tell dream from reality. “ I appreciate it Gill, but honestly…” Kohri met his eyes and she smiled sweetly, hoping to throw him off her worries. “...Everything’s fine. I’m glad to have such a wonderful friend like you, you know. That offer goes both ways for that matter. Don’t forget that.”

Gill fought to keep himself from scowling. Kohri was hiding something and he knew it. What it was was a completely different matter, and he couldn’t do anything until she came clean with him. Maybe he could try to work it out of her after her surprise party next week. “ Just know that I don’t believe you for a second, Kohri.” he told her with a wry grin and Gill leaned over the table. His hand was still holding hers, gently yet firmly, and he smoothed his thumb over the tops of her knuckles. He looked up once more, allowing his gentle gaze to meet her timid one. That reluctant stare was just another reason he knew that something was seriously on her mind, and Gill wanted nothing more than to help her through whatever it was. “ I won’t push it too much, but just remember that I’m here for you if you need me. I don’t care how outlandish you may think it to be. Don’t forget that both of us felt that presence in your house a few months back and I’m the last person who would turn you away for something like that.”

Kohri smiled nervously even as she gave Gill’s fingers a squeeze. She had needed to hear that, but until she found written proof on what she was going through, Kohri wasn’t going to give it voice. “ I appreciate that more than you’ll ever know, Gill, but I’ll be alright.” Kohri whispered. She didn’t like having this much attention focused on her like this, it made her feel all too nervous and Kohri knew she had to hurry and change the subject before Gill managed to talk her into telling him what exactly was bothering her. But what? She looked away for a brief moment before she turned back to Gill with a broad smile in place. If everything went to plan, Gill was going to be fuming in a few minutes. “ Enough of the melancholy. Have you started your report yet?”

Looking back on that afternoon, Gill should have seen that comment coming from a mile away.

 

* * *

  
 

Kohri could feel her temples throbbing in her ire. Owen and Luke had been helping her with her harvest so far this afternoon, while it was definitely a sweet gesture on their parts to help her out on her birthday they way they were.

The only problem was that both of them were wearing her patience thin.

Luke winked at Owen as Kohri kept her back to them while she sorted through what crops she was selling and what crops she was keeping for her own use. “ Watch this…” he whispered. Luke sauntered up to Kohri, grinning like the cat that ate the canary all the while and he settled his hand on her shoulder. “ So Kohri...I can’t help but notice that Gill’s been over here...A lot.”

Kohri groaned at the blatant insinuation. “ Luke, really? Today of all days?” she quipped as she glared at her friend over her shoulder.

Owen smiled as he leaned against the hoe Kohri had handed him earlier and he grinned teasingly as well. “ What was up with that romantic lunch at the inn last week for that matter?” he added. The glare Kohri leveled on him was positively worth it and Owen laughed uproariously at her ire.

“ Seriously?! Both of you?! By the goddess Owen, it was not a date. Gill just invited me to lunch so that I wouldn’t work clear through it. As for Gill being over every week, we’re proofreading one another’s course work that we’re mailing off and we debate over dinner afterwards. Nothing more, nothing else. Just two friends who happen to like…”

“ Kohri...Do us all a favor and just kiss him already! Goddess. This tension is driving me insane!” Luke exclaimed mirthfully. He was already on his back in the grass, laughing for all he was worth. “ You should have seen the panicked look on your face!”

Kohri grabbed her hoe from Owen and in three pissed off strides, she crossed the distance between her and Luke. The carpenter had wisely gotten to his feet however, and he hurriedly ducked her irate swings before she could knock him upside his head. “ Seriously though, Kohri, we’re not saying it’s such a bad thing!” Luke rolled to the side as Kohri brought her hoe down in an overhead arc and he smirked at how pissed he had gotten her. “ Gill’s not that bad a catch, ya’know. Just not as good as me or Owen, but not bad all the same. WOAH! Owen! Air tag! Air tag!” Kohri could wield that damn hoe just like a spear or staff. Worst yet, he was helping her get better and better with every time he pissed her off to this point.

Owen shook his head and he waited for Kohri to raise the haft over her head again. Once she had, Owen closed his hand around it and raised his arm, comically lifting Kohri as well as she refused to let go of her tool. “ That’s enough you two. Tell ya what Kohri, it’s about time for the bar to open up. How about the three of us go do a little celebrating. Our treat tonight.” he said placatingly with a broad grin. “ Think of it as my way of trying to make the peace tonight. You know we only pick on ya ‘cause we love ya, right?”

Kohri let go of the haft, dropping to a crouch to lessen the impact on her knees. “ I should know, but I guess my temper got the better of me today. Alright gents. Let’s finish this last row up, get the veggies put in their respective places, and then we’ll head up to the bar for some of Hayden’s drinks.” she agreed heartily.

 

* * *

  
 

Maya was watching from her bedroom window for Owen, Luke, and Kohri to come down the pathway and she smiled broadly when she spotted the three friends coming down the pathway. She went careening into the main hall of the inn, waving her hands over her head in her excitement. “ They’re almost here! They just passed the three way fork!” she exclaimed happily.

Gill was grinning broadly as everyone began lowering the lamps as much as possible. “ Okay everyone! This is not a drill! Hiding spots now! Tee minus one minute and counting!” he called out. Gill went to his own hiding spot while he could and he crouched low towards the floor.

“ Guys, seriously, Hayden hasn’t turned the outside lights on yet. Are you sure the bar’s open tonight?” came Kohri’s voice.

“ Maybe he just forgot to turn them on tonight, Kohri. The least we can do is go inside and ask. At worst, we go home and I owe you those drinks another night.” Owen replied placatingly. “ C’mon now, Aramis. In you get!”

The door opened, and Kohri paused mid step in her nervousness before Owen finished shoving her through the door. The entirety of the inn and bar area was nearly pitch black, but there was something barely visible hanging in the background. “ What in the world?” she whispered warily, though she was looking around intently at this point.

No sooner than had she uttered those words, the lights came flooding on and everyone popped out of the hiding spots with wide smiles. “ SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY KOHRI!” came the uproarious salutation.

Kohri stumbled backwards a little into Luke, but the taller man caught her by the shoulders to keep her in the room. Her eyes were wide and her hands were barely covering her mouth in her shock, though she was looking around. Everyone on Waffle Island was here, in the inn, wanting to celebrate her birthday with her. Tears twinkled at the corner of her eyes as she looked at everyone gathered, trying to figure out just who was the mastermind behind this wonderful whammy of a party. Luke and Owen would have never been able to pull this off on their own after all. Her search was sidetracked as Owen ruffled her hair affectionately and Kohri looked up at the taller man with a joyful grin.

“ What are we waiting for?” Luke exclaimed brightly as he pulled Kohri further into the room. “ Is this a party or not?!”

Kohri was all smiles as the party got into full swing and she was pulled onto the dance floor by her two cohorts before they had even plied her with any alcohol. She was even more astounded to see that the majority of her favorites had been served, and Kohri took a look around once more. There was only one man on this island who knew her that well, and quite frankly she had yet to see him tonight. Had he already gone home or was he just biding his time? Once more, her search was interrupted when Owen put one of Hayden’s cocktails into her hand.

“ Happy birthday Kohri!” the russet haired man said, his face the very picture of joy and mirth.

“ You and Luke are going to tell me who else is in on this before you get me too drunk.” Kohri chuckled even as she raised her glass to toast him.

“ Do you really need to ask?” Owen chortled as he pointed over near the stairs. Gill was leaning against the railing nonchalantly and he gave a small wave when he noticed the two of them looking his way. “ I’ll check on ya in a bit. Don’t drink that too fast now, alright?”

Kohri nodded and she made her way over to where Gill was standing by himself after a few minutes. Against her better judgement, and Owen’s warning for that matter, she had bolted down the cocktail her friend had handed her and it was definitely stronger than the ones Hayden normally served her.  _Oh damn...That was too good to the point where I’ll be sucking these down without thinking._  she thought, giggling to herself all the while.

Gill was looking at her curiously, though to anyone else it would be a cold, disinterested stare, and Kohri shook her head a little. “ Are you enjoying yourself?” he asked mirthfully.

“ A little too much.” Kohri admitted, laughing all the while. “ I’m surprised that the three of you were able to pull one over on me like this.”

Gill shrugged, a pleased grin on his face all the while. “ I’m glad you’re having a good time Kohri.” he said honestly. His hand patted her shoulder a little, though Kohri’s hand came up to rest on his forearm to keep him in place.

“ This was a wonderful surprise, Gill. Thank you.” she replied softly.

Gill was uncertain of what to say, as he was scared of what he might do if the opportunity presented itself. However, neither had to say a word as a slow dance song struck up and both looked up in surprise. Gill didn’t remember adding this one to the list. However, he wasn’t about to let this moment pass him up either. Gill smiled as he gently removed his hand and he gave Kohri a rather gallant bow. “ Ms. Phelps, I’d be honored if you allow me this dance.” he said.

Kohri, either shored up by the liquor in her system or the fact that she had been secretly waiting for him to say that all night, placed her hand daintily in his. “ The pleasure would be mine, Mr. Tamelin.” she replied with a curtsy of her own. She couldn’t hold back the laughter that swept through her when Gill expertly twirled her towards the dance floor and Kohri looked up into his eyes after a moment. They were literally the only ones on the dance floor at the moment, and Gill seemed to care less.

If she were honest with herself, Kohri was enjoying herself too much to care either.

The tempo was soothing, and Kohri was confident in having Gill as her dance partner for this song. He was leading her easily enough, though Kohri couldn’t help but want to close any bit of distance between them to rest her head on his chest. She was a solid head and a half shorter than him, but that distance didn’t seem so far with the way he was holding her right now. His left hand rested against her side, between her ribs and hip, and Gill would tighten his hold every once in a while there. It only made Kohri wonder just what he was thinking. There was a tender smile on Gill’s face that was hard to miss however, and Kohri took delight in mirroring it while they had this moment to themselves.

Luke and Owen were beaming with pride even as they fist pounded at the fact that their ploy had worked. It was Luke and Owen who had snuck the song into the list in the first place, with the hopes that they would get the desired reaction like this before the end of the night. They were pretty sure the rest of the town just saw them as two friends having a good time dancing together, but Luke and Owen saw Kohri more than even Gill did on a daily basis. What they saw was a young woman utterly enamored with the man before her, and the worst part about it was that she refused to admit it.

Owen was doubly shocked to see that same look mirrored on Gill’s face. He hadn’t considered the idea that the deputy mayor might have similar feelings for the young rancher and the blacksmith’s apprentice mentally rubbed his palms together at the revelation.

Maybe it was just a matter of getting both of them to crack at this point.

 

* * *

  
 

Gill shook his head as Owen, Luke, and Kohri raced to see who could finish their beer the fastest. He wasn’t fond of alcohol to be honest, but he would not judge others if they chose to drink it. Kohri had enjoyed herself thus far; something Gill was exceedingly happy about, and it showed just for the simple fact that the mask she normally wore to hide all her worries was completely gone. Luke slammed his mug down to the table first, and he let out a quick crow of victory for his win. Kohri was next, and she high fived Luke excitedly as Owen seemed to trail behind both of them. After a minute, Owen slammed his mug down to the table, and the three friends laughed uproariously at his hindered racing skills. Gill knew from hearing the three of them talk that Owen could leave both Luke and Kohri in the dust without so much as trying. Owen wobbled however and Luke was fast to catch him before the taller man face planted against the carpeted floor.

“ Yo Gill!”

Well, duty called as being one of the only sober people at this function. It looked like Gill was getting ready to play taxi to a man who easily dwarfed him in height. Gill smiled softly even as he shook his head while he got to his feet. He should have seen this coming from a mile away when these three had started drinking together. Gill made his way over to the trio and he helped to ease Owen into a chair. “ Let me guess…” he began, fully expecting Luke to ask him what he thought was obvious.

Luke shook his head. “ Can you handle getting Kohri home while I drag this lug back to Ramsey’s? I think he hit the bottle a little harder than he expected to. Either that, or Hayden pulled out all the stops knowing it was Kohri’s birthday.” Luke chuckled kindly. “ Both of us knew she’d be drinking quite a bit tonight and one of us had anticipated to walk her home, but I can’t let Owen try to make it home by himself. If I know Kohri as well as I do, she’ll probably be tappin’ out soon enough anyways. In all honesty, I can handle Owen this drunk, you can’t. Kohri will be easier to manage, especially because all ya gotta do is give her a little bit of the caveman approach.”

Gill snorted at the thought of throwing Kohri over his shoulder like some ruffian, though he did mull it over for a moment and he nodded. This would be the perfect chance to see if she would spill on what it was that she was having trouble finding in the library. “ I’ll make sure she gets home safe, Luke. No worries.” Gill assured the carpenter’s apprentice.

Luke pulled Gill off to the side as Kohri eased Owen over the table to help the room stop spinning so wildly. It had been a while since the younger Ashemore had seen his friend this heavily intoxicated. “ You might not make it home with as hard as she been hitting the sauce tonight. There have been a few nights where either Owen or I would need to stay with her because of how hammered she had gotten. There’s something seriously bothering her Gill, and she won’t talk to us about it. See if you can’t ply it out of her tonight with her as drunk as she’s gotten.”

Gill shook his head. There were days when Luke surprised the hell out of him with the amount of insight he actually had and today was one of those days. He was the voice of reason for the three musketeers for once, befitting of the designated Porthos for that matter, but it still struck Gill as a little odd. “ I’ve already tried Luke. You two aren’t the only ones to notice something’s off. Do you think it might be related to her case? Hence why she might feel she doesn’t need to bring it up again?” the deputy mayor asked.

Luke looked over to Kohri and Owen a moment, though he swore under his breath when he saw that Kohri had yet another one of Hayden’s potent concoctions. She was seriously going to be feeling that in the morning. “ Not a clue, but it would explain why she’s been sleeping like crap. If you need me to come over, do not hesitate to call the shop. I’ll talk to dad and Bo when I get there. It’s gonna be slow goin’ with as hammered as Owen is tonight though.” he said worriedly. He looked back over to the table and he groaned again to see that Kohri wasn’t there. “ Speaking of Kohri, you need to go find her. She’s disappeared from Owen’s side.”

Gill nodded and the two men went their separate ways to get their friends gathered up. His eyes hurriedly scanned the party and Gill sighed in relief when he saw Kohri’s long sable hair swish as she exited the ladies room. He made his way over to her, though he laughed softly at the sight of her dancing drunkenly with both Selena and Kathy for a brief moment before she was back at the bar.

Kohri hummed happily as she drank the frozen cocktail and she smirked when she saw Gill sit beside her. “ So Luke and Owen managed to pin me off on you tonight, huh?” she chortled drunkenly. “ I’m gonna warn ya. I ain’t leavin’ until this here glass is empty. Capiche?”

Gill shook his head as he tried to take the glass from her. Didn’t she realize that she was going to have the mother of all hangovers come tomorrow morning? “ No, Luke only asked that I make sure you got home alright. Owen was fairly lit after all.” he replied, though he scowled when Kohri dodged every attempt he made to intercept her drink. “ As for that glass, the minute I get it out of your hand, we’re leaving.”

“ The only way you’re taking it from me is if you finish it Gill. I’m not about to let good booze go to waste like that.” Kohri purred, though her words were becoming slightly incoherent the more she lost herself to the buzz taking over her mind and senses.

Gill scowled though he grabbed the glass and hurriedly downed the last of the drink before Kohri could. He fought back a sputter and a grimace as the alcohol burned going down, but he managed to keep himself composed. Just because he didn’t like to drink didn’t mean he couldn’t hold his liquor after all. Gill was certain it was just natural for the natives of Waffle Island to have such a magnificent resilience to alcohol. “ Alright Kohri, glass is empty. I’m taking you home.” he ordered.

Kohri stood up, though she wobbled before Gill caught her, and she giggled madly as he led her from the establishment. Thankfully, those present were too far gone as well to care that the reason for the party had just left. Kohri turned to Gill before they could get past the northern gate, and her arms wrapped about his neck in her inebriated state. “ I can’t lie Gill. I like hearin’ ya talk like that.” she slurred. She had a sloe eyed look on her face and Gill fought the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose.

Did Kohri get this blatantly flirtatious when she drank?

“ What do you mean, Kohri?” he asked, maneuvering her to his back. It would be easier in the long run to carry her home like this.

Kohri nuzzled Gill’s neck a little as she got comfortable on his back. “ I like hearing you get bossy like that. The authority in your voice...It’s sexy as hell.” she mumbled against his ear. One hand took the opportunity to smooth down the expanse of his chest that she could reach and Kohri licked her lips a little. She liked the way he felt under her fingers too.

“ Just keeping you to what you said, Kohri. There wasn’t anything remotely bossy about that in my opinion.” Gill said, grunting a little as he came to a slight hillock. This was nothing compared to the monster he still had to climb to get her to her home. “ If you’re up for talking though, you can always tell me what exactly you’re combing the library for.”

Kohri sighed as she snuggled Gill’s neck again. She was going to be reluctant to let him go home at this point. “ I’m trying to find something on the harvest goddess and the sprites…” Kohri breathed out tiredly. “ Such weird dreams…”

Gill paused if only to look over his shoulder at her in shock. She was having dreams related to the harvest goddess and the sprites? He scowled a little as he looked towards Mt. Gelato where the hollowed out trunk of the Mother Tree stretched skyward as if reaching for something or someone. It had been fifteen years since it had died. Fifteen long years since the island had started making its decline. Gill’s thoughts turned back to Kohri as she started dozing off on his back and he sighed heavily. It wasn’t that she was too prideful to ask for help in this case. She was terrified of being scorned and labeled a lunatic. His steel blue eyes darted from side to side as Gill tried to think of something subtle he could do for her. Maybe he could find a way to covertly leave out the books she needed. If the Harvest Goddess was trying to contact her in her dreams, it was no wonder that Kohri was hesitant to come to anyone on the island about it. She wasn’t entirely certain it was just a dream after all.

Kohri groaned as Gill eased her to her feet, and she blearily opened her eyes. They were standing at her front door? Damn he moved fast for a scrawny shit with a desk job. Gill laughed at that, though it took Kohri a minute to realize that she had said that thought out loud. Oh hell, she needed to be really careful or else she was going to lose him entirely. He said something in return, and Kohri blinked hard a few times. “ Huh?” she said sleepily.

“ Where are your keys? I’m going to make sure you’re ready for bed before I take my leave.” Gill told her gently.

Kohri slapped at the small carryall on her hip and Gill shook his head as he reached into it. She was barely conscious at this point. He was going to get a few glasses of water in her system before he allowed her to lay down and before he left for the night. Gill didn’t want to leave her if she was going to experience the worst a hangover had to offer on the same note. After a minute, he found the keys and Gill set to unlocking the front door for them.

Kohri was still in a stupor as she felt herself lowered onto her sofa and she groaned at the fact that she was even upright to begin with! She needed to be in her bed, either unconscious or being kissed senseless by the man currently puttering about her kitchen. She heard the faucet run for a bit and Kohri turned her weary gaze over to Gill as he came back over to the sofa. “ Why the hell am I still sitting up? I should be face first in my pillow.” she groused.

Gill smirked even as he pushed the glass of water into Kohri’s hand. “ Because you need to drink at least three of these before I let you go to sleep. You’re probably going to hate me by morning.” he chuckled and Kohri gave him a wan smile as she cupped his cheek with her free hand.

Kohri shook her head fervently, though it only made her even more dizzy and the young woman groaned in dismay at how fast the room started spinning. “ Fuck…”

Gill sighed heavily as he sat on the sofa beside her. “ Try not to move too much. I’ll stay for a bit, just in case.” he said soothingly. His arms wrapped around Kohri as she snuggled up to him as close as she could and a small, sad smile crossed his face.

In all honesty, Kohri reminded Gill so much of Angie curled up against him like this.

It was horrible of Gill to do, considering that he was garnering a bathetic rapport for the woman beside him, but she was drawing him back into the memory of nights where he and Angie would do just this.

Gill knew he needed to stay awake, if only for Kohri’s sake, but his eyes were growing too heavy to keep open. He could feel the soft tickle of her breath at his collar, deep and even in her repose. How was it she was able to fall asleep so fast? A large yawn interrupted his thoughts and Kohri gave him a squeeze to keep him moving too far.

“ Please don’t leave…” she whimpered in her sleep, tightening her grip around his torso all the while.

Gill smiled tenderly as he nuzzled the top of her head without waking her. He would just close his eyes for a few moments, get Kohri settled into bed, and then head on home.

Just a few minutes to remind him how nice this was.

_Just a few..._


	8. More Midnight Musings

Kohri winced slightly as sunlight began filtering into her home from outside and she groaned in absolute dismay. She could feel that she had definitely overslept for starters, meaning Kohri had to play some serious catch up with her crops today and she still needed to go check on the boys to be sure they were okay as well. She had to brush her teeth first and foremost however. Her mouth felt so dry it was like having a wad of woolen socks shoved there. She definitely had to be sure the boys were alright though. Granted Kohri had a hell of a hangover, but Owen had hit the bottle harder than she had last night after all.

Noise from her kitchen made her sit up fully and Kohri blanched slightly at the sight that met her there. A naked toned back, a very familiar looking back for that matter, was standing at the fridge, pouring a glass of Kohri’s homemade raspberry lemonade. Where did she know that back from? It was too short to be Owen, and despite being nearly the same height and width was much too pale to be Luke. The color that she lost from her cheeks came roaring back with a vengeance in a flood of red when she realized just who it was. The crown of golden strands, matted to his head from sweat and exertion, was a dead giveaway.

Sure enough, it was Gill as he turned around to put the now empty glass in the sink.

Why had he stayed this long? Surely he had other things he could be doing on a Sunday than minding her after she had stupidly had too much to drink last night.

Why the hell was he a sweaty mess and why his shirt missing for that matter? Not that Kohri was complaining, of course! This was a delectable visual delight that she didn’t get to see often! He had even found the time to head back home to grab a pair of jeans and his sneakers!

_Turn around again...Oh sweet goddess please turn around again._ Kohri pleaded silently. She had been so gobsmacked at the sight of him that it she hadn’t thought to take the free gander at his ass like she had last time!

Gill smiled when he saw that she was awake and sitting up in bed, and he grabbed a fresh glass to put some cold water into. Once he had done that, the deputy mayor walked over to Kohri, sitting beside her on the bed and Gill placed the cup in her hands while smoothing away a riotous, mussed curl. “ Did you sleep well?” he asked sweetly. “ Are you feeling any better?”

Kohri nodded silently, still a tad floored at Gill’s less than conservative appearance. Not only was he a deliciously sweaty mess, but he was unshaven for that matter. He clearly had the makings of a mustache and goatee growing in that looked ridiculously sexy on him. His skin seemed a few shades darker, but that could be the lack of light in the room. All the curtains were drawn tightly shut save for the one that had woken her up. What was going on? What had happened after he had gotten her home last night? Kohri was positive that she didn’t feel any different, as if that were something she’d be able to pinpoint right away, but still…

Had anything happened last night?

Gill gently tipped her chin, bringing her confused gaze up to meet his own. “ I’m glad sweetie.” he purred, sliding his lips over hers in a short but sweet kiss.

Fire flooded through Kohri’s entire being from the connection and in an instant her arms wrapped around his neck to pull him back in. Sweet goddess in the tree, he was kissing her! Something drastic had to have happened last night, but Kohri didn’t give a damn. It was either that, or she was dreaming. Kohri’s hands wandered, shyly at first, as she mapped the terrain of his torso with her fingers. Every ridge and dip was memorized, the gentle slope of his pecs leading to his sinfully delicious abdomen recorded to her memory. Kohri gasped delightedly against his lips when Gill’s hand trailed down her side to settle against her hip. His fingers gave a gentle, but insistent squeeze at her physical perusal of his body and Kohri allowed her hands to sweep down his back to settle against his rear. She fought back a delighted but wanton moan at the feeling of the toned, firm glutes in her grasp and she returned that insistent squeeze with one of her own.

If Kohri had lost her virginity last night with no recollection of it, she was owed an encore dammit! She was going to get it if she had anything to say about it too! Gill deepened their kiss, and Kohri moaned as she finally got a full taste of him. The bitter sweetness of the lemonade he had drank was still very prevalent as their supple muscles twirled and danced against one another, though there was another taste there. What it was she couldn’t put her finger on however. Kohri’s arms wrapped around his neck again as she leaned back against the mattress. Gill had no choice but to follow her and he chuckled a bit when he realized where things were headed.

“ Mmmm. Gotcha.” he purred once more against her lips. “ We’ll have to make it quick however. I’m pretty sure that Sage and Jill will be back from school soon. Phoebe’s subbing for me today seeing as how you weren’t feeling well this morning.”

Sage? Jill? Phoebe subbing? School? What was Gill going on about? Kohri was utterly lost the longer she tried to think it over. She allowed her hands to roam down the front of his torso towards his thighs, taking absolute relish in the feel of his musculature beneath her fingertips all the while. Her fingers grazed over the tell tale swell of his erection and she shuddered delightedly in his arms. She couldn’t wait to feel him as close to her as humanly possible. “ Wha’?” she mumbled between kisses.

It was Gill’s turn to look down at her in confusion. “ Sage and Jillian? The twins? Our twins? Kohri, are you sure you’re feeling alright?” he inquired seriously.

Kohri was stunned speechless as she tried to make heads and tails of what she was told. Children? She and Gill had children? She looked at her left hand and she was surprised to see a set of golden bands sitting on her hand. Looking over to her right, she was in a state of shock to see a matching golden band on his finger. Had she forgotten a whole section of her life or was she dreaming again?

“ It’s not really a dream as it is a vision of what could be, Kohri.” came a sweet female voice from nearby.

The whole scene suddenly changed and Kohri found herself staring at a completely different version of themselves. Gill was noticeably older, as was she, and Kohri stared at the image in a state of shock. They looked so happy, so carefree that it made her heart both swell and hurt at the same time. She reached out a single hand towards the spectre, longing for the reality of it, but Kohri pulled her hand away after a moment. No, she didn’t want this…

Kohri couldn’t want this. Not if Wren was still out there, haunting her.

“ You’d throw away a chance at happiness because of something out of your control?” the voice asked sternly.

Kohri turned around and she gave the woman standing there a sorrowful, tear stained grin. The spirit before her had the kindest brown eyes that she had ever seen in her life, and mahogany colored strands of hair. Her face was of some sort of european descent, like a cross between castilian spaniard and scandinavian. She was lovely in her own right, with a calming influence. She was probably just as sweet as the boys had said she was despite the minute glare Kohri was currently being affixed with. If fact, Kohri would put money that she knew exactly who this was. “ I put my potential happiness aside because I refuse to put him in danger Angela. You love him too. You would have me put him into harm’s way like that? I can’t do that...I just can’t.” Kohri retorted sorrowfully, her blues eyes shimmering from her tears. “ I can’t hope for something like this unless Wren is finally out of the picture. He has to know I’m still alive…”

Angela’s glare dissipated as she met Kohri’s gaze. She was still holding onto the needless guilt over her parent’s deaths. Maybe she needed to change up her tactics a bit. As the goddess’ arbiter of sorts, Angela had quite a bit of power at her disposal. “ What if I told you he’s a smarmy bastard who's pretty sure he got away with murder.” Angela replied with a wry grin. She needed to help Kohri move on, needed to help fully absolve her conscience before Angela could place her on the paths she needed to take from here.

Kohri shook her head in the negative even as she sat at her table. “ I won’t move on until he’s in jail. I can’t move on Angela. Nor can I take the risk that anyone too close to me won’t get hurt or caught up in my mess. Can’t you see this is all my fault? That none of this would have happened if I hadn’t tried…”

“ He deserved to be put in his place Kohri. Not only that, he’s a serial rapist...It would have come to that point no matter what.” Angela interrupted as she sat with Kohri. The image of Gill and Kohri in the bed faded away, leaving the two women alone and Angela gingerly took Kohri’s hands in hers. “ It was never your fault. You are the victim here, not him.”

“ He snapped…”

“ Because he’s insane, Kohri. He hasn’t sat on his laurels since you’ve dropped off his radar. Three more women are too afraid to come forward now, and probably never will.” Angela soothed, trying to catch the other woman’s gaze.

“ But he didn’t kill their parents…” Kohri added bitterly. The bitterness was too much to take, as it left her chest feeling much too tight and a lump seemed lodged in her throat. Her head fell against the table as she began sobbing softly and she drew her hands away from Angela’s to hide her face.

Angela’s eyes seemed to glow with power for a moment. She finally understood exactly who she needed to absolve Kohri of her guilt, to help her start over properly. She smiled softly as the two before her nodded  in understanding of their task and Angela took her leave for now. She had to try her hand with Gill at this point.

After everything that had happened, Kohri deserved a chance to actually say goodbye after all and Angela wasn’t going to deny her that.

“ No, he didn’t… He wisened up after what happened with us.” came a deep, comforting baritone.

That voice! She knew that voice! Kohri’s head snapped up in shock and she looked over her shoulder in disbelief. Standing in her kitchen, one leaning against the counter, the other preparing tea, was her parents! She instantly got to her feet, granted on shaky legs, and Kohri began stepping hesitantly for the kitchen.

Damiana smiled sadly as she set the tray down to cross the room. “ My sweet Koriander…”she whimpered tearfully as she enveloped her only daughter in a tight, maternal embrace. Both she and Burdock had seen how harshly their deaths had been eating at their daughter and she was desperate to finally ease that pain. “ Oh my darling Kohri…”

Kohri’s arms wrapped tightly around Damiana’s waist, and her sobs returned despite the unbridled joy thundering in her heart. She felt fingers smoothing through her hair, and another arm settled over her back. That was undoubtedly her father doing that and she leaned over to wrap an arm around him as well.

“ Don’t let this be a dream…” she whimpered desperately.

“ We’re in a state of in between for now. You’re not quite dreaming but you’re not on a completely different plane either. The young lady that was just here pulled all three of us in here for a bit. Probably until morning.” Burdock explained as Kohri’s tearful blue gaze met his. His hand moved from her hair to cup her cheek and Burdock shook his head a little.

“ I’m so sorry...I know I told you I finally got him off of my back, but I never…” Kohri hiccoughed a little as she tried to bury her face against her father’s chest and her face scrunched up as she tried to hold her tears at bay. “ This was all my fault.”

“ No it wasn’t Kohri. Things had to happen this way so that you would come here. Even if you were to go back in time to try to right this whole mess, we still would have given our lives for yours. As horrible as this may sound, all this was supposed to happen. You were fated to come here Kohri, alone.” Damiana retorted soothingly.

“ You’re mother is right, Kohri. Just don’t forget that this world works in mysterious ways. The harvest goddess here needs your help and you’re one of the only people here on the island that would be able to see her sprites.” Burdock added. He began moving the three of them over to the sofa and they sat Kohri in the middle between them. “ It was not chance that you were brought here, sweetheart. The harvest goddess is trapped away because of the death of the mother tree and she needs your help if she’s ever going to get free again. You had to lose us to help someone else, and you have. Part one of your mission is done, sweetheart. It’s only just the beginning however and you still have a long, long way to go.”

 

* * *

  
 

Gill woke up briefly when he felt something wet on his neck and he fought the urge to jump right up in shock. He looked down to see nothing but a chestnut colored crown in his direct line of sight, and Gill kicked himself mentally.

Shit…

He had fallen asleep on the couch with Kohri!  _How could have I been that stupid?! What if she wakes up dazed and confused from her hangover?!_  He thought, soundly chastising himself for the lapse in judgement.

Again. How was it he suddenly turned stupid when she was nearby?

Gill held his breath as he slid one arm under Kohri’s knees in an effort to lift her properly and she wiggled a little in retaliation of the ticklish sensation on the back of her knees. Gill couldn’t hold back the sigh of relief when her movement worked to his advantage and he held her as tight to himself as he could as he got to his feet. Kohri sighed sweetly in her repose, and Gill couldn’t help but smile tenderly as she nuzzled his neck. His lips pressed a gentle kiss to her brow before he had even thought it through and Gill took a deep breath in to memorize her scent.

He’d never find himself in this position again. Gill was pretty certain of that.

Gill carefully navigated the room until he was at her bedside and he leaned over to deposit Kohri against the mattress. He slowly rose again, though Gill rapidly realized that Kohri wasn’t letting him go. In fact, she had an iron clad grip on his sweater and her face scrunched up a little at the loss of warmth and contact.

Crap…

Gill held himself as still as a winter’s morning as he was held in place. Did Kohri do this to Luke or Owen? Had she cuddled with either of them the way the two of them had tonight? Jealousy flared up unexpectedly in Gill’s chest and he hurriedly changed his line of thinking.  _Where did that come from?_  He wondered, perplexed as to why he would have been jealous in the first place. Why jealousy of all things?

_She’s pretty in her own right, ain’t she?_  Luke’s soft spoken words from the night before the flower festival came back and blindsided Gill like one of Owen’s hammers. It then hit him that jealousy wasn’t quite what he was feeling towards Kohri. _Possessiveness…_  Gill realized. He was possessive of Kohri? When had that happened? She wasn’t his girlfriend or significant other for him to be this covetous of her.  _Then why all the pangs of regret when she claims you're her friend? Why the doubt when she says that for that matter?_  mocked a small voice in the back of his mind. As much as he wanted to, Gill did not have an answer to refute the silent inquiries that had been made. He was desperate to push his mind passed those musings, and his brow furrowed a little as a new thought came to mind. Was this the first time something like this had happened with her in a post inebriated state? Gill had so many different questions running rampant through his head as he took in the look on her face and he resigned himself to staying a little while longer. It was obvious Kohri would not be relinquishing her hold any time soon.

As if sensing where he was going, Kohri turned, keeping her vice like grip solidly on his sweater to keep Gill from leaving. As such was his current lot, Gill took the time to study her face in the low light coming from the street lamp near the house. Her face was no longer scrunched in protest of his movements now that he was still once more and Kohri had tears streaking down her cheeks every now and again despite the grin on her face. What was she dreaming of to have such a sad smile?

Against his better judgement, Gill caressed her cheek tenderly. Her skin was indescribably soft to the touch, though Kohri seemed to relish in the contact between them if the way she nuzzled his palm in her repose was anything to go off of. Gill knew why Kohri was keeping a strict friends only rule, even if she might find herself attracted to any of them here on the island. She had nearly been raped and assassinated, worst yet her parents murdered, by a sociopathic cad. Kohri had expressed her fears of Wren ever learning she was here and hurting those he felt were too close to her. That was a very real possibility for Owen, Luke, and Gill if Wren was as deranged as Kohri had made him out to be.

Who in their right mind would want to harm such a precious person like her?

Protectiveness surged through Gill as Kohri nestled herself perfectly against him and he gave her a small squeeze. He had never found himself in a position like this before. As horrible as the realization was, Gill hadn’t felt this protective of Angela when she had still been alive. Then again, she had been disowned and had nothing to fear from those who wanted absolutely nothing to do with her. He hadn’t even gotten jealous when Luke had blatantly flirted with her right in front of him. Gill had been laid back at the time when it came to Angela, as he was sure in her feelings for him then. She hadn’t given him pause to think otherwise.

Why did the thought of any of the other single men making a move on Kohri make his blood boil?

_Just admit it, Gill. You’re falling faster and harder for Kohri than you ever did with Angela and that scares the ever loving hell out of you._  the voice in his mind sneered nastily.

Gill wasn’t sure he was ready to face that yet, despite all the healing he had done this year. Even then, he had Kohri to thank for that. Gill didn’t feel the crippling guilt that used to plague him every time he thought of Angela. What should I do? I haven’t found myself in this position in almost six years... Gill thought despondently.

His eyes began closing of their own accord the longer he lay there beside Kohri. Her soft, rhythmic breathing was lulling him back into the land of nod.

Who knew? Maybe his dreams held the answers.

 

* * *

 

 

_A soft breeze was blowing over the island, and it lightly ruffled his hair as he sat under Darren’s tree reading._

_“ Do you know how long I’ve been waiting for you?” came an all too familiar voice. It wasn’t mocking, nor was it condescending. She had never been like that, even if you pissed her off._

_Gill dropped the book he was reading to turn around in shock. Tears stung at the corners of his eyes and he jumped to his feet in an instant, if only to pull her into a tight embrace. “ Angie!” he breathed out in disbelief. By the goddess, she felt so real, so solid, so warm in his arms. Was he sure he was dreaming?_

_“ You’re not quite dreaming Gill. You’re between planes at the moment. Somewhere between the dream realm and spirit realm. Kohri’s here too, only she’s busy as well.” Angela said with a smile. She waved towards the town hall and Gill could see his friend sitting with two people he had only seen pictures of._

_Burdock and Damiana Phelps._

_Gill couldn’t stop the motion as he shook his head, almost in disbelief of the entire situation. “ How is this possible?” he inquired, though it was spoken so softly Angela almost missed it._

_Angela sighed forlornly and she took Gill’s hands to guide him back under Darren’s tree. “ You’ve always been sensitive to things like this. Both of you sensed me that one night when you were debating over supper after all.” she said with a sad grin. She kept her hold in Gill’s hands as they both took a seat and Angela met his gaze. Even now, Gill could not think of a moment where Angela’s gaze had held so much seriousness in it. “ Gill, no matter what, promise me that you will keep calm with what I have to say.”_

_Gill took a deep breath. More than likely, he wasn’t going to like what she had to say at all. “ Let me get something off of my chest first and then you can tell me what it is.” he compromised sincerely as his azure gaze softened at the sight of her. It had been so long...One hand came up to caress her cheek and Angela smiled weakly for it. They had always been reaching a compromise with everything save for one issue. “ I was devastated when I lost you. I had no chance to say I was sorry for pressing the issue of your parents so much, no chance to tell you that despite the fight we had gotten into that I still loved you. I lost you a week before we were supposed to have been married. I felt like I was being told that it was never meant to be between us, Angie. I couldn’t handle that.”_

_Angela grasped his hand loosely as she drew it back down between them. “ I wish I could have spared you all that pain Gill, I truly do. I knew you would have apologized the minute I walked through the door again, and I had already forgiven you for it. Besides..." Her free hand came up to run along Gill's jawline and she kept his gaze locked to hers. He had to know that she held him no ill will for what had happened right before she died. "...I heard you every single time you came to my grave to talk to me.” she said with a kind grin. Her smile vanished as she looked to the side, pain etched into every facet of her face. This killed her as much as it did him, but she was sure she had come to terms with it. What should matter most was that the love they had shared would never be erased, that both of them would carry it for the rest of time. Angela sighed as she looked back up into Gill’s blue eyes and he wiped away a stray tear that ran down her cheek. He had beaten her to it. “ However, you’re absolutely right on the same note. We weren’t supposed to be married...It wasn’t until after I died that I came to realize that both of us had destinies to fulfill. Mine is as the arbiter of the Harvest Goddess as she’s trapped away. Your destiny lies on the same road as hers.” Angela told him as they both looked over to the image of Kohri carrying on with her parents._

_Gill smiled at the light in Kohri's eyes, though he was sure she hadn't grasped just how real all of this could be. He had a feeling she hadn’t received full closure at their murders, but now; with one last chance to say her piece, Kohri looked like she was on the last step of healing. What if all this was a dream however? Would it undo all the healing and closure both of them were getting with this? “ And what road is that?” Gill asked Angela seriously._

_“ You already figured out she’s trying to learn more about the harvest sprites and the Harvest Goddess, Gill. I can’t give you everything, but Kohri will need your help soon. She feels that the more she keeps seeing the Harvest Goddess in her dreams the crazier she’s getting. I’m all too certain she’s going to come to you soon, and you will need to help her if she is to finish this.” Angela told him seriously. “ There’s something else I need to say, the thing I asked you not to get upset about. It’s time to let me go, Gill. There is someone in your life who has the potential to make you happier than I ever did, who offers you so much more than I could. You’ve been keeping faithful to my memory, and I am honored, but life is for the living Gill. It’s nothing if you don’t have love in it and to give up on it is akin to giving up on life. Promise me that you won’t let my memory hold you back anymore if you believe you have feelings for someone. If you truly want to honor my memory, please, live your life to the fullest. Fill it with love, light, and laughter again. You’ve been moving on recently, but you haven’t lived these last five years.”_

_Gill swallowed hard. Angela was right that he was moving on, but that he was still clinging to the very thought of her. The only problem was that the one woman he was sure was quickly taking Angela’s place wanted nothing to do with men or romance. “ It’s a little more complicated than you think, Angie.” Gill sighed heavily._

_“ Oh, I know better than you think I do.” Angela retorted with a smirk and she got to her feet. Gill followed her lead and he pulled her into one last tight embrace. “ I’ll always be here, Gill, and I’ll always love you. From everlasting to everlasting. It’s time for you to find happiness again and you have my blessing to do just that.” Angela took his left hand in both of hers and she pressed something into this palm, closing his fingers over it. She was slowly fading from sight the longer they stood there together and Gill felt his breath hitch in his throat. He wanted, no, needed to say one last thing to her if possible. “ Goodbye Gill.”_

_Gill swallowed hard against the lump forming in his throat and he pressed a kiss to her brow. Even as she was slowly disappearing, she still felt solid to the touch. “ I love you, Angela. Thank you for everything. Goodbye...” he told her just before she faded completely away and Gill looked towards the sky with a sad smile on his face._

 

* * *

 

 

A single tear fell down his face as Gill woke up and he wiped it away. He could hear Kohri in her bathroom, probably bemoaning having drank so much last night and he shook his head. He’d have her lay back down, get her some tea with honey and lemon along with some toast, and probably head back to his house for a few minutes to gather his work clothes. Kohri was in no shape to tend to her fields today and he was going to make sure she put her health first.

Maybe the bottle of cold medicine he had might help to alleviate some of her symptoms as well.

Gill went to get up from the bed when he realized his fist was clenched and he looked down at his hand in curiosity. Angela had handed him something in his dream, but she hadn’t let him see it. Was his hand still closed out of reflex? It certainly felt as if there was something being held. He held his breath a moment, almost afraid to honestly look, but he opened his hand a few moments.

It hadn’t been a dream, just as she had said...Gill had spoken to her, had heard her voice for the first time in five years. And to prove that she had truly been there, she had given him what was supposed to have been their wedding bands.

These rings had been set into Angela’s headstone by Ramsey himself. There was no way of getting them out without breaking the stone itself, yet Gill was positive that her gravemarker was still in one solid piece.

_There’s someone in your life who has the potential to make you happier than I ever did, who offers you so much more than I could._ Her words to him echoed in his mind and Gill looked up to Kohri as she came back out into the main room of her cottage. She looked a fright if he were honest and Gill chortled sadly as he looked back down at the bands. He’d have to ask Ramsey to set them back for him, though he had no clue just what he was going to tell the blacksmith in explanation.

Well, Gill had plenty of time to think it over today while he made sure she was resting off this hangover.

Kohri blinked, her sight a little cloudy still from sleep, as she stared at the sight of Gill sitting on the edge of her bed and her brow pinched in confusion. “ I don’t even remember getting home.” she groaned. “ What happened?”

“ We dozed off on the couch shortly after I got you home. I woke up sometime this morning before dawn, and tried to put you into your bed, but you refused to let me go.” Gill said with a small grin.

Kohri had the grace to blush at that claim. That would definitely explain why he was currently sitting up in her bed. He hadn’t wanted to disturb her with as much alcohol as she had consumed last night. “ Sweet goddess. I’m sorry about that Gill. I’ve never done that to Luke or Owen. Nine times out of ten, they shove as much water as they can down my throat before pushing me into my bed and leaving me there until morning. I can only remember a few times where one of them has stayed with me through the night to be sure I won’t need to be dragged to the bathroom. They were on the couch however.” She could remember a little of situating herself in his lap somehow and Kohri groaned all the more. With as drunk as she had been, Kohri was desperately hoping that she hadn’t tried anything else. She highly doubted that Gill would tell her otherwise this time. He seemed less than keen to tell her that she had made their friendship awkward again. “ I’m sorry if I kept you here longer than you wanted to be Gill.”

Gill shook his head even as he drew Kohri into a quick, but consoling hug. “ Don’t be. I can’t lie, that was the best night’s sleep I’ve had in years. I would rather have stayed here the night to be sure you were going to be okay than to have had not just my father, but both Luke and Owen, on my case for leaving you in such a precarious state.” He replied as he held her at an arm’s length. “ Lay back down, I’ll draw the curtains shortly and get you some tea and toast. I’ll head home for a little bit after that, but I’ll take care of your fields today Kohri. You’re in no shape to do so yourself. You’ll make yourself sick if you try to.”

Kohri sighed heavily as her head leaned against the pillow and she took relish in the soft, cool fabric against her warm face. She needed to strip down into less clothing than this, but she couldn’t while Gill was here. Wait a second. What had he just said? Kohri bolted upright in surprise, though she immediately regretted it as the room began spinning again. “ What did you just say?!” she demanded, clearly and concisely.

Gill’s brow quirked in both amusement and curiosity. “ I said I was going to make you some tea and toast, pull the curtains to darken the room, and then go home to grab a change of clothing so that I can work your fields and crops for you today so that you can rest. You’ll make yourself sick if you try to do anything too strenuous. Think of it as a belated birthday gift from me.” Gill reiterated amusedly. He was already filling her tea kettle for her and he looked at the cupboard near the sink for the herbs she had in her stock. What she needed was a light, mostly clear tea to help her detoxify herself with.

“ If you want my input, a mix of ginger and burdock would help me with this hangover.” Kohri groused from under her pillow. “ I should have both dried and crushed up there.”

Gill paused for a second as he reached for the labeled containers. Maybe a white leaf tea to add to it perhaps? Oh! She had a white peony that would pair well with both the herbs. “ Wasn’t Burdock your father’s name?” he asked her curiously.

Kohri smiled softly as she leaned against the headboard, though Gill could not see her. “ It was. Funny enough, both my parents had names of different herbs and they wanted to continue the tradition with me. Mine’s a misspelling of coriander. Mom was still pretty doped up on her pain meds when she filled out the application for my birth certificate.” she giggled. It still floored her that both of them had shared the bed last night, and that Gill felt that it was the best he had slept in a long time. He had worn a delightful cologne last night, was the smell ingrained in her sheets now?

Gill dropped a few slices of bread into the toaster as the water in her kettle was heating up and he chuckled at the thought. “ I thought that was an odd spelling.” he added.

Kohri couldn't resist the urge to find out. “ It’s the other reason I go by Kohri.” she sighed happily as she snuggled deeper into the blanket. Kohri was glad Gill couldn’t see her at the moment. She was blushing intensely as she took a deep sniff of everything around her.

It all smelled just like him still and she had no intentions of washing anything until the smell faded away...

Gill was silent as he continued preparing Kohri’s repast and he looked over to the bed after a moment. The rise and fall of the blankets told Gill that Kohri was asleep again, and Gill shook his head in his amusement. He knew that wasn't the case, she was just that deep in thought that her breathing slowed to such a point. Gill had seen it happen more than once after all. He pulled out her favorite eight inch skillet, and he turned on a burner to a medium heat so that he could let that warm up while he grabbed what he would need for his breakfast.

“ If you’re making an omelette, make a small one for me too please. Spinach and bacon are both in the fridge. I’ve got mushrooms in there too.”

Gill laughed softly as he pulled out everything, including a few other things.  _Just like I thought, she's thinking about something._ he thought merrily. He saw one of the tomatoes from the plant she had grown for their bet and Gill had yet to taste one of its fruits. He pulled a few bowls from the cupboard, only to turn around and pull Kohri’s cutting board and her basic chef’s knife. Kohri had a rather impressive collection of knives for her kitchen, though admittedly this one was the one she used the most.

It had been said before, but Kohri’s kitchen would make any aspiring gourmet’s mouth water just from how it was organized. She had two ovens, one of them being a convection oven, in the wall next to where she had the stove top set up. The sink and dishwasher separated the heated elements of her kitchen from her cooler ones. A tall pantry spanned the height of the home from ceiling to the floor, filled with dried spices, rice, and other dry goods that would keep there. All her teas and comate herbs were in a cupboard near the sink along with the tea kettle. She didn’t have too many dishes, enough for table settings for four as that was all she could currently sit and quite frankly, Kohri had yet to have more than three people over at a time. She had an abundance of tea cups however. The majority of them had been her mother’s and Kohri had been unwilling to part with a single one.

Gill looked back over to the bed again as he set to dicing the veggies he was adding to their omelettes. Kohri had barely moved from under the covers, but she looked as if she were in a state of deep relaxation. The kettle whistled shrilly from where it was on the stovetop and Gill smiled as he set up the tea ball for Kohri’s favorite mug. He carefully added a mixture of the white peony, ginger and burdock, trying to keep it to an amount of one half tea leave to a quarter a piece of the additives. Gill poured the hot water over the ball once he had it in the cup, and he sighed a little at the scent of the mix. It smelled heavenly. His brow rose a bit in intrigue. Once he had breakfast almost done, he might make a cup for himself.

Kohri seemed to rise as Gill brought her finished cuppa over and she sniffed appreciatively. “ What did you add?” she asked.

“ The white peony. I figured it would be a good choice to try to mask the bitterness of the burdock.” Gill replied as he set both the saucer and a small plate with her toast at the bedside table. “ Did you want anything while I’m working on breakfast?”

Kohri shook her head after a moment, and she settled against the headboard with the teacup in hand. “ That smells delightful…” she whispered delightedly and she took a tentative sip. It was smooth and delightful, with a heady nose of ginger, and a slight bitterness from the burdock root. She’d have to have a few cups of this today to purge her system admittedly, but this was a blend Kohri would have no trouble drinking. Gill had done a wonderful job with the ratios. She exhaled softly in her contentment and Kohri took another sip from her cup.

She was going to have to find a way to pay Gill back for all he had done and was doing for her today.

One eye cracked open and Kohri smiled as she watched Gill in the kitchen.

_You’d throw away a chance at happiness because of something out of your control?_

Kohri felt a little heartache at that thought. This was not a decision she made lightly, and she felt as if Angela had ridiculed her for that decision. It wasn’t that she didn’t feel safe here on Waffle Island. She was just positive that Wren knew she wasn’t dead and that it was only a matter of time before he found out where she was.

 

* * *

  
  
  
A heavy knock sounded on an office door and a pair of bright, almost impossibly mint green eyes looked up at the door expectantly. “ Enter.” he drawled out in a bored tone.

“ Mr. Matthews.” came an answer from the man now stepping in. He had a rather unsavory look about him, and he clicked the door shut behind him.

“ Ah, Borges. How goes your information gathering?” the man with green eyes replied.

“ Very well, Mr. Matthews. You’ll be happy to know that your hunch was right on the money, sir. There’s no official address listed, but she’s trying to get her degree through mail correspondence. Do you want me to do any more digging on the matter?” the man named Borges inquired as he set a stack of papers on the desk.

The gentle shuffle of papers was heard for a bit and Matthews set them down once he had finished reading them. “ I had been sure that she was moved into witness protection, though where she was sent is off the record. The only one that knows anything is her case manager. Quite frankly, with the death of her doppelganger, Kohri’s more than likely going to let the case drop. I’ve got absolutely nothing to fear from her unless she shows up in this town out of the blue. If that happens, I’ll deal with it personally…” he purred as he picked up a picture. He traced one finger down the profile longingly and his smile grew deranged.

“ Besides…” the voice that echoed in the room sent a chill up Borges spine from the sheer demoniac sound of it. His eyes had flashed from mint green to lime with the sudden switch in demeanors and the man smiled maniacally. “...Kohri and I have unfinished business. Very intimate, but unfinished business.”


	9. Seeking Knowledge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to warn you that a bit of the writing may come off as odd, as it keeps switching which character it's focusing on, but it's meant to be read as one single scene as a whole. Other wise, I hope you enjoy!

She knew she should be laying down, but once she had heard the rhythmic thuds coming from outside, Kohri couldn’t resist watching from her living room window as Gill toiled out in the hot summer sun. He was chopping some firewood for her seeing as how her fields had been easy enough to tend to. Kohri didn’t leave a lot of room for weeds to take root and all they had needed was a quick watering. They would more than likely be ready for harvest by the end of the week judging by how exceptionally large the fruits were already.

By the goddess in her tree, she had the perfect vantage point from which to watch him and she was sure that he couldn’t see her too well. Kohri had no desire to get caught gawking at him as she had back in May.  _Was that really three months ago?_  She inquired silently to herself. Kohri nibbled on her bottom lip as Gill used the bottom of his teeshirt to wipe the sweat from his brow, giving her an all too brief glimpse of the deliciousness hidden by it. She couldn’t stop herself from groaning in dismay when it was covered up again just as quickly.  _Dammit! Just take the damn thing off already Gill!_  Kohri thought agitatedly. Gill set the ax down; it looked as if he was taking a brief pause for the moment if she didn’t know better, and her gaze followed him as he began walking over to the right. Kohri’s smile and eyes softened as he took a closer look at her winning tomato plant and his fingers trailed over one broad leaf gently. His head was shaking in awe at the sheer size of the plant; it was taller than he was after all, though Kohri could clearly see the gleam in his eyes.

Gill loved most tomato dishes after all.

He knew that she was watching him, Kohri mused with a somber chuckle as his gaze cut over to the left a little towards her. Her blue eyes had a far off quality to them every now and then as she watched him. She knew it too, and she’d always make sure to try to play it off as being absorbed with the contents inside the book in her lap. Admittedly, Kohri was thinking about the vision she had had every now and again, and she wasn’t entirely sure she hadn’t dreamed the entire thing up. She was grieving after all.

But they had mentioned both Gill, granted not by name, and the Harvest Goddess. Who else here on the island could be holding onto the same grief she was besides him? Could it just be coincidence that her parents had spoken about the Harvest Goddess? That particular topic was at the forefront of her mind almost all day after all. Was it just possible that the two things had merged into one last night because she had been drinking heavily?

As much as she needed to confide in someone about this, Kohri wasn’t sure she had anyone she could honestly talk to about this without getting put in a straight jacket.

“ Hey. What’s with the long face, Kohri?” Gill asked as he came up beside the window. The look on her face had reminded him of his conceptions from last night. He knew for a fact that he hadn’t been dreaming. Gill knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he had seen Kohri speaking with her parents, and that he had indeed spoken to Angela for the first; and more than likely last, time in five years. The rings in his hand that morning had been definitive proof enough for that.

However, Angela had told Gill that Kohri was scared that she was going crazy from the nighttime visitations she was receiving from the Harvest Goddess, confirming his growing suspicions after what she had told him on the way home. He’d bet every single entry in his journal that she was trying to rationalize what had happened last night in that dreamscape, if it could even be called that. Angie had said it was a state of in between, where they weren’t dreaming, but they weren’t awake either. Gill needed to figure out a way to ease Kohri’s mind that it what they both had experienced was real.

Gill watched as her eyes brightened slightly. It definitely gave away the fact that she had something else weighing heavily on her mind. “ Just dumbfounded that I’m only this bad off with as much as I drank last night.” Kohri instantly fibbed with a grin. “ Granted, I’m not feeling as wretched as Owen is today. I still drank a little too much last night though.” She couldn’t keep herself from giggling a little. “ I still can’t believe you gave me  a piggy-back ride last night. Worst yet, I can’t remember it.” Her lower lip jutted out in a pout and Gill chuckled a bit at both the childish reaction and the look on her face.

“ It was much faster than allowing you to stumble all over the place and run the risk of getting injured.” Gill retorted mirthfully. He wanted to find a way to ease her into a conversation about this, but he was coming up blank.  _Maybe she’ll finally crack if I tell her even Luke knows something’s off._  He thought with a hopeful grin. “ Seriously, Kohri. There’s something serious weighing on you. I’m not the only one to notice either. Luke and Owen can tell something’s bothering you.”

Kohri went stock still where she was sitting. This was only the second time Gill had brought up that he knew something was different about her attitude. He had graciously kept from mentioning it during their weekly get-togethers at least, but what had spurred him into asking? The irony of the whole situation was that their roles from earlier in the year were now reversed. Now Gill was the one trying to patiently extend the branch of friendship to hear what was eating at her so badly when she was the one trying to play it off as nothing important. “ This is a serious case of the pot calling the kettle black and you know it Gill.” she answered with a heavy sigh.

Gill couldn’t help but give nudge her arm even as he smiled. That was a weak argument at best and she knew it too. Maybe he could try to hint a little at what they had both experienced last night... “ Be that as it may, you mentioned that you’re having these odd dreams on the way here last night. Depending on what it’s about, I can help, Kohri. I don’t know if it’s related at all to your parents and the fact that you never really got the chance to properly say goodbye or what…” Gill reached through the window, smoothing away a mussed chestnut strand that was threatening to fall in her face and he let his gloved hand settle on her cheek to bring her gaze back to his. “...Just remember that I know that same pain. I’m never going to turn you away or think that you have gone insane. Things happen for a reason, just like you coming here had a reason. I want to help you realize that if you’ll let me.”

Kohri’s breath hitched in her throat at the absolute sincerity in his voice even as her heart sank at his words in trepidation. It sounded as if he already knew what she was going through, and that he just wanted her to tell him outright what was bothering her. How would he even know? It’s not as if he knew what she had dreamed last night after all. His hand had yet to leave her, but even through the leather, his touch was nothing short of calm and gentle. _And here I am trying to convince myself that falling in love with him is a bad idea...He’s not making that decision any easier on me._  Kohri mused as her bottom lip trembled a little in her nervousness. Both her hands came up to rest on his forearm, needing this sort of reassurance from him.

Gill couldn’t stop himself if he tried. She looked so scared, so worried of what he might think of her. He desperately wanted to assuage her fears, to soothe away those needless perceptions.

“Hey Gill! Kohri wrangled you into washing her windows?!” called Luke as he came jogging up.

Gill stopped short of leaning over fully to claim those soft, peony colored lips. Without warning, Angela’s words from last night came back to him.

_There is someone in your life who has the potential to make you happier than I ever did, who offers you so much more than I could._

Had she been alluding to Kohri with that statement? Was it honestly possible to hope for something like that with everything that had happened to her?

Gill turned to give Luke a grin as the other man came to a stop beside them. “ No, but she would have made herself sick if she had tried toiling out here with as bad as her hangover is.” he chortled.

Kohri almost fell out of the window in her haste to get Luke’s attention. “ Is Owen okay?! He hit the bottle harder than I did last night!” she asked, her voice full to the brim with worry for their friend.

Luke nodded. “ He’s really hungover, but he’s good. Ramsey’s been shoving nothing but water and broth down his throat all day so far.” the younger Ashemore replied with a smile. “ I’m glad to see you’re doing okay too. Owen’s been calling the shop every hour asking if I had by to check on you yet.” His golden gaze turned to Gill again. “ Thanks again for getting her home Gill, and for making sure she was taken care of. Only the goddess knows how bad off she would have been otherwise.”

“ You’re welcome, but it’s not necessary. I would have stuck around to be on the safe side no matter what.” Gill said truthfully. In a rare show of playfulness, he ruffled Kohri’s already severely mussed hair and all three laughed at that. “ I’d better get back to work before I head out. Have a good day Luke.”

Luke and Kohri watched Gill’s retreating back for a moment before the carpenter's apprentice turned to look at her. “ Do you need any help with anything else while I’m here? I wasn’t sure how long Gill would have stayed, which is why I came over.”

Kohri shook her head with a grin. “ No Luke. Gill will probably just make sure that I have enough firewood for the next few days and that’ll be good enough until I stop feeling so wretched. What kind of alcohol did Haden use last night anyways? That shit was strong!”

Luke laughed loudly. “ If I didn’t know any better, he pulled out some of his stock that he started aging just after a good chunk of us were born. He probably pulled a single bottle from each one, as he’s saving those brews for when and if any of us get married. Then he’ll probably start all over again once a new wave of kids come into the picture.”

Kohri nodded a little, though she would be sure to ask Hayden about it for a more in depth explanation the next time she was at the bar. That made sense if Hayden had thought to break out something that special, but why for her?

_You’re lumped in with the rest of us now…_

Owen’s words brought a small smile to her face as she thought of the rest of her island neighbors. She may not have been born here on Waffle Island, but she was one of them. It was what was in someone’s heart that mattered after all.

The vision that she had seen of her and Gill last night flitted through her mind again as Luke leaned over to plant a small, brotherly kiss on the top of her head as he said his goodbyes. “ Thanks again for the offer Luke. I’ll probably be by tomorrow after I stop by Ramsey’s to see of Owen is doing any better.” she said softly and absently. Her gaze was locked over to where Gill was chopping wood once more. The rhythmic thwack did little to keep her mind from wandering even further.

“ Feel better Kohri. Tell Gill I said thanks again. It’s good to know you have someone besides Owen or me lookin’ out for ya.” he said with a grin. Even he could tell who was dominating her attention at the moment. A devilish smirk cross his face as he leaned in as close as he dared. “ It’s like I said yesterday. Just kiss him and get it over with. You’re driving me batty.” Luke whispered and he shot out of her reach when Kohri made to grab him by the collar. He was laughing raucously all the while, his eyes conveying his mirth. “ Later, Kohri!”

“ I’m gonna kick your ass later, mister!” Kohri fumed in embarrassment, nearly hanging out of her window from her attempt at grappling the ax happy sod. She grumbled as she managed to get back in, and Kohri picked her book back up.

Not that she’d actually be reading it of course.

Her eyes glazed over as her dream came back to the fore of her thoughts once more. Gill was handsome, but the way he had looked with that little hit of facial hair was playing havoc on her currently high strung libido. She could have sworn she had felt him, it had been that real.

What if it honestly hadn’t been a dream though?

Those thoughts were abolished from her mind as Gill stripped away his tee shirt, and a large smile split her face as she leaned forward with a sloe eyed look.

It was about time he took the damn thing off.

 

* * *

 

 

The wood was piled high on the side of her cottage when Gill came back in after knocking briefly. “ I finished up with the firewood Ko…” he began, only to quiet himself.

Kohri had fallen asleep reading on her sofa, and a small smile was on her face in her repose. Her cheek was resting on the arm that was curled over the arm of the sofa while the other held her book open. Her legs were tucked underneath her.

Even now, sitting there in her pajamas, asleep, with her hair unkempt, she looked beautiful.

Gill had a small, lopsided grin on his face as he silently crossed the cottage over to her. He pulled the book from her lap, making sure to place a marker there for when she wanted to resume reading it, and he set it on the coffee table for her. Once he had finished, Gill scooped her up tenderly into his arms, and he kept his footsteps soft and sure as he made the way over to her bed.

It was a miracle that both of them had fit on the single together all things considered. Had they been sleeping that closely to one another?

Gill carefully laid Kohri’s head on her pillow and he smiled as her face scrunched up a little at the movement. He pulled her comforter up to her shoulders after a moment and his hand came up to caress her cheek. She looked so serene, so innocent as she slept. It was hard to believe this woman had endured so much over the last year or so, that she had experienced something so traumatic and scarring. _She was nearly raped by the man that had murdered her parents, and yet she still is brave enough to allow us around her. I don’t know how she does it, I honestly don’t. If I were in her shoes, I don’t know if I’d ever show my face again._  Gill thought as his eyes flitted over her face.

Kohri was stronger any of them honestly gave her credit for. And she showed it in spades for every day that she greeted with a smile.

Gill leaned in closer for a moment as he rubbed his nose to hers. The Harvest Goddess had blessed all of them when she had sent Kohri their way. “ I’ll always be there to help you, Kohri. I just wish you could understand that. I know more than you think, and I will figure out a way to help you with this quest you’re on. All you have to do is say the word and all of us will be behind you one hundred percent.” he whispered against her temple. His lips pressed a soft, barely there kiss there and Gill held it for a moment. “ I’ll see you next Friday…”

  
 

* * *

 

Kohri woke up the next morning feeling absolutely revitalized and she smiled broadly as she rushed through her chores. She needed to go check on Owen, and then she was bolting for the library. She had such a good feeling about finding something there today. She began running at full speed through the Maple Lake District, even though it was barely nine in the morning and Kohri huffed her way up the hill. She spotted Craig and Ruth in their respective fields, and the young rancher waved brightly before going full steam ahead to Ashemore Carpentry.  

Luke was still nursing a cup of coffee when Kohri came careening into the shop. “ I’m glad to see one of us is awake.” he yawned. He hadn’t even tied in his bandana yet.

“ I promised I’d be by today and I’m getting ready to head to Ramsey’s to see Owen before I head to the town hall to raid the library again. I’ve got a good feeling about today Luke.” Kohri exclaimed sprightly. “ I just wish I didn’t have to keep going around like this. I could have been here fifteen or twenty minutes ago if that root wasn’t in the way.”

Luke nodded. He had already been thinking of cutting it himself if his dad flaked on it one more time. The last time Gill had talked to him about it was months ago. Luke yawned again as he stretched and the phone rung. Ughhhh….

Luke hated that noise first thing in the morning. “ Good morning, Ashemore Carpentry. Lu...Lu...Luke speakin’.” he said tiredly, yawning halfway through his introduction. “ Yo, Gilly! What’s up man?”

Kohri snorted a little as she listened in a little. She was almost positive she could hear the exasperation in Gill’s voice from here.

“ Yup, I got’cha bro. It won’t be today, but it’ll get done. Pops is off on the mainland today for something and he’ll be back tomorrow. I might have to wait until the end of the week if anything. Both of us know just how all the old timers feel about that.”

Kohri had no clue what they were referring to, but she shrugged it off. “ Luke, I need to get over to Ramsey’s and then into town. I’ll see ya later bud!” she called out.

Luke waved over his shoulder to let her know that he had heard her and Kohri chuckled as she walked out of the shop. She took a deep breath in and with a happy sigh, Kohri began making the short trek over to Slate Smithing and Co. The bell tingled pleasantly as she stuck her head in the door with a grin. “ Hey there boss, is Owen up and movin’ yet?” Kohri asked sweetly.

Ramsey Slate smirked a little over to the young rancher as she came inside fully. “ He’s still eatin’ his breakfast, Kohri. You can go on over to the other side if you want. I know he was asking Luke about you all day yesterday.” he said with a small grin as he waved her on over at the same time.

Kohri had the grace to grin sheepishly. “ Both of us hit the sauce pretty hard the other night admittedly. Luke thinks Hayden might have pulled out all the stops for the surprise party I was thrown.” she replied. “ Thanks a bunch boss, I won’t be long, I promise.” Kohri bounded into the the next room and she saw Owen seated at the kitchen table. “ Hey there buddy.”

Owen was just taking a bite of his eggs when he turned to look over to his friend and he nearly choked on it in his excitement at seeing her. “ Kohri! Hey! Good to see you back on your feet!” he exclaimed happily as he got to his feet.

“ I heard you were pretty bad off yourself yesterday too.” she replied with a wheeze as Owen wrapped her in a bear hug. “ Sit back down and eat. Neither of us have a lot of time today, Owen.”

Owen nodded as he leaned over to shovel a little more into his mouth before he walked the dishes over to the sink. “ Do you have a lot to do today?” he asked around a mouthful of hashbrowns and scrambled eggs.

Kohri shook her head in the negative. “ I’ve already got all my chores done. I wanted to let you know I was doing alright before heading to the library.” she replied candidly. “ Speaking of. I’ll see you later, okay Owen?”

Owen nodded and he smiled as Kohri ran off. Well, he had to get to work himself after slacking off as much as he did yesterday.

Gill shook his head the minute he saw Kohri dashing up the steps to the second level, though he watched her hopefully before she disappeared from sight. He had already been up there this morning and he had set out more than a few books that he knew might help her with the information she might be looking for. Then, hopefully, it would only be a matter of time before she came to him.

Kohri was pacing in place a few hours later, all the while drinking a cup of tea even as she read. It had been slow going trying to comb through all the books in search of what she was looking for. She was rather engrossed in this book however, and it was proving to be a worthy read.

It was rather recent, but the author had not put their name on the cover. The way it was worded had her stumped on who it could be. It was far too theoretical to be Gill’s sort of penmanship, she had proofread enough of his reports to know that much. Maybe the illustrious Phoebe she had heard about? One thing was definitely for certain though. She needed to know more about the Harvest Goddess, she was desperate to find something on…

**_It is said that the Harvest Sprites can only be seen by children or by those with pure intentions and hearts. The most known cases of such happenings were with Jillian, who said even on her deathbed that she would miss watching the sprites dancing on the rainbows. Her son claimed he was able to see them as well, though no child has been able to see the little fairies since the mother tree died nine years ago._ **

_Nine years? This was written six years ago then. Who wrote this? The guys made it sound as if Phoebe was their age. Whoever wrote this was already an adult, but still...It’s finally something to go off of..._ A broad smile crossed her face as she set the tea cup down to flip through the pages faster. This was exactly what she was looking for! An actual physical reference to not just the harvest sprites, but to people that would actually see them! Her face fell as she read over the bit about Jillian again. This woman was gone...Who was her son? She had to think it over carefully, as there were a few men on the island that it could be.

 _Jin, Gill, Luke, and Toby...I know for a fact that both Gill and Luke have lost their moms, but I don’t know too much about Jin or Toby._ she thought with a furrowed brow. Kohri closed the book and she set it aside to take home to read over more later. An idea came to her, causing her eyes to light up, and she snapped her fingers as she rushed over to the card catalog to look up the location of a book.

“ Kohri?!” Gill’s voice sounded slightly panicked as he ran up the steps. A slight look of relief crossed his face the instant his gaze fell on her, though he knew he had to explain quickly at the utter bafflement written all over hers. “ Thank the goddess you’re still up here. Ruth just called. Craig was found seriously injured a few minutes ago by Anissa. Owen and Luke are already bringing him over to the clinic, but Ruth and Anissa are going to need a lot of help with the crops.” the deputy mayor told her, his words quick, but concise.

Kohri’s eyes went wide in worry even as she shoved the catalog closed. “ Keep me posted Gill, I’m going over to Souffle Farm right now to finish up his workload. I know it’s out of your way, but when you get ready to leave, can you run those over to my house for me?” She pointed to the small stack of books on the table beside her lunch pale and tea cup. Kohri soon settled into getting her rucksack cinched perfectly and she pulled her favorite green overshirt back over her shoulders.

“ I can do that. Thank you for heading over on such short notice.” Gill replied as he gathered the tomes and the tea cup to take down stairs.

“ This is Waffle Island Gill, we take care of our own. You told me that.” Kohri replied with a grin before shooting down the steps like lightning in her haste to get out of the building.

Gill smiled as well as he stood at the top of the stairs.  _While she may not have been born here, she has the heart of one of the natives..._ he mused as he began making a quick descent of his own. “ Father, Elli, I’m stepping out for my lunch break. I’ll check on how Craig is on the way back.”

 

* * *

 

 

Kohri was sore, filthy, and starving by the time she finally walked through her door near eight in the evening. She needed a filling, hot meal, a hot bath, and her bed...Exactly in that order for that matter. Her face scrunched into a grimace when she realized that she would have to cook a meal before she could even fully relax.

The smell of fresh fish hit her nostrils, quickly followed by corn and roasted potatoes. Looking over to her table, Kohri was surprised to see a large covered dish with a folded note beside it. Kohri hurried over to the sink to wash her hands and she grabbed a fork before taking a seat.There was a note sitting on top of the covered ceramic ramiken on her table. Kohri's grin broadened as she felt the heat radiating off of it. Oh good greenery, it was still piping hot! Perfect! That meant that she was getting a nice hot meal first and foremost!  _Then I can take my time soaking in the bath for a few to help allieviate all this soreness and tension. Oh I am gonna sleep so hard tonight._  she thought as she unfolded the note. Her gaze and smile softened affectionately when she saw Gill's tidy penmenship on the paper. Her fingers began tracing the letters of his name absently as she began reading it over.

 

**Kohri,**

**It’s as you said, we take care of our own here. Thank you again for stepping up to the plate as fast as you did. I’ll be bringing dinner by every day until Craig is well enough to get back to work. I set the books you borrowed from the library in your office for now and your lunch is already set up for tomorrow. I hope you enjoy what I made, although I know you’ll love it all the same. I like to think that some of your cooking lessons have paid off. I’ll be back by soon to tell you how Craig is.**

**Gill**

 

Kohri smiled even as she pulled the lid from the dish and she took in a deep whiff of the food. Gill must have gotten his hands on Ozzy’s recipe for the fish bake, but everything smelled divine. Her smile grew broader as she noticed that there was a good amount of scallops under the crab, along with shrimp, a couple of clams, and a beautifully cooked trout filet. This was the perfect meal to help shore herself back up for tomorrow. It also saved her a little more time as she didn’t have to spend almost an hour working on anything to eat. The smile grew softer as she bit into one slightly tough scallop before a small giggle escaped her.  _Well, he is working a little more on cooking things like this. I’m surprised he remembered just how much I love scallops._  Kohri though as she bit into more of the food.

Thankfully, she’d have time to at least stop by the town hall to say thank you before she went back over to Souffle Farm. She was certain she’d be asleep before he got back. Hell, she’d be lucky to not fall asleep in the tub.

The lights were all out when Gill approached Gnocchi Ranch and he sighed a little heavily with a smile. Craig was their main supplier when it came to produce, but Kohri was quickly gaining on him with the amount of fruits and vegetables that that she was starting to sell. It seemed as if soon there would be a surplus of everything if things kept moving as well as they did.

When was the last time they had had such happy tidings, Craig’s injury notwithstanding of course?

Gill placed his hands in his pockets as he began making the trip back. While it was barely nine thirty in the evening, Kohri had all but exhausted herself getting the fields caught up for Craig and preparing them for tomorrow. Well, from what Ruth had told him at least. He looked back over his shoulder with a small grin.  _Sleep well, Kohri._  He thought kindly before walking fully for home.

 

* * *

 

 

Kohri was smiling to herself as she walked into the town hall and she waved to both Elli and Hamilton as she walked over to the desk. Gill, for the first time that she had ever seen, looked rather harried as he shuffled things helter skelter over his desk.

“ Where is it? By the Goddess, I should not have brought it with me on lunch yesterday.” he hissed to himself as he slammed his hands to the top of his desk. “ Damn it...I’m screwed if anyone finds that diary.” His fingers were shaking as he ran them through his hair, and Kohri looked at her friend worriedly. She had never seen him so out of sorts like this. He looked up briefly as Kohri came walking over, but it was as if he didn’t even register her as he kept trying to see if he could find what he was looking for. He started in shock when he finally registered that Kohri was standing at his desk and he shook his head, clearly ashamed of his behavior. “ Sorry Kohri. Did you need something?”

Kohri shook her head as she leaned in closer with an understanding smile. “ I’ll see if I can find it while I’m out and about Gill. I’m already done with Craig’s fields as well as my own, and I wanted to stop by to thank you for last night before I went to see Craig at Jin’s clinic.” she replied softly.

Gill colored brightly, and it was not lost on Kohri. “ Uh...I appreciate the thought Kohri, but I don’t want anyone going through it. Be honest, would you be able to keep yourself from reading it?” he stammered out nervously. What if she found the writing of that highly erotic dream that he had of the two of them, let alone the thoughts it had left him with?! Or that he knew more about what had been bothering her lately than he let on and that he was helping her? It would ruin their friendship entirely. Kohri was the last person he wanted to find his diary!

Kohri nodded reassuringly as she gave Gill’s shoulder a gentle, supportive squeeze. “ If it were an academic journal of sorts, I can admit I might take a peek. I can tell this is for personal use, not educational. I would and will respect your privacy Gill.” she told him honestly. It would be tempting, but Kohri would not allow herself even a small glance into the pages that held Gill’s true thoughts.

Gill swallowed nervously, but he nodded nonetheless. “ If you find it before I do, thank you.” he mumbled halfheartedly. This was a disaster waiting to happen. He could feel it…

 

* * *

 

 

Kohri was smiling as she took a seat in the shade of a tall oak just barely on the outside of town, a melon parfait in hand. The inn was pretty well packed for the lunch crowd, and Kohri wanted some quiet today while eating. She leaned against the billboard a little as she took the first bite and she smiled with joy at the taste. This honestly was one recipe she wished Yolanda would give her so that she could make it on her own.

Then again, the old chef was smart not too. It kept Kohri coming to the inn after all.

Kohri ate her snack with relish, and she accidentally bumped the billboard a little harder than she meant to when she sat back again to just relax. Without warning, pain flared through the top of her skull the same time a rather harsh thud met her ears, and Kohri winced as she gingerly rubbed the now tender spot. What the hell had just fallen on her head? A pine cone? Some part of the supports for the billboard itself?

A quick perusal of her immediate surroundings showed a book opened to a random page to her left. Kohri lifted it, her brow slightly furrowed in both ire and curiosity, and she set it in her lap without disturbing the page.

_Her head flew back as she bit her lip, her blue eyes alight with love and adoration for her husband. “ Gill! Yes!” she cried out softly. Her hips moved against his in perfect tandem, making the most of every movement they made together. She swore under her breath before her jaw dropped in an ‘O’, and she shuddered as Gill began riding out her climax with even more thorough and demanding thrusts. “ Shit! Yes! C’mon baby!”_

_Gill chuckled desirously in her ear, his hips gently beating out an age old song within his wife’s petite body. “ I’m nowhere near close yet sweetie…”_

Kohri couldn’t help the slight blush that formed on her cheeks when she read the text carefully written on that page. Holy shit,  ** _this_**  was Gill’s personal diary! And she had up and read something from it when she had promised him otherwise! Was that a dream he had had recently about Angela that was bugging him? Kohri couldn’t think of anyone else who he would even fantasize about in such a sense. She couldn’t fault Gill for trying to put such detail down, especially if he was trying to make heads and tails of it. Kohri did the same thing after all and had been doing the same thing ever since she had come to the island after the harvest goddess started appearing in her dreams. The desire to know more started overtaking her and Kohri shook her head as if to clear it. No, she told Gill she would respect his privacy. She might not have known at first that this was his diary when she read that page, but she did now. She quickly slammed it shut to in an attempt to not break her promise further.

Nope, that was not happening. In fact, Kohri was going to pull him upstairs right now to give this back. She marched over to the town hall, a woman on a mission, and she groaned when she didn’t see him at his desk. Thankfully, Gill was already up in the library sorting books when she searched the upper level for him, though he still looked haggard with worry.

 _I am not saying a word. Not a single word about that page. As far as he knows, I kept my promise._  Kohri thought resolutely. Kathy and Maya were there as well, and her gaze narrowed a bit. She was not going to embarrass him in front of them if she could help it. Her stride was full of purpose as she silently grabbed Gill by his sleeve and marched him over to the unused classroom so they could have some privacy.

The lock clicked shut, startling Gill a moment, though his body traitorously reacted to the sound. Despite the fact that he had had that dream months ago, it was still so vividly at the forefront of his mind. It didn’t help matters that he read over that particular entry every night. “ Is everything alright?” he asked nervously.

Kohri nodded even as she drew the green, leather bound tome from her hip side satchel. “ I found this by the billboard. I didn’t want to broadcast to everyone else that your diary was missing.” Kohri replied with a small grin.

The look of sheer relief that crossed Gill’s face was more than worth it as he check spine and covers for any sort of damage. “ Thank you for finding it Kohri.” he whispered softly as he set the book down. He glanced in her direction nervously as she took a seat on top of the teacher’s desk. “ You, uh...You didn’t read it, right?”

Shit...With the exception that they were not married and the fact that she had dragged him in here so that they could talk without being listened to, this was almost playing out the way his dream had.

Was she wearing those sweet, pink, lacy boyshorts again?

“ No Gill, I didn’t read it cover to cover. I promised you that I would respect your privacy. I cracked it to see if it was printed or handwritten, but once I realized it was yours I brought it right over.” Kohri said. A white lie at best, but Gill didn’t need to know that she had read into one of his more raunchy musings. However, she hadn’t lied all the way through. Once she had realized it was Gill’s, she had marched right on over after all.

Gill nodded shortly. It made sense that Kohri would double check to see if it had his handwriting, but at least she hadn’t decided to read it after all. His expression softened a bit as he crossed the room over and he embraced Kohri as she kept sitting on the desk. “ Thank you Kohri…” he whispered.

Kohri returned the hug, though being in this position afforded her the added benefit of hearing just how quickly his heart was beating. Her arms wrapped around his waist in return, and a slow smile crossed her face. There was something about the way she felt when he held her in his arms like this. It made her wonder if what Angela had shown her was truly their future. “ We’re still on for Friday right? I know Craig isn’t being released until next week, but I think I’ve got everything over there in hand well enough to make it for debate night. Besides, we’re still discussing those episodes of Cosmos we watched two weeks ago.”

Gill smiled and Kohri leaned back a little as he drew face to face with her. “ All you had to do was say the word. Besides…” The word came out as a sensual purr rather than something that anyone would find threatening. “...I’m nowhere near finished with you.”

The look in his eyes was unlike anything that she had ever seen before, and Kohri felt herself getting hot under that commanding, azure gaze. _The same words he said in his dream...By everything that is good and green here, I might have to change my knickers when I get home..._  Goddess above, she had just realized the position that they were in! She was slightly stretched out over the desk with her arms being her only support at staying upright. Her legs were loosely hooked over his hips, hell, she could feel the tickle of his sweater on her calves! Those strong hips, however, were purposefully being held away from her. Damn this torture! He was so close, yet so far at the same time!

Electricity jumped through her fingers and Kohri chanced a quick glance down at her hand. Gill had threaded his fingers with hers? When? Her gaze went back over to his eyes, and Kohri tried to swallow away the nervous lump in her throat. She had never seen his deep blue gaze so intense, so focused on a single thing or person.

Yet she was on the receiving end of that gaze, and she couldn’t deny the thrill that went through her at that realization.

Kohri shifted all her weight to one hand and she raised the other in an effort to grab his collar. Damn it all, she was sick of all of this! Sick of all the teasing she got from Luke and Owen, sick of the very fact that she was denying herself any shot at happiness with him because of some deranged asshat. She was sick of not having the courage to propel things to the next level. Kohri was changing that, right now! She’d find out in a moment if he was just as interested as she was.

Both their eyes closed in anticipation of their meeting, Gill could feel her soft exhale gently wafting over his lips. The door rattled, startling both of them from their reverie and breaking the small spell that seemed to be over them. Both of them colored brightly, out of both desire and embarrassment, though it was hard to tell which was taking precedent in all honesty.

Gill was frozen in place. In all the time that he and Angela had been together, he had never been as bold as this. He had never felt this, this…

Electrified? Alive? Impassioned? He didn’t even know  **how**  he felt at that exact moment. The only thing he was certain of was the woman under him was the cause of all of it. Gill didn’t want it to end.

They could hear Kathy chortling in muted tones with Maya. The russett haired woman had seemingly tripped and caught the door to balance herself, which had startled the two of them in turn.

Damn the timing of it all!

Both were still rooted to the spot, their gazes still locked and their hearts thundering wildly.

Slowly, Gill returned to a standing position, his cheeks and ears crimson in embarrassment. He was a gentleman, damn it! He did not do uncouth things like that to a lady!

Kohri swallowed harder in an effort to dislodge the lump in her throat again. “ I...I'll see you in a few days, Gill…” she whispered hurriedly before dashing from the room.

Gill sat down heavily on the desk, even though his legs were shaking too badly to stand any longer. His manhood was straining almost painfully against his trousers, and his heart had not ceased its rapid tattoo against his ribcage. He couldn’t deny just how much he had enjoyed that, nor could he keep himself from saying the little bit that he had. There was no denying it any longer.

Gill was falling harder for Kohri than he ever had for Angela. She challenged him, had many of the same interests he did. She was kind, but firm when she needed to be. Physically, she was… His manhood throbbed once more; forcing a soft, unabashed moan from his throat, at the mere thought of how he felt about her physically.

He looked over to the clock. There were still more than a few hours until the town hall closed for the day, and Gill tried to silence the displeased groan that escaped him.

Those hours would be torturing him the entire time, if he made it through them that was...

 

* * *

 

 

Kohri slammed her front door shut even as she bolted the top lock into place. Sweet goddess in her tree, what was it about him that turned her into a puddle of lusty goo? Kohri had never, ever, been so forward with anyone of the opposite sex! So why Gill?!

 _You know why...His intelligence, his demeanor...That sinfully delicious body of his...You’re attracted to him on all fronts Kohri._  a voice in her head reminded her, snidely.

Kohri couldn’t help but shudder at how close they had been earlier. She had felt his heat all but radiate off of him, and she absorbed every bit of it. Her knees quaked a little as she remembered the feeling of his strong hips and the faintest tease she had gotten of his glutes for that matter. What an ass too...she mused lustily. Her blue eyes were dilated in her desire and Kohri set to pulling every single curtain closed. The last thing she needed was a peeping tom at the moment.

 

Gill loosened his tie as he took the stairs to his room two at a time, feeling for all the world as if his very blood were set ablaze. He had told Elli and his father that he needed to take the rest of the day to himself, which was true in a sense. His mind was too focused on Kohri still at that moment, was still too wrapped up in what had nearly happened in the old classroom. Gill knew for a fact that he wouldn’t be able to do anything until he had worked this extreme yearning from his system. He hurriedly closed and locked his bedroom door, his belt the next casualty to be hurriedly discarded and his shoes were quickly slipped to their normal spot under the bed.

 

Kohri’s fingers flew down the buttons of her blouse, her eyes closed in intense concentration. She could almost feel his lips on her neck, suckling at the sensitive skin there. She moaned as the slight chill of the air kissed and caressed her fevered flesh, all the while imagining it was those nimble, talented hands of his. She wanted to be touching him, exploring that body of his until neither of them held any more secrets from the other. Kohri could almost feel those perfect abs under her fingers right now as she pushed him towards the bed...

 

Gill grunted as his naked back hit the crisp cool sheets and his hips bucked up as if he had felt Kohri’s finger trailing teasingly up the inside of his thigh. What he wouldn’t give to feel her soft skin under his palms, sliding sensually against him as they danced to an age old tune of desire. His jaw clenched as pleasure flooded his senses, his eyes still shut tightly as envisioned Kohri’s slightly calloused hands teasing and slowly pumping his shaft. He would be more than willing to return the favor…

 

Kohri screeched into her pillows as the delicate touch of nimble fingers began teasing and carefully probing her moist folds. “ Gill…” she breathed out wantonly, her eyes closed to keep the image at the forefront of her mind. His fingers first, both testing and teasing as they began probing her velvet folds. Then he would ease her down over his hard cock, guiding her and setting their rhythm to get the most from the connection. She moaned unabashedly as a fulfilling pleasure hijacked every nerve, and Kohri swore she could feel him panting against the slope of her neck. It was as if she could legitimately feel him taking and pleasing her, taste his lips, and hear every croon of delight in her ear. The sensory overload was almost too much, but Kohri was too far gone to stop herself now. “ Goddess yes! Gill!” she cried out, rolling her hips to get the most out of the fullness she felt.

 

Gill panted heavily, his body completely tensed and coiled. He swore he could actually see her, taste her, and feel her he was so deeply immersed in his fantasy. It was as if she were right there, on top and riding him hard and fast to bring them both to the pinnacle quickly. Gill could only hear every wet slap their loins made together, could only focus on the feeling of her tight wetness enveloping his unyielding erection.

 

Kohri cried out once more, almost swearing she could feel Gill’s hands at her hips, squeezing and directing at the same time. She was so close, so desperate for release!

 

_I am nowhere near finished with you sweetie…_

 

Kohri could feel Gill’s hot breath tickling her ear as he whispered those words to her; not Angela, even as his hips pounded into hers from below in an effort to get her to break. “ Gill!” she screamed as her orgasm ripped through her, and tears of completion streamed down her cheeks.

 

What was going on here? Gill was almost positive he had heard his name actually falling from Kohri’s lips in the throes of passion. It was more than enough to send him toppling over the precipice as well. “ Goddess yes, Kohri…” Gill crooned as his own release hit him with all the subtlety of a typhoon.

 

Kohri was the first to open her eyes, although her vision was blurry at first and her breathing was heavy and almost erratic. She was almost face down into one of her pillows, her fingers still in position though completely covered in her honey. Sure, she had touched herself before, but that? Sweet goddess above, there will be no topping that...she thought despondently. Had she been so deep in her fantasy that she had legitimately thought Gill was there with her for a bit. No, she had honestly, physically, felt him  **right here**  in bed with her. That was scientifically and theoretically impossible considering he was more than likely still at the town hall working himself to the bone again. She inhaled through her nose in an effort to calm her pounding heart, and her eyes fluttered closed as Gill’s cologne filled her nasal passages.

It had barely been two weeks since he had shared her bed for a night, but that smell had lingered all this time. Maybe it had been the reason she had gotten as deep as she had?

 

* * *

 

 

Gill stared at the ceiling, his mind racing still. How had he moved from staunchly refusing to give into his body’s baser needs at the thought of Kohri to getting so entrenched in a fantasy about her that he swore that she was actually there with him? His cheeks were tinged to a handsome shade of red as he thought more over how close they had been on the top of that desk. Gill was certain things would have gone past the point of no return if Kohri had indeed kissed him.  _How did she get so deeply under my skin?_  he wondered, but even he knew it was a stupid question. It had been slow, but his attraction to their newest rancher had built up gradually over time, it had marinated into something he wasn’t certain he could do without much longer. Gill knew Kohri wouldn’t make a move even if she were interested, and it was all because of that bastard who had nearly raped her and who had taken her parents from her. No, as long as Wren was still a shadow darkening Kohri’s peripherals, there was no chance that she would even think of trying to find happiness for herself. Not if there was a chance, however slim, that he would rob her of that too.

That only left one question unanswered at this point, and it really had Gill’s mind going. Had that truly been a dream, or was it a premonition of things to come? He knew he was a little sensitive when it came to matters of the paranormal, but that was the first time one of his dreams had ever come so close to actually becoming a reality.

Gill hopped out of bed for a moment, needing to grab something to snack on before he started on supper for he and his father. He didn’t bother with putting on a shirt, as he had since showered and had replaced his boxers and traded his trousers for a pair of well worn jeans. More than likely, he’d go chop some firewood and give their crop a little extra water before his father got home.

The worst part was how tempted Gill was to go over to Kohri’s at that exact moment, reservations on both their parts be damned. The only reason he had pulled away from her earlier was because they had been in a public place, with other people within hearing distance. No, if something had happened, Maya and Kathy would have heard them easily, even if it had been a makeout session. Worse yet, it would have started one hell of a rumor mill.

Gill slipped into his sneakers, his brow furrowed and his mind percolating even further.

What was going to happen Friday when they were alone? If Gill knew Kohri as well as he did, she would probably avoid the town hall as much as possible over the next few days. A small smirk crossed his face. As if that would cool the flame she had set to his blood…

 

* * *

 

 

Kohri was sitting on her couch, reading, when a soft knock echoed through her cottage. “ Come in Ramsey!” she called out absentmindedly.

The old blacksmith smiled as he walked through the door. “ Thanks for letting me come over this late, Kohri. I’m getting the measurements that Owen and I will need now that you’ve got enough stone up for us to build your fireplace and chimney. We’re starting first thing in the morning, so I hope you’ll be ready.”

Kohri gave him a bright grin as she sat forward a bit. “ Sounds good to me, boss. By the way, there’s still some buckwheat noodles with veggies in the pot in the stove. Still warm, if you’re interested.”

“ I haven’t had supper yet, so I might take you up on that, Kohri.” Ramsey chortled as he pulled out his measuring tape.

Kohri smiled as she settled back against the armrest and she lifted the book back up to eye level. It was proving to be an interesting read, though Kohri couldn’t help but feel as if she had forgotten something important.

_The very presence of the Harvest Goddess and the sprites prove that there is magic in this world. Is it possible that Jillian and her son are capable of utilizing it to a certain extent? Will he still be able to see the sprites as he grows older, or will it fade from him as well just like every other child from Waffle Island?_

Kohri sat forward in both shock and dismay. With all the hullabaloo over the last few days, she had forgotten to research who Jillian was. Kohri had planned to look at the death registry of the island to get her answers before her attention had been sideswiped.

**Shit…**

She had fully intended to steer clear of the town for the next couple days, if only to put a healthy amount of distance between Gill and herself. Now it was go to the library when the opportunity arose tomorrow, or wait it out until she knew this whole thing blew over. Kohri was hoping it would take no more than a week, but there was no telling with her libido as out of check as it was.

“ What’s on your mind, shortstack?” Ramsey asked with a small chuckle. He was still getting his measurements as well as marking certain spots on the wall in white chalk. More than likely the areas that would need to be demoed in order to put everything in.

“ Just a book I forgot to grab when I was at the library. This book mentions a woman by the name of Jillian, but not her full name.” Kohri replied sullenly, all the while casting Ramsey a slight glare. Out of all the nicknames everyone on the island had come up with for her, she hated Riri; Selena’s peeve inducing pet name, and Shortstack. Owen and Luke had thought that one up just to piss her off, but Dale, Ramsey, and Craig had all taken a liking to it. Thank the Goddess that Cain had no qualms in just addressing her by her given name.

“ That sounds like Phoebe’s book. Simon’s daughter...Absolute genius, that girl, some would say too smart. Pretty much right on par with Gill, Jin, and yourself for being some of the smartest people on Waffle Island. She’s been studying both engineering and archeology on the mainland for a while now.” Ramsey said as he started to gently hammer nails into the wall. “ Jillian was Hamilton’s wife, sweet woman that one. It’s a shame that she passed when Gill was still so young.” He began running, and looping thread to better mark the area they had to work in as he spoke, so he didn’t see the look that crossed Kohri’s face.

Kohri barely heard another word after Ramsey revealed just who Jillian was and her brow furrowed after a moment. Maybe she would need to pull the old mayor aside to let him know that she was still having odd dreams. Her expression soured into one of defeat once more. Again, that would mean going to the town hall, and Kohri was scared that things could and would escalate between she and Gill once again. Damn it all! Could she wait long enough for Hamilton to come to her on the same note? Craig still had a few days before Jin would even think of releasing the old farmer from the clinic after all and the elder Tamelin made it a point to visit him every day.

Shit. It certainly seemed as if Kohri wasn’t going to have any choice but to go to Hamilton if she wanted answers.  “ How old was he?” Kohri inquired as she placed a marker in the book.

Ramsey sighed a little heavily at that. “ Gill was only seven. Then the mother tree died three years later and ever since then he’s blamed himself for not doing more about it.” the old blacksmith said glumly. Ramsey turned to look at Kohri as she began serving up the meal she had promised him and he took a seat at the table. “ This isn’t my tale to keep telling, Shortstack, so I’m going to stop it there. If you want to know more, you’re going to have to ask Gill or Hamilton yourself.”

Kohri smiled as she gave Ramsey a quick peck on his cheek and she set the steaming bowl of buckwheat noodles down for him to enjoy. It was soon followed by a cold beer and some common additives to the soup that she knew Ramsey enjoyed. “ Thank you nonetheless, Boss. I’ll make some more of this for you once you and Owen get to work. It’s the least I can do.” she replied sweetly.

Ramsey gave Kohri a small smile as he picked up the chopsticks that Kohri provided for him. “ At least that’ll make the week more enjoyable.” he chortled as he looked into the hot bowl before him. The noodles looked firm still, and they had a good weight to them. The broth was beautifully clear, and it smelled positively amazing.  _Yolanda is in trouble if Kohri ever decides to go into the restaurant business._  Ramsey mused with a grin as he took a bite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Smiles cheekily* Did I forget to mention that there was the smell of citrus in the air?


	10. Finally...

Kohri was grinning broadly as she walked into Ashemore Carpentry the following Friday morning, as she had commissioned a gorgeous wooden mantle to go above the fireplace around the same time Ramsey and Owen had started working on it. “ Morning, Dale.” she said chipperly.

Dale’s mustache turned up at the corners as he returned the smile. “ Good morning, Kohri. I was just getting ready to call you to let you know that Luke, Bo, and I would be by to install the new mantle tomorrow seeing as how Ramsey and Owen are nearly finished. I already borrowed one of Cane’s long, flat carts for the transfer.”

“ Sounds great to me Dale. I’ll probably be working over in Craig’s fields by that point so just let yourselves in.” Kohri replied. She looked out the window at the large root blocking the road and she sighed heavily. “ If only the root weren’t in the way, that’d probably cut a considerable amount of time off your trip.”

Dale’s brow furrowed a little at that statement. “ Luke and I had some words on that very issue this morning. Gill’s been pressuring me to cut the root, but…” the elder Ashemore sighed in his melancholy as he looked up towards the now hollowed trunk of what used to be the Mother Tree. “...I just can’t bring myself to do it Kohri. I understand that that root has been blocking a main thoroughfare, but it’s still part of the Mother Tree. What if something happens with the Harvest Goddess because we cut it?”

Kohri’s gaze was sympathetic as she crossed the room and she rubbed Dale’s shoulder in an effort to comfort him. “ Honestly Dale, I don’t know if I have an answer for that, but…” she began, only to be interrupted when the door to the shop swung open so fast the smack of it against the wall made them both jump.

Their shocked gazes fell on Bo who was standing in the entryway with a wild, worried look in his eyes, his skin pale, and his chest heaving.

“ Master! It’s...it’s Luke!” he gasped out, clearly still struggling for breath.

“ What happened Bo? What’s going on with Luke?” Dale exclaimed worriedly. “ Kohri, grab him a glass of water! Quick!” Dale rushed Bo to a chair as Kohri grabbed the carafe on the desk and she handed it right to Bo who began drinking straight from it like a man parched.

Bo set the carafe down a minute later, having drained it completely, and he took a deep breath in. “ Master! Luke’s getting to cut the root from the mother tree! He was doing his pre-strike routine when I started running for the shop!”

Dale’s color drained faster than Kohri could blink. “ How long did it take you to run here?” he asked quietly.

Bo gulped down air again before looking up at Dale. “ Six minutes tops.” he said, only to smile weakly after a second. “ Currently the fastest mile I’ve ever run to date.” Finally, it felt as if he were starting to catch his breath a little easier now and he was trying to find some means to lighten the mood.

Kohri gasped sharply even as she broke into a full on run out the door with Dale not far behind her. Even though she had been on the island a relatively short time, she knew exactly what Bo had meant.

If given enough time to focus themselves, anyone was capable of insane feats of dexterity or strength. In Luke’s case, when he started mastering the highest level of his pre strike routine, that meant being able to split a stump four ways with a single chop. Now he was going to use it on the root?!

As apprehensive as she was about the rift it could cause between him and Dale, that was one thing she knew she had to witness Luke do first hand.

 _It takes him roughly twelve minutes to focus himself enough to make that particular strike. I should make it just in time to see it..._ she thought as she skidded down the hill into the Maple Lake district. Kohri began pouring on the speed again, taking the little used short cut towards her property to shave some time off.

When she got there, Luke was just getting to his feet and Kohri slid to a halt in an effort to keep a good ways back. He needed space for this swing after all.

His movements were unhurried, precise even as he started swinging the ax back and forth a little bit. Dust from the road kicked up with each swing, revealing a small divot every time it cleared. Each step brought Lucy up higher as Luke drew closer to the tree root until he broke into a short run. With a loud bellow, Luke raised his lucky ax high above his head as he jumped up as far as he could, only to bring her down in an instant. “ BREAK!” he let out at the top of his lungs.

The cry raised the hair on Kohri’s neck to stand on end and she felt goosebumps raise on her arms. It had looked like one strike, but she had counted two, if not three swings despite that they had been faster than the blink of an eye. She held her breath as she waited anxiously to see what would happen next.

A small crack was heard at first and without warning, a section of the root the width of the road began to crumble down into a large pile. Kohri was held in awe of the strength Luke had shown with the swing, but she could see it had taken many more swings that the few that she knew she had seen. But how? When? There was no possible way that Luke had shortened his pre strike routine to mere minutes!

“ Phew!” Luke breathed out as he lugged his ax onto his shoulder. He turned around, and he beamed the second he saw everyone gathered behind him. Pride and accomplishment were written all over his face. “ Hey pops. Impressive right?”

Dale looked horrified at the mess that was now the ruined root and then back to his son. “ What were you thinking Luke?! What in the world have you done?!” he demanded.

Luke’s demeanor changed in an instant. “ It’s been in the way for a long, long time. Not only that, Kohri could have hurt herself sometime ago when she tried to climb over it. Everyone, everyone, has complained about always having to go the long way around. Gill was right that it was time to cut the root, dad. We need this road open.” He argued. Luke had known that his father had been holding off on purpose, and he was pretty sure that Hamilton had asked him to not to do it either. It was the one issue where the older generation butted heads with the younger one, even though they did just as much complaining when it came time to have to take nearly an hour getting to their little corner of the island.

Luke wasn’t going to let there be any more excuses, any more hesitation. He had made the point moot.

Dale shook his head in disbelief at Luke’s well thought out reply. It wasn’t like his son to be so mature after all. “ You know what this is. It’s part of the Mother Tree! What if the Harvest Goddess gets upset?!” his voice was panicked, almost shrill for a man.

Luke couldn’t help but grin even as he shook his head in the negative. “ C’mon pops, the Harvest Goddess would never hold a grudge like that.” His grin dissipated a little as he laid a hand against the now smooth inner wood. It was as dry as a bone. “ There’s no use in taking care of the tree anymore. Seriously, the roots have dried up, the trunk is hollowed out. There’s nothing we can do to bring it back to life dad. It’s work is done.” He looked up the root and towards the trunk forlornly, but in the end Luke smiled. He could see his dad trying to form some sort of rebuttal and he gave Dale an enthusiastic thumbs up. “ Besides, if she’s really that pissed with me, she can come and spank me!”

Kohri couldn’t help herself. Her hand rose of it’s own volition to pinch the bridge of her nose at that exuberant exclamation. “ Sweet goddess…” she muttered, unable to fathom how Luke could go between supremely mature and ridiculously childish in an instant. It was a phenomena that baffled everyone on the island after all.

Luke just shrugged after a moment when he saw how at a loss for words everyone was. His dad was gaping like a fish out of water because of it. “ I’ll catch ya later Kohri. If anyone needs me, I’ll be bringing the cart over so we can haul off all this extra wood and disperse it around town.” he announced with a wave over his shoulder as he began making way through the newly opened passage.

Dale finally sighed heavily as he shook his head. Luke was right that all this wood left over couldn’t go to waste. Not only that, it was as dry as he had claimed it to be. There was no sap or anything left in the tree. Sadly, it was truly beyond their ability to restore. “ Oh Luke…” he finally whispered. The resignation in his voice was nearly palpable as he began following his son. “ C’mon Bo. Let’s help him get this cleaned up.”

Kohri watched the two men for a moment before she began walking back to her home. She was no different than Dale to a certain respect. She was torn between wanting to keep the status quo of the friendship between she and Gill and taking the leap of faith of possibly becoming something more. She needed to make a decision, once and for all, on where she stood. Kohri paused at her front door as she looked in the direction of where Waffle Town was. Decisions like this were never easy, because it was more than just her life that would be affected by it.

 _And what of the future that Angela showed me? The Gill in my dream mentioned twin children? Do I go for it or just let it all lie? Sure there have been a few moments here and there, but it’s not like he’s in love with me..._ Kohri’s jaw tightened as she fought to stave off the pain she felt in her heart at that thought and her eyes narrowed as she grew upset.  _I’m such a fucking pancake when it comes to this. I don’t want a relationship, but I’m still falling in love with him. This isn’t fucking fair!_  Anger began to fill her at that thought. White hot, it began souring in her belly. It wasn’t anger at Gill, or even Wren; despite the fact that the bastard had all but ruined her life.

It was a deep seated anger at herself. At her cowardice, at her hesitation, but most of all at her heart for behaving so damnably traitorous.

Kohri stalked to her office, where her school books and coursework sat, mostly finished. Her scowl deepened further. She was taking a break from her studies for the winter so that she could focus on gathering everything that she would need to start planting in spring.  _Not just planting..._ she thought with a gleam in her eyes.

Kohri also intended to fully stock her lab downstairs and finally put it to use in testing soil samples over the winter months when she wouldn’t be able to plant as much. There were about ten to fifteen large boxes in the basement already with some of the equipment that she had ordered and Kohri grinned to herself out of sheer joy. She knew that she had mentioned at least once that one of her goals since moving to Waffle Island was to make a customized fertilizer for all the farms here. It was needless to say that she couldn’t wait.

Kohri sighed a little more as she looked at her coursework. She definitely needed to start focusing on it; more than she had in recent weeks, so she could finish out this semester at the top of her class. Both of them had exams coming up soon as it was. That meant having to put their debate nights on hold. The realization brought another scowl to her face and Kohri grumbled as she began straightening up her papers. She sat down for a few minutes, as she had about an hour before she had to go over to Souffle Farm to help Craig and Ruth with their fields.

Poor Craig. He had broken his leg right above the ankle after falling into a gopher hole, and he wouldn’t be able to get out into the fields properly for about a month. Kohri was being compensated for her time, but it was still detracting her from both her own work and her studies.

As much as she hated the thought, it would be best if she kept Gill at a distance for now. Amelia had yet to contact her about how the case was progressing, but Kohri was not going to put anyone here at risk. She cared about Gill far too much to put him in the crosshairs like that. Owen and Luke were also at risk, but they refused to leave Kohri to her own devices over something that may or may not happen.

She waited for the biting guilt that normally came when her thoughts turned to how Wren had attacked her and Kohri was surprised to feel anything but. Instead there was only righteous indignation, and fury aimed at the pathetic excuse of space that had stolen her parents lives. She thought back to the dream she had on her birthday, although she was starting to feel more and more that it had been anything but. Kohri, for the first time since their deaths, felt completely absolved of any guilt pertaining to what she had felt to be her part in their murders.

Kohri bought the memory of what her parents had told her to the fore. It was odd that it was a memory, as dreams faded after time. If she put truck into the belief that she had indeed spoken to them, then she had a hell of an undertaking before her. Kohri needed to find the sprites, as the Harvest Goddess wasn’wasn’t able to return because of the death of the Mother Tree. They had the means of possibly restoring her, and quite possibly the island as well. Everything that she had learned recently flashed through her mind and she steepled her fingers in front of her face, clearly deep in thought. Jillian Tamelin had been able to see the sprites because she had been pure of heart and purpose. Gill had been able to see them as a child as well. Her father had told her that she was one of the only people on the island that would be able to see them. There weren’t any children here for now. Anissa’s little brother Taylor was staying with family on the mainland for school for now, and he would be home next summer.

Had her father been hinting that Gill could still see them? If so, did that mean that he might know where them could be?

Kohri battled with herself for a while. She could only do so much on her own but she needed her space. Gill had also promised her that he would never abandon her, more than once in fact and he probably didn’didn’t even know what was going on with her. He wanted to help her, and Kohri believed him.

She made up her mind, though it had the potential to come back and bite her in the ass. She would still suspend their debate nights for now, but when Gill came over Friday, she’d be sure to finally ask him for help.  
  
 

* * *

 

 

Gill knocked on the door at his normal time and he cleared his throat a little as he waited. It felt as if it had taken the days far too long to pass by just to get to Friday. He had come to honestly enjoy the weekly get-togethers with Kohri. It kept his mind sharp, and he had someone here with whom he could actually connect to.

Now if he could just get past his own hesitancy and kiss her, everything would be perfect!

Gill smiled roguishly as Kohri opened the door and she waved him inside. “ What’s on the menu tonight?” he asked. He instantly crossed over to the shelves to place a few books back into place and he looked over his shoulder as Kohri stirred a pot. “ I’m returning the books I borrowed by the way.”

“ Pan seared tuna, topped with wilted greens and served alongside tomato risotto. I had an excellent yield from my rice paddy earlier this week.” Kohri replied chipperly. She killed the heat on the stove as Gill crossed over to the cabinets to grab the plates and silverware for them. “ Thank you by the way. Did you get everything you needed? Time wasn’t of any object to return them. I know where you sleep after all. All I have to do is sneak in.”

Gill chuckled quietly at that and he set the table as he looked up to Kohri. “ I believe the line from Archer is ‘Phrasing’.” he retorted.

Kohri’s laughter sputtered out of her so quickly that she nearly dropped the platter in her hands and she sat down heavily the moment that she touched it to the table. A long, loud belly laugh rolled out of her as she buried her head in her arms to hide the blush on her cheeks and the tears of mirth already streaming down her face. She hadn’t been expecting Gill, of all people, to quote one of her favorite comedy serials, much less allude to the other connotations her statement could have held.

“ I’ll get the rest of the food, Kohri.” Gill laughed. He knew he had gotten her good after all.

“ That was payback for three weeks ago!” she said accusingly, though the effect was nullified from the giggle still evident in her voice.

Gill smirked as he placed the other two dishes down and he looked at Kohri with a gleam in his eyes. “ That’s why they say revenge is a dish best served cold.” he purred, looking all the human manifestation of the cheshire cat all the while. He grabbed some napkins while Kohri managed to calm herself enough to grab some glasses and a pitcher of homemade raspberry tea. “ So how’s everything going with your courses?”

Kohri shrugged lightly as she joined him at the table once more. “ I have yet to be told I’m failing, even though I’ve got a lot on my plate right now considering that I have to handle both my own fields and the ones at Souffle Farm. The crux of the matter is that I keep getting distracted with the extra duties. I was hoping that we could agree to put a pause on our debate nights for a bit, at least until I know all my work is caught up and Craig’s back in his element. Besides, with the weather cooling down, I have another project that I need to start putting my focus into so that come the end of winter I’ll be ready.”

Gill’s brow raised curiously as he took his normal seat across from her. “ Is this about the soil samples you spoke of when you first arrived?” he inquired carefully. Kohri was already serving up a generous portion of tuna to his plate as he reached for the risotto.

Kohri nodded with a genuine smile. “ Yep. I had Dale put in a basement downstairs when I commissioned him and the boys to expand the house and I’m in the process of stocking it with everything I need for a lab. I have roughly quarter of what I need at the moment, and quite a bit will be in next week when Pascal comes in with the delivery.” She squeezed the tongs in her hand to dole out a healthy portion of the greens she had prepared and Gill chortled softly.

“ I would love to see it when all the preparations are complete. As for putting a pause on debate night though. We started this up so that you wouldn’t be holed up in the library all the time.” he countered gently. Gill’s gaze was worried as he leveled it on Kohri and she nodded in agreement.

“ You’re not wrong, but you’ll be glad to know that I won’t need to visit the library all that much at the moment. I found a book that helped to shed some light on what I’m looking for. Right now though, with midterms coming, both of us need to put in a decent amount of cramming so that we ace our courses. I fully intend to keep at the top of my class, even though all of it is through correspondence. That’s one thing that hasn’t changed with me coming to Waffle Island.” Kohri returned with a grin. “ There’s something else I need to talk to you about before you leave for that matter, but enough of that for now. Where were we last week?”

“ Supermassive black holes. We were debating which formula in Newton’s Principia would be best used to calculate the force needed to escape one. We got on the topic because of Cosmos.” Gill replied with a grin as he leaned over his plate, almost as if readying himself for a rebuttal already. “ We may want to eat first, though. I would hate for the food to go cold because we’re going back and forth too much.”  
  
 

* * *

 

 

Gill was barely paying attention to a word she was saying. They had truly gotten started after they had finished their supper and he was certain that he had never seen anything quite this enrapturing before. Kohri looked magnificent in her current ire, pacing agitatedly, gesticulating wildly with her free hand while the other held her copy of Isaac Newton’s Principia. It was rare to see her sable colored locks out of their normal french braid; albeit pinned back so that it didn’t get in her face or in the way while she had been cooking, but it was a very welcome sight. They were ebbing and flowing with every graceful movement she made, like the tresses themselves were alive and showing their own ire at every rebuttal made Kohri’s way.

It was almost as if she turned into someone completely different when they were alone like this, but Gill knew that Kohri’s real persona had multiple layers to it much like his own. He liked to think that this was her true self that she allowed him to see, even if it was only for a few hours at a time. What he wanted was for her to be this comfortable showing this side of herself all the time, not just for their debate nights. Gill wanted everyone to find a way to appreciate Kohri for exactly how she was, just like this, despite the fact that he knew it was a pipedream at best. The whole of the island didn’t appreciate intelligence the same way they did. Gill offered up another half assed rebuttal that he knew would keep her agitated, and he hid his smile as Kohri nearly snapped in her ire. Her fingers were holding the book closed and for a moment he wondered if she’d actually hit him with it this time. Last time she had said that she would do it in the vain hope of him absorbing some of the information from the blow.

Sweet goddess above though, Kohri truly was magnificent to behold when she got pissed off like this.

They argued back and forth for a little longer before Kohri had Gill on the ropes again and one particular verbal parry had Gill on his feet in an instant. He closed the distance between them in only a few steps, and he got nose to nose with Kohri. Both of them were breathing heavily from the verbal exhaustion, and Kohri’s cheeks held an excited flush that Gill couldn’t help but adore. Her gaze was locked to his expectantly, searching, and hungry for more all at once. A self assured smile was on her face the longer he kept quiet and Gill’s eyes flickered to her lips for a brief moment.

“ Kohri…” he whispered hoarsely. He committed everything about this moment to memory. Goddess above, Gill never wanted this time spent together to end. He could see the ensuing pattern, as their debates were getting longer and longer. There were some nights that Gill didn’t make it home until just before sunrise. Kohri had done so much to bring him back from such a bleak, miserable existence. She had been the one person Gill hadn’t realized he needed in his life until that exact moment.

Gill’s heart nearly stilled for a solid minute at that epiphany. There’s someone who has the potential to give you more than I ever did...Angela’s words rang through his mind as Gill looked down into Kohri’s eyes as if seeing her for the first time. She was the only woman he had been able to connect to on an intellectual level. Kohri had unknowingly guided him through his own grief at losing Angela as tragically as he had, only to work her way into his heart without realizing it. She had him feeling things that he had never felt with Angela, and it had bothered him until he had accepted the fact that he was fiercely attracted to the island’s newest rancher. It was more than a physical attraction, it was everything about her that called to him, more so than it ever had for the woman he had loved and lost. Gill knew in that instant that she was the one, even if she was terrified to take it past what they had now. Every single nerve was blazing for more contact with her, for more than the friendship they had. Yet, he also understood her fears; the ones of that bastard hurting anyone else she cared about, and they held him at bay.  “ Kohri, I…”

There just had to be a point where those misgivings couldn’t be allowed to continue to dictate not just her happiness now, but their potential happiness down the line.

Kohri’s blush deepened when she realized just how close Gill was to her and she swallowed thickly as her excitement gave way to trepidation and longing. She hadn’t moved an inch, though her breathing was still just as labored as it had been while they had been going back and forth. Images of what could happen kept flashing in her mind’s eye, and as much as she wanted them to happen, Kohri had to stop this before things went too far. “ Gill, we...I...I don’t want you to get hurt…” she pleaded weakly. “ What if he does…I can’t handle that kind of grief again and I doubt you could either.”

Gill’s hands came up to rest on her shoulders and his forehead pressed to hers. “ This is why you want to suspend our debate nights…” he whispered, finally seeing things through her point of view. Things were absolutely electrified between them, and only stood to get even more charged if they kept going on this course. “ Granted both of us do have exams coming up, but it’s a weak excuse at best Kohri. Even now, you’re letting him control your life, because you’re terrified of what if’s. Fear is a healthy emotion to have, but this isn’t. Even if he knew you were still alive, he doesn’t know where you are and he’d be a fool to seek you out to try to finish the job.” Gill was desperately trying to get through to her. He was despondent to help her see that despite the fact that she was bringing life and hope back to everything around her, she wasn’t living herself. Gill had done almost just that for five years after losing Angela.  

Kohri was silent as Gill spoke. She couldn’t be anything but. There was so much feeling in his voice, more than she was used to hearing from him. Her gaze was full of trepidation as he continued, his eyes stern but gentle at the same time.

“ As for him taking out the people he could feel are too close to you, that would put Owen, Luke, and myself in danger. All he would see is three men showering you with attention and thus taking you further from him in his mind. I’ve been in danger this entire time, as have Luke and Owen. I’m sure you’ve tried to warn them off in your own way and they wouldn’t have it. For the record, Kohri...I won’t either.” Gill all but growled out that last statement and he moved to close the distance between them. Both of his hands came up to cradle both sides of her neck and Kohri gasped prettily in surprise as his breath fanned gently over her lips.

Without warning, pain flared through his foot and Gill recoiled in an instant with a groan of dismay. It was official, he was cursed to not kiss her. Something kept coming between them every single time.

Both of them looked down to the floor between them and Kohri’s bottom lip trembled in mirth when they both saw her copy of the Principia there. Without warning, her laughter burst out and Kohri leaned against the table as tears of mirth streamed from her eyes. “ I’ve never heard of a woman being her own cock block!” she stuttered out between peels of laughter.

Gill couldn’t help laughing with her. It was true, every other time, someone else had interrupted right at the most opportune moment. This time, Kohri had unconsciously stopped him when her grip loosened on the heavy physics tome.

It took a while for them to calm themselves and they made sure to stay on separate sides of the house. They needed distance for the moment, though Gill wanted; very much in fact, to pick up where they had left off before Kohri had accidentally smashed his foot. Kohri was in the midst of putting the dinner dishes away and he found himself staring at her.

It was like he was seeing her in an entirely new light.

On the same note, Gill now knew that this attraction wasn’t nearly as one sided as he had thought before. Kohri, he was positive in fact, felt the same way he did and she was holding them both back because of the specter from her past. “ I meant what I said Kohri…” he finally got out after a moment and he walked over to her in the kitchen. “ I won’t let that bastard stop whatever it is that we have between us. It’s more than friendship, and we both know it. I don’t want to continue on this way, now that I know that you feel the same way that I do. I lived my life in darkness for five years, I didn’t live because of the guilt I carried. Now you’re doing the same thing to yourself. I can’t just stand idly by and watch you extinguish that light.”

Kohri was mesmerized by the timbre of his voice as he spoke gently, slowly gathering her in his arms all the while.

“ I can’t let you snuff out that light, not when you have so much to offer the world and to someone else. I would be that person if you would let me.” Gill finished. He felt free, finally having gotten that out of his system, but there was still one more thing that he couldn’t leave undone.  
  
Having finally said what he had been needing to say for a long time, Gill finally leaned in and pressed his lips to Kohri’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was a short chapter, and I'm hoping that the next one makes up for it. I know I said that this was supposed to be a slow build, but I meant agonizingly slow. I've got this one single point that I'm trying to reach and it will be coming in the next few chapters. Otherwise, I hope you all are enjoying the read!


	11. Wanting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the song 'Angel Eyes' by the Jeff Healey Band

_Having finally said what he had been needing to say for a long time, Gill finally leaned in and pressed his lips to Kohri’s._

Gill scowled as he looked up at his ceiling. That might be the right approach, but Kohri still would have pushed him away in the end.

He had been dreaming of her again, as he had been without fail ever since their little moment in the classroom on Monday, but Gill was using the time he couldn’t sleep wisely. Tomorrow was Friday, and Gill was determined to finally tell Kohri how he honestly and truly felt, even if he was unsure how exactly that was. It was more than infatuation, more than friendship, but not quite love.

There was desire, sure, but Gill knew that Kohri wouldn’t want to just jump into something without the promise of it panning out. She was a rare blossom in these days, as she was confident in what she wanted even if she didn’t know who she wanted. She didn’t date, much less just jump into bed with just anyone. Gill was sure that she was untouched. In that case, both of them had something in common.

Gill hadn’t slept with anyone before either. Angela would have been his first and only lover if they had married. Even then, he now understood and accepted that it wasn’t meant to be.

He turned over, curling his arm under his pillow, and he sighed forlornly. Should he just wait for Kohri to make a move, try to pretend that he was unaffected? That wouldn’t work, not in his case at least. He puzzled over it some more, a deep furrow in his brow as he tried to estimate the outcome of each scenario. There were no favorable results in this case. For the first time in a long time, Gill didn’t know what to do. He was completely stumped in this case.

He wished there was something he could do, but there was nothing. Kohri didn’t want to put anyone in danger unnecessarily, and if she were in a relationship with anyone, it would put them right in the cross hairs. If only there was something they could do about her case. Agent Muffins was doing as Kohri asked and building everything to where it would be airtight.

Gill tossed once more, trying to get comfortable, and he sighed once more. When it came to Kohri, it probably would have to wait until she knew for certain that she, and whomever she decided to start a relationship with, would be safe.

* * *

 

 

Kohri was all smiles as she cooked supper. Gill would be arriving any minute now for debate night. She needed to talk to him as it was. Due to the strain she was under between caring for Gnocchi Ranch and Souffle Farm, she needed more time to devote to her studies.

A knock rang through the house and Kohri peeled her apron away as she made her way to the door. “ C’mon in Gill, supper’s almost ready.” she said brightly.

Gill was stunned into silence for a moment as he took in the angel before him. She was silhouetted against the light coming out from her living room. Her hair was down and pinned back, as it had been in his dream, but it was the way she was dressed that had thrown him for a loop.

A three tiered skirt belled out gently from her hips, and it was in pleasing shades of green. She wore a white, three quarter sleeve blouse with it, and a pair of slippers graced her feet. The necklace he had gifted her with adorned her neck, it was the only piece of jewelry that she ever seemed to wear in fact. It twinkled, bringing his focus to the gentle slope of her neck that disappeared past the collar.

The harvest goddess couldn’t even begin to compare to the woman before him in Gill’s opinion.

After what seemed to be a pregnant pause, Gill finally found his voice. “ You look lovely tonight, Kohri. I must ask though, what brought on this change?” Gill inquired delicately.

Kohri chortled as she moved the pot of steaming tomato soup to the table where some grilled cheese sandwiches, mozzarella cheese, salted crackers, and an array of other accompaniments waited. Two bowls and plates sat at the ready along with their silverware. “ Believe it or not, this is how I used to dress when I still lived on the mainland. I got too warm with my jeans on for that matter. With the skirt and leggings that I’m wearing, I feel just right though.” she replied. Her azure gaze cut over to Gill as he took his normal seat. “ Are you afraid you’re going to be too distracted when we finally get knee deep in our debate later?” she added with a flirtatious purr.

Gill’s cheeks reddened faster than he could contain it and he looked away for a moment. “ Not in the slightest.” he said. _Provided that you’re not moving all over the place as you’re wont to do at least._ he thought to himself.

Kohri laughed softly, only to follow it up with a disbelieving ‘Mmmhmm’. Gill served himself up some of the soup first while Kohri grabbed a few sandwiches. “ Actually, I need to talk to you about something before we get started tonight Gill. A few things really.” she said softly.

Gill’s eyebrow arched in curiosity as he began filling his plate next. “ What about?”

“ Our exams are coming up soon and I don’t have near as much time to study for them as I did last week. With me having to help out Souffle Farm while Craig is on the mend from his broken leg, I’m wearing myself pretty thin.” Kohri admitted as she dunked a cracker into the bowl.

Gill nodded. “ I’m trying to get myself ready too. If we need to, we can put a hold on our debate nights until the exams have passed and Craig’s back to work. I’d hate to have you lose just because you were too tired to think straight.” Gill teased with a playful grin.

Kohri couldn’t help but laugh at that, but inwardly, she was relieved that he had been the one to offer up the break. “ If you could get Luke and Owen off my ass, I’d kiss the very ground you walk on.” she chortled.

Gill snorted derisively. “ That’ll never happen. They don’t listen to me either, remember? What else is there?” Gill spooned some of the soup into his mouth and a look of sheer bliss crossed his face. “ Okay, basil, rosemary...What else?”

Kohri smiled and she shook her head. “ Nope, I’m not telling you this one. It’s my mom’s recipe.” Her face sobered a little and she stirred her soup nervously. “ I finally had a breakthrough on what I was looking for in the library, Gill. I...I don’t even know where to begin in all honesty…”

Gill looked at the table pensively for a moment. “ The beginning always works.” he offered.

Instead of their normal debate, Kohri began confiding in Gill about the odd dreams that she had been having since her arrival on Waffle Island. The visions of the Harvest Goddess, the messages that she had tried to impart, and then finally the conversation she had with her parents on her birthday came out, and he listened patiently through it all.

“ I didn’t want to ask anyone because I was afraid I was legitimately going insane from all the pressure I’ve been under. I didn’t want you, or Owen or Luke looking at me like I’m a psycho.” Kohri admitted.

Gill got to his feet and he walked around the table, silent the entire time. He took to a knee when he got beside Kohri and he pulled her into a supportive embrace. “ I could never think that about you Kohri.” he said softly, running his fingers through the loose sable tresses. He straightened and one hand gently cupped her cheek. “ Yes, I used to be able to see the sprites when I was a boy, as could my mother. Come by the manor tomorrow after you finish up at Souffle Farm. I might not be able to talk to you, but I’ll pass the message on to my father to give you more information on the Harvest Goddess and the island. There’s something I need to look for in the meantime. I’ll take my leave tonight so I can start looking for what you might need.”

Kohri smiled as she nuzzled Gill’s palm and both her hands rested on his forearm. “ Thank you.” she whispered thickly. Tears were sparkling in her eyes at his acceptance and she pulled him in closer. “ I can’t even begin to tell you how much I needed you to tell me that.” Her lips pressed into his cheek, soft and sweet as she let him stand straight. “ If I can, I’ll come by. It might have to wait a while in the long run.”

Gill pressed a kiss into her brow as well. “ You’re welcome, Kohri. Take your time. I’m in your corner one hundred percent.” he whispered as well. He was hesitant to admit to her how he felt now, as he knew how goal oriented she could be. He’d only be a distraction for her.

He could wait.

 

* * *

 

A month passed by. Craig was finally given the all clear to get back to work, and he all but shooed Kohri off the next morning. In the excitement, Ruth had forgotten to call her to warn her. Gill and Kohri rarely saw each other in passing, as the young woman really hadn’t needed to go to the town hall for anything now that she had finally gotten a clue as to where she needed to start. That wasn’t to say that she didn’t miss his presence over the ensuing weeks. Fridays started becoming much too quiet around Gnocchi Ranch.

Luke and Owen were worried that their teasing was to blame for Kohri and Gill’s cessation of their debate nights. Kohri had told them countless times that the two of them were trying to just get past their exams, but the two men honestly felt it was just lip service to make them feel better. Finally Kohri gave up trying to comfort them in this case. They’d learn the hard way that she was telling the truth.

Kohri sighed languidly as she stretched in her office chair. She had just finished up her last exam for the term and she was free for the next quarter. All her equipment had finally arrived and everything was still boxed up for now, awaiting the day when she would finally start setting up her lab to do her experimentation. Sure, she could have devoted a day or two to just that, but there was something that told her to wait.

Her thoughts turned to Gill for what seemed the millionth time that week. Kohri honestly and truly missed him, but she had just been much too busy to be able to even take more than five minutes to talk to him. Between her crops, the crops over at Souffle Farm, and making sure that she was on top in her studies, Kohri had been spread very, very thin.

Things could finally get back to normal, well as normal as it could get considering what was ahead of her. She’d make a stop by Tamelin Manor later to see if Gill had finished up his exams as well. Maybe they could even make a night of it.

Kohri grabbed her sweater from the coat rack as she readied herself to go out into the autumn chill and she smiled softly as she barely brushed against the necklace Gill had given her. She hadn’t taken it off ever since the moment he had put it around her neck. A pleasant shudder ran up and down her back. Kohri could still, quite distinctly for that matter, remember the feel of his touch as he had gifted her with the trinket. Once she had her keys in hand, Kohri exited her home and she locked the door behind her.

November had set in fully and Kohri relished in the feeling of the crisp, fall air. Having lived in a metropolis her entire life, this was a first for her and she loved witnessing the changing of the leaves all over the island. The animals were preparing themselves for their winter hibernation, and Kohri giggled as she looked at one particularly fat squirrel. He was stuffing acorns into his mouth at an astounding rate. Her pace was leisurely as she made her way to town. It wasn’t often anymore that she could just enjoy a stroll through the district without worrying if she was going to be late for one thing or another.

Oh yes, the break she was taking this winter was most definitely in order.

Kohri passed by Jin’s house, going over the half a year that she had been here on Waffle Island. She had had the thought once before, and it still held true now. Even if they got the desired result with her case, Kohri wasn’t moving back to the city. There was nothing for her there. Waffle Island had become home in a very short amount of time and Kohri found that she absolutely loved living here. She was almost certain Amelia wouldn’t even recognize her as the same person the next time she finally came out to the island.

Kohri waved to Colleen as she passed the inn, and the proprietor waved back between sweeping leaves off of their little portico.

“ Did you want some cocoa, Kohri?” she asked with a smile.

“ Maybe on the way back, Colleen.” replied the young rancher. Kohri made the left turn on Arborio Road where Tamelin Manor stood in all it’s glory and she hopped up the steps happily. She rose the knocker, tapping out ‘Shave and a Haircut’.

“ Come in!” came the faint reply from somewhere inside the house. She honestly couldn’t tell if it was Hamilton or Gill, though she suspected the latter of the two.

Kohri opened the door and she set about debundling herself as warmth washed over her. She mentally reminded herself to double check her stock of firewood when she got home. It would be horrible if she had no heat tonight. “ It’s Kohri!” she called out jovially.

Footsteps echoed from the second level and a hurried tempo alerted her to someone coming down the stairs. In what seemed, like an instant, Gill cleared the bottom of the steps with a wide grin on his place. “ Is it safe to assume you’re not in a hurry today?” he asked.

Kohri could barely contain her exuberance at seeing Gill after so long, despite the fact that they lived within forty five minutes of one another and she met him in the middle of the room. Her arms wrapped around his waist in a tight hug and she sighed happily as he returned the embrace. “ Thank the goddess I only have one semester left until I get my degree.” she said softly. “ I don’t do hermit as well as I thought I would.”

Gill laughed at that as he motioned for Kohri to take a seat on the sofa. He was dressed in a pair of well fitted white slacks, a crisp white shirt, and a light blue vest. If Kohri were honest with herself, Gill cut a damn fine figure in those clothes. “ Father’s finishing up the paperwork for the Harvest Festival today, and the Art Festival is next week. I wasn’t sure if Luke or Owen had filled you in yet.”

Kohri shook her head in the negative as Gill took a seat next to her. “ No, they haven’t seen that much of me either in all honesty. I owe them a round or two now that I’m free from both my studies and helping out Craig and Ruth. I have about a week before all my crops are ready for harvesting, so I have some much needed down time.” she replied. “ How are your exams going?”

Gill was thankful that Kohri hadn’t seen the way he was looking at her while she had been talking. “ I have two left, both tomorrow. Would you like some tea?”

Kohri nodded emphatically. She wanted to catch up with Gill and she was intending to stay for as long as she was welcome. “ I would love some Gill. Do you have any chai?”

Gill nodded as he began walking for the kitchen. Kohri heard him puttering about for a few moments and he came back out, heading instantly for the stairwell. “ I need to back upstairs to grab something while that’s going.” he explained quickly.

While Kohri was waiting, the door opened again and Hamilton walked into the house look fairly harried.

“ Gill! I hate to disturb you, but I need your help with something for a few moments!” he called out.

“ We have a guest sitting on the sofa father!” Gill called back downstairs, his tone laden in exasperation.

Hamilton looked over to Kohri as she waved sheepishly and he chortled. “ It’s good to see you Kohri. How is everything on Gnocchi Ranch?”

“ Very well now that I’m finished with my exams. I need to double check a few things I may need in the next day or two, but I will be very thankful once the winter months settle in fully. I need a breather.” she admitted. Gill came back down the steps, shrugging on a jacket. He had a blue knit cap on top of his head and a matching scarf around his neck.

“ Tell me what it is and I get it taken care of father. Would you mind giving Kohri a small history lesson behind the painting?” Gill asked Hamilton. It was clear he didn’t want to head over to the town hall, but all three of them knew that whatever it was Hamilton was having trouble with would get done much faster if Gill took care of it himself.

“ I was looking over the expense report for the Harvest Festival and the numbers aren’t adding up. The same thing for the art festival. I hope I didn’t throw the budget into disarray.” Hamilton told him.

Gill frowned at this news. That could very well take a few hours. He had been hoping to spend an hour or two catching up with Kohri as they hadn’t really seen that much of each other since their last debate night. He sighed heavily as he shook his head and his gaze met Kohri’s from across the room. “ I’ll see you later Kohri. It was good seeing you while I could.”

“ Can I count on seeing you Friday then?” she asked with a grin. That had only been one of the reasons Kohri had come over today.

Gill’s attitude changed in an instant. She had come over to tell him she was ready to get back to their weekly endeavor. “ Sure thing. I’ll bring dinner with me this time.” he offered as he left the manor.

The tea kettle took that exact moment to whistle shrilly and Hamilton raced for the kitchen to finish the tea that Gill had started. He quickly grabbed a few biscuits and cookies for them to snack on as well as setting up the milk and sugar. Hamilton smiled as he carried the tea tray over and he poured a cup for Kohri. “ So Gill was going to tell you about the painting? What brought this about?” he asked. Hamilton didn’t even need to ask how Kohri took her tea. Gill had mentioned it a few times already that depending on the tea, she liked a little bit of milk and sugar.

“ It’s about the Harvest Goddess and the Sprites. Gill told me that he and his mother could see them.” Kohri asked. She didn’t bother beating around the bush in this instance.

Hamilton sighed heavily. “ I see you found Phoebe’s book. Yes, Jill could see them, which was surprising considering that only children normally can. Gill used to play with the sprites when he was a little boy, before the Mother Tree died…” He slid Kohri’s teacup over to her and he began preparing his own. His gaze fell on the painting over the fireplace and Kohri followed it as well. “ Once there was a great tree on this island, and five beautiful rainbows filled the sky. Fifteen years ago the great tree died and the rainbows disappeared. The island’s beautiful guardian, the Harvest Goddess, was said to have lived in the tree, and she was so kind. She cries above the clouds, saddened by the loss of her beloved tree. So now both the sky and land weep, desperately searching the skies for a rainbow. Gill wrote that when he was only ten…” Hamilton sighed even heavier as he tried to think a little more about how to best answer Kohri’s incoming inquiry. “ There’s a quilt that has an associated poem somewhere here in the house, but I’m not entirely certain as to where it is.”

Kohri thought for a moment. “ Gill had mentioned that he was going upstairs to grab something when you came in. Is it possible he knows where it is?” she asked. She took a sip of the chai and she sighed happily. It seemed as if Gill had made mention of her tea habits.

Hamilton nodded in reply. “ It’s very possible if the both of you were already talking about the island’s history once before. I’ll be sure to ask him once he get’s home later. “ Did you have any questions for me?”

Kohri nodded as she set about to gleaning as much information on the Harvest Goddess and the Mother Tree as she could from the mayor. She said her goodbyes when they agreed that she had asked all she could and Kohri looked up towards the stairwell that led to the town square. She had hoped to spend a little more time with him in all honesty. It scared her just how much she had missed Gill over the last month. Instead of the distance lessening her feelings for him, it had only made her all the more attached.

She had never wished for the phrase ‘Absence makes the heart grow fonder.’ to be wrong in her case before this.

They had agreed to meet Friday, but Kohri still wanted to see him now. She began making her way up the stairs when Gill cleared the top of them, coming back down on his way home. His face lit up in surprise and delight when he spotted and he looked over towards where the manor was.

“ How did it go crunching the numbers?” Kohri asked as he fell into step beside her.

“ My father got the totals mixed up for the reports.” Gill replied with a heavy sigh. He was wondering if he should set up an appointment with Jin to have his father tested for a few things. It seemed as if Hamilton had been having a very difficult year running everything. Gill had needed to pick up the majority of the slack. As the deputy mayor, he didn’t mind it every now and again, but Gill had needed to control every aspect of paperwork over the year. “ Let me walk you home and we can talk that way. I’d rather not go right home in all honesty.”

“ A long, leisurely stroll it is then. Maybe you can join me for dinner this evening?” she offered shyly. She silently looped her arm with his and Gill smiled tenderly at both the offer and the gesture.

“ Maybe. I can’t deny that I’m a little worried about going over to your house considering our track record.” he replied. Gill would love nothing more than to spend the evening catching up with Kohri, but he had his last to finals to complete over the phone tomorrow. Whenever they got into the same room, a debate was bound to happen between them. As appealing as the idea was, he did not want to be; albeit pleasantly, mentally worn out before then.

“ I don’t want to debate, at least not tonight. I was hoping that we could just talk. I...I missed you over the last month Gill. Besides, I can see something is on your mind. It might be time for a little talk with Dr. Phelps.” she offered.

Gill sighed heavily and he saw that Kohri was leading them the long way around the Maple Lake district. “ We can talk and walk. I would love to visit you tonight, but I have to review for my exams tomorrow. If we can’t do dinner tomorrow, there's still Friday.” Gill told her honestly.

Kohri sidled in closer to Gill with a nod. “ Fair enough.” she replied. “ Talk to me then. What’s got you perturbed?”

“ I’m worried that father might be evidencing early symptoms of Alzheimer’s or dementia. At first I thought he had me taking charge of all the festival prep because I would need to learn to do it anyways, but the little mistakes he’s made with just the paperwork makes me afraid it’s something more.” Gill whispered. “ I’ve had the suspicion since the Ocean festival in all honesty, so don’t think it’s a spur of the moment thing.” Despite how worried he was, Gill couldn’t deny how good she felt against him, even though it was something as simple as strolling down the road arm and arm. Though he hadn’t said it, Gill had missed Kohri very much as well.

“ I think it’s something much more simple than that, and that your father is too stubborn to admit it.” Kohri said with an understanding smile. “ He squints at everything he has to read. I bet you anything he just needs a pair of glasses.”

Gill smirked slightly. Another wager hm? “ How can you be so sure? Neither of us practice medicine after all.” he inquired. He wouldn’t mind having another friendly little bet between them again. He might even win this one.

“ Says the man with no medical license worried that his father is exhibiting early onset of two of the most debilitating mental illnesses possible. If you must know, my father was the same way. Mom finally made him get his eyes checked, and lo and behold, his vision wasn’t what it used to be.” Kohri said. She came to a pause and she turned them up to go through the Ganache Mine district next. She wanted Luke and Owen to see them together.

“ Alright then, what’s the reward?” Gill asked her.

Kohri smirked as she came to a pause and she leaned in as close as she dared to Gill. It was rather comical as he was leaning backwards a bit and his cheeks were brightly flushed.“ That’s easy. We get to ask the other to do any one thing, and I truly mean anything Gill.” Kohri purred. She knew the tone of of voice she was using was no where near appropriate for a simple wager between friends, but she couldn’t help herself on the same note. She loved the subtle flirting between them, every little bit of it. More was unsaid between them than should be, but Kohri figured that Gill was being kind and respecting her boundaries for now.

After the last month, Kohri was on the verge of saying to hell with all the boundaries she arbitrarily made for herself when she moved here earlier in the year. She had been frightened and alone at the time. Things were changing, she was changing.

Kohri was almost hoping that Gill would win the wager, if only just to find out if he’d take her up on the offer that she had silently put on the table.

“ Anything?” Gill repeated nervously. That was easy enough. All Gill wanted right now was one single date. A real date where it was clear that he was courting her. He wondered what Kohri’s favor would be.

“ Anything you could ever want, within reason of course.” Kohri confirmed, and her hands began sliding up Gill’s arms temptingly.

Gill smiled confidently as he took her hands in his and closed the distance to where they were barely apart. “ You’re on, Kohri.” he purred sensually in return.

Kohri mirrored that same smile as she began walking towards Ashemore Carpentry before Gill realized that he was trailing behind her. “ Good. Just be prepared to work when you hear that your father needs a pair of glasses."

Owen was still hammering out stone when Gill and Kohri passed by the shop and he grinned at the sight they made. “ Finally ironed out the differences?” he asked Kohri.

Gill looked confused. Owen thought they had been fighting? “ It’s nothing serious, Owen. We’ve both been busy between our jobs and studying. We agreed to take a break considering how heavy our workloads had gotten. I’ve still for paperwork for both festivals this month waiting for me on my desk.”

Owen looked between the two disbelievingly for a moment. He had been sure that Kohri had pushed Gill away because he and Luke had been teasing her incessantly about her attraction to him. Then again, she never admitted it either. Right now, however, it looked like he and Luke should have just taken Kohri at her word when she tried to assure them it wasn’t their fault. “ How are things going?” he asked as he picked his hammer up. This was the last of the stone he needed to split for the day, and Owen was anxious to get it done.

He had a double date tonight with Luke and Selena. Admittedly, his date was less than pleased with the way their date had come about.

“ Craig’s back to work and I finished up my last exam today. Gill and I are already talking about resuming debate night this Friday too. I can’t deny I’ve missed my sparring partner.” Kohri said with a grin.

Owen snorted derisively. “ You two are scary to watch when you get started. If you’re open tomorrow, you, me, and Luke need to hit the bar. We’ve missed our Aramis.” he said.

Kohri looked up at Gill and he chortled. “ Friday it is then. You already decreed you owed them a round or two.”

Kohri’s brow furrowed a little in confusion. “ Why not tonight?” she asked.

Owen rubbed the back of his neck as he mumbled something. Kohri cuffed him upside the head and he winced. “ Luke and I have a double date tonight.” he admitted.

Kohri smiled at the news. At least her friends hadn’t been that lonely while she had been in hermit mode. “ Lemme guess, Kathy and Selena?” A nod answered her and she smiled brightly. “ Both of you come by the ranch before you go get the girls. I’ve got some flowers that can be made into bouquets for them.”

Owen ruffled Kohri’s hair affectionately even as he gave her a quick hug. “ Thanks Kohri. I need to start getting ready soon. I’ll grab Luke and we’ll be by in about an hour.”

Gill was smiling as he and Kohri resumed their walking. “ Well played, Miss Phelps.” he chortled.

Kohri smiled mischievously as Gill tucked her hand into the crook of his elbow again. “ I don’t know what you’re talking about Mr. Tamelin.” she crooned, only to dissolve into peals of laughter with him.

 

* * *

 

Gill came to a pause as Kohri unlocked her front door and he exhaled a little forcefully. He wasn’t ready to call it a night yet and go home, but he needed to review for his exams. Friday wasn’t that far away after all. “ Thank you for that Kohri. I didn’t think I realized just how much I missed our debate nights until now.” he said honestly.

Kohri smiled up at him, the look in her azure eyes soft. “ Same here. I guess this works out in the long run though. I need to stock up on some firewood over the next couple days. Elli’s weather report mentioned a massive cold front coming in. We’ll talk more Friday. I have a feeling we’ll be catching up more than anything else this week. Be sure to let me know how things go with your father and Jin.” She gave him a quick hug in parting and Gill returned it without any prompting.

“ I will Kohri. Good night.” Before either of them could say anything else, Gill pressed a kiss to her brow before walking off.

Kohri was left staring at Gill’s back for a solid minute in shock. Even though his kiss had been in a relatively innocent spot, the middle of her forehead, it had felt anything but platonic. Kohri’s cheeks were flushed as she watched him disappear pass the curve that lead to the three way fork towards Waffle Town. It hadn’t been a quick peck, but a sweet caress that had every nerve in Kohri’s body thrumming needily for more.

 _Why didn’t he aim lower?_ she thought numbly before she finally went inside. Her cheeks reddened even more when she realized that she had **wanted** Gill to kiss her. Kohri set about to dressing down and she crossed over to where she had a plethora of blooms just waiting to be paired off.  She needed to put her mind on something else.

 

* * *

 

Kathy was waiting impatiently by the door, much to Selena’s amusement. “ Calm down blondie. Owen promised they’d be here no later than six. It’s kinda sweet they wanted to double date though.” the red headed woman said.

Kathy groaned a little as she looked to the clock. It was ten to six now. The only way Owen had scored this date out of her was that he had beaten her at a horse race. “ You call it sweet, I call it extortion.” she grumbled.

Selena snorted. “ A rose by any other name.” the islander retorted. “ Honestly Kathy, would you have told him yes if Owen had approached you directly?”

Kathy thought it over. No, she wouldn’t have. Still, did he have to make her go on a date with him as his prize?

That he earned fairly and skillfully?

 _Damn it._ the golden haired woman thought despondently as she thunked her head against the wall a few times.

A knock echoed through the house and Kathy stared at the door like a deer caught in lamplight. She didn’t want to admit that she was nervous about this. She liked Owen, a lot if she were honest. Why was she hesitant about going on a date with him then?

Because Owen was a forever kind of guy and Kathy wasn't sure if she was ready for that.

“ What are you waiting for Kath! Get the door already!” Selena exclaimed as she did a final check on her hair.

Kathy opened the door with a shaking hand and she looked up into the kind coal eyes of her date for the evening. She was surprised by his appearance to say in the least, as Owen was wearing a white turtleneck with a black blazer and a pair of khakis. He wore a pair of comfortable shoes as well, and he was smiling softly as he looked down at her. A lovely bouquet of flowers held gingerly in his hands as he drank her in.

 _Okay, admittedly he cleans up really freaking good._ She thought absently.

“ Luke!” Selena squealed excitedly, barreling past Kathy to get over to the younger Ashemore.

“ Hey Lena.” Luke replied, completely smitten with the dancer. “ I got something for ya.” Luke held up a similar bouquet of flowers for his date and she bounced happily as she sniffed them appreciatively.

This served to rouse Kathy from her stupor. “ Good evening Owen.” she said softly.

Owen smiled tenderly as he drank in her appearance. “Hi Kathy. Not to cheapen the fact that Luke just gave Selena the same thing, but I have some flowers for you.” he said nervously himself.

Kathy took the blooms in hand and she smiled at the sight of anemones in there, even though they were out of season. There was only one person that would have these flowers on hand. “ Kohri made the bouquets, didn’t she?”

Owen nodded as Kathy took a small sniff and she sighed happily at the smell. “ I asked her to put the anemones in…” he began, his voice soft. “...I, uh, I noticed that they’re your favorites.”

Kathy looked back up at Owen for a moment, her gaze softer and not nearly as apprehensive about this date as she had been all night. Kathy didn’t broadcast much about what she liked, but Owen had taken note that these were her favorites. The only time that could have been was at the flower festival back in May when they were just getting ready to come into season. “ Gimme a sec to get these in some water and we’ll get going.”

Owen sighed in relief at the fact that Kathy had liked the bouquet. It gave him hope that they were going to have a great time on their date tonight. Luke and Selena were oblivious to everything else except one another behind him. It was all good. Luke had been trying to woo Selena for months and they were finally getting somewhere. Kathy had been upset about the fact that he had pinned her down for a date the way he had and she might be mad at him still through the entire thing. Owen could only hope that he would be  good enough company to qualify for a goodnight kiss.

 

* * *

 

Kohri was thankful for her two best friends for being as accommodating as they were. Luke had already started chopping firewood for Kohri when he had seen how low her stores were and the three of them had a huge stack on the side of her cottage now. A courier was waiting for Kohri when they arrived and she paled instantly when she saw who the correspondence was from.

 _I got lucky when these two decided to be my friends._ She thought, smirking knowingly as Owen and Luke walked with her towards the bar in companionable silence. Owen had been in a happy, dazed stupor for most of the day and Luke?

He was _still_ trying to hide the hickeys that Selena had left on his neck.

“ Luke, just stop already. I offered you some cover up back at my place but you turned your nose up at it.” Kohri said with a grin. She had been getting her payback for all the months he had teased her about Gill from the bright red love bites.

“ Damn straight I said no. I’m not gonna get caught walking around with girly war paint on my person.” Luke groaned as he tried to get his collar to stay up. “ Shit! Samson and Sue are over here to visit her. Goddess, he's gonna pound me!”

Kohri snorted in mirth. “ Maybe it’s the Harvest Goddess’ way of giving you that spanking you offered if she was mad.” she teased with a broad grin.

Luke turned about five different shades of red in the low light. “ Owen, dude, you have to let me borrow your scarf! I don’t care if it smells like a coal mine!” he pleaded.

Owen seemed to sober up a little at that and he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. “ Uh...Sorry bud but no can do. Kathy did her own damage last night and I don’t want to get into a brawl with Hayden. I was a gentleman, but Kathy…” Owen’s pace slowed a little as he thought of how Kathy had shown him how much she enjoyed his company.

Not only had he gotten a good night kiss, but a few love bites as well despite the fact they didn’t go that far. Owen, for as much as he adored the very ground Kathy walked upon, was not going to jump at the chance to bed her on the first date. He was better than that.

More than that, she was worth waiting for.

“ Geez, I hole up for a month to study and I come back to a couple of lovestruck pups.” Kohri chortled.

Owen smirked devilishly. Now that he knew their teasing hadn’t driven Gill off, it was back on the table. “ You looked pretty lovestruck yourself, Kohri.” he retorted smoothly. Owen laughed as Kohri turned a few shades of pink herself, and he clapped her on the back.

Luke grinned from ear to ear as he slung his arm over Kohri’s shoulders. “ You’re not kidding Owen. Gill and Kohri looked mighty cozy walking arm in arm yesterday. Kohri, do us all a fav….Ack!”

Kohri had grabbed Luke’s wrist and she currently held his arm pinned behind his back as they walked. “ Unless you want a sore ass and a bruised ego Luke, do not even think of finishing that sentence.” she said with a confident smirk.

“ Okay, okay! Uncle!” Luke hissed as they came up to the bar. He made a big show of shaking out his wrist and he shook his head at Kohri. “ I had no idea you could do that.”

“ That’s because you were never in reach for me to do it.” Kohri returned with a broad smile. “ It’ll certainly make both of you think twice of trying to pick on me where Gill’s concerned."

“ I say you just need to barricade the two of you in your house for a day or two. Just kiss him senseless already.” Owen said flatly as they sidled up to their normal stools at the counter. “ Evenin’ Hayden!”

Hayden’s green eyes were full of mirth as they fell on Owen and Luke. Kathy and Selena had been talking about how well their double date with them had gone, and frustrated they were that things hadn’t gone any further than just some heavy making out. “ Good evening, Owen. Kathy’s been on cloud nine since your date last night.” The barkeep was smiling from ear to ear it seemed. As far as Hayden was concerned, it was one step closer to getting her married and him some grandkids.

Owen had the grace to blush and he nodded in return. “ She’s not the only one. I’ve been smiling like an idiot all day. Boss ain’t too happy with me right now either.” he admitted.

Hayden chuckled as he slid a round of beers in front of all three of them. “ This one’s on the house.”

Luke was looking everywhere for Samson and Sue nervously, all the while holding his collar to his neck as tightly as he could. “ Dude...I’m terrified that they’re going to just gonna pop up outta nowhere.” he groaned miserably.

Hayden chortled and he tossed Luke a spare scarf from the lost and found. It was a green one that would match his shirt well. “ Cover up son, though I’m pretty sure Samson will know for a fact that Selena was the aggressor in this case. Her skin is unblemished after all.” he said kindly. His gaze fell onto Kohri as she looked between her friends, her lower lip quivering in mirth. “ Haven’t seen you in the bar in a while Kohri. Everything alright?”

Kohri nodded. “ Everything’s fine Hayden. As you know, I was helping out over at Souffle Farm was Craig was convalescing. On top of that, my own fields, and my studies, I didn’t even have time for debate night.” she explained before taking a deep drink of the brew in her mug. Damn she had been needing that. “ The good news is is that Craig’s back to work and I’m taking a break from school until the spring time.”

Hayden nodded and he moved off to the side as the three friends got into catching up from the last month apart. He covertly watched them however even as he dried some of the glasses. Kathy and Selena had joined them and the five were having a good time, but the barkeep couldn’t help but take notice that Kohri’s smile didn’t quite reach her eyes. He was sure that she was happy for them, but she was the odd one out and she was feeling it.

Everyone on this island had commented more than once that Kohri was a smart match for Gill, given that they both shared a love for knowledge, learning, and books. Their debate nights were legendary on the island, as they could be heard clear out on the road near Kohri’s home and Owen and Luke had told their own little war story of one that they had witnessed. They had likened the event to watching a verbal war take place, and it could get brutal.

Hayden kept his thoughts to himself, but he personally felt that Angela had been all wrong for Gill. Sure they had gotten along well, but she hadn’t challenged him the way Kohri did. Both of them needed someone intelligent in their lives to keep them mentally sharp.

A slow song struck up on the music player and couples began taking to the floor to share the moment. All for one person.

Kohri was staring into her drink as if it were the most interesting thing in the world, feeling completely lost to her own misery. Sure, she wouldn’t mind a dance or two, but she didn’t want it to be Owen or Luke. It would feel as if it were out of pity now that they had someone special in their lives while she didn’t. The bar was crowded and lively, but she had never felt more alone than in that moment.

What was even harder to swallow was that she had done it to herself.

 

* * *

 

Gill entered the bar for a moment, as he was picking up a to go order Hamilton had called in about thirty minutes ago. He and his father had pulled a late night in the office getting the last of the paperwork finalized for the art festival. Looking around, he wondered if Kohri was still here catching up with Owen and Luke. A cursory glance to the dance floor revealed the two men dancing slowly and closely with their ladies, but Kohri wasn’t on the floor. Hayden waved him over, holding up the bag of food all the while, and that was when he spotted her. Kohri was hunched over her drink as if trying to shield herself from the crooning, velvety tones of Elvis Presley and all of the dancing couples behind her.

Gill motioned for Hayden to hold on as he turned to go over to Kohri. His hand slid over both of her shoulders briefly to get her attention and Kohri turned to face him in surprise. “ Everything alright?” he asked gently.

Kohri gave him a wan grin. “ Currently feeling alone in a crowd of people, but that’s alright. This one is for all the couples anyways.” she sighed out before taking a small swig of her beer. “ I’ll get up and dance with them later when the song isn’t so damn romantic.”

Gill smiled softly and he took a seat beside her and Hayden slid a water over to him. “ I can’t be here long Hayden…”

“ Your dad’s at the door and he spotted you talking with Kohri. I think it’s safe to say he’s taking his portion home. I’ll fix you up a fresh one to eat here.” he said with a smile. Sure enough, Hamilton was coming over to them as well.

“ Go ahead and stay Gill.” the mayor said with a grin. He adjusted a new pair of glasses and he looked between the two young adults.“ I dare say you deserve that much considering I cut your time together short yesterday. Good evening Kohri.”

Kohri smiled at Hamilton. “ Good evening Mayor Hamilton. Long night tonight?”

“ I had to help with the last of the paperwork after my exams. It worked out in the long run as he had an appointment with Dr. Jin this morning as well.” Gill explained.

Kohri’s mouth was twitching in amusement. He was clearly not pleased to have lost the bet between them. Ah well, now Kohri had a favor that she could cash.

“ We still got it done. I’ll see you at home Gill. Enjoy yourself tonight. You deserve it. Take tomorrow off for that matter.” Hamilton said with a broad smile as he kept looking between the two. He remembered a time when he and Jill had looked at one another like that.

“ I’ll see you in the morning father. I’ll be walking Kohri home once she, Owen, and Luke are done drinking.” Gill told him simply.

Hamilton nodded in approval. His son was such a gentleman when it came to the fairer sex. “ Very well, good night Gill, Kohri.”

The moment the bar door closed again, Kohri collapsed against the bar in guffaws. “ Your face was priceless! I could only imagine how it looked when your father showed you his new glasses!” she wheezed.

Gill shook his head as Hayden placed a fresh plate of tomato risotto down in front of him. “ If you think you’re laughing hard now, just imagine my dismay when I realized that I lost another bet between us.” he told her. “ So far the score is two to zero in your favor.” He took a few bites as Kohri looked out to the couples dancing and having a good time. “ Green eyed monster took hold for a moment there huh?”

Kohri jumped in her seat and she sighed heavily. “ A little. It’s my own fault I’m alone though.” she told him, giving him the ‘You KNOW why’ gaze all the while. “ I’d rather ride out the storm and wait then have something happen that I can’t bounce back from emotionally.” Her gaze lingered longingly on all the couples dancing closely to another romantic song. “ I can’t lie that I feel as if I’m missing out. I have no one that looks at me like that. I wouldn’t mind feeling as if I’m the only thing that matters to someone, even for a few scant moments.”

Gill was about to tell her that there was someone that did feel that way, but he was cut off when the sultry guitar tones of the Jeff Healey Band rang through the bar. His mind made up, Gill pushed his bowl away and his hand grasped Kohri’s. He had loved this song for years, as had his parents. Gill could still remember vividly watching them dance when it came on over the radio. “ Dance with me…” he whispered.

Kohri blushed prettily as she felt Gill gently usher her from her barstool and onto the floor. “ Gill, honestly, it’s okay...You don’t have to dance with me.”

“ You’re right, I don’t have to, but I want to.”

 **Girl, you're looking fine tonight** **  
** **And every guy has got you in his sight** **  
** **What you're doing with a clown like me** **  
** **Is surely one of life's little mysteries**

Gill spun Kohri, eliciting a small laugh from her as she came to rest against him. His other hand came to rest on her side as they settled into the rhythm. Kohri was relaxing into the song and he felt her sigh as her head came to rest on his chest. The world faded around them as Gill rested his cheek against her head, breathing in the scent of lavender and mint that she always seemed to have. **  
** **  
** **So tonight I'll ask the stars above** **  
** **"How did I ever win your love?"** **  
** **What did I do?** **  
** **What did I say** **  
** **To turn your angel eyes my way?**

Kohri let her reservations ago as she listened to the lyrics and Gill’s heartbeat. It was such a strong, soothing cadence. Even though the song had barely started, Kohri settled herself into the feeling surrounding her. **  
** **  
** **Well, I'm the guy who never learned to dance** **  
** **Never even got one second glance** **  
** **Across a crowded room was close enough** **  
** **I could look but I could never touch** **  
** **  
** **So tonight I'll ask, the stars above** **  
** **"How did I ever win your love?"** **  
** **What did I do?** **  
** **What did I say** **  
** **To turn your angel eyes my way?** **  
**

“ You don’t have to weather this storm on your own, Kohri.” Gill whispered against her ear. His hand tightened ever so lightly and she turned her chin up to look up at him. They were barely inches apart, so close that Gill felt as if he were breathing in as soon as she exhaled. His steely gaze was locked to hers, searching for something, anything, that would permit him to close the space between them to taste her lips.

Kohri shook her head, and looked away. “ I don’t want to have a port in the storm, Gill. Not now at least.” she said, her heart clenching painfully. The way he was looking at her a moment ago was exactly what she had told him that she wanted. “ I…I know that you won’t let me push you away completely because of Wren, but I can’t let him take you too. You, Owen, and Luke are putting yourselves in danger because of me…”

“ He might know that you’re not dead, Kohri, but you can’t keep living in fear of something that might not ever happen. As for the danger aspect, I refuse to let that run me off.” Gill’s eyes were gentle despite the sternness of his tone, and he spun her out and pulled her back in, bringing back the smile that had been there a moment before. “ You have so much to offer the world, Kohri, and to someone else…”

 **  
** **Don't anyone wake me** **  
** **If it's just a dream** **  
** **'Cause she's the best thing** **  
** **Ever happened to me**

Kohri’s breath froze in her chest and she hurriedly pressed a single finger to Gill’s lips. By the goddess, they were as soft as she had imagined, even just under her digit. She had to stop him now before he opened up an entirely new can of worms. “ Gill...Let’s just enjoy tonight...Please.”

As much as she wanted this, Kohri was terrified of losing him to the demons that still hunted and haunted her. **  
** **  
** **All you fellows** **  
** **You can look all you like** **  
** **But this girl you see** **  
** **She's leavin' here with me tonight** **  
** **  
** **There's just one more thing that I need to know** **  
** **If this is love why does it scare me so?** **  
** **It must be somethin' only you can see** **  
** **'Cause girl I feel it when you look at me** **  
  
**

Gill held Kohri a little tighter to him as he saw fear pass over her face and silently he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. He wanted more than this, he knew both of them did. It was as if the dynamic had changed suddenly between them when they saw one another yesterday. Slowly, she relaxed against him as the settled into their tempo once more and Gill rested his cheek against hers to whisper in her ear. He wanted to be the port she needed, to be anything and everything she wanted and more.

 **  
** **So tonight I'll ask the stars above** **  
** **"How did I ever win your love?"** **  
** **What did I do?** **  
** **What did I say,** **  
** **To turn your angel eyes my way?** **  
** **Hey, hey, hey, yeah, awww**

The words died on his lips as Kohri turned to place a soft, gentle kiss full of longing against his cheek. “ Things will change soon, Gill…” she told him, her voice a little thick. The illusion that it was only the two of them had fallen and shattered with the closing chords of the song. She hadn’t wanted it to end. “ I don’t want to keep living like this, in fear of losing everything all over again, any more.”

Tears spilled down her cheeks and she moved to run out into the cold. She didn’t want anyone to think he had said anything untoward to her.

Luke and Owen followed her with the eyes from opposite ends of the dance floor.

“ Go check on her Luke. Make sure she’s okay.” Selena said graciously. Normally, she was as jealous as a hellcat when it came to men, but Selena knew for fact that Kohri didn’t have designs on her beau. Besides, that, she was one of Luke’s best friends and Selena knew there was no coming between that. The only thing she could do in this instance was be friends with Kohri as well, and that wasn’t hard to do.

Kathy had already given Owen the same look and blessing as all three men ran from the bar to check on Kohri.

Luke caught Gill by the shoulder to get his attention as he and Owen caught up to the flaxen haired man. “ What happened?” he asked worriedly. He knew Gill wouldn’t do anything to upset her on purpose, it just wasn’t in him to be cruel to someone.

Gill looked at the bar for a moment and he scowled. This was far the safest spot to talk about Kohri’s real reason for being here on Waffle Island. “ Over here. I don’t want anyone listening in.” He could hear Kohri's  footsteps fading toward the dock. At least he knew where she was.

Owen leaned against the half wall that surrounded a few benches. It was relatively close to Tamelin Manor and a definite earshot out of the bar. It didn’t look like they had been followed however. “ Lemme guess. Something to do with the prick that’s been haunting her all this time?” That could be the only reason for Gill pulling them all the way over here.

Gill nodded silently. He didn’t trust himself entirely at the moment not to say anything that could be used against him.

“ She tried warning us off too, Gill, but then again, we’re not you.” Luke told him, point blank. “ We’re not blind, and while it’s arguable in my case, we’re not stupid either…” he began, smiling softly. “ Kohri won’t admit it, but she doesn’t deny that she’s got it bad for you, Gill.” He wouldn’t reveal just how he knew this, and never would if he could help it. Luke and Owen teased the mickey out Kohri for harboring the attraction for the deputy mayor after all.

“ What Luke means to say is is that she doesn’t want to risk the potential happiness you guys could have until her case has settled.” Owen clarified with a small glare cast in Luke’s direction. “ Kohri’s like a little sister to both of us, so we’re bound to be protective of her. I won’t claim to know just how you feel about her, but allow me to say that the way you look at her is almost the same as how you used to look at Angie.”

It wasn’t anywhere close if Owen were honest, it was much more intense.

Gill sighed heavily as he ran his hands through his hair. Would it hurt to confide in them? They were Kohri’s best friends after all, and not matter where things went from here, all of them had her in common. Would it hurt for him to finally voice just how he felt for her? Finally, after a few minutes of indecision, Gill spoke.

“ You’re not wrong Owen…” Gill whispered as he met the warm, coal gaze of the taller man. “ I can’t deny that I’m falling in love with her. I don’t want to push, but I don’t want things to stay the same between us either.”

“ Just give her time. Follow her lead on this, trust me I learned the hard way myself.” Luke said gently. He was referring to himself and Selena in that statement. The dancer hadn’t wanted anything to do with him at first and Luke had to give her the time to not only warm up to him, but get to know him as well.  “ Both of you know that there's something there. Kohri just might not be ready yet. We all need to keep in mind what happened to her after all. Not only that, she finally heard back from Agent Muffles or what ever her name was. They have a court date set for next February, but they can’t serve the papers because he’s traveling abroad and won’t be back til after the new year. She’s trying very hard to put on a strong front, but she’s feeling the pressure now that she knows the end may be near.”

“ Muffins.” Gill corrected with a snort of amusement as he processed what Luke had just told him. More than likely, she would have told him tomorrow when he came over for debate night. Was that even still on now?

“ Same difference.” Luke laughed. “ Do you know which way she went?”

Gill pointed towards On the Hook and the three of them began making their way over. “ I’ll let you guys talk to her first. I don’t know if she…” Gill couldn’t bring himself to finish what he had been about to say. That Kohri might not want to see him at all right now.

Owen gently patted Gill on the back as they walked. “ I think out of the three of us, Gill, Kohri needs you most of all.”

 

* * *

 

 

Kohri was sitting on the edge of the dock with her knees tucked up to her chest when Owen and Luke sat down on either side of her, checking in on her to make sure that she was alright. Owen took his jacket off for now, draping it over her tiny shoulders to help her warm up a bit. Luke’s arm wrapped over those same shoulders in a platonic, brotherly embrace as she leaned against him.

Watching someone else give comfort to the woman he felt so strongly for was probably the hardest thing Gill had ever done in his life. He was trying to take Luke’s advice however, allowing Kohri to lead where they went from here. If that meant giving her her space and allowing her best friends to take the wheel from here, so be it.

Gill watched them for a few more minutes before he turned to head home. It was for the best that he make a silent exit. He’d call Kohri sometime tomorrow to see if she still wanted to get back to debate night that night, or to inquire if she wanted to put it off for another week or two. He couldn’t place when the change between them had happened, but the tension was palpable. Too palpable...A single tear trekked down his cheek as he thought of how stupid he seemed to get around her. He should have caught on that something else was bothering her than just being alone in a crowd full of people in love. All he had latched onto was what she had said she wanted and look where it got them tonight.

“ Gill!”

Kohri’s voice brought him to a pause and he turned around to see her jogging down the pier towards him. Gill braced himself for the impact as Kohri’s arms wrapped tightly around his neck, almost sending them stumbling. He caught her well enough though, and he eased her back to her feet even as he savored the contact between them. Sure he was hunched over a bit uncomfortably, but when didn’t men put up with it? He couldn’t stay like this all night, but Gill would deal with it for as long as Kohri needed him to.

White hot tears fell against his chilled skin and Gill felt his heart clench in sorrow that she was hurting this badly. “ Don’t leave me…” she whimpered against his neck. Her feet were dangling Sobs racked her body as his arms wrapped around her tightly. “ Please...I…”

“ You don’t have to explain why Kohri…” he said soothingly. “ I won’t go anywhere, I promise.” She was so small against him, so precious to him. Gill wouldn’t let her go even if Taloolah were tied around his waist and trying to drag him the other way.

“ Take me home...Please...Just stay with me tonight.”

 _Tonight and every night when you let me..._ he thought to himself as Kohri began pulling him towards the little used path from the beach towards the Caramel River District.

 

* * *

 

“ I do owe you an explanation. I know you said I didn’t have to, but you deserve to know...” Kohri sniffed as they walked slowly.

Gill took Kohri’s hand in his, bringing her knuckles up to his lips for a brief moment. “ No, you don’t. You heard back from Agent Muffins. Luke and Owen appraised me shortly after you ran over to the pier.” he began. “ That means you might have to face Wren sooner than you were probably expecting, hence the anxiety attack in the bar. It also explains what you meant when you told me everything would be changing soon.”

Kohri sighed in relief that Gill already knew what news she had received and also for the fact that he understood her well. Their hands and fingers had yet to unwind, and Kohri stared at the connection sorrowfully. This wasn’t fair, she was the one holding them back, and all because she was afraid of what Wren could possibly do to both of them. “ I hate this…” she hissed. More tears came unbidden and Gill pulled her into his arms again. They were alone this time, as Owen and Luke had gone back to the bar to settle Kohri’s tab for her. “ I’m holding everything back because I’m such a fucking coward!”

Gill held her out at an arm’s length, his eyes flashing with anger. “ You are **_not_ ** a coward, Kohri, nor have you ever been in the time that I’ve known you. Your concerns are justified and don’t ever tell yourself otherwise. What we have going on between us can wait however long it takes until you feel you’re ready to take that step. I waited five years for you without knowing it was you I needed, Kohri. I can wait until Wren is finally behind bars, or however long after that you feel you want to move this forward. I won’t push you, or harass you, that’s not the kind of man I am. You’re not the kind of woman that wants to date every bloke she comes across.

“ You want the same thing I want, something meaningful, something worth putting the time and effort into...You want someone to love you for exactly who you are, to challenge you, and to help you become the best person you can be. For all the differences we have, we’re two sides of the same coin, Kohri, because those are the same things I’m wanting, and needing.” Gill’s voice had been very stern when he first started speaking, but it had become very soft as he finished. He felt exposed, vulnerable. He had just told her he loved her without actually telling her.

Gill, in one passionate outburst, had undone everything he had been trying to hide from her.

Kohri stared at Gill in a slight state of shock, at least until his words sunk in. He was going to wait for her no matter how long it took. Gill felt that she was more than worthy; in fact he probably felt he was the unworthy one, even if she didn’t feel the same way about herself. He saw her as someone he could build something long lasting with, not someone who would only keep his attention for a few, possibly passion filled, months. Gill wasn’t telling her this because it was what he knew she wanted to hear either. He was telling her what she needed to hear from him and he wouldn’t lie to her just to save face.

It would be so easy to just fall into his arms now, but Kohri would be forever looking over her shoulder, always worried, always scared of something happening to one or both of them until it was truly over and done with. The promise of having something and someone waiting for her at the end of this hard road was exactly what Kohri had needed to hear from Gill. It was banishing the doubt that had taken up residence in her heart, and replacing it with the one thing that she hadn’t realized she needed until that moment.

Hope.


	12. Hunted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It just occurred to me that I mentioned in a previous chapter that there were no children on the island currently. I completely forgot about Chloe, and I'll have to double check if I've made mention of her in the previous chapters. If not, well, she'll come up soon enough I guess. As always, thank you for reading. Enjoy this 13k+ word chapter XD

Kohri woke up as the sun filtered in from her window and she snuggled deeper into the warm body behind her. Gill was a damn saint in her estimation, all things considered. He had laid all the power into her hands, and he would always be there for her. It didn’t matter to him how she would need him, only that she tell him that she did. So far, he had delivered spectacularly in that regard. This, sleeping beside him, was exactly what she had needed, just this exact medley of emotions.

Contentment. Protected. Wanted. Needed.

Gill’s arm was draped tightly over her waist as he slept beside her. Kohri was pinned against the wall right now, but it was more than worth it. He was spooned around her perfectly, his nose buried in her hair, and his breathing soft and even. Kohri turned over as much as she dared so that she could look at him, and she smiled serenely as Gill’s hold tightened on her again and his nose scrunched up in his sleep. She laughed softly at the look on his face before it disappeared and she drank in the sight before her. He looked so innocent, so peaceful at the moment that she didn’t want to wake him at all. Kohri needed to get to work on her plants however, watering and weeding them, checking for any blemishes, and readiness for harvesting.

Kohri closed the distance, pressing her lips to his jawline to rouse him gently. “ Gill…” she said softly between kisses. “ I need to get out of bed. I still have work to do this morning.”

Gill inhaled sharply through his nose as he stretched tautly against her and his eyes fluttered open after a moment. He blinked rapidly at the light shining in and he sighed as Kohri’s lips found purchase against his neck. “ I could get used to waking up like that.” Gill purred delightedly, his voice deliciously husky and thick from sleep.

“ I could get used to sleeping that damn good.” Kohri said happily herself before she pressed one final kiss as close to his lips as she dared. She was playing with fire in this case, but Gill respected the boundaries she had set for herself. He wouldn’t push them himself, but he wouldn’t stop Kohri from resetting them for herself either.

Gill pressed a chaste kiss to her brow in reply. One hand settled on her hip as he pulled her in as close against him as he dared while the fingers of the hand under the pillow played with the ends of her hair. “ I’m glad I was able to help. Now that I’m here though, and seeing as how my father gave me the day off arbitrarily, do you need my help with anything?”

Kohri blushed prettily even as she laughed at the double entendre he had given her. It couldn’t be anything but with the sexy, husky tone of voice he used. “ Phrasing, Gill.” she chortled.

Gill smiled wickedly as he got nose to nose with her. “ I know.” he replied, unashamedly. The dichotomy between them had shifted so much in just a few days, but he didn’t have any regrets. He could see and feel the difference that his words from last night had made in Kohri, and that was more than good enough for him. She had needed to know that she had something to look forward to once the hard road finally smoothed out. 

Kohri laughed as she smacked his arm playfully and she sat up, giving Gill a mouthwatering eyeful of her bountiful busom. “ When did you get to be so incorrigible?” she asked, still giggling madly at his antics.

“ Not sure, but I like that we can play around like this and not have to mince words.” Gill replied as he sat up in the bed as well. He hadn’t ever been this way with Angela so Gill had never known about this side to himself. Though he had stayed the night with her a few times, there was never the sense of raw, physical need that was trying to hijack his system like right now with Kohri. He looked down at the little single and his mind began percolating. Both of them had enjoyed this immensely after all. “ You know, it could be easier to have me stay Friday nights after debate night. I don’t know if we can keep sharing this little single though.”

Kohri looked thoughtful as she started to pull food from the refrigerator to make breakfast with and Gill came over to help. A soft smile crossed her face as Gill began pulling dishes from the cabinets to set the table with. “ Southern Omelettes this morning?”

“ You’ve got onion, mushrooms, tomatoes, and spinach?” Gill replied as he began setting up the coffee pot as well. He saw Kohri nod as she began grabbing what they needed diced. “ Hand me about eight eggs then and I’ll get them going while you’re chopping the veggies.”

“ We’re in for a right treat too. I splurged on some high end butter and cheese from Hanna and Cain’s shop a couple days ago.” Kohri added as she began handing Gill the eggs he had requested. “ I’m thinking I might expand the house again Gill...Put in a couple of bedrooms, have a proper living room and dining room set up. I might move my office too.”

“ You’re thinking of going to talk to Dale about it today?”

Kohri shook her head with a laugh. “ No. Luke will be pestering me with questions that should never be asked in mixed company, even if he is like a brother to me. I might get over there on Monday. I think I’m just going to enjoy the weekend in for once. I might head over to the festival tomorrow for a few minutes, Owen mentioned he’s got a booth after all, but other than that I’m looking forward to a few days of relative relaxation.” The quick tattoo of the knife against her cutting board brought Gill to a pause to watch her.

He couldn’t understand why he loved watching her cook. Maybe it was because Angie had been so dismal at it? She had been worse than Maya and twice as likely to burn water after all. Gill and Kohri both straightened as they thought they heard laughter ring out through the house and without warning, Gill doubled over in a full on belly laugh to join it. Kohri was confused, there was no getting around it as she stared wide eyed as her chopping slowed down. The buzzing in her ear was growing more and more pronounced as she looked over to her table.

“ I think Angela decided to pay a visit this morning, Gill.” she said, smiling after a moment. “ But if you don’t mind, I would love to know what brought that on.”

“ Angie was a worse cook than Maya.” he began, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes all the while. “ I remember one morning where I had to spend the night because of a nasty typhoon that came through, and Angela tried to make breakfast the next morning as a surprise. I woke up to the smoke alarm going off and the smell of burnt eggs that morning. What brought the memory up was the fact I enjoy watching you cook and I wasn’t sure why for a moment.”

Kohri snorted as bell like laughter seemed to echo throughout the house still. “ I met her once actually...I don’t think she’s too pleased with me.”

Gill shook his head as he began cracking the eggs. “ She told you to embrace what was before you, I’m assuming?” He didn’t even question her on it, he couldn’t after all. Gill knew what Angie had been called to do, and that she had contacted both of them on Kohri’s birthday a few months back.

He still hadn’t figured out a good enough excuse to tell Ramsey when he had set their wedding bands back into her headstone.

Kohri looked at him with a look that clearly told him to continue. Gill sighed heavily as he grabbed their mugs from the cabinet now that the coffee was almost done. “ She spoke to me that night too. I think it was the first night that I had honestly let go of her memory. She told me that she wanted me to move on, and that there was someone currently in my life that could offer me more than she ever could. I saw you talking with your parents, though I couldn’t hear what was being said. She had described it as a state of in between, neither dreaming or awake, so some magic had to be in play. Considering what I’m sure she told both of us..”

“ She’s helping the Harvest Goddess too?” Kohri asked, setting up her ten inch skillet on the stove and kicking the flame to high so that she could start the veggies. A decent dollop of butter sizzled pleasingly when it hit the hot metal and Kohri swished it around in the pan. She and Angela hadn’t spoken of anything related to her visions of the ethereal beauty after all.

“ She’s the goddess’ arbiter as she trapped away. She told me you would need my help, but not how. I didn’t know everything about what you were going through until you told me a month ago, so it’s not like I kept it from you all this time while waiting for you to come and talk to me. Before she left me, she pressed something into my hand to prove that it had actually happened.” Gill had finished cracking the eggs by the time he had finished talking and he set about to beating them as Kohri gave the veggies in the pan a quick stir. He couldn't deny he liked the feel of this already, how domestic this moment felt. It was as if he belonged here, with her.

Kohri couldn’t really be mad that Gill had been given an inkling as to what she had been going through a month ago. He was still in her corner a hundred percent, just as he had promised that he would be. She took the beaten eggs as she gave the first batch of veggies a final quick toss before adding half to the mix. “ Can you put some toast on? What was it?”

Gill popped four slices of bread into the toaster and he poured himself a cup of coffee. “ It was what would have been our wedding bands. They had been set into her gravestone.”

Kohri snickered a little. “ I bet Boss had some choice words for that.”

“ You have no idea.” Gill chortled. “ Speaking of, I did find that item I told you about. If I had known I was going to be here this morning, I would have brought it along.”

Kohri flipped the first omelette and she sprinkled some of the cheese over the top of it and let it sit. She looked over to Gill, and a small laugh nearly escaped her. In a effort to keep his clothing looking presentable, Kohri had found one of her dad’s old shirts; it was three or four sizes too big for her as it was, and her longest pair of sweatpants.

Unfortunately they just weren’t long enough as he was quite a bit taller than she was. He looked like he had a pair of high-waders or even capris on.

Gill could see the mirth on her face as she plated the first omelette and she instantly started the second. “ I’m surprised you held out that long in not getting a kick out of seeing me in your clothes.” he said as he took another swig from his coffee cup.

“ Normally guys love getting to see girls in bits of their clothing, it just more comical in this case.” Kohri chortled as she only added spinach to hers. She didn’t like all the savory veggies first thing in the morning. Besides, spinach wilted quickly enough. Gill’s omelette would still be piping hot by the time they sat down.

Gill smirked as he topped off his coffee and then made Kohri’s the way she knew she like it before setting both cups on the table. “ Maybe I should start keeping some clothing in the wardrobe.”

Kohri smiled as she added the last of the eggs to the pan and she left the pan for just a second to cross the room over to Gill. “ If I didn’t know any better, Gill, you’re trying to make yourself a more permanent fixture in my home.” she purred as her arms reached around his waist.

“ Only if you’re not opposed to the idea, Kohri.” he replied with a grin as his arms wrapped around her in turn.

Kohri’s smile brightened immeasurably and her eyes lit up with unrestrained joy. “ I can’t say that I am.” she purred as she went back over to the pan to flip the eggs over.

Gill took his normal seat as he watched Kohri finish her portion of their repast and within moments she was joining him at the table. She grabbed a few pieces of the toast and she took a quick sip of her coffee. “ The offer still stands by the way. I don’t have anything to do today or tomorrow. Do you need help with anything here on the ranch?”

Kohri nodded. “ Actually, I do have something you are going to help me with. I’m cashing in my favor.” she said with a grin. Gill’s steely blue gaze settled on her as if to say ‘Well?’ as he began eating, she flicked a finger over her shoulder towards the door leading to the basement. “ You’re going to help me set up my lab.”

Gill’s eyes sparkled brightly at the thought and he quickly swallowed what was in his mouth. “ I would have helped you even without the favor I owe you Kohri. Are you sure you don’t want to use that for something else?” he offered.

Kohri smirked even as she blushed as a few things came to mind. “ If you insist.” she said shyly.

“ If that’s what we’re going to be doing this weekend, I’ll bring some of my work clothes over.” Gill said with a smile as he quickly set to tucking in.

“ Don’t forget to grab the quilt.” Kohri told him. “ Your father told me it was a quilt the other day, Gill.” she quickly added when she saw his confusion.

“ It’s only half of it. Alan took the other half fifteen years ago before the sprites disappeared.” he replied. “ I don’t know where the rest of it is either. I’ve been combing the island from top to bottom too. Well, with the exception of the mines. I won’t go near them.”

“ Why not?”

Gill sighed heavily and he took a deep drink from his coffee. “ When we were kids...Luke, Phoebe, Candice, Anissa, Renee and I were playing hide and seek. I was only going to stay to the first couple levels, but I fell through a weak point in the floor that Ramsey hadn’t had a chance to cordon off. It was so dark and the space too tight. I was trapped and it took them a long time to find me. They might not have found me if the sprites hadn’t gone to my mother. I don’t do enclosed spaces so well, nor do I like heights so much anymore.” he admitted. Gill couldn’t help recall how panicked he had been the moment he had seen Kohri sit on the bannister of the deck overlooking the northern part of the island. He had moved to pull her back from it after all.

“ Owen and I can start looking in the mines then. Boss offered to upgrade my tools as long as I can provide the metals for it, so it works out this way.” Kohri replied with a smile. Her heart went out to Gill on that same note however. That had to have been horrible to go through. “ Maybe there’s somewhere that you haven’t thought to look yet here on the island.”

“ Just the mines and the hollowed out trunk of the Mother Tree. The way to Mount Gelato has been blocked for years. The boulder blocking the path is in a rather tricky spot under one of the roots from the Mother Tree. There’s no swinging a hammer there. Owen and Ramsey have both tried.” Gill said, his brow furrowed.

Kohri nodded as she began thinking. There had to be something she could do to get the path open.

 

* * *

 

Gill found Kohri finishing up in her fields when he returned with a knapsack slung over his shoulder. “ Kohri, are you almost done?”

“ Yeah. Just got to put what I’m selling into the box, and then I need a quick shower. Are you about ready?” she asked with a grin and Gill nodded.

“ I’ll go put everything away and get lunch going for us. Any requests?” Kohri shook her head in the negative and Gill began walking for the house. “ I’ve got the half of the quilt, by the way.”

Kohri’s interest perked instantly and she walked over to Gill with a basket ladened down with eggplants, a few large pumpkins, and bell peppers. Gill was holding out the quilt for her to look at and she read the little poem expertly embroidered into the fabric. “ The sprites make magical rainbows to stand the test. Build them up and the island will be blessed?”

“ Waffle Island was renowned for the rainbows that were here fifteen years ago. I think it was because of the sprites that they lasted even through any sort of weather.” Gill replied.

“ What are the sprites exactly?” Kohri inquired as she tenderly set her produce in her box for them to be sold.

Gill was easing the quilt back into his knapsack. “ They’re little fairies with pointed hats. They all wear different colors. There are five in total and their names are Alan, Darren, Ben, Collin, and Edge.” he told her matter of factly. “ I wish we knew more about what happened to them. Dale is the most knowledgeable on the entire island about the mother tree. He might even know just why it died.”

Both their minds clicked at the same time and they looked at one another excitedly.

“ Dale might help us think of something! Go put everything away. I’m going to call Ashemore Carpentry to see if we can come over.” Kohri said with a broad smile.

Gill was just as excited. After fifteen years, he finally had the chance to repay the debt he felt he owed to the sprites for saving his life.

 

* * *

 

Kohri all but bounced into Ashemore Carpentry, and Luke smiled at how exuberant her mood was. “ Hey Kohri. You alright?”

“ Better than alright Luke. Your dad still in the back?” she asked and Luke nodded. She paused for a moment before heading through the door. “ I appreciate what you and Owen did last night. Selena wasn’t too upset with you, was she?”

Luke shook his head. “ Nope. She understands that you’re one of my best friends Kohri. She knows that you’re gonna be in my life no matter what and she can’t make me choose between you two. Besides, she likes you too. She wanted to make sure you were okay and she knows you won’t open up to just anyone.” Luke had the grace to look a little sheepish. “ I might have accidentally slipped about your nerves with your court date coming up soon though.”

Kohri shook her head as she cupped his cheek in a sisterly fashion. “ Who else?” she asked flatly, despite the smile on her face.

Luke swore under his breath. Whenever Kohri got around to having kids, they were in trouble. She had a knack of knowing when everything wasn’t being said. “ Dad and Bo...They overheard me talking about it with Owen yesterday before the three of us went to the bar.” he grumbled out. “ I told them point blank not to treat you any differently though. You don’t like being coddled.”

Kohri’s grin widened a little. “ You’re right about that. Now, I do need to talk to your dad about a few things. Oh, do me a favor. That pretty ivory piece in the corner there?”

“ The queen?” Luke asked with a grin. Well, no time like the present if she was already feeling better. “ You know, you look like you’re glowing after all. Finally pin Gill down and have your wicked way with him?” he teased, all the while making sure he was out of reach. He had learned his lesson yesterday.

A snort from the front of the shop made Luke turn around and he had the grace to redden in embarrassment. The subject of his teasing was right there after all.

“ Hardly, Luke. I’m a gentleman after all. Besides, you should be worrying about your own virtue as opposed to mine. You look like you got mauled by a vacuum.” Gill retorted, his eyes glinting mischievously at the sight of the bright red hickeys on Luke’s throat. He hadn’t seen them last night, but then again, Luke had been wearing a scarf.

“ The ivory?” Luke questioned, still beet red in embarrassment. Gill’s teasing, while unexpected and welcome, had him wanting to find that scarf again.

“ Yes please. Set it up for me if you would. Charge everything to my account.” Kohri said with a snicker. “ Dale’s in the back Gill. C’mon.”

Dale was in the midst of sketching something out when Kohri and Gill entered the office where he did all his drafting.

“ That’ll be a very nice house. Who’s it for?” Kohri asked as she looked over Dale’s shoulder.

“ It’ll be a wedding present for Luke. I purchased a plot earlier today, the one near the tree line in the Caramel River district.” Dale replied with a grin. “ He’s already told me he’s thinking of proposing to Selena soon. He’s been combing the island for a blue feather when he hasn’t been working.”

Kohri’s smile softened a little. Luke hadn’t made mention of that yesterday, only that things were getting serious between him and Selena. Then again, they hadn’t done that much talking either. Their night out had been cut short due to Kohri’s anxiety attack. “ Maybe they’ll rent the field out to me so that I can work on growing more crops.” she said hopefully.

Dale chortled. “ Maybe. So what can I help you two with?”

“ We looking for more information on the Mother Tree, Dale. Maybe a way to revitalize it perhaps?” Gill offered.

Dale shook his head in an instant even as he set his pencil down. “ Not even the Mother Tree can come back from the dead Gill. Maybe if a seedling had survived, but it’s been fifteen years. We would have found it by now it that were the case. It is possible that the tree had just grown too big, and too old. Everything returns to the earth after all. However, I think that all the neglect is what killed it. People carving their initials into the trunk, littering. Look at how long it took to get all the refuse out of the Caramel Falls spring.”

Gill nodded. He and the other natives had spent every spring and summer for three years straight restoring the spring and river back to its natural state. “ There has to be something else...Something we can do.”

The clock tower bell rang out, horribly off time as always and the old carpenter scowled at the sound. It was forty past the hour, it wasn’t even near close for it to be ringing yet. “ If you ask me, you can start by getting your father to finally fix the clock. It hasn’t worked right since the mother tree died.” Dale grumbled.

Kohri’s attention perked at this. “ What was that Dale?”

“ The clock tower has been in a state of disrepair for fifteen years, pretty much since right after the Mother Tree died. Everyone has been on the mayor’s case to fix it. It rings at the oddest times, throwing everyone off.” Dale replied as he turned back to his blueprints. He didn’t see the excited look that passed between Kohri and Gill.

Now that Dale thought on it, he had never seen Gill in a pair of jeans or a tee shirt before.

“ I’ll meet you in town! Go!” Kohri said quickly, her eyes shining. She turned to Dale and she gave him a big kiss on his cheek. “ You’re a genius Dale! By the way, can you and the boys add a couple bedrooms to my place? I’m starting to need some more space.”

“ Sure thing Kohri. I’ll have to go up to do that though. I’ll get over there in a bit to start marking it out.”

“ Don’t start til Monday. Enjoy your weekend, alright? I’ll see you around Dale, thank you!” With that, Kohri bolted from the shop, running full speed for Waffle Town.

Dale looked at the door, confused. What had just happened?

 

* * *

 

Gill burst into the town hall, practically sliding to a stop as he came to the counter. “ Elli, where’s my father. I need to talk to him right now.” he said, his breathing heavy.

“ I believe he just went home for a brief moment to grab something. Simon just came over, yelling at him about the clocktower again.” Elli said, perplexed at Gill’s demeanor and state of dress. She knew Hamilton had said that Gill had the day off today, but she wasn’t used to seeing him so disheveled.

“ You’re a miracle El, thanks!” Gill replied as he ran back out of the town hall. This wasn’t coincidence. It couldn’t be. Angie had to be do something to help them get started, something that had to do with the rainbows that had used to surround the island. Gill slid down the handrail, almost tumbling on the landing but he righted himself, and he smiled broadly as he saw his father coming back up Arborio Road.

This definitely was **_not_ ** coincidence.

Hamilton came to a pause as Gill came up to him. “ Gill? Is everything alright? I thought you and Kohri were going to be working through the day?”

“ We are. Do you have the key for the clock tower? I can take care of it so that you can get back to work.” Gill replied with a smile. If only his father knew what he and Kohri were actually working on.

Hamilton grinned at the offer and he nodded enthusiastically. “ That would be such a relief, son. Thank you!” he exclaimed as he took the wrought iron key out of his pocket. “ What is it that you and Kohri are working on if you don’t mind me asking?”

“ Something special for the island. You’ll see, dad.” Gill replied as he began running back for the town square, leaving his father quite perplexed in his wake.

Kohri met Gill at the staircase and the two of them practically raced to the top. “ You said you looked everywhere.” she said breathlessly.

“ Apparently not. I never put the two together until Dale said something.” Gill panted as he opened the hatch that would give him access to the gears. He began looking for something, anything. “ Kohri do you have…” A flashlight was under his nose in an instant and Gill laughed almost disbelievingly at her intuition.

“ I always carry one. It’s still pretty dark in the mornings when I start looking at my crops.” she explained. She spotted something, a flash of color wedged between the gears. “ Gill, right there!” she said, pointing to the spot.

“ I see it. I’ll go get a broom handle or something from the cleaning closet. We need to rotate the gears to loosen it up so that we don’t tear it.” he said.

“ Lemme in real quick. It might give with the right amount of pressure. Let’s face it, you’ll have better leverage than I will.” Kohri countered. She and Gill switched spots, and she heard him grunt in exertion. Soon the gear began turning the way they wanted it to, and Kohri carefully took the little bundle in hand once it was clear. “ I got it!”

Gill looked at the other half of the quilt with tears shining in his eyes. This had been his receiving blanket when he had been a baby, and now that tradition could continue on. If only Shelly were here, she could mend it back to it’s pristine condition. “ I never thought I’d see it again.” he whispered thickly as his fingers caressed the fabric. “ Let’s see what the other half of the poem is.”

“ The first part said the sprites make magical rainbows to stand the test. Build them up and the island will be blessed. The little fairies make special cakes. Water the flowers and the sleeping ones will wake.” Kohri said, reading the whole of the poem. “ What flowers do they mean?”

Gill turned the quilt over and his eyes went wide when he saw a note pinned to the back. “ Wait, Kohri look!” He unfolded the paper and a melancholy grin crossed his face as he read it. He had never told anyone, but when he had been learning how to read and write, Gill had started teaching the sprites as well. They had been his first students and Gill had loved teaching them. “ To those who found this quilt, the harvest goddess is in trouble. Please help her! We’re too weak right now, we need to sleep. Wake us up! You’ll find us under beautiful flowers near special trees. Harvest Sprite Alan.”

“ Special trees?” Kohri echoed, clearly thinking. A rustle of branches drew her attention and she smiled broadly. “ They’ve been hiding in plain sight all this time.”

Gill’s brow furrowed a little at that. “ What do you mean by that?”

“ The trees, Gill! You told me the names of all the sprites earlier! That’s Darren’s tree right there! And remember when we went over to help me choose which plot I wanted to move in on? The little blue flower that’s a one of a kind? I’ve been checking on it since then and I found it odd that it hasn’t wilted or started seeding! The flowers by the trees are the sprites!” Kohri exclaimed exuberantly. She paused for a moment. There were only three trees that she knew of here on the island, but Gill had mentioned five sprites. “ Ben, Alan, and Darren are within reach right now. Darren’s right over there, Ben is in the Maple Lake district, and Alan is over on Brownie Ranch. Where are Collin and Edge?”

Gill shook his head in negation. “ I don’t know to be honest. Maybe the others will know?” he offered, still stunned at the realization that he could have tried doing something much sooner. They had been right under his nose this entire time. Especially Darren. Gill had always been close to the easy going sprite, and he loved reading by Darren’s tree as often as he could.

“ Don’t beat yourself up over this, Gill. It’s obvious that we were meant to do this together. We both had to move past our own issues before we could. My dad told me that helping you move on was only the first part of why I had come to Waffle Island, Gill. Both of us needed to open ourselves up again, and we have.” Kohri told him, bringing his gaze up to meet hers. She could see that he was blaming himself for not figuring it out sooner. “ Well, almost in my case.” she added with a sad laugh.

“ Soon enough, Kohri…” Gill said encouragingly and he looked over to the tree again. The south eastern point of the island gave them a teasing view of the Gull Islands. He looked back over to Kohri with a smirk. “ You wouldn’t happen to have…”

“...A bottle of water? You’re damn right I do.” Kohri grinned. She grabbed his hand, pulling him over to Darren’s tree. “ We’ve got a sprite to wake up.” They walked around the trunk and Kohri took a knee near the adorable, little green bloom. On closer inspection, the shape of it almost reminded her of a windmill. “ He’s not gonna blast me or nothing when we wake him up, right?”

Gill shook his head. “ I’ve never seen him do it before.” he replied with a grin, giving her a wave that clearly said to proceed.

Kohri gave him a little scowl even as she opened the bottle of water. She cupped one hand and with a deep breath in, she began sprinkling it all over the flower. At first nothing happened.

“ Wahhh! Oh sweet goddess that’s cold!” came a scream.

Kohri screamed as well in surprise and she recoiled back, falling right onto her ass. Her blue eyes were wide and herself stunned as a little fairy in all green appeared. “ Gill?”

Gill smiled happily as he took a knee beside Kohri. “ Hello Darren.” he said gently.

The little fairy rubbed his eyes tiredly as he yawned and he looked up at the two humans sleepily at first. The woman he didn’t recognize at all, but there was something familiar about the man with blonde hair and grey blue eyes looking down at him. Darren squinted for a moment before a huge smile broke out on his face. “ Gill!” he cried out happily, and he leapt up to give him a hug. “ Oh Gill! I didn’t get a chance to say goodbye or tell you what was happening! I’m sorry!”

“ Don’t be sorry Darren. Kohri and I are going to do everything we can to help the Harvest Goddess. Kohri, this is Darren, the harvest sprite of the wind.” Gill said as Darren turned to look at Kohri.

“ You’re the one the Harvest Goddess has been calling out to! Thank you so much for helping her.” he said as tears sparkled unshed at the corners of his eyes.

Kohri righted herself and she reached over to take Darren from Gill. “ You’re welcome Darren. I can empathize with how lonely the Harvest Goddess has been all this time. But Gill and I are going to need your help and the help of the rest of the sprites if we’re going to succeed in this. We figured that that you, Ben, and Alan are still here on Waffle Island. Where are Edge and Collin?” she asked.

Gill couldn’t help but stare at Kohri as she held Darren. Instantly, instead of her cradling the little sprite against her, all he could see was her sitting in a hospital bed and crying happily, holding a squalling baby with sandy blonde hair. She looked so maternal in that very instant, and he couldn’t shake the image from his mind. He hadn’t even thought about kids when he had been with Angie, and here he was daydreaming of having a family with someone that he wasn’t even officially courting yet.

Darren jumped out of Kohri’s arms energetically, drawing Gill from his thoughts as he pointed out over the water. “ Collin’s over there. I don’t know if you can get there by boat, but you can by crossing my rainbow.” he replied happily.

Kohri looked over to Gill, who only shrugged. He didn’t understand either. “ What do you mean by crossing the rainbow?”

Darren scowled a little petulantly at Gill. “ Did you show her the quilt?” Kohri had to fight back the snicker that almost came out. Darren was much to adorable to pull off such a pissed off look.

“ I did, Darren, but it said nothing about that.” Gill said placatingly.

Darren shrugged. Gill wasn’t wrong on that note. “ We sprites each make our own rainbows. As long as you can show you’re a friend to the sprites, you can cross it like a bridge. Don’t you still have your badges Gill?” Darren asked.

“ I don’t know if I do or not, Darren. I don’t remember them being physical at least, though they felt it. How do you make the rainbows though? And what about Edge? Do you know where he is?” Gill admitted.

Darren thought a moment, trying to recall where the other sprite could be. Nothing was coming up. “ I don’t know where Edge may be, though Alan might. As for how we make the rainbows, I need some ingredients to make my rainbow cake. It’ll be easier to show you than to explain it. As far as your badges are concerned though, Gill, lemme see your hand.”

Gill held his hand out to the little sprite and Darren’s hands glowed with magic for a moment. Light erupted from Gill’s palm and five badges appeared, though one looked faded, nearly invisible in fact

“ You’ve still got them! Something’s wrong with Ben’s badge though. Maybe because he was the first of us to go under when the Mother Tree died?” Darren speculated. He yawned a little and he stretched. “ I’m getting sleepy again Gill. I can’t do much like that any more. Not until we can do something about the Mother Tree. Is there anything else you need?”

“ Can you give us your rainbow recipe?” Kohri asked kindly.

Darren nodded with a tired grin. Using his magic to make Gill’s badges appear had really taken it out of him. “ A yellow seashell, an apple, some green herb fish, a grilled yam, and a carp.” He swooned a little on his feet and Kohri; with a worried cry of dismay, quickly caught him before he toppled completely. “ I’m okay. I just need to…” A big yawn escaped him and both adults sighed in relief. “...to sleep. Thank you.”

Slowly, Darren faded from sight, turning back into the little flower that had been sitting beside the tree for the last decade and a half.

“ That’s an easy enough recipe.” Gill said. “ Granted some of it is out of season. The carp won’t be back until spring.”

“ Try me.” Kohri replied with a confident grin. I have everything, including the carp, and I can make a serving of the green herb fish easily. I have some sauries that I just caught the other day. I just hope he doesn’t have to have the carp fresh. It’s been in my freezer. I thought it was funny that I hadn’t cooked it yet. Now I guess the question is this. Do we go wake the others first, or make ourselves a rainbow?”

Gill met Kohri’s gaze evenly before they both smiled. “ Rainbow.” they chorused and from there they raced back over to Gnocchi Ranch.

* * *

 

 

They decided to take a break for lunch, as Kohri had to make up a serving of green herb fish and grill up a yam at the same time. While she did that, Gill found the other pieces of the recipe. It was just as she said, Kohri had everything they needed.

“ When did you start collecting these odds and ends?” Gill asked. There was a box with things in her office. There was a lovely piece of blue wonderful in there, some wool yarn that Kohri had purchased on a whim from Hanna when it had been in the shop, a toadstool in a ziploc bag, a high end jar of ostonnaise, and a jar of red honey that had been with the little yellow seashells.

“ I don’t remember.” Kohri replied as she thought it over with a perplexed look. “ All I can remember was that I absolutely had to buy them or pick them. Do you think they’re parts of the other rainbow recipes?” She turned back to the yam and she smiled as she plucked it off the grill. It was perfect. At the same time, the buzzer on her oven went off and Gill pulled the casserole dish from the oven.

“ Thank everything that is good and green you made enough for us to eat. That smells amazing Kohri.” Gill said. He set up a plate and covered it so that they could give it to Darren. Once that was done, he plated the rest as Kohri placed the grilled yam into a snap top container. The carp was pulled from the freezer, and placed into a bag with everything else that Darren had needed for his recipe.

“ No kidding. Running all over the island has me starving.” Kohri replied as she took her seat. “ Oh! Grab the raspberry lemonade from the fridge before you sit down please!”

Gill smiled as he set the pitcher down. It was finally setting in that they were working towards possibly restoring Waffle island to what his had been almost twenty years ago. “ I can’t believe it…” he whispered to himself.

Kohri heard him and she reached across the table. “ Tell me about it. Do you know how relieved I am to know that those weren’t just dreams?” she offered playfully.

Gill laughed at that and the two continued their banter through the meal. They were right in the middle of the dishes when a quick, three count knock echoed through the room, and Luke entered the house.

“ Yo, Kohri! Got your delivery!” he announced. “ I brought Owen over too!” Oh he was going to love the amount of teasing that they were about to commence.

Kohri turned to see her friends carrying in the huge head board and Gill snorted in amusement. He had had a feeling that was what Kohri and Luke were talking about earlier when they had been at the shop. Kohri blushed brightly at Gill’s unspoken reaction and she elbowed him in the ribs with a petulant glare.

This did not go unnoticed by her two friends and Owen looked between Kohri and Gill as he tried not to laugh. “ Is there something you’re not telling us Kohri?” he managed to get out, but not before he started chuckling at the bright shade of pink she had turned.

“ Nothing happened, Owen.” Kohri groused, all the while keeping her back to the two so they wouldn’t see her glaring daggers at Gill. It was very clear he wanted to tease her by going along with what they were assuming.

“ Gill?” the mason asked, praying that it was something juicy that could be used as fodder later.

“ Nothing happened Owen. Kohri and I are going to be setting up her lab downstairs soon, and instead of working me to the bone and sending me home, she’s graciously offered to open her home up to me for the weekend.” Gill said. “ I’m a gentleman and I wouldn’t dare do anything untoward to her. Like I told Luke, I would think your virtues are more in danger than mine or Kohri’s.” he added with a snicker.

Owen’s scarf had slipped a bit and a bright red love bite was right by his adam’s apple.

All four adults laughed at that and Owen shook his head mirthfully as he fixed the scarf. “ So Kathy got me good. I deserved that.” he acquiesced. His expression sobered after a moment as he looked over to Gill. Kohri had gone outside to help Luke bring in the box spring. “ While she’s gone though. Thank you, Gill. Hopefully she’ll open her eyes soon enough.”

Gill shook his head slightly. “ No need to thank me, Owen.” he replied honestly. “ All three of us know there’s nothing in this world that I wouldn’t do for her.”

“ You’re a better man than I.” Owen said. “ If if were me in that position, I don’t know if I would have been able to stand waiting.” He made to move outside to grab pieces of the bed frame and Gill followed him to help.

“ I was waiting for her for five years, though I didn’t realize it until recently. Compared to all that time, a few months isn’t going to make a difference. Kohri knows where I stand, Owen. I accidentally told her last night. She called herself a coward because she scared to take the next step between us, and I snapped. It just came out. The look she gave me when I was done speaking, when she realized what I was putting on the table, I wouldn’t trade that look for the world.” Gill admitted.

Owen settled the pieces against the wall as Kohri and Luke went back outside, bickering over something at this point. _Luke’s probably begging her for some of her fresh spinach again._ He thought with a chuckle. “ What look was that Gill?”

“ Hope, adoration. Happiness?” the flaxen haired man offered as he began pulling the bedspread off and folding it. He frowned in that exact instant. Kohri had forgotten to purchase new sheets.

“ Luke already thought of that and Bo’s washing them right now. He’ll be by with them later once they’re dry.” Owen said with a grin. “ So how do you feel about all this?”

“ Relieved in all honesty. Things are different, and are going to look and feel different between us, but it’s all for the better.” Gill said.

“ I’m telling you Kohri, you and Gill just need to join Owen and I when we take the girls out again.” Luke grunted as they hauled the mattress in.

Gill and Owen both snorted at this. That answered the question of what they had been bickering about going out the door a moment ago. Kohri did not want to feed the flames of the rumor mill that high and she would be hesitant to put it out there so blatantly.

“ The answer is not right now, Luke. Not with my court date this close. I’m in the home stretch. Just wait for that, would you?” she growled out irritably. She pinned Luke against the wall for a second in retaliation, smiling all the while. There, she had gotten a little of her own back.

“ So what you’re saying is that you two are going to announce it then?” Luke teased with a grunt, still sandwiched between the wall and the mattress. He was still smiling as broadly as he was when he had first started in on her a few minutes ago. He hurriedly slipped out when Kohri dropped the mattress to get him and he laughed as he shot across the room.

Gill sighed heavily as he rolled his eyes, and he quickly caught Kohri by her waist as she passed by close enough in her effort to get at Luke. “ He’s doing it on purpose you realize.” he told her as he held her against him tightly.

“ Doesn’t matter, I’m still gonna knock his damn block off!” she snarled. She struggled to free herself, but Gill had her good and tight. She looked over her shoulder with a glare that clearly said to release her and he shook his head.

“ Dude, they’ve already mastered the telepathy that occurs between couples.” Luke said none too silently to Owen, nudging him with an elbow.

Gill and Kohri shared another silent exchange and Gill smirked as he let her go, clearly saying ‘Go get ‘im.’. Kohri’s smile was almost savage as she vaulted herself over the table to get to Luke and the young carpenter tore out the house.

“ I was smart enough not say anything this time.” Owen chuckled as he looked over to Gill who shrugged nonchalantly as they heard Luke scream when Kohri managed to catch him. “ But he’s not wrong either.”

“ I know he’s not, but Kohri can only handle so much right now. She’s extremely anxious. It’s like she’s in a state of constant fight or flight reactions. Thankfully, she’s in the fight mode.” Gill told him. His brow arched in curiosity when they came out of the house.

In that short time, Kohri had trussed Luke up like a pig. The sight before them was all it took and both Owen and Gill collapsed into guffaws against the grass. Kohri was smiling smugly as she dusted off her hands. “ Be lucky I haven’t purchased a camera from Simon yet.” she said, looking extremely pleased with herself.  _Thinking of photos...This is going to be the perfect bit of revenge..._ she thought with a broad grin.

“ Okay, Kohri! Uncle! I’m sorry!” he called out to her retreating back. Kohri was heading inside. “ Uh, Kohri, where are you going?”

“ To call your dad about bringing over the camera. Now that I think about it, I owe you for the photo you took of me a few months back. Then I’m going to Simon’s to get it developed and I’m hanging it up in the living room.” she replied with a grin. Owen and Gill were still laughing their asses off, probably renewed because of the exchange that just took place, and grinned. “ Do you guys think we can get him set up on a lean-too?”

“ Goddess, Kohri that’s brilliant.” Owen wheezed as he got to his feet. “ C’mon Gill. Let’s set that up so it’s ready for when Dale gets here.” He reached out to help the other man up and they went to the side of the house to gather the wood needed.

Luke groaned and he thunked his head against the grass a bit. He wasn’t going to live this one down.

 

* * *

 

Gill was still in a fit of giggles as he and Kohri made their way back to the town square. They had even had enough time to take the camera over to Simon’s shop to get the photo developed and framed. Kohri was serious about hanging it up. It was so close to closing time that Kohri would have to pick it up tomorrow. Simon would open up long enough to let her do that much. “ Remind me to never piss you off, not to that extent at least.” he finally said as they reached the top of the stairs.

“ Noted, but I’ll have other ways of getting you back I’m sure.” Kohri replied with a wide grin. She felt bad for waking Darren up so soon, but the town was pretty much empty as people either went home or to the bar. Now was the perfect time to have Darren make his rainbow.

Gill smirked at this. He had a few ideas himself that he could use as payback later on.

Kohri sighed as she raised her watering can and she sprinkled the flower again. She didn’t jump this time as Darren popped up, sputtering. “ I’m sorry Darren, but we have all your ingredients.” she said apologetically.

Darren smiled at Kohri and Gill at that statement and went over to the bag and looked inside of it. “ That’s amazing, you do have all of them! Alright! Just stand back and watch you two!” He clapped his hands and the bag disappeared, and all five items lined up in front of him. A small breeze circled them all, and both adults swore they could hear a flute playing. “ Grilled purple yam, and carp so blue. Mix, mix, mix. Mix, mix, mix! Yummy herb fish, so lovely and green! Mix, mix, mix. Mix, mix, mix! Some common, yellow shells. Mix, mix, mix. Mix, mix, mix! And last an apple, so very red. Mix, mix, mix!” Darren sang along to the music as each ingredient floated up above him.

Kohri and Gill watched in amazement as the little sprite danced, twirling each of the items with him as they layered and compacted together. A little cake had formed, all the colors of the rainbow.

“ The song is sung, and the rainbow done, Mix, mix, mix!” Darren finished and his magic sparked up from his hands as he threw them into the air. The little cake floated higher, spreading and lengthening, until it stretched across the water towards the Gull Islands. “ Taa daa! We’re done! Now you can use the rainbow bridge, well almost.” he exclaimed, looking at Kohri. Darren threw his hands up again and a little green badge appeared before her. “ There you go Kohri. That badge is proof that you’re a friend of the harvest sprites. It only works for my rainbow though.”

“ Thank you Darren. You said Collin was over there, right?” she said kindly.

Darren nodded and he yawned again. “ I had just enough for that. I’m gonna go to sleep again. Thank you Kohri.” the little green sprite said sweetly before laying back down once more.

Kohri’s eyes were alight as she looked at the bridge. “ Do you wanna?” she asked excitedly.

Gill looked nervously at the rainbow and then over to Kohri. “ How do we know it’ll hold us?”

“ It’s magic, Gill. I’m sure that we’ll be fine.” Kohri said excitedly as she pulled Gill along by the hand. Instead of walking up onto the rainbow, they went through it and instantly appeared on the other side. Kohri’s eyes were alight with excitement as she looked around. “ It’s teleportation! Gill we teleported from Waffle Island!” she squealed excitedly.

Gill was relieved that they didn’t have to actually walk up and over the rainbows to get to the other end of it. “ That was pretty cool…” he admitted. It was quickly growing dark though and his brow furrowed. They hadn’t even gotten anything done in her lab today. “ I got the feeling that setting up your lab just went to the back burner.”

“ It’s alright. Between the two of us, how hard is it going to be go get these rainbows done?” Kohri asked.

Kohri refused to go back to her house until she had spoken to Ben, her argument being that he was the closest to her home. Once she had the recipe, her gaze looked over to Gill excitedly. It was another one that she had everything for. Gill put his foot down on them making any other rainbows that night however, citing that one was already going to cause a ruckus at tomorrow’s festival.

“ Not only that Kohri, but I’m hungry and tired. I don’t even know how you have so much energy left.” he said with a small yawn. It was nearing eight in the evening and they hadn’t even eaten supper yet.

Kohri’s stomach rumbled at the same time and she smiled. “ Okay then Gill. Let’s head back home and we’ll have supper. You can shower first.” she agreed.

 

* * *

 

Kohri was all smiles as she looked around at all the stalls set up for the Art Festival. All the natives were indeed exclaiming about the rainbow’s sudden appearance after fifteen years. She could hear Hanna across the way happily talking about how the windmill was finally turning again. The winds hadn’t been strong enough to really turn it lately, and now it was going at such a good clip that it was calming the currents again. Gill wasn’t too far off either, as he was looking at some of the pieces for sale at another booth. He was close enough to call over though, and that was good enough for Kohri.

The skin on the back of her neck tingled and a ominous chill raced up and down her spine. Kohri covertly looked around, hoping to see why she was feeling a disturbance in the force. She froze as she met a set of green eyes across the way, and her blood ran cold. She knew that gaze. It hadn’t even been a full year since she had seen it last, but she knew those cold, merciless eyes. Her eyes went wide in terror as the gaze she was connected to smiled menacingly. Oh sweet goddess in her tree, he was here!

Wren Matthews was on Waffle Island.

“ Kohri!” Owen hissed, stepping in front of her and blocking her view. “ Chick, I’ve been trying to get through to you for a solid minute. You went pale and you…”

“ He’s here!” she whispered, terrified. “ He’s here and he saw me!” Kohri roughly shoved Owen out of the way, looking around to where she was positive she had locked gazes with that bastard, but he was gone.

“ Gill!” Owen hollered, and he gently grabbed Kohri by her arm. “ Get her somewhere safe, just do not, I repeat, **do not** take her home. I’m going to talk to your dad about making sure all the tourists leave tonight.”

Gill took Kohri’s hand in his as she babbled incoherently. “ What happened?” he asked Owen in a low voice. He already knew he had to get Kohri away from the crowd. She was on the verge of a full break in front of all these people.

“ She said she saw _him_.” was all Owen had to say.

Gill’s gaze narrowed and he nodded. “ Kohri, come on.” he told her gently. He put his arm over her shoulder and he felt hers cross his back as he began leading her towards Darren’s tree. There was one place that they could go that only they had access to. He felt his skin crawl for a moment, and Gill looked to his right with a narrowed gaze.

A tall young man with raven black hair and piercing green eyes was looking at the two of them. The look on his face blackened when he saw how protectively Gill was holding Kohri to him, but he smirked after a moment.

‘You’re dead…’ he mouthed from across the crowd.

Gill’s gaze narrowed defiantly and he smirked as he and Kohri passed behind the trunk of Darren’s tree and out of sight. He then lead Kohri over to the rainbow and he pulled her through with him.

 

* * *

 

Wren had come to Waffle Island because he had heard interesting things about the festivals that they put on. He was relatively impressed with the craftsmanship of the items for sale. He had been pleasantly surprised to see Kohri in the crowd. It was possible that she had come there just to check out the wares, the same as he had. A woman like Kohri wouldn’t ever be caught in a podunk little ghost town like this. She was used to the finer things in life after all.

All he wanted was to find a way to steal her away from the festivities and finish what they had started in her bedroom all those months ago. There was no Burdock Phelps to save her now. Her mother wasn’t there to die for her. He would be able to defile that sweet little body all he wanted. He didn’t even care about killing her. Once he was done with her, she’d drop the case for good.

Kohri must have sensed him thinking about what he wanted to do to her, because her gaze had met his from across the way. Wren had gotten an instant erection when he saw the recognition, then the fear in her eyes. Oh, that sweet, sweet fear. When the shopkeeper had gotten in front of her, he moved out of sight, but only just enough so that he could keep an eye on her. If Kohri could think she was safe after all, possibly just hallucinating, it would lull her into a sense of security that he would utterly annihilate once he abducted her.

It was possible Kohri came over to Waffle Island a lot, as she was speaking with the shopkeep as if she knew him well. Wren’s gaze narrowed. He’d kill anyone that posed a chance of even bedding her. He was not going to allow anyone else but him to be the first to learn the pleasures of her body. He relaxed after a moment. Their body language toward one another wasn’t that in sync.

The man the shopkeep called over however was a completely different story. Kohri instantly, though subconsciously, reacted to his proximity, drawing closer to him for comfort. She was still looking around, trying to find him and Wren smirked. They were so much sweeter to pierce when they were aghast like this. The blonde man gently wrapped his arm over Kohri’s shoulders as he began to usher her away from the crowd, and Wren stepped out of his hiding spot to watch where they were going.

Wren was extremely pissed when he saw Kohri’s arm around his back, her head nestled into his shoulder as if she belonged beside him. She didn’t. She was his and she knew it. She’d pay dearly if she had let someone else fuck her before he had his chance to pop that cherry.

The man looked over at him directly, as if he had sensed Wren’s displeasure at the sight of them and their gazes were locked. This man knew who he was, meaning it was possible he was part of Muffin’s team in keeping Kohri safe. The defiance in that steel blue gaze was pissing him off, as was the protective way he was holding Kohri to him.

Wren smirked. “ You’re dead…” he mouthed. He didn’t care if he hadn’t touched Kohri intimately or not. He was someone she went to for comfort, for safety. He wouldn’t stand to have anyone as a potential rival where she was concerned.

The blonde man only smirked as he guided Kohri behind the large tree near the rainbow, and Wren walked around to see if he could get a better vantage point. Dear god, he hoped she was balling her eyes out in sheer terror now. He scowled when he realized that the only way to get a better vantage point was to go around the other way towards the tree itself. All the stalls were blocking it.

Wren made his way through the crowd as quickly as he dared, as he didn’t want to tip anyone one off that he was currently on the hunt for some pussy. Finally, he was free to walk over to the tree and confusion crossed his face when he saw that the area was devoid of the two. His eyes had not left the tree at all and there was no way they could have gone that he wouldn’t have seen them.

Where the hell had they gone?!

 

* * *

 

The minute they touched down on the Gull Islands, Gill pulled Kohri against him as she began sobbing for all she was worth. “ You’re safe Kohri…” he whispered. “ He can’t come here. Only we can.”

Kohri looked up at him after a moment, finally taking in their surroundings. She hadn’t even realized that Gill had pulled her through the rainbow bridge. Her mind had locked down in fear the minute she realized that Wren was at the festival. “ Gull Islands?” she whimpered at first. Sure enough, Waffle Island was in the very far distance. Wren couldn’t get to her here.

“ Yes, Kohri. I pulled you through the rainbow. I’m going to get a letter over to Amelia tomorrow. I need his picture so that Pascal can refuse him service next time. As he’s currently the prime suspect of a high level murder investigation, Pascal can refuse him service and he can’t be sued.” Gill told her, planning three steps ahead already.

He seriously hoped that they were able to get all the tourists off the island before Wren could start poking around.

 

* * *

 

Owen had that covered, though it took pulling Kathy in on it too. Because of the expansion they were starting Monday with Dale, Owen and Ramsey had a spare key to Kohri’s home. He had sent Kathy on Taloolah to grab his parents photos, and some candid pictures of both of them just to be on the safe side. Together, they made the illusion that it was their home and not Kohri’s.

It hadn’t been a moment too soon as they heard a knock on the door and Owen opened the door, making it look as if he was giving Kathy the bedroom eyes. “ That’s prolly Luke, honey. He’ll understand.” he said as he opened the door. He feigned surprise, as he knew someone had followed him here from the festival. “ Oh...uh, Kath, you may wanna get dressed after all. I think one of the tourists got lost.”

Wren looked around the home from the door, noting the books that covered the shelves, and all the flora. The woman that crossed into view was buttoning up her blouse and wearing a very swishy skirt. Large glasses sat on her nose, bring her green eyes to instant focus. That answered who all the books belonged to. _I have to be sure. I know for a fact that Kohri would have something for her parents in plain sight..._ Wren thought before his gaze settled on a hutch on the far wall, but the pictures there were not Burdock and Damiana Phelps. Photos of the two people before him abounded all over the house. It was possible that they were a couple that had just recently moved in together.

“ I’m sorry to interrupt.” Wren purred as his gaze settled lasciviously on Kathy. She was pretty enough in a nerdy kind of way. He’d bone her, but Wren didn’t stand a chance at getting to her past this large oaf. Not only that, it was the shopkeep from the festival. “ I had heard a friend of mine had moved here to Waffle Island. I thought this would have been her home.”

“ You must have heard wrong then, friend. There haven’t been any new arrivals on Waffle Island in seven years, and she died five years ago.” Owen told him. He bristled when he saw this bastard blatantly lusting after Kathy in front of him, but he kept his tone even. It wouldn’t do to tip their hand.

Wren’s gaze met Owen’s again and he smiled. “ You were just speaking with her earlier. Do you know where she lives?”

“ I’ve been talking with a lot of people all morning friend. You’re gonna have to be more specific than that.” Owen told him. “ We may as well get back to the festival Kath. I daresay we’re gonna have to wait until all the festivities are done.”

“ The young lady with the brown hair braided down her back.” Wren told him. “ Big, blue eyes, a little on the short side?” He didn’t know if she was going by a different name. Hopefully this dumb rock would give him some insight.

“ Oh. You mean Melissa? Why didn’t you say so? Last I heard she’s been traveling a lot, not staying to any one place. She does like to come to the festivals though. She’s the reason we’re together.” Owen said with a grin.

Kathy nodded meekly, though it wasn’t forced. She did not like the feeling this guy was giving off. “ She’s such a sweetheart. It’s such a shame we only get to see her once or twice every couple months.” she said softly.

 _Oh yeah, the books are all hers._ Wren thought, as his gaze swept up and down her body again.

Damn, he was going to have to find someone to give him release after all.

“ So why’s Melissa on the move so much? She doesn’t really get into it too much.” Owen asked.

“ Her parents passed away about a year ago.” Wren said sympathetically, pouring on the grief to give him the appearance of a caring friend. “ She just up and disappeared about nine months ago, no word on where she was going. It was only coincidence that I spotted her at the festival looking through some of the wares there. You’re selling furniture, right?”

Owen nodded. “ Sure am. Made everything myself.”

“ It’s actually pretty good. It’s rustic, and it looks like it’ll last a lifetime.” Wren said honestly. He was truly impressed with the craftsmanship of all the wares there. “ Maybe I can buy a piece or two?”

“ It depends on which ones. Most of the larger sets have been purchased already.” Owen told him. This wasn’t a lie either. Most of the matching sets were already bought and paid for. Every cent was going towards the engagement ring that he was going to have Mira make for Kathy.

“ That’s a shame. I would have liked to purchase the black set.” Wren said, smirking all the while, thinking of how the sofa would have gotten used. He turned to Owen as the festival came back into sight. “ Well, I thank you kindly for indulging my curiosity, sir. Maybe next year you can hold one of those sets for me?”

“ We’ll see. It’s normally first come first serve. You’re welcome, though. Enjoy the rest of the festivities.” Owen told him and he and Kathy watched Wren saunter off towards the stairs. He needed to go talk to Pascal next.

“ By the goddess…” Kathy breathed out tremulously once the raven haired man was out of sight. She was holding as tight to Owen as she possibly could. “ He’s pure evil, Owen.”

Owen could only nod curtly. He was watching Wren like a hawk. Hopefully they had fooled him completely. “ Thank goodness you and Kohri are roughly the same size. I’m sorry I had to put you through that.” he said softly.

“ Kohri’s our friend. What you told me makes sense though, seeing him for myself. He laid it on too thickly when talking about her parents. The look in his eyes was what had me terrified though. It’s like they were dead, Owen.” Kathy said. “ Goddess...I hope he doesn’t come back next month for the Starry night or the New Years. He’s going to be looking for her if that’s the case.”

Owen shook his head. If he knew Gill as well as he did, the deputy mayor already had a contingency plan in place. “ He won’t. I know Gill well enough that he’s not going to allow that bastard to set foot on Waffle Island again. I need to go find the mayor. All the tourists need to leave tonight, and we have to come up with an excuse.”

“ I can help you with that.” Ramsey said as he walked behind Owen. He had heard enough to pique his interest, but he needed to know why Owen would be talking about a complete stranger like that. It wasn’t like his nephew to be that way after all. “ What happened?”

Owen looked down at Ramsey, then to the town square again. He needed his uncle’s help. He wasn’t going to let that man pose a risk to Kohri or anyone else on Waffle Island if he could help it. “ That man that just left me and Kath? He’s after Kohri. She’s in witness protection because he killed her parents. He spotted her during the festival and if you ask me, it’s clear he means to finish what he started.”

Ramsey’s eyes narrowed. “ I see. Like I said, I’ve got the perfect excuse, though it would mean shutting down the festival early. It’s clear to me though that we need to have a island wide meeting though so that we can better protect Kohri, just in case. Where is she now?”

Owen shook his head. “ I don’t know to be honest. I had Gill take her away from it all and I don’t know where they went. Last I saw they were by Darren’s tree, but I lost track when Kathy and I had to make it look like we were the ones living in Kohri’s house.” he told his uncle earnestly.

Ramsey’s brow arched even as he smiled. Darren’s tree? So the appearance of the rainbow wasn’t a coincidence. “ Good job, Owen. I think I know where they’re at. I’ll go get them myself once we clear the island.”

 

* * *

 

Hamilton took to the stage, looking harried. “ Excuse me everyone! I’m sorry, but I have to cut today’s festivities short! Our local blacksmith told me there’s been a gaseous sulfur leak in the mines and today’s wind could very well send it this way. I need to ask all of you to please make your way over to the ferries in an orderly fashion. Only the residents can stay and we will be taking refuge over in the Brownie ranch district for the time being.” Hamilton said over the microphone. His nerves were shot, not because of having to cut the festival off, but because of what Owen had told him. Worse yet, Gill and Kohri were nowhere to be found.

Ramsey seem assured that they were completely safe however. Well, they’d find out in a few hours once all the tourists were off the island.

* * *

 

Gill groaned as someone shook him, and he shrugged the hand on his shoulder off. It returned with a vengeance and his eyes opened in a panic. Kohri had cried herself out earlier, though Gill hadn’t told her that Wren had undoubtedly made a connection between them. She was wrapped tightly in his embrace and she hadn’t roused yet. Thank goodness, because both of them going into a panic wasn’t going to do any good.

They were the only ones who could get to the Gull Islands through the rainbow bridge.

“ Get up Gill. We’re having a town wide meeting in the inn and you two have to be there.” came Ramsey’s voice.

Gill bolted up, looking at the blacksmith as if he were a ghost. “ How did you even know where we were, Ramsey?” he asked, completely stunned.

Kohri was sitting up, rubbing her eyes tiredly. “ Boss?”

“ C’mon shortstack. Let’s head back town. I’m sure you’re both hungry.” he told her with a gentle smile. He looked over to Gill, his coal eyes twinkling in mirth. “ As for how I knew, Gill. I’m old, not stupid. I knew, deep down, that Darren’s rainbow appearing wasn’t just coincidence. Do you think you two are the only ones with sprite badges on the island?”

“ You can still see the sprites?” Gill asked as he got to his feet. He leaned down to help Kohri to hers, and she was staring at Ramsey like he had sprouted a second head.

Ramsey shook his head in negation. He needed to explain this now before they returned. “ No, it’s not a common thing to be able to still see them into adulthood. You, Jill, and Kohri seem to be the exception to the rule. I still have all my badges however. Those never leave you no matter how old you get. Not all of the adults my age got badges when we were children though. I got mine because I saved Alan from the river one afternoon when I was about six. Like you, I used to play with the sprites and I kept to myself a bit. Back to the matter at hand though. We were able to empty the island of everyone but the residents under the guise of an evacuation.” he said, and his gaze settled on Kohri. It was full of sympathy. “ Owen had to clue me into what was going on, shortstack. But from here we have to tell everyone. We can’t have it slipping that you live here if he does manage to make it here for the next festival. You’re one of us now, Kohri, and rest assured that we will protect you as fiercely as a dragon guards its treasure.”

Kohri’s eyes glistened with tears. “ I…” she began, but words failed her. “ What if everyone starts treating me differently? I’m not made of glass. I came to Waffle Island to continue my life, not stop it. I’m still me.”

“ You’re not made of glass, so don’t count on me bein’ any nicer.” Ramsey snorted, though he smirked. The picture they had taken of Luke had already made its around the island and had been a great source of mirth all day. “ Besides, just promise them the Lucky Luke Special. That’ll get them on the straight and narrow.”

Gill’s mouth quirked up before he started laughing. “ That’s a brilliant name for it.” he guffawed. “ I’m going to have Mira make that into a placard for the frame.”

“ I already beat ya to it.” Ramsey told him with a grin. “ Owen’s hung it up in your home already for that matter, Kohri. Let me get you caught up to speed while we go to the inn.”

 

* * *

 

Food was set before them the instant they sat down at the last table with any seats. Owen and Luke were sitting there as well, which helped to bolster Kohri’s confidence about all of this. Almost everyone that had a booth, with the exception of Bo and Owen, were complaining that they had lost business.

Finally having had enough, Gill jumped to his feet. He didn’t care if his food got cold at this point. “ Would all of you have rather lost just a little bit of revenue, or would you have rather that we lost one of our neighbors?” he called out over the room. “ Didn’t you find it odd that Kohri and I were the last to arrive?” Mutterings followed that statement, all of them uncomfortable.

Good, they had every right to feel that way. 

“ Kohri didn’t come here because of the ranching brochure my father sent out. Not totally anyway. She’s currently in witness protection because she’s the only surviving witness to her parents murders. She made the choice to come to Waffle Island, not the agents handling her case, but her. At today’s festival, she saw the man that murdered her family, who tried to have her killed to shut her up. We owe to her to help keep her safe. Not because she’s in danger, but because she’s one of us. As far as I’m concerned, she always has been and always will be one of us.” Gill said, looking around the room at all the shocked faces. “ Only a handful of us knew, and some were brought in on a need to know basis. Now that the elephant is no longer in the room, here’s what we know. The man is question is a tall man, roughly Luke’s height with short black hair, deeply tan complexion, and green eyes. His name is Wren Matthews. Ladies, do not let yourselves be alone with him if you can help it.” He saw Kathy’s hand raised to speak. She was seated near her father. “ Yes Kathy?”

“ I’m just vouching for the not being alone with him bit. Seriously, if Owen hadn’t been there I have no doubt that he would have tried something, anything. The way he kept looking at me gave me the creeps. We have to find a way to keep him from coming back Gill.” Kathy said.

“ I’ve already got that covered. I’m going to send some correspondence to Kohri’s case manager tomorrow. We’re going to get him blacklisted from any port because it’s a flight risk. Because he is the leading suspect in the murder case, Pascal, you can refuse him service. My aim is to have that happen for every boat possible from here on. But if by some way he manages to weasel his way back, we need to be prepared. The next tourist heavy festival is going to be the Starry night. Ramsey filled me in that Owen might have thrown him off the scent of her living here, but that she only comes back around the festivals. Owen? Would you mind?” Gill could see a lot of nervous glances being cast over to Kohri, and it was making her uncomfortable in turn. “ Hold that thought Owen. Kohri, would you like to say something first?”

Kohri sighed heavily as she joined Gill on the second landing. She had never like public speaking, but these weren’t strangers. These people were her neighbors and friends. “ Just because my skeletons are being aired out doesn’t mean I’m not the person you all have gotten to know since March. That hasn’t changed. Please, don’t treat me with kid gloves. I’m an adult, I am more than capable of holding my own. If you don’t believe me…” Kohri smirked as she looked over at her friends seated at the table. “...Ask Luke.”

Luke groaned in annoyance as he sank into his seat while the room erupted into laughter. He had been the butt of everyone’s jokes today.

Kohri smiled as the tension in the room eased and Gill’s hand settled on her shoulder. She looked over it to him and he was smiling himself. That had been brilliantly timed after all and Gill ushered Kohri back down to her seat with Owen and Luke.

“ Now that we’ve cracked the ice all over again, let’s get down to business.” Gill announced as the laughter died down.


	13. The Raging Storm

Kohri threw herself into her new mission and her daily duties on her farm to pull her focus away from what had happened at the Art Festival. Within a week, three rainbows had sprouted up between Waffle Island and the Gull Islands. Gill and Kohri had also figured out why Ben’s badge had looked as it had when Darren had made sure Gill still had them.

The poor little sprite had lost it and it had floated all the way over to the Gull Islands.

Kohri’s final harvest had her smiling broadly as she looked at all the baskets of produce. The pride she took in her work was something that couldn’t be replicated by anything else and it was only going to get better from here. Gill had taken it upon himself to start setting up Kohri’s lab while she focused on the rainbow recipes. Already there was marked improvement all over the island. The winds were blowing well enough to turn the windmill and it in turn was calming the currents around the island. The surrounding waters were filled to the brim with fish again. Most importantly the soil quality had improved almost ten fold over night.

Kohri turned to look up at her home as the sounds of hammering echoed through the district. Dale, Ramsey, and the boys were all hard at work adding the roof and extending the chimney. They would probably be done by the end of this week and it was right in the nick of time. Winter was coming on the island and Elli’s forecast had them receiving their first snowfall over the weekend.

 _That’ll be in time for Gill’s birthday._ Kohri thought absently as she began loading the green and gold colored baskets into her shipping bin. The blue baskets piled nearby was the produce that she was keeping for herself and she needed to get them processed and stored to get her through the winter. The Harvest Festival was tomorrow, November twenty seventh, and Kohri sighed heavily, trying to shake off the cold feeling of terror that was trying to overtake her again.

Time was passing much to slowly. It had barely been two weeks since the single sighting from Wren. There was a chance he could show up tomorrow as well, and Kohri hadn’t been sleeping well because of it. Gill had been very hesitant to leave her on her own, and Kohri had put her foot down in the form of kicking him out of her home until they met up on Friday for debate night. Despite the fact that they had reached an understanding of where they currently stood with one another, Kohri was not going to stand for him treating her any differently. Friday nights, Saturdays, and Sundays seemed to be the only days that she felt like herself however.

Luke slid down the ladder expertly, bouncing a little when his feet touched down on the ground, and he made his way over to the well to grab something to drink. “ Hey, Kohri!” he called out as she began trucking baskets into her house.

“ Grab a basket and talk to me inside! I gotta get this produce washed!” she replied over her shoulder. Her tone was cold, distant, and she didn’t even realize it.

Luke chortled as he grabbed the last three baskets, balancing them a little precariously but he made it inside without dropping anything. “ I wanted to ask if you had plans for a barn or a coop?” he decreed as he kicked the door closed.

“ Maybe later on down the road, but not right now. Why do you ask?” Kohri asked as she began washing out some of the large bundles of spinach. She was going to send four or five home with Luke later. He had been pestering her all month for the fresh greens.

“ Just wondering. You’re sinking a pretty penny into your house after all. Why not make your ranch a proper ranch? You would only need a couple hens, maybe a goat and a cow too. You don’t have to go with a huge herd of animals, just enough so that you’re not constantly having to trek all the way over to Brownie Ranch.” Luke ran the eggplants under the water, wiping away all of the dirt and moisture before he stored them in the special cabinet Kohri had designed. It had an electrical charge to it that surrounded the veggies and somehow put them into a state of stasis. It was too technical for him to understand, but he did know that it had kept produce from the summer harvest still fresh even now. This was one of her thesis projects for school and she was going to monitor the results through the winter time before she got the patents for it and went public to sell it. “ Won’t lie though, all your veggies taste the best. Even better than Craig’s.”

Kohri snickered a little; albeit halfheartedly. It was if she wasn’t enjoying anything anymore. “ Don’t ever let him hear you say that considering you grew up on his produce.” she said as she took some twine and gently wrapped five of the thirteen bundles up for Luke to take home. “ If I didn’t know any better, you’re trying to keep me to my farm as much as possible lately. You and Owen have been making sure that my woodshed is chocker block full between when you guys are working on my expansion.”

Luke shook his head a little nervously. “ That’s not it at all Kohri.” he fibbed, although Kohri had hit the nail on the top of the head. Her azure glare locked on his timid golden brown gaze and Luke capitulated with a groan. The thought that her future kids were in trouble came to mind again. She was terrifying in all her five foot two glory. “ We’re scared for you, chickadee.” Luke admitted softly. “ Not just me and Owen, but all of us. That asshole showed up on our home turf. Owen and I felt helpless to do anything, hell I heard about all it after the fact. We want to keep you safe the only way that we know how. You’re alone here four days of the week and you won’t let any of us stay with you so that we know you’re alright.” He didn’t dare pick on her about Gill staying with her on the weekends. Luke and Owen were just glad someone was with her for those few days.

Kohri shook her head as she smiled. Luke saw in an instant that it didn’t reach her eyes. “ It’s because I know I’m safe, Luke.” she tried to sound more confident than she felt. She stored some of the spinach in the cabinet as well, and the rest went into the fridge for use later.

Luke scowled as he turned Kohri around by her arm as she tried to drop the subject. “ You don’t sound to sure of that Kohri. You act fine during the day because we’re here, but we’re almost done with your expansion. I’m calling bullshit on what you said because of this…” Luke dragged Kohri over to her bathroom and he faced her to face the mirror. “ That is not the face of someone who is calm and collected at seeing their attempted rapist Kohri. You’ve been pale, withdrawn, you look like a racoon with as dark as those circles under your eyes are, and you’re wound up worse than a bee protecting its honeycomb. You don’t look like this on the weekends because Gill’s here. He’s good for you, more for than just warming your bed Kohri. He does something for you that Owen and I can’t. He brings you peace, honest to goodness peace. You’re going to work yourself into exhaustion, both physically and mentally. This is why we’re worried and scared for you. We see what you’re doing to yourself even if you don’t.”

Kohri had thought she looked fine, but she had barely been looking at herself in the mirror lately. She didn’t like the timid look that had taken residence in her eyes since two weeks prior. Her sable hair was severely mussed and knotted in severe disarray, thrown into a messy bun as opposed to the neat french braid she normally wore it in and it had an unhealthy, unwashed look about it. Luke wasn’t wrong that she was pale, it was as if all her color had disappeared with her happiness, and the circles under her eyes were nearly black.

By everything good and green, she did look terrible.

“ Go lay down. I’m using your phone to make a few phone calls. You have to let someone stay here with you Kohri. It’s either that or Owen and I will drag you into town and shove you through the front door of Tamelin Manor.” Luke ordered, his tone stern and not allowing for any opposition that Kohri was known for. He knew in an instant Kohri was not firing on all cylinders at all when she didn’t even push back, she just walked numbly for her bed. Normally she would roar at Owen, Gill, or himself for challenging her independence in this manner.

Seeing that bastard had almost broken her. Luke wanted to take that fucker to the mats right now, and beat the ever living shit out of him for stealing all the light and life that Kohri had. She was currently a shell of herself and she was drowning herself in her work to numb the fear and pain.

 

* * *

 

Elli was smiling as she answered the phone. “ Town hall, Elli speaking. Oh! Hello Luke! Gill? Yes, yes, he’s right here. Gill!” Elli called over the deputy mayor, a worried look on her face. Her cheeriness had faded at the serious, almost pissed off tone in Luke’s voice. The young carpenter was always so happy that it threw her off hearing him like that. Gill looked up from his work and he nodded for her to go ahead as he looked back down. “ It’s Luke. He said he needs to see you as soon as possible over at Gnocchi Ranch.”

Gill stopped what he was doing in an instant and he looked over at his father. “ I’ll try to make it back if I can.” he said seriously and the mayor nodded worriedly. Even Gill and Hamilton had been talking about Kohri’s sudden change in demeanor over the last couple weeks. Gill had even talked about taking a small sabbatical over the winter months, at least until Kohri’s case was finalized, to stay with her and to help her in some way, shape or form. “ Put him over to my desk please, Elli.” Elli nodded and she watched worriedly as Gill stood straight, his face nearly going pale from whatever he was being told. “ You already called Jin? Okay, I’ll stop at the clinic to grab it and I’ll be right over.” He hung up the phone and Gill hurriedly threw on his jacket and knit cap. “ Father, please come by Gnocchi Ranch later. We both need to talk to Kohri there.” he said before running from the town hall.

Elli looked over to Hamilton and her gaze narrowed a little in her own. It would take most of the evening to get everything planned, but Elli was sure she could get this in motion. Kohri needed them now more than ever, even if she was trying to push everyone away. She had heard what Gill and the mayor had said about the changes Kohri was going through.

“ Mayor Hamilton. I have an idea that might help Kohri out depending on what the situation is.” she said. “ However, I need to start making some phone calls. Do you mind if I take an extended lunch break this afternoon to do that?”

Hamilton shook his head as he smiled at her sadly. “ I’d appreciate any ideas you may be able to put to the table, Elli. Go ahead and start making your phonecalls. This is only the preliminary paperwork for the Starry night festival.”

Elli nodded and she sat down at Gill’s desk, pulling the little phone book over at the same time. There were too many men involved with this...

What this needed was a woman’s touch.

 

* * *

 

Gill had his knapsack over his shoulders again as he jogged up the path to Gnocchi Ranch. Dale and Bo were still hammering shingles into the roof, but the second level looked amazing. Ramsey spotted him as he came around and he nodded towards the front door, his face grim. Gill knocked four times before opening the door. Kohri was huddled under the covers against the wall, her back to the door. She might be sleeping, but her body language was clear. She was trying to shut everything out, and she was drawing in on herself to protect herself.

The house even felt the oppression. The curtains were drawn, leaving only darkness. Kohri’s plants were suffering from it as well, as they looked less vibrant than they normally did. Luke was sitting on the sofa, his normally cheerful demeanor replaced by a sullen, angry one and Owen was in the kitchen washing the rest of Kohri’s produce for her before putting it away. A pot was on the stove, covered, but the smell of clam chowder filled the home. “ Luke, Owen.” he said softly, motioning for the hallway.

Both of them joined him after a moment and they all exchanged a worried glance.

“ We have to do something to turn her mood around.” Luke said softly at first. “ If she keeps going like this, she’s...Her case might get thrown out the window.” He couldn’t even bring himself to say what they all feared. That Kohri was going to have a psychological break that would deem her incompetent to testify.

“ I’m going to talk to my father after he gets off of work, take some time off. She didn’t fight you at all on this? Not one bit?” Gill asked worriedly. Kohri had been acting out of sorts since the Art Festival, despite his attempts to help her. Goddess, what were they going to do?

Luke shook his head in negation and his shoulders shook with rage. He needed to get out into the woods with Lucy and start whacking all this aggression out. “ He broke her. All it took was one fucking look and he broke her. If I ever get my hands on him…”

“ You’ll have to get in line.” Gill snarled, startling both Owen and Luke from the ferocity in his voice. “ He saw me with Kohri that day and he pretty much told me that I’m a dead man. He was looking at Kohri as if he owned her, like she was nothing but something to be used to his own means. Kohri’s my friend first and foremost and now she’s a shell of her former self. It’s not even the fact that he sees me as a rival for her attentions, it’s about the fact that he hurt the one person who was able to help me turn my life around.” His eyes rose, as he had been staring at the floor, and Luke whistled lowly at the dangerous mean they held. They were practically silver in Gill’s rage. “ So if anyone beats the ever loving shit out of him, it’s going to be me.”

Owen and Luke looked between one another and the smile they shared was one that Gill knew all too well. It was one they shared when they were up to no good. Considering that they now knew that Gill would go to any lengths to protect Kohri, that was one fear eased off their minds. Now it was onto figuring out how to get Kohri to mellow out even for a day or two.

“ So did you pick up the package from Jin?” Luke asked, smirking all the while. This might rankle Gill a little with as straight laced as he was.

Gill nodded and he pointed to his bag over on the chair. “ Yeah, it’s in my pack. What was it anyways?”

“ Just a little herbal remedy for Kohri. It’ll pretty much put her into a state of relaxation that she desperately needs.” Luke said nonchalantly. “ It’s legal, so don’t worry about that.”

Gill’s brow rose even as he choked back a disbelieving laugh. “ You’re going to get her high on marijuana?” he sputtered.

“ Yes and no. She’s not going to smoke it. This one is brewed into a tea. Jin, Owen, and I came up with the idea after the whole mess at the Art festival. Kohri refuses to use any medications for her mood and mental health. Because this is a natural remedy, we’re hoping Kohri doesn’t blow too big a gasket when she finally learns the truth. Kohri’s a huge tea drinker, you know that Gill. Jin said this one will pair off very well with the ones in her cabinet and it won’t make it taste different. Not only that, you know your way around all the additives better than all of us. You can hide the taste if there is one. Now that you’re here, you can make her a cup of tea, and hopefully she’ll sleep pretty hard.” Luke explained softly. “ Owen and I need to get back to work, but we’ll be outside ‘til about seven or so if you need us for anything.”

Gill nodded and he sighed heavily as he looked over to Kohri again as the door closed, leaving them alone. He grabbed a change of clothing from the armoire, and he smiled sadly. Kohri didn’t say it, but she loved how he looked in a pair of fitted jeans and a tee shirt. He missed seeing that look in her eyes. Maybe, just maybe, there was something that he could do to help her come back to the woman he had come to love and admire in the time that he would be here. Gill didn’t even fight the thought that he loved her. When had his affections for her become that strong?

He wanted to say it was when he danced with her in the bar a few weeks ago. Even then Gill had told Owen and Luke that he was falling in love with Kohri. But it wasn’t something that had fully taken. He had been falling after all.

No, it was the very moment that Wren had silently challenged him when their gazes had locked a fortnight ago. It had stirred Gill into action that day, and he had done his best to comfort and protect Kohri because he loved her and wanted the best for her. It had also awakened something in him that he had never felt for someone, had pulled that tail of a beast that had lay sleeping in Gill’s twenty five years on this earth.

Absolute burning hot seething hatred.

Gill hated Wren with every single fiber of his being for everything he represented to Kohri. Death, heartache, fear. He was a specter that they had not been able to exorcise in all the months that Kohri had been here. And because he was still out there, still free, she wouldn’t move on.

Kohri roused while Gill was consumed in his thoughts, and she watched him silently as he pulled his jeans over his hips. His naked back was toward her right now, and a familiar flush reddened her cheeks before she tamped it down. “ Gill? When did you get here?” she asked sleepily. She rubbed at her eyes a little before yawning. The nap had done little to recharge her, and she still looked haggard as all hell.

Gill turned towards her as he unfolded the long sleeved tee that he had pulled out. Kohri felt her eyes raking over his body of their own accord, drinking in the taut skin and golden curls that covered the expanse of his torso. Again, he wasn’t a bodybuilder, but his body was deliciously toned in all the right places. Kohri repressed her desire again, and she moved to get out the bed as he put his shirt on. “ Please stay in bed Kohri. I’ll make you some tea and we’ll start your feasibility reports for the experiments that you want to start up soon. I’d rather you rest. You’re going to make yourself sick.” Gill told her gently as he padded silently for the kitchen.

Kohri scowled at Gill’s back petulantly for a second before she slid back over to her side of the bed. She didn’t fight back, and Gill looked over at her. She would have railed that she could rest just as easily on the couch or at the table as opposed to the bed. “ What?” she snapped, irate.

 _Well, at least her temper is still intact in some ways._ Gill snorted. “ No counter attacks?” he asked her.

“ I’m not in the mood to fight any more, Gill.” Kohri seethed softly, looking away.

“ That’s what’s got us concerned.” Gill told her honestly and Kohri’s gaze snapped up to meet his as he started setting up her tea ball. He added a decent amount of the cannabis leaves, and his mouth twitched a little. Oh the levels they were stooping to to help her. He added a greater amount of darjeeling, as he didn’t know if the tea would be green or not in the wake of the herb steeping. Some star anise, dried strawberries, and cloves were added after the two spices were cracked as well.

“ What’s that supposed to mean?” Kohri shot back irately.

“ That you’re not yourself. Just try to relax for now. I’m going to grab a notepad and a pen from your office, okay?” Gill told her placatingly as he poured the hot water into her favorite mug. Even from here he could see Kohri fighting a smile at the sight of it. It had been her mother’s favorite mug too.  _Thank goodness I know the little things that matter..._ he thought with a small smile.

“ Whatever.” Kohri muttered. She couldn’t even fight the fact that she wasn’t acting like her usual self, they were right. It pissed her off that she was that so damn transparent to everyone. Gill wasn't a surprise, but Owen and Luke? She had to be off her game if she wasn't hiding it well from them.

Gill returned after a moment and he checked the tea, bobbing everything to make sure it was steeping well. “ I made you some darjeeling. Would you like milk and sugar?” he asked as he looked over to her.

Kohri looked pensive for a moment as she tapped her finger to her lips. “ What additives did you use?” she asked. Darjeeling was a good tea for this time of day, it might help to perk her up a little so that they could get something done.

“ Strawberries, star anise, and clove.”

Kohri grinned a little, Gill was genius at mixing the comates to make it taste wonderful. “ Just a small splash of milk and one teaspoon of sugar. That sounds wonderful.” she admitted. Well, if anything, at least she had gotten all her outside work done for the day. She situated herself to where she was sitting comfortably against the headboard, and Gill sat beside her on the bed to hand her the cup and saucer.

“ Would you like a couple snacks?” he asked her.

Kohri thought it over for a moment and she nodded before she took a sip of the tea. Oh, she’d have to ask Gill what else he used for this tea. It wasn’t just darjeeling, but it tasted fabulous. “ I should have some sugar cookies in the jar by the stove. I made them last night.” What she didn’t admit was that she had made them because she had been feeling antsy and that she had nearly had a panic attack. She had been too stubborn to call Gill over at such an ungodly hour of the night, even though he had assured her that he would be there for her whenever she needed him.

A plate with almost a dozen cookies was set on the bed between them, and Gill settled to where he would be able to write comfortably. Kohri took another deep drink from her mug and she began talking slowly, making sure that she thought out every equation and ratio before saying them. She all but inhaled the tea, unable to put it down. It was that good. Now that she thought about it, she felt really good too. Kohri looked down at the plate of cookies, and her eyes dilated a little at the thought of the sweet, crunchy little orbs of dough.

Kohri paused, her brow furrowed. Where the hell had that odd thought come from? Nonetheless, she kept talking, not realizing that Gill wasn’t writing anymore as she was babbling nonsense. She cleared through the majority of the cookies herself as she kept talking, and she yawned deeply. When had she gotten so relaxed? She didn’t feel any of the tenseness that had been ever present every day and night for weeks now.

“ I feel so damn gooooooddddd..” Kohri purred as she settled against her pillow. She giggled girlishly, as she looked over at Gill. “ Almost as good as I feel when you sleep with me.”

It was taking everything in Gill’s power not to laugh at the state Kohri was in. He was sure he had cracked a few ribs from holding back his laughter. Kohri had babbled about everything under the sun, from her ire at some of the ingredients for Alan’s rainbow, to how deliciously crunchy the cookies had been, and then to how her sheets felt against her skin. “ Really? That’s great. Do you want to take another nap?” he offered, his voice strained. Sweet goddess above, he was going to have to run outside to laugh his ass off. Why couldn’t Owen and Luke stay for this?

“ Mhmm…” Kohri replied. “ Are you going to sleep with me, Gill?”

“ Phrasing, Kohri…” Gill wheezed. It was getting so hard to not crack from all the mirth he was feeling. _Please Kohri, close your eyes. Please, just close your eyes._ He pleaded silently. “ But no. I’m going to see if there’s anything I can do to help out outside so you can rest.”

“ Ooooooookay.” Kohri giggled again and she yawned again as she settled comfortably on her back.

Once he was sure her breathing was deep and even, Gill exited the house as quietly as he could before running a decent distance from the house. There he collapsed against the grass, laughing for everything he was worth. When he finally wiped the tears of mirth from his eyes, Owen and Luke were looking at him expectantly.

“ You had to be there...You wouldn’t have believed a word coming out of her mouth, but…” Gill laughed again, his rich baritone echoing across the district. “...Oh goddess, that was something else.”

 

* * *

 

_Kohri was looking around, she was at Darren’s tree. Hadn’t she just fallen asleep in her bed? What was going on here? She couldn’t be dreaming, could she?_

_“ Hello Kohri!” a bright voice said, and Kohri smirked a little at it. Sure enough, Angela was walking up to her with a picnic basket._

_“ Is any of that edible?” Kohri asked as she took a seat, as she remembered what Gill had told her about the other woman’s cooking._

_Angela laughed brightly, clear and pleasantly like a bell. “ I deserved that. I daresay you’ve still got the munchies, hence why I’ve got all of this. Mostly just foods from your pantry admittedly.” she said with a small shrug._

_“ You could have told me what your real role was.” Kohri said evenly, leveling her gaze on Angela._

_“ You wouldn’t have listened to me, not then Kohri. You needed to talk to your parents, to say what you needed and to have them assure you that their deaths weren’t your fault. But onto business though. We need to talk sprites. I know Alan told you that he would tell you more about Edge when you completed his rainbow, but something has come up that I need to tell you now. Edge’s tree is on the island, and it’s at the very top of Mt. Gelato. You won’t be able to wake him up as you are now however Kohri. Edge is the Harvest Sprite of the Heart. He will only appear to those whose hearts are fully open, who are ready to love and be loved in return.” Angela began as Kohri began eating. She would have almost thought Kohri wasn’t listening, but the thoughtful way she was chewing said otherwise._

_“ You know why I’ve been holding Gill and I back, Angela.” Kohri said with a scowl. “ I have to weather the storm before I can even think of going for my own happiness.”_

_Angela sighed heavily at the woman’s stubbornness, but there was nothing for it. “ Kohri, I also called you here to warn you. That storm is going to get much, much worse very soon, but I can promise you that you’ll be free once the clouds are clear.”_

_“ How soon? I’m not ready to face Wren again after two weeks Angela!” Kohri exclaimed in dismay._

_“ You won’t be alone, Kohri. I can promise you that. Now eat up. Let me give you my half of the prank war between me and Owen. Maybe you might be able to continue my work.” the arbiter said with a bright grin._

_Kohri almost choked in laughter at that thought but she nodded. It was definitely worth thinking about._

 

* * *

 

Kohri stretched languidly like a cat against her sheets. Gill was sitting on her sofa, reading one of the many books in her collection, and she smiled at the sight. Luke wasn’t wrong that Gill’s presence soothed her. “ Hey…” she called over to him softly. The smell of clam chowder roused her fully though and Kohri sat up in bed as her mouth watered. “ Oooo...Is that Owen’s clam chowder?”

Gill chortled as he put a marker in the book and he set it down. “ I think so. Are you feeling better? You’ve been out for a better part of the afternoon.” he said innocently. He walked over to the stove and began portioning up two bowls.

“ I haven’t slept that good all week. I guess the stress has been getting to me lately. Can I have another cup of the tea you made me earlier? Exactly how you made it?” Kohri asked hopefully. She began stretching again, and she sighed in delight. She hadn’t realized just how tense she had been. “ What else did you add, by the way? That was the best cup of tea I’ve ever had.”

Gill couldn’t give it to her again without her knowledge, and the only reason he hadn’t earlier was because she had needed the rest. She had looked like a caged animal in her bed, though she looked much better now. He just didn’t have to specify just what is was if she asked. “ Jin sent over some tea for you, his own blend. He told me that it might help settle your nerves. That’s what I used with the darjeeling earlier.”

This piqued Kohri’s interest a little as she sat up a little straighter. “ Did he say what kind?”

Gill shook his head. That much was true. Jin hadn’t told him after all. “ No, but I was assured that it would pair very well with what you have here. Do want something else besides the darjeeling though? White peony? Earl Grey? Maybe a rooibos or an oolong?” he offered as he started looking through the cabinet.

Kohri’s mood scowled as she looked down at Gill offering her a choice. All the bitterness that she had been feeling came back to the fore. How Luke and Owen were trying to keep her on the farm, how almost every male she had come into contact with lately asking why she was walking about alone. She had told them all that she was the same person. She didn’t need to be babysat. She was an adult damn it! “ Just choose for me. That’s all everyone seems to want to do for me lately.” she snarled.

Gill stopped what he was doing and he looked over at Kohri in alarm. “ What?” he asked her incredulously. “ Kohri, I’m not trying to make your choices for you, nor will I. I appreciate you just the way you are, even if it drives me a little batty every now and again. What brought this on?”

“ Oh, I don’t know. The fact that every man on this island is trying to tell me how I should go about my day to day business. I’m in a gilded cage, Gill. I can’t even leave my ranch without someone raising a ruckus any more.” She was thinking, quite bitterly, about how everyone had changed towards her since her secret had come out.

Gill’s face softened. Despite the fact that she had told everyone not to treat her differently, all of them had, Gill himself included. He sat on the bed, silent for a moment as he thought of what to say and he pulled Kohri over to him. She put up a fight at first, but the moment his warmth settled into her skin and his lips pressed against her brow, Kohri melted into his embrace. “ I’m sorry Kohri.” he whispered after a moment. “ I saw a side of you the other day that I had never seen before, not to that extent at least. I’ve been worried sick for you over the last couple weeks, and every time I thought I was trying to help, I made you push me away.” His hand was cradling the back of her head, his fingers gently scratching her scalp. “ Let me help, Kohri. You’re trying to shoulder all of this alone. You’re not alone. I promised you that I was in your corner, and I still am.” Gill pulled away so that he could look her in the eye. She had to see how serious he was about what he had to say next.

“ What happened after you spotted Wren awoke something within me that can’t be denied. I saw him Kohri, and I saw just how he was looking at both of us. It’s like a beast within me roared into life, demanding that I protect you from him. He challenged me, albeit silently. Words didn’t have to be said in that instance. If he thinks that he can get to you that easily, that he can get rid of me, he’s got another thing coming. If I ever get my hands on him, he’ll be the one needing a stretcher, if not a body bag.”

Kohri’s heart was pounding furiously as she saw the anger in Gill’s eyes. She knew it wasn’t aimed at her. It hadn’t even flared until he had started talking about Wren. Gill meant every single word, that he would fight tooth and nail if anyone tried to hurt her ever again. That he would protect her more fiercely than anyone else because of the way he felt about her.

Because he loved her.

She looked down as Gill’s hands squeezed hers supportively and then her gaze met his again. His thumb brushed across her knuckles, sending pleasant jolts through her. Had she numbed herself that much that she had been incapable of feeling anything but the misery she had shrouded herself in? Kohri raised a single hand, cupping Gill’s cheek affectionately, and it slid to his neck to pull him closer to her. She felt a pang of disappointment in herself as she kissed his cheek instead, though the thought to taste his lips had been there. “ Thank you, Gill.” she said softly. “ Do you remember what you told me the first night I consciously asked you to stay?”

“ That I had been waiting for you for five years without knowing it was you I needed?” he offered, a small smile on his face. Gill had seen and felt the disappointment when she had kissed him.

“ I think, Gill, that you’re the one I’ve been waiting for too, that I’ve needed all this time.” Kohri admitted. “ I just can’t move forward until the ghosts of my past have been laid to rest. I know I shouldn’t be, but I’m sorry. This isn’t just about me, it’s about us...But as long as Wren poses a threat to you, to what we have, I can’t…” Tears filled her eyes and spilled down her cheeks as she pulled Gill against her tightly and she held him desperately as if he was going to disappear. “ I can’t lose you too. Not when I finally found you.”

“ Nothing is going to keep me from you Kohri. Nothing and no one.” Gill assured her. “ We’re almost there.”

A knock sounded on the door, and Gill got up to answer it. “ I asked my father to come by. I have an offer that might put everyone at ease, both of us included. It’s up to you to accept it though.” he said as he opened the door. “ Hello fath...Elli?”

Elli grinned brightly as Gill answered the door. “ I hope we’re not interrupting anything. The mayor asked me to tell you to come home tonight and that both of you and Kohri can talk tomorrow once the festival is over.” Elli looked over Gill’s shoulder to where Kohri was on the edge of the bed. “ Hey Kohri! Are you up for a girl’s night in? We’ve got movies, pizza, popcorn, and alcohol courtesy of Hayden.”

Kohri was caught between genuine surprise as she saw Elli, Kathy, Anissa, Selena, Renee and Maya on her doorstep and utter hilarity at the shock on Gill’s face. “ You know what…” she began, rising to her feet. “...that sounds wonderful! Owen made a huge batch of clam chowder too. Gill, go ahead and eat, then go home for the night. I’ll be alright.”

Gill smiled as he moved to the side to let the ladies all file in. They had come very prepared, as they all had pillows, blankets, and overnight bags. “ I don’t think you’ve got enough bowls Kohri.” he said as he took his place at the table.

“ We’re not going to use bowls. We’ll use my mugs. Girls, I’m going to go shower real quick.” Kohri said as she grabbed her favorite pajamas and a towel, and then she disappeared into the bathroom as if she had teleported.

Gill chuckled as he took his normal seat, aware of all the female eyes on him in that instant. “ What?” he asked before eating a spoonful of his soup.

“ A good chunk of us have known you since we were kids. This is the first time we’ve ever seen you in a pair of jeans and a tee shirt.” Kathy said.

Gill snorted into his soup, almost choking on the next mouthful. “ I was helping out with the expansion. I couldn’t very well get my other clothes dirty, Kathy.” Gill explained. “ Even I have everyday clothing like this.”

“ Well, damn, you shouldn’t dress so stuffy all the time!” Maya exclaimed, only to be shushed by the other women, even if they were tittering and cackling at the red head’s antic’s.

 _May the goddess help whoever finally marries her..._ Gill chortled as he hurriedly finished his supper. He made a mental note to ask Owen for the chowder recipe as he washed his bowl and spoon and he set them in the dish rack to dry. It was wonderful and it gave off a rich warmth that would help combat the cold weather. “ I’ll take my leave ladies…” he said as he grabbed his jacket and knit cap. He made sure he had the herbal tea Jin had sent over for Kohri sitting at the top of his rucksack, as Anissa would recognize it in an instant. Just as he was slinging his bag over his shoulder, Kohri stepped back into the main room of her home. “ I just finished up Kohri. Have a good night.”

Kohri was toweling off her long sable locks. “ I’ll walk you out. I had something I wanted to ask you about the tea Dr. Jin sent over.” She sat on the sofa to put on her flats.

“ No need to leave your guests, Kohri. I can see myself out. In fact, I insist. I’ll see you tomorrow sweetie…” he finished softly before kissing her forehead. A bright blush covered his face when he realized just what he had done in front of all the young women on the island. Wordlessly, Gill walked out the door and he made a turn over to Ashemore Carpentry.

Quite frankly, he needed some male company tonight after what he had just done.

Kohri had blushed just as brightly but she, and all the young women present all leaned over to watch Gill leave.

“ Damn he’s got a nice ass in those jeans.” Maya breathed out, causing all seven women burst out into laughter at her very astute observation.

 

* * *

 

Luke was just getting ready to grab Owen when Gill came walking up to the shop. Luke wanted to head to the bar for a bit, possibly get shit faced to drive off the negative feelings that had been rolling in his belly. “ She kicked you out? Did the tea not work or something?” he asked with a smirk.

“ Oh no, the tea worked fine. She’s in much better spirits than she was earlier. Elli organized a girl’s night in to surprise Kohri with.” the deputy mayor replied, his tone obviously flustered. “ I need to talk to you and Owen, preferably somewhere private if that’s alright.”

Luke smiled as he slung an arm over Gill’s shoulder. “ What a coincidence. I was just on my way to grab him to go to the bar tonight. Let me and Owen grab a couple beers to bring with us and we’ll go seaside for a bit. Owen and I have a spot we like to frequent when we don’t wanna deal with the rowdiness of the bar.”

“ Sounds good. I think I might join you for one of those drinks.” Gill added.

Luke looked at the flaxen haired man as if he had grown a second head. “ You don’t drink…” he said, flummoxed at the fact that Gill was willing to have one alcoholic drink.

Gill rubbed his face with one hand. “ After what I did, I need it. You’ll understand shortly.”

 

* * *

 

The laughter had died down at Gnocchi ranch and all the ladies had a mug of soup and a glass of Hayden’s potent reserves in hand.

“ Okay Kohri. Spill it. What was that?” Selena said with a broad grin.

“ What was what, Selena?” Kohri giggled as Anissa told her something that tickled her funny bone, also confirming her suspicions about the tea that Jin had sent over. Her azure gaze turned toward the dancer, her eyes sparkling in mirth and camaraderie.

“ That kiss Gill laid on you, that’s what!” Maya exclaimed from her spot near the bed.

Kohri blushed brightly, and all the women cackled like biddies for a moment. “ It was just a kiss on the forehead. There’s nothing special about that.” She knocked back the last of her chowder with a smile. It had hit the spot.

“ I’d say the same thing if he hadn’t called you sweetie.” Selena purred. She was sitting right in front of Kohri and she shifted to let the other woman up for a moment when her shoulder was tapped.

“ That’s the first time he’s called me that, Selena. Believe me, there’s nothing going on between us.”

“ Not yet there’s not.” Elli piped up with a gentle smile. “ I wish you could have seen how worried he was about you Kohri. He was practically in a panic to get here as fast as possible. Take it from those of us who have known him a long time. I for one have never seen him act with another woman the way he has you. I came to the island after Angela had died. This is the most, well, alive I’ve seen him in all the time I’ve been here.”

Kohri’s face softened tenderly at Elli’s observation as she washed out her mug and set it out to dry and she turned up to look at the girls with a sly grin. “ You’re not wrong that yet is the operative word there El. Kath, can you top me off? What I say does not leave this room, nor does it get back to Gill. Period. If not, I don’t go any further. Got it ladies?”

Exuberant answers of yes filled the room as all six ladies turned to face Kohri.

 

* * *

 

Luke and Owen were laughing their asses off as they laid back against the sand. Gill looked so mortified, so distraught and aghast that they couldn’t help themselves.

“ Gill, you didn’t do anything wrong! What harm is there? Honestly?” Owen finally said as Gill knocked back another swig from his beer bottle. He was on his second of the night. They had chosen one that was easy to go down, and Gill had stopped grimacing halfway through the first bottle.

“ It’s the fact that I did that in front of all the girls.” Gill deadpanned, a flush on his face that was from both embarrassment and the drink they had been consuming. “ They probably would have written off me kissing Kohri on the forehead. Everyone knows we’re close. But I called her...her...well, a pet name!”

“ Term of affection would be more apt in this case.” Luke said as he sat up. He threw a fresh piece of wood on the fire and he looked over to Owen. “ Considering how you two feel about one another…”

“ We’re not courting yet, Luke. Kohri’s so strung out because of what happened. She’s not afraid for herself. She’s afraid for me. She can’t bring herself to go forward until she lays her demon to rest.” Gill interrupted. “ She doesn’t want to start something, only to have it ripped away from her.”

This sobered the two men in an instant. It was losing someone she cared about that scared her, not what could happen to her. Just how selfless was their friend?

“ Kohri’s definitely one in a million Gill.” Owen finally said. He raised his beer up for a moment. “ To the women we adore, may they forever keep us on our toes.”

Gill smirked to that and he clinked his bottle to both the others to charge the toast before taking another drink.

 

* * *

 

Kohri enjoyed her girl’s night immensely, and she was pampered beyond belief. Manicure, pedicure, facial... Selena even played with Kohri’s hair after brushing it for her, something that she hadn’t had done to her since her mother died. The dancer had cooed and awed over how silky Kohri kept her sable locks while running them through her hands. They had also opened Kohri’s eyes to something that she hadn’t really thought of before last night.

“ We need to do this again.” Kathy announced the next morning as they made breakfast. “ I haven’t had that much fun in a long, long time.”

“ OOoo! We can do the next one over on Toucan Island!” Selena squealed excitedly. “ There’s plenty of space at the Pineapple Inn! Not only that we can beat the cold there and even get some sun!”

Kohri froze at the thought of leaving Waffle Island. “ I don’t know, Selena. I don’t mind hosting if you all want to do this again.” she said sweetly.

Selena paused a moment as she thought it over, all the women were. Kohri was scared to leave the island because it could mean running into that man again. “ That sounds great Kohri.” she replied after a moment. They had come together to show Kohri that she wasn’t as alone as she thought and to give her some much needed female contact. Everyone had been making such a fuss over her the last couple weeks and they had seen how badly it was affecting Kohri.

Kohri smiled, almost tearfully, at the understanding in the gazes of the women in her home. “ Thanks girls. Maybe we can go to Toucan Island after the new year?” Selena beamed at this and all the girls began talking merrily before they all had to leave. Kohri waved them all off, and she snorted a little at the piles of pillows and blankets that had been left in the wake. They had all needed to go right to the festival, so she had offered to hold on to everything until the festivities were done.

 

* * *

 

Gill knocked a few times on the door, and Kohri opened it with a broad grin. It looked like her night in had been just what the doctor had ordered. “ I wanted to take a look at everyone that came in off the ferries to make sure Wren didn’t sneak back in. He didn’t. If you want, we can go to the festival and enjoy ourselves for a bit.” he offered.

Kohri shook her head in the negative. “ No thanks. Owen and I are heading down to the mines for a bit. But I do need to talk to you.” Her gaze narrowed ever so slightly as Gill followed her inside and she leaned against the table. “ You drugged the tea you gave me yesterday.”

“ I did no such thing.” Gill replied evenly. “ There was nothing but tea leaves and the few accompaniments in what I gave you.”

“ You call marijuana tea leaves?”

Gill couldn’t help it, the corner of his mouth twitched. “ It was an herbal supplement meant to help you relax and unwind. Which it did, I might add.” he stated evenly, his gaze not leaving hers as she tried to kowtow him into feeling bad. He refused to feel anything of the sort. She had needed to relax. She looked infinitely better than she had yesterday.

Good food and good company could do that for anyone.

“ I was as high as a damn kite, Gill.” Kohri snorted when she saw where his gaze was drifting to every now and again. He wasn’t going to back down on the issue. He wasn’t wrong that it had helped immensely. “ I guess I should be thankful you’re as chivalrous as you are. A lesser man would have taken advantage of me.”

Mercy, she looked sinfully delicious at the moment...She had a spaghetti tank on under the red blouse she was wearing, currently unbuttoned and showing an ample bit of cleavage. Gill’s mouth watered, he had never entertained the thought that he was a breast man, as he loved the sight of Kohri’s hips and thighs. Especially in a skirt. But those creamy, perky mounds were begging to be kissed and suckled.

Gill smirked as he closed the space between them. “ You’re right that I’m not a lesser man, Kohri, but I am still a man all the same.” he purred, as his hands settled on her hips, holding her to him tightly. It was back, the fire in her eyes that he savored in moments like this. Kohri was smirking, her eyes half lidded at his proximity. She began moving backwards before she hopped up onto the table, pulling him in closer by his hips, and she looped both her legs around his to keep him from moving. “ Tell me to leave Kohri…” he whispered against her lips as her hands slid towards his back. He bit back a groan as she boldly grabbed both cheeks of his ass to pull him completely flush against her.

A gasp of shock and delight echoed through the room as need and desire thrummed through Kohri at the full connection. “ No, not this time…” she replied huskily, rubbing her nose against his. Kathy and Selena had been all too accommodating in tell all the single women in the room how to get a man to crack. Seduction was an artform after all, and Kohri was proving to be a natural at it. She wanted to make Gill lose his legendary control. “ Show me just what kind of man you are, Gill…Please...” she sighed sexily as his lips dragged up her jawline. He was trying so hard to hold himself back from the point of no return. One of his hands was moving up her side, sliding against the cotton encased skin, and she felt his palm ghost over the swell of her breast. It was as if he was erasing everything Wren had done to her as he touched her. “ Goddess, yes Gill!” she cried out softly and Gill groaned as is shot straight to his loins. Kohri could feel the last of his resolve crumbling as she called on him as passionately as she was.

What had happened when all the girls had been over last night?

Gill’s lips were just about to close over Kohri’s when a shout of ‘Oh shit!’ and a girlish scream of surprise made them jump. Kohri nearly snarled in displeasure, only to have Kathy’s laughter ringing through her ears. She had just told all of them last night how they had been interrupted every single damn time they had come this close to kissing. Now both Kathy and Owen were guilty of snoggus interuptus. “ What the hell happened to knocking?” she growled, her eyes narrowed as she looked around Gill as the front door slammed closed.

Owen was trying not to laugh, he really wasn’t. He had only come to collect Kohri so that they could open up the way to the lower levels. Kohri had mentioned that she needed some Lapis Lazuli, and that was only refined from the gems found deep in the belly of the mountain and Kathy had told him to get Kohri out of the house so she wasn’t cooped up all day. “ I did knock…” he choked out. Kathy wasn’t helping matters in this case. She had already fallen on the couch, still in raucous guffaws.

“ I’ll see you later then, Kohri. Remember, we need to talk with my father later tonight after the festival, so try to keep an eye on the time.” he told her softly. Gill didn’t dare lean in to kiss her, even on the brow or cheek. Things were still so charged between them that he wasn’t sure that Kohri wouldn’t have manhandled him to where she wanted him to go. Gill also doubted that they could have stopped once they got started. “ Stay safe down there. We’ll talk more about this later.” The look in his eyes said that anything but talking would be happening and it sent a titillating thrill through Kohri that she was positive that she would be feeling all day.

Kohri groaned in disappointment as Gill pulled away, despite her attempts to keep him in place. “ Uggghhhh! Dammit.” she groused. “ I will Gill, I promise, on both accounts.” She climbed off the table, glaring daggers over at Owen as Kathy grabbed her’s and Renee’s things and she followed Gill out the door with a quick goodbye. The look in her eyes spelled nothing but trouble for the mason.

“ Kohri, I swear I knocked.” Owen said, holding his hands up in an effort to placate her. “ You probably wouldn’t have heard anything with as focused as you were.”

“ Do you know how many times I’ve been that close to getting kissed senseless? Three fucking times. The third time is supposed to be the damn charm!” Kohri seethed as she hauled Owen in by his scarf. “ Just you wait, it’ll be coitus interruptus for you buster.”

Owen let out a relieved sigh as Kohri relinquished her hold on him so that she could finish getting ready. “ What happened?”

“ You know what fucking happened. You walked in when Gill and I nearly had a moment.” Kohri grumbled as she dug through the side closet for her sturdy leather pack. That would hold quite a bit of ore in it, and the trip wouldn’t be a complete waste even if they couldn’t find any of the finer blue wonderful down in the mines.

“ That’s not what I meant Kohri. Gill had a heart to heart with Luke and I last night. He told me about what you had said about having to lay your demons to rest before moving forward. What changed that?” Owen asked her pointedly.

Kohri looked at him for a moment and she sighed with a smile. “ If you must know, it was Selena, Kathy and all the other girls that opened my eyes to something I hadn’t thought of.”

Owen crossed his arms, looking down at Kohri as if waiting to hear the rest of it. Kohri snorted a little at the sight. Luke and Owen both were the only ones that could demand information out of her like that because they were like her big, annoying older brothers. She loved them all the same for it on the same note.

“ Regret, Owen. All I could think of was keeping the distance between us to keep him as safe as possible, but that’s not doing anything other than making us miserable. Gill’s in danger no matter what, Wren cast down the gauntlet between them. I don’t want to have the regret of not taking the chance…” Kohri’s eyes sparkled with emotion as she adjusted the straps to fit over her shoulders again. Luke had borrowed it about a week ago when he had gone into the mines in search of gold and a diamond for Selena’s engagement ring. After a moment she smirked and her gaze rose from the floor to meet Owen’s. “ So if you and Luke know what’s good for the both of you, you will not come over to my home tonight after seven. How did Luke put it again? Ah yes, I fully intend on having my wicked way with him.”

Owen couldn’t help it, he finally collapsed into guffaws at Kohri’s table. Leave it to her to tell him point blank that she was having some long overdue piping done. “ Just make it into the bed this time, will you? You would have had a hell of a time getting the blood out of the wood and carpeting.” he teased before dissolving into great gales of laughter again..

Kohri laughed as well and she hauled Owen up by his elbow. “ C’mon you big lug. Let’s go get me some blue wonderful. Oh! Before we go, I need to take this off. I don’t want it getting caught and snapping in the mines.” Kohri said as she took off the lucky pendant that Gill had given her. She placed it on her night stand so that she could put it back on later that evening and she raced out her front door.

 

* * *

 

Gill felt an ominous chill race down his back and he looked up with a scowl. Rain clouds were rolling in off the sea, but the forecast had called for clear weather. Elli had never been wrong in the four years that she had been here. What was going on? Gill’s gaze followed to where the darkest of the clouds were collecting above the Ganache Ridge. Well, at least Kohri and Owen would be out of the storm if it did hit. He could only hope it would only pass over, that it was fluke.

Gill’s gut on the other hand was telling him it was anything but.

 

* * *

 

Kohri and Owen were laughing as they made their way down though the mines slowly. It was slow going because they were trying to avoid any pitfalls or the stairwells down had been blocked and needed to be cleared.

“ We’re not making bad time, Kohri. It’s only eleven in the morning and we’re already almost halfway down. There’s only thirty levels to the mine, and we’re on twelve.” Owen told her chipperly, wiping the sweat from his brow. They had double teamed a large boulder and Kohri was rolling the leftover stone towards the wall for Owen to load into a mine cart for later.

“ I still feel like I’m slowing us down.” Kohri panted as Owen followed close behind. She was talking, so she didn’t hear the sharp crack of the ground as she rolled the boulder over a weak spot.

Owen did however and he stopped sharply, looking around worriedly. “ Kohri don’t move!” he ordered.

Kohri came to a pause and she straightened out, looking at Owen in confusion. “ What’s wrong?” she asked. Then she heard the crack, and without warning the ground gave out beneath her feet.

The moment seemed to pass by in slow motion. Owen was screaming, reaching out to grab her by the hand and Kohri reached out to him as well as fear filled her eyes. Their gloved fingers touched, just barely and Owen grasped at thin air as she fell further down.

He would never forget the look in those azure eyes as she was swallowed by the darkness, still reaching for him.

Time suddenly snapped back to normal and Kohri hadn’t even realized that she was screaming for Owen until the sound of her terrified cries started echoing in her ears. She heard a three wooshes total before she hit solid ground and her eyes bugged out in agony as white hot pain flared through the tibia and fibula of her left leg, though thankfully she didn’t buckle entirely to one side. _Just a fracture_. She thought quickly. She didn’t hear the ground crack again when she landed over the sound of her screams, but the embrace of gravity was holding her and dragging her down again. Kohri landed once more, almost all of her weight on her bad leg, and this time she felt the bones snap completely.

A broken howl of anguish tore itself from her throat, but Kohri didn’t even have time to concentrate on it when the loosened earth started piling up on her. Kohri turned over and pushed herself up, kicking herself as far out of the way as she could with her good leg. It was for naught, however, as she was pinned down when a small boulder bounced and rolled over, coming to a stop on her hips, sending her face first into the dirt as she tried to fight past the pain flaring through her lower back.

Kohri retched, unable to hold it at bay from the sheer agony she was in. Tears were flowing freely down her face, she couldn’t stop them if she tried, and she took as deep breath as she began looking for something, anything, that would tell her how far she had fallen. A large white eighteen under the dimly glowing lamp came into focus, and Kohri pushed herself on her elbows. “ Owen!” she screamed out. “ Owen, can you hear me?!”

“ Kohri! I hear you!” Owen called down. He had heard every scream she had released, and they were going to haunt him for the rest of his life. “ What level are you on? I’ll be right down!”

“ NO!” Kohri called up, her tone almost savage. “ Go get help Owen! I’m partially buried under the rubble and my left leg is broken. I’m on eighteen! Go get help! GO!”

Owen nearly had heart failure the moment he heard Kohri say what she had. She was right that he needed to go for help right now as everyone would still be at the festival. He didn’t want to leave her alone. “ I’ll be back as soon as I can, Kohri! Hold on!” Owen called down to her.

Kohri balanced her precariously on one elbow as she reached into her hip-side rucksack. She pulled a flare out and she focused on the end of it for a moment before she lit it. “ Collin. Darren. Ben. Alan. Edge. If any of you can hear me, please...Help me.” Kohri whispered thickly.

A small breeze ruffled Kohri’s hair, and a small gasp echoed through the chamber. “ Kohri!” Darren cried out in dismay. “ Oh no Kohri! What happened? What...What do you need me to do?”

Kohri’s eyes were as hard as sapphires as she looked up at Darren, only for them to soften from fear and pain. “ Go find Gill.” she pleaded.

Darren nodded as his lower lip quivered and Kohri watched him disappear as another gust of wind ruffled her hair. She had five flares. They lasted an hour a piece, though she had a feeling that it would take much longer to safely navigate the mines to get down to her.

What Kohri needed was a miracle.

 

* * *

 

Gill was helping to usher the tourists to their ferries. Those stormclouds had unleashed utter hell on the festivities, and the sinking feeling that he had been having all morning was getting all the more worse. He looked back over to the Ganache Ridge as a fresh spray of rain soaked him, and Gill shoved the wet strands of his hair out of his eyes. The storm was waging there the worst still, and again his thoughts turned back to Kohri. He couldn’t shake the feeling that something was terribly wrong.

“ Gill!”

Without warning Darren appeared before Gill, his wide, brown eyes full of tears and afraid. “ Gill, it’s Kohri! There’s been an accident in the mines! She’s hurt and she’s stuck under a whole bunch of rocks!” the little sprite said, clearly panicked.

Gill hadn’t heard anything past the words ‘Kohri’ and ‘accident’. “ Can you help me get down to her Darren?” he said, his eyes taking on a new gleam.

Darren nodded. “ You’re going to need a hammer and a shovel! Oh, and water. She’s going to need water!” He looked over to the mines as if listening to something and tears spilled down his little cheeks. “ We have to hurry Gill! She’s scared and she’s in pain! We have to help her!”

“ We will Darren. Go back to Kohri and tell her I’m coming. Meet me in the first level and I’ll need you to guide me down.” Gill told him. “ See if we can’t get Collin and Ben to stay with her for now. Their rainbows should have strengthened them again. She has to know she’s not alone.” Gill took off at full speed up the road, and he stopped for a brief moment at the general store. He pulled out his master key and opened the door. Gill grabbed a shovel and a sturdy looking hammer, the color was almost silver it was so well polished, and Gill wrote a note for Simon to charge his account for the two items, that an emergency had come up. Gill then ran to Tamelin Manor and he threw his wet clothing off and into the bathtub for now. He hurriedly changed into his jeans, a pair of boots, a long sleeved shirt and a heavy jacket. As he was leaving his room, he grabbed his knapsack and Gill quickly threw his father’s lantern, three of the small propane tank refills, two canteens, and a few blankets in there. There was no telling if Kohri was going into shock from her injuries and they needed to keep her warm if that were the case. He had just exited the house, his gaze narrowed with determination and both tools strapped to his back just as Owen was riding into town on Hercules, his clydesdale.

“ Gill!” the mason exclaimed, panicked and afraid.

“ I know, Owen! Get Dr. Jin, and Luke! Have Ozzy radio Pascal, and tell him that he needs to come right back once he’s finished unloading the tourists! I’m going ahead!” Gill called out over the storm and he ran off without so much as an explanation.

Owen couldn’t talk for a solid minute. Had Ramsey phoned ahead? He couldn’t think semantics right now. He needed to get Dr. Jin, a backboard, and Luke. In that exact order.

 

* * *

 

Gill made excellent time getting to the Ganache Mine, and he unzipped the jacket and left it near the entrance. It would only get in the way as he tried to go down. Fear seized him for a second, but Gill tamped it down. Kohri needed him. “ Darren?!” he called out.

“ Right here Gill!” the little sprite said, his expression much more determined than it had been earlier. “ Collin helped me clear a path for you. Are you going to be okay?”

Gill nodded, though he was pale as he looked at the entrance that led the way down. It had been more than twenty years since he had gone down those stairs. “ Yeah, I’ll be okay. I have to get through this. Fears get faced every day. I’m just having to face two at once.” Gill replied, his voice quavering nervously.

Darren lighted on Gill’s shoulder for now and he started telling him all that they had accomplished so far. “ She’s on floor eighteen. I’ll help you get around all the pitfalls. Collin strengthened as many as he could, but he needs his strength for when you and the others start bringing her out.”

Gill swallowed nervously as began walking down the steps. Instantly, the walls felt as if they were closing in on him and Gill fought to draw a breath. A small gust surrounded him, smelling of grass, fresh air, and the sea. He looked over at Darren, who was smiling supportively.

“ I knew your claustrophobia might kick in. That’s why I’m guiding you down, and not Collin.” the sprite told him.

Gill smiled back as he caught his breath. “ You’re a miracle worker, Darren.” he said honestly.

 

* * *

 

Kohri’s eyes opened weakly as she looked at the sputtering flame of her third flare. _Three hours...Someone is coming. I’m going to be alright._ Kohri thought, her face in a perpetual grimace. She had been repeating that over and over in her mind. Ben and Collin were with her, trying to comfort her as much as they could. “ Ben, can I have some water?” she croaked. She had stopped crying hours ago.

“ Sure thing Kohri.” Ben replied. He worked his magic, summoning a mouthful of water before floating it into her mouth. He looked up for a second and a bright smile split across his face. “ Darren and Gill are almost here!”

Shock cleared Kohri’s head for a brief instant. Darren had come back with Ben and Collin, but Kohri hadn’t been able to pay attention to anything he was saying besides that help was coming. “ Gill?! He’s claustrophobic! What is he doing down here?” she exclaimed.

“ Kohri?!”

“ Gill! Gill, over here! My left leg is broken, and I’ve got a small boulder pinning me down!” she cried out. Tears, these ones happy, were coursing down her cheeks when Gill appeared from around a corner. “ Oh goddess!” she sobbed happily as Gill took a knee beside her. She got as upright as she could, clutching him to her tightly. She never wanted to let him go again.

“ Kohri, I’m going to start digging you out. Owen’s on his way with Dr. Jin and Luke. You’re going to be alright.” Gill assured her as he pulled his knapsack off his shoulders. He pulled a two of the three blankets from it and he unfolded one part of the way. “ Collin, let me know when someone enters the mine. Kohri, push yourself up as far as you can. I’m going to wrap your torso.”

“ I will Gill!” the little yellow sprite said.

Kohri grunted under the exertion of holding herself up long enough for Gill to help her get warmer and she groaned as she lowered herself back down when he was done. “ I can’t do that again. I almost sick because of the pain.” she groused as she tried to fight off the nausea.

Gill nodded, softly whispering words of encouragement all the while, and he unfolded the other blanket completely. He tucked one end to the bottom of where he had just bundled her up at and he fanned it out over her head. “ This will protect you a little bit.” he whispered. The lantern came out next and Gill turned it on. He wasn’t sure how much propane was left in this tank, but he would switch it out when it started to flicker. Gill laid down, getting face to face with Kohri. She was covered in thin sheen of dirt and silt, and two cuts, both clotted, were on her cheek and her forehead respectively. He looked at her eyes and he cursed when he saw that they were reacting slowly to the light. He gently pressed his fingers to her pulse point, counting the beats per minute. It was steady, but there were moments where it was starting to slow before gaining strength again. “ Kohri, whatever you do, do not fall asleep. You’re starting to go into shock. I can’t do anything to slow the symptoms, but I need you to stay awake. If you start to feel colder, I need you to tell me. Can you do that for me?”

Kohri nodded as she grabbed his hands. “ I can’t even begin to tell you how happy I am to see you.” she whimpered, smiling tearfully all the while.

Gill caressed her cheek before getting to his feet. He needed to work fast. This pile was about as tall as he was. He pulled the hammer from his back, and Gill took a deep breath in as he set into a pre-strike routine. If he had anything to say about it, half this pile was being leveled right now.

With that thought in the forefront of his mind, Gill swung the hammer as hard as he could.

 

* * *

 

Owen, Luke, and Dr. Jin made decent time getting down to Kohri’s level, only an hour behind Gill. They heard the sound of a shovel, and Kohri was muttering a little.

“ Gill?!” Owen called out.

“ To the left Owen! Hurry up and help me! I can’t move this thing on my own and I can’t smash it with a hammer without hurting her!” Gill called out. He had been listening to Kohri fade as she settled deeper into her shock. She was constantly asking for water, and she was starting to lose focus of where she was. “ Dr. Jin! She’s going into shock, we have to get her out of here!”

Jin rushed past Owen, his emergency drug kit in hand while Luke carried the backboard. He took a knee beside Kohri. “ You’ve done a good job keeping her with us so far. Thank goodness you thought to bring blankets. We had to leave the majority of the emergency supplies at the entrance. You guys just start clearing the rest of the rubble. Luke, come over here and see if you can get her talking a little more.”

Kohri looked up weakly from under the blanket. “ Jin?”

“ Yes Kohri, it’s me. Luke’s here too. I’m going to have to give you some medicines to help you, and I’m going to start an iv. You need fluids.” the doctor said kindly. Jin pulled a pair of trauma scissors from his pocket and he started cutting her sleeve away at the shoulder. “ Gill, Owen, warn me if the pile sloughs towards us.”

“ We will, doc. You do your job, lemme do mine.” Owen grunted as he and Gill tried lifting the rock that had Kohri pinned at the hips. “ Damn it! Luke, we need your help!”

Gill looked over to Collin and the little sprite nodded, understanding immediately. Collin didn’t have enough strength to move it by himself, or with Gill; they already had tried, but between the four of them they might be able do it. If the Mother Tree had still been here, Collin would have been able to get Kohri out on his own. “ Alright, on three!”

“ Three!” they chorused, grunting with the exertion of lifting it. It finally gained a few inches and the three men threw it off to the side and away from Kohri.

“ Gill, give me your shovel! I think we can get her onto the backboard now!” Owen exclaimed excitedly.

Gill nodded, doing as he was told and he went over to Kohri. She was babbling, but he caught the words rainbow, way, high, and land. “ Still singing ‘Somewhere over the Rainbow’, Kohri?” he asked her, cupping her cheek to bring her focus to him.

“ Gill…” she whispered. “ Not ‘sleep...Not yet.”

“ You’ll be able to sleep soon. Gill, can you give me some more light? I’m getting ready to place the line.” Jin said, his eyes focused on his task. Gill grabbed the lantern, tilting it for the best light and Kohri hissed in pain when Jin pierced her skin with the needle. “ Almost done Kohri.”

“ Hate f’ckin’ needles.” she grumbled sleepily and Jin snorted in mirth. “ Not funny, doc.”

“ If you say so, Kohri.” Jin chortled. “ At least she’s still reacting to stimuli.” The doctor pushed a few drugs through the line; dilaudid to help with the pain, and a few doses of atropine to help boost her heart rate again. Jin also had two epi-pens that he would us if Kohri’s heart rate threatened to slow again as they were moving her out of here. “ It might just be hypovolemic shock. She’s been stuck down here for hours after all.”

Gill didn’t say anything as he and Luke put the backboard into position. “ You realize we’re going to have to carry her out. Owen needs to navigate and Jin needs to keep an eye on her.” he said to the carpenter.

“ I know, Gill. I’ve got an idea.” Luke said, and reached into the bag Owen had brought along. “ We’re about the same height, the rope here will help us shoulder the weight better and keep us from tiring out too quickly. Dad an’ Ramsey are already preparing Cain’s longest cart, and Kathy was hooking Hercules and Taloolah up to it when we got to the mines. Grab my level from the bag, I want to make sure we keep this straight as much as possible.”

Kohri was in a better place now that she had something for the pain, but she was still very lucid. She watched as Luke measured a cord of rope against Gill while Jin held the other end. It was looped over his shoulders and torso and Kohri smirked as kinky little thoughts entered her mind at the thought of what they could do with that rope. _You’re not going to be getting any for a while, Kohri. You’re going to be lucky not to be in a wheelchair with spinal damage._ She thought to herself. _By the goddess in her tree, this is not even remotely fair all things considered._

“ Kohri, we’re going to roll you onto the backboard now. I’ll splint your leg, get you bundled up fully, and then it’s out of here. Sound good?” Jin asked her. He was shining a pen light into her eyes as he spoke, and he smiled as her pupils reacted accordingly this time.

“ Get me the hell out of here. I’m ready to get some rest in my bed.” Kohri groused. She grunted in discomfort as her hips were moved and she chanced looking down at her foot. Nausea settled over her at the unnatural angle it was sitting at.

“ About that Kohri…” Jin said, his voice and expression taking on a serious mean as he strapped her torso down to keep her from moving. “ Gill, take her hand, I have to set the bone for the moment so I can splint it. Owen, hold the lantern up high. Luke, you pin down the other leg so that I don’t get kicked if she starts thrashing.” Jin braced himself, but Kohri’s broken cries of anguish; despite the medication that he had already given her, tore at his heart. Gill was whispering softly to her, stoically taking the harsh grip that she had on him. Jin silently put the splint on and he pushed another dose of dilaudid through the line to help her. They bundled her up tightly, and Jin smiled as Gill placed a soft kiss against her brow before he and Luke lifted her between them. Jin connected a liter of dextrose and normal saline to the line he had placed in her arm, and he set it up for a decent bolus that he would lower once they had her on Pascal’s boat. " Kohri...I have to take you over to the mainland for emergency treatment. I can do x-rays here, but you need an MRI, as well as reparative surgery for your leg. I can’t do those here on Waffle Island.”

Kohri’s eyes went wide in dismay and she struggled to get off the backboard even though she was strapped in securely. “ No, Jin no! Don’t take me off the island! He was studying to be a doctor and he’s probably started his internship by now! Jin, please, don’t make me leave Waffle Island!” Kohri exclaimed, rocking the board as she thrashed greatly. Fear was giving her greater strength to fight at the bonds, but she couldn’t get out of them.

Gill was more than thankful that Luke had suggested suspending the board between them as Kohri tried her best to get out of it. “ Kohri! Calm down!” he called out to her. Luke said something similar as they both tried holding the board still, and he looked over to Jin. “ Jin, you’re going to have to sedate her or three of us are going to get hurt!”

Jin was already drawing up a decent dose of ativan. He probably should have put her under after all, but what was done was done. “ Put her down and hold down the board. Owen! Hold her arm as still as you can!” Jin said as he took a knee beside her.

Kohri protested, wailing in both pain and fear, and slowly her struggling ceased as the drugs took effect. “ Sleep…” she said softly, her eyes unfocused.

Jin nodded and Gill leaned down resting his forehead against Kohri’s. “ You can sleep now, Kohri. You’ll be alright when you wake up, I promise. I’ll be right there with you, no matter what.” he told her sincerely. Gill meant every word. He’d run to town ahead of everyone, and pack his knapsack with at least a week’s worth of clothing, his checkbook, and his identification documents. Gill was going with her to the mainland and not any of them were going to stop him.

Kohri smiled at the words. Sleep sounded so wonderful right now, she was tired and still in pain. Gill’s lips pressed to her forehead one more time and Kohri allowed the darkness to take her.

* * *

 

Ramsey, Craig, and Cain had already backed the cart up into the entrance of the mines when the five of the appeared through the stairwell. Owen was first, and Kathy instantly ran over to him, throwing her arms around his waist as she sobbed into his chest. Gill, Kohri, and Luke were through next, with Jin right behind them still holding up the bag of saline. The ropes tied to the backboard were cut as the older men took over to give the younger ones a break. Selena was next to run over to Luke, throwing her arms around his neck. A sweet kiss was shared between the two and Gill looked away from them, and back over to Kohri. Hamilton was already coming over to Gill, and he breathed a sigh of relief that they all had made it out.

“ Well done, son. Well done indeed.” Hamilton said proudly as he clapped Gill on the shoulder softly.

Gill straightened even as his aching back and arms protested. “ Has Pascal gotten back yet?” he asked.

Hamilton shook his head. “ He’s still an hour out. He had to ride out the storm and it slowed him down considerably. Not only that, he’ll have to refuel once he get’s here.”

“ So Kohri will have to wait another three hours at least. That works out. I’m going with her, father. I…” Gill stuttered a little as he fought to find the right words to say.

“ You’re in love, Gill, you don’t have to explain anything to me. Go get cleaned up and ready to leave. Elli and I will hold down the fort at the town hall.” Hamilton assured his only son.

Gill smiled as he gave his father a hug, silently thanking him for understanding. “ How did you know?”

Hamilton chuckled even as he gave Gill a meaningful look. “ I married your mother, didn’t I? You look at Kohri the same way I used to look at Jillian. You’re mother would have definitely approved of her.” the mayor replied as they began walking out of the mines.

“ Just Kohri?” Gill asked with a smirk. He had been engaged to be married almost six years ago after all.

“ No, she would have loved both Angela and Kohri, Gill, because they both have something in common. They make you happy. That’s all we want as parents for our children.” Hamilton said with a smile. “ I’ll see you before you leave.”

Gill nodded and he stepped out into the fresh air. The rain had stopped, though the clouds still rumbled angrily in the distance. The stars were just peeking out from behind them and Gill turned back for a moment, watching as everything was loaded into the cart with Kohri to take her into town.

To hell with getting clean, he had to make sure both of them were set for this excursion. Kohri might hit him for going through her unmentionables, but hey, duty called. Gill fought back a smirk as he began making his way over to Gnocchi Ranch.

He wondered if he could find those little lacy pink boyshorts for her to wear.

 

* * *

 

Kohri could feel the room spinning as she came to. Where was she? It smelled like bleach, and antiseptic. The air was too cold for that matter. “ Where?” she slurred, trying to sit up. Pain in her hips kept her from moving and she groaned in agony. Her leg wouldn’t move the way she wanted it to either. What was going on?!

“ Kohri?”

A familiar voice! Kohri looked up, her vision still blurry, and severely out of focus. Steel grey eyes, blonde hair, and a worried angular face started to come into focus the more she concentrated on his features. “ Gill? Where am I?” she asked. Kohri wanted to sit up. This wasn’t Jin’s clinic, it didn’t smell the same.

“ St. Angela’s.” Gill told her. “ Don’t try to sit up on your own. You’re hips were both dislocated and the right one has three fractures because of the boulder that was on your back. They were set back into place, but you can’t put that much pressure on the bones right now. Here…” Gill hit the button on her bed that would raise her into an elevated position. He didn’t do it too high however, Kohri was dealing with the after effects of the anesthesia and the potent pain medications they had her on.

Kohri sighed happily at the level and her vision swam once more before focusing on Gill. “ I have to be dreaming if you’re here on the mainland.” she chortled sadly as he leaned in to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear. Her eyes focused on his lips and Kohri raised the hand that wasn’t connected to her IV to pull him in by his neck.

If this was a dream, that meant that there was no one there to interrupt them this time.

Her lips slid over his, and Gill groaned in delight before adjusting his position so that he could get the access he wanted. It was a slow teasing at first, just both of them testing the feel of each other’s lips in an unhurried meeting. Gill’s scent, sandalwood and lavender, filled her nose and Kohri felt his tongue, soft and velvety, sweep across her bottom lip. A silent plea to taste her, she realized and she granted it as her fingers slid into Gill’s hair and the other hand grasped at the arm that was holding him on her hospital bed.

Honeydew, summer heat, and sweet tea; Kohri’s flavor, inundated his senses as Gill felt Kohri deepen the kiss between them with a low moan and he answered that with a groan of his own. She smelled of the basic brands of soap and shampoo that they used here, and Gill felt himself instantly missing the scent he knew her for. Her nails gently scratched at his scalp, and the innocent action went right to his loins. Gill’s free hand caressed her neck, savoring everything about this moment. He was lost to her, drunk on the feeling that she was pulling from him with something just as simple as this. Gill felt her tongue twirl and dance with his, and he matched her passion gently.

This is the kiss they should have shared in her home three days ago. This was what had been held back all this time and Gill held himself in place as Kohri tried to pull him in closer. She was in no shape to even try to handle his weight above her.

So lost were they in one another that neither of them felt the cold, green gaze on them from the doorway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my dhov, this chapter was sooo damn satisfying to write. I can't even begin to tell all you how hard it was for me to keep to my story outline. Normally by this chapter my love interests are IN an established relationship, not just starting one. Nonetheless, this story is far from over, and things will be picking up faster between Gill and Kohri now. 
> 
> Not only that, there's gonna be some new people on the island when they get back.


	14. Confrontation

Gill was keeping vigil at Kohri’s bedside once more, watching her as she slept off the anesthesia. She had a smile on her face that he couldn’t help but mirror and his fingers tenderly caressed her cheek in her repose, tracing her soft, full lips.

By the goddess, she had tasted so sweet.

It seemed as if it was the fourth time that was the ticket, despite the fact that Kohri had fallen asleep once more while she had been kissing him senseless. Gill’s skin still tingled from the aftershocks of that tender, all encompassing moment. There were no interruptions, not unlike the other few moments where they had come close. There was no rush to learn the other’s flavor, no hastiness to finally feel a connection. That one kiss had been well worth the wait and all the frustration that had preceded it.

Even if Gill could have tried, he couldn’t imagine it going any other way. He didn’t want to question what had changed Kohri’s mind, but Gill knew better than to look a gift horse in the mouth. The curiosity lingered at the back of his mind nonetheless, but it was tempered and curtailed by the utter elation he felt.

With the state of mind, or lack thereof rather, that Kohri had been in, Gill was honestly wondering if she would remember any of it. Even if she didn’t, he now had something with which to tide him over until Kohri told him she was ready.

Her injuries were severe, but she would heal in time. Gill would be there for every part of the journey if she would have him there.

Luke entered the room, carrying two trays of food, and Owen entered behind him with another two. Without saying a word, Luke deposited his two trays on the mobile table, and he wheeled it directly in front of the flaxen haired man. “ You have barely eaten anything since we left Waffle Island, Gill. Kohri’ll wake up sooner or later. You not taking care of yourself isn’t going to speed that up.” He said softly. His golden brown gaze leveled on Gill sternly and he pointed down at the food. “ Eat.” He ordered simply

Gill had to admit that everything smelled delicious and he nodded silently to convey he understood. He hadn’t been able to bring himself to eat anything while Jin had been operating on Kohri’s leg. He had been much too anxious, completely beside himself with worry that he had paced the entire ten hours.

He wouldn’t be surprised if he had actually worn a groove into the floor outside the door leading to the operating room.

Luke and Owen however had insisted that Gill at least go into the bathroom to clean up at soon as Jin was done. Gill still had a thin film of silt and dust over him and he hadn’t changed out of the clothing that he had gone down into the mines in. That insistence had included some rather physical measures; which nearly had Gill outright brawling with the two men for that matter, but in the end the deputy mayor had cleaned up. It had been the fastest shower Owen had ever seen anyone take, but Gill looked somewhat refreshed when all was said and done. It was a sure sign to both men that he wasn’t even in his right mind, as Gill was seemingly neurotic about his image. For him not to care about being filthy for the better part of two days was not like the young man at all.

They weren’t sure if he had slept yet since arriving in the city, as Owen, Luke, and Jin were staying at a hotel five blocks away and Gill had not joined them once in the two rooms that they had acquired. It was close enough to walk, and helped the men to feel a little sense of home here in the city.

Gill cleared through the first tray, not realizing how ravenous he was until he had bit into the first sandwich. His gaze constantly flickered over to Kohri, as if he were afraid that she would wake while he was stuffing his face. Every bit of food was consumed however and Gill sighed contentedly at his full stomach. He’d feel better once Kohri woke up. He wanted to be the first person she saw again.

The silence between the three of them was something he wasn’t used to. Then again, all three of them were worried for Kohri in their own way. He thought over the last few days and Gill chuckled softly. He had no clue how Owen and Luke had put up with him, he had been a right terror. “ Thank you, both of you. I’ve been a pain in the ass to deal with since we got here and I know it.” Gill stated simply as he took Kohri's hand in his again.

Owen smiled at the admission and he chuckled. “ I’d call you out on it, but then I think of how I would act if it were Kathy in this position. In all honesty Gill, I could only wish to hold myself together as well as you have through this entire situation.” The russet haired man said, his tone full of admiration.

“ I’ll say. He was the first one at Kohri's side when he won’t even go near the mines for anything. He’s got closetphobia or something like that.” Luke added.

Gill snorted in mirth as he stood up to stretch. They were right that he wasn’t doing himself any favors neglecting his own needs, no matter how much he felt that Kohri’s superseded them. She was more than likely to chew him out for not taking care of himself while he was waiting. “ The word is claustrophobia, Luke.” Gill grunted as he stretched and did a few trunk twists to work out some of the kinks he had from sitting too long. “ I’m going to go ask them for a cot. I won’t leave her side if I can help it, but…”

Luke breathed in a sigh of relief as Gill yawned sleepily. All that food had done the trick. “ We’ll stay for a while, don’t worry Gill.” the younger Ashemore assured him earnestly. “ You’re not the only one waiting for her to wake up after all.”

Gill nodded as he left the room, and the two remaining men smiled at one another.

“ I was worried we were going to have to do to him what we did to Kohri.” Luke admitted softly.

“ Same here. But I think he’s past the worst of it.” Owen replied as he relaxed as much as possible in the chair, flipping through the channels available on the tv. “ Though I think Jin won’t hesitate to resort to tranqing him if he feels Gill’s not getting the rest he needs.”

A chuckle from the door answered that statement as the doctor walked into the room, looking over Kohri’s medical record. “ You’re not wrong about that Owen. Did he finally eat something?” Jin asked.

“ Sure did, Doc. He’s trying to get his hands on a cot. I don’t think he means to leave the hospital at all.” Luke said, smirking a little.

“ I won’t cause a fuss as long as he’s cleaned up, eating, and sleeping.” Jin murmured as he began looking over Kohri’s vitals. Gill had told him that she had woken up for a brief moment from the anesthesia about four hours ago when he had been by last time. In fact, Kohri was still smiling in her sleep. Jin smiled at that, at least her dreams seemed to hold a happy thought or two still. The sound of wheels against tile made him turn and Gill walked back into the room with a folding cot, a few sheets, a pillow, and a heavy blanket.

All the nurses had been talking about how lucky their patient was to have such a handsome young man so dedicated to her. More than likely, they would do everything in their power to keep them both comfortable as possible.

“ Finally going to get some rest?” Jin quipped, his tone stern. He had told Gill more than once to get some sleep on the ride over, before he had rushed into the OR with Kohri, and even after the fact. The last two days had been draining on all of them and Gill hadn’t slept a wink.

“ Yes, doctor, I am.” he groaned. Gill didn’t need another person fussing over him. They all had enough on their plates.

“ It’s about time. I expect you to get out of this room for at least an hour after you wake up. You need to stretch your legs and move around.” Jin ordered imperiously. “ I have no qualms in asking these two to make sure that you do so.” He added as he motioned to Owen and Luke, who were smiling broadly at this news. This whole instance had them on cloud nine, knowing that they were getting a little of their own back for all the years that Gill had been bossing them around.

There were somethings that just never changed, even if a friendship had sprung up.

Gill’s shoulders sagged a little at this news. This was karmic retribution at its finest, the deputy mayor under the thumb of two of the men he hadn’t even been able to stand a year ago. “ Understood, doctor. I’ll make sure to take a stroll around the flower garden later.” he promised.

“ We’ll join ya. I’m not used to spending so much time indoors.” Owen added with grin.

None of them saw the shadow at the door, listening in to the conversation that slinked away.

 

* * *

 

Kohri groaned miserably as she felt herself coming to. Her head was spinning still and nausea was setting in. Her eyes snapped open, full of clarity at the apprehension she was feeling. The only sound in the room was the soft, rhythmic beep from the machine monitoring her vital signs, but Kohri could feel that she wasn’t alone. There was someone here in her room that didn’t belong here. Her head was facing away from the doorway, hopefully maintaining the illusion that she was still sleeping and that she had only groaned in discomfort in her repose. She wanted to move her hand over to the call button, but she didn’t want to alert them to her wakeful state.

There was something about the smell of her surroundings that was putting her on edge, but it was more like a subconscious reaction. It was kicking her fight or flight instinct into high gear, though Kohri couldn’t figure out why. The smell of lemons, cloves, apples, and cedar suddenly pulled Kohri back to the night her parents had been murdered, almost drowning her in the fear that she felt from it, but her instincts for self preservation fought it off.

That scent had been the only thing she could smell besides the blood for months.

“ I know, you’re awake Kohri. Imagine my surprise when I saw you on Waffle Island a few weeks ago.”

Her cover blown, Kohri turned her furious sapphire gaze on the man who haunted her very existence. She went to sit up, only to find that she was strapped down to the bed by the padded leather cuffs that were used to keep patients from thrashing and harming themselves further. “ Wren! You snivelling, despicable pile of licentious putrescence!” she seethed as she struggled as hard as she could against her bonds.

The sharp edge of a scalpel was suddenly at her neck as Wren’s cold, bright green gaze met hers evenly. “ Now, now Kohri. I know I’ve told you once before not to resort to name calling.” he sneered, pressing the blade into her skin a little deeper. It wasn’t enough to draw blood, not yet, but it would if she kept it up. He was baffled at her reaction however. This was not the Kohri that he had seen at the festival two and a half weeks ago. Not the jittery, caged animal that he had taken such pleasure in tormenting for a few moments. “ Besides, didn’t I liberate you from your parents? Didn’t I set you free to pursue what you really wanted to do?”

Wren was absolutely correct that Kohri was not the same woman that she had been two weeks ago. She was tired of being afraid, she was tired of living life looking over her shoulder at every turn. Most of all, she was sick of this bastard. She was rapidly settling into what Gill had dubbed fight mode a few weeks ago, and she was now raring for battle. “ You did no such thing!” she whispered vehemently, still straining against the cuffs holding her. She covertly wiggled one foot. He hadn’t cuffed her feet because of her injuries, thinking she wouldn’t use them. “ You are nothing but a rapist and a murderer, and I absolutely refuse to be another one of your conquests! You know what else?” An evil smile formed across her face despite the fact that she was at his mercy, with a blade at her throat. “ I’m going to take so much joy in knowing that you’re going to be someone’s bitch in prison for the rest of your life. That you’ll be the one raped and screaming for help that will never come.”

Kohri didn’t flinch as Wren pressed the scalpel into her flesh, this time cutting into the skin and drawing blood. She could feel it running down her neck and into her hair and pillow. She raised her chin and kept her eyes to his defiantly.

Kohri would never show this bastard fear ever again if she could help it.

* * *

 

 

Gill was taking his walk as he had promised Jin that he would. Owen and Luke had managed to get him to leave the hospital completely, even if they were only right across the street browsing a department store. The uneasy feeling that had settled over him at the Harvest Festival came back with a vengeance and wordlessly he took off like a bat out of hell out of the store, not even hearing Luke and Owen’s protests at his sudden exit.

Something was wrong with Kohri and none of them were there with her.

Gill cut through the traffic, not caring at all at the horns of the cars blaring at him. He vaulted over the hood of one car that came to a screeching stop in front of him, his mind only concerned with getting to the woman he loved.

He tore through the lobby at high speed, ignoring the receptionist’s pleas that he slow down. Gill wasn’t going to stop until he got to Kohri’s room three flights of stairs up.

Gill only prayed that he would make it in time.

* * *

 

 

“ You will drop the charges, and I may let you live.” Wren seethed, pressing the surgical tool harder against her skin, rending the flesh apart a little more. He was livid at seeing this. He wanted to see the fear in her eyes again, not this blatant defiance.

“ Kohri?!” Gill’s footsteps were pounding as he ran full speed for Kohri’s room.

“ I will do no such thing! You can’t control me anymore!” Kohri said before taking a deep breath. “ Gill! He’s here!” she screamed shrilly.

Wren grabbed both of his ears as Kohri’s screech rattled both of his eardrums and disorientated him. Kohri, with a bellow of pain as her body protested the movement, brought her broken leg up and she kicked Wren square in the balls. Wren grabbed at his injured bits as he stumbled for a few steps and he looked up at Kohri with abject rage.

“ I’m going to kill you for that!” He seethed, stuttering all the while.

“ Like hell you are!” Gill bellowed as he ran into the room, tackling the injured man to the floor.

“ Gill! He’s armed!” Kohri cried out, struggling even more against her bonds than she had been before.

The sounds of them tussling below her filled the room as Gill and Wren were wrestling, both trying to get the upper hand. Wren was trying his damnedest to stab the scalpel into Gill’s jugular, but Gill was holding him off and pushing him the other way. Wren took a shot at shoving the knife down, and it pierced the skin and muscle of Gill’s left arm. A four inch wound began bleeding freely, making the dark blue shirt he was wearing black from the saturation.

“ I’m going to kill you for touching what is mine…” Wren hissed. His eyes had taken on a crazed mean when he recognized Gill as the man that had disappeared with Kohri at the festival. He would get rid of this poser so that he could claim his prize.

“ She’s not yours!” Gill hissed in pain, but he finally knocked Wren’s hand away, sending the scalpel skittering under Kohri’s hospital bed from the force he used. He brought his knees up and he kicked off of Wren, giving him space to get to his feet. Wren rushed Gill in an effort to get the upper hand, but the deputy mayor was ready for him.

Gill caught Wren by the lapels of his lab coat and he drove his knee up into the other man’s diaphragm. He did this twice more, and Wren collapsed to the floor in an effort to catch his breath. Gill couldn’t even feel the pain in his arm as adrenaline coursed through his system. “ Kohri isn’t an object to be used. She’s a human being. She doesn’t belong to anyone, let alone you.” he seethed, kicking Wren in the head to knock him out. Gill rushed over to the bed where Kohri was struggling against her restraints and he helped her to get the first one loosened.

The delicate _tink tink_ of the first cuff being undone swam in Wren’s ears. That kick has more than likely given him a concussion, but Wren was far from being done with either of them. He groaned as he pushed himself upright. Damn that bumpkin! No! There was no way in hell that Wren would stand to suffer such an indignity. He reached towards his back as he shakily got to his feet and the doctor shuffled over to where Gill was helping Kohri work at the second of her bonds.

The click of a gun made Gill stop short and he looked at Kohri, her gaze horror stricken. This was her worst fear come to life after all, that Wren would take someone else away from her. Someone she cared for.

“ There’s the look I was waiting for…” Wren purred as he drank in the aghast expression on Kohri’s face. That look was as potent as viagra to him. “ So it’s you she’s afraid for, not herself. Stupid little whore.”

 _Oh, he’s going to pay in blood for that one..._ he mused dangerously, his eyes locked to the side for any movement. Gill then looked at Kohri, silently pleading with her to stay calm. “ It’s going to be alright Kohri.” he told her. “ I have a promise to keep, remember?”

That nothing or no one would ever take him from her.

Kohri nodded silently after a moment.

“ Move off to the side.” Wren ordered, not even bothering to care that Kohri was finishing freeing her other wrist. He had read her file, she wouldn’t be moving anytime soon due to the severity of her injuries.

Owen and Luke had just arrived to the door and they were looking at the scene in shock. Owen recognized Wren in an instant and his coal gaze ignited with anger at the sight. “ You!” the mason hissed as he began menacing on Wren.

“ Owen! No!” Kohri screamed as Wren pointed the gun at Owen instead and reflexively he pulled the trigger. Her eyes filled with tears as Owen dropped to the floor, pain written all over his face as he held to the wound in his side, and he glared hatefully up at Wren.

Damn all of this! She couldn’t let then die for her!

“ You fuckin’ bastard!” Luke bellowed, charging the other man with fury blazing in his golden brown gaze. Luke managed to land a solid punch on Wren’s jaw and he had to dodge to the left as Wren leveled the gun on him next. Luke grabbed at both his wrists, holding them high above their heads. They wrestled with the gun as Wren tried level it out again for a kill shot and Luke winced as a bullet grazed his shoulder when the it went off once more. Luke spotted the chair nearby and he brought their hands down, hoping to force Wren to drop it.

Gill blindsided Wren from the right as Luke managed to get the gun pointed to the floor. He tackled the man down to the tile, and he quickly pinned the bastard down by sitting on his chest, his knees digging into either arm. The shock and sudden fear that registered in Wren’s eyes made Gill smile ferally.

It was about time this fucker had learned what fear was.

He didn’t even hesitate to start pummeling. The first sight of blood put him into a frenzy, and Gill let all of his hatred out in a hailstorm of blows. He couldn’t hear anything over the blood pounding in his ears, all he could see was red. The smell of copper fueled him further, as did the crunch of his fists and knuckles against this bastard’s face. His rage wasn’t something that could be easily quelled as he thought of every instance Kohri had broken down over the months because of the man beneath him. Gill felt as if he were landing a punch for every single tear Kohri had shed, the looks of horror on her face, for every anxiety attack. Most of all, for all the misery Wren’s very existence had caused for both of them.

For every moment that the thought him had kept Gill and Kohri apart.

“ Gill, stop! Dude, he’s down!” Luke said, pulling Gill up and off of him. He had grabbed Gill by his injured arm, but the deputy mayor shook him off as if he were just a fly. Luke had to put Gill into a full nelson and physically haul him off the downed man when he saw that Wren was wheezing for breath. “ Don’t kill him Gill! C’mon man! Let him serve time!”

Gill seemed to return to himself at this and he looked down at the nearly unrecognizable face of the crazed doctor. His chest was heaving and he looked over at Kohri, worried that she was going to see him as some sort of monster. “ Kohri, are you…” he panted heavily. He could hear the hospital security coming down the hall.

“ Gill…” Kohri whimpered her eyes filling with tears. She could reach him from where she was and her fingers grazed his. He had split his knuckles giving Wren the beating that was long overdue. Kohri brushed her lips tenderly along the back of his hand. Gill has promised that there was no one out there that would protect her as fiercely as he would. Every promise he had made to her, he had kept. She met his gaze again, hauling him in against her. “ I was so scared he was going to kill you.”

Gill let out the breath that he hadn’t realized that he had been holding as his arms wrapped around her protectively. “ I’m sorry you had to see that side of me.” he whispered sorrowfully. He wasn’t sure if his heart could have handled her turning away from him due to fear.

Kohri snorted derisively as she cupped Gill’s cheek with the hand not attached to the iv. “ What side was that? I was watching you beat the ever loving hell out of that flagrant mattress-soiling conglomerate of intellectual constipation. I’d pay good money to watch you do it again for that matter.” Kohri said with a tearful smile and she pulled Gill in once more, hugging him as close as she could. “ I’m just happy you’re all alive.”

Gill chuckled at the heavily worded insult before he pressed a kiss to the top of her head before he looked over to Luke and Owen. The taller man had towels pressed against the gunshot wound to stop the bleeding and even though he was pale, Owen was giving Gill a broad grin. “ Any one else feel as if Jin might kill us himselves for this?” he joked.

“ He might. I’ll tell you what though. You certainly held up to what you said about beating the shit out of him, Gill.” he chortled before wincing in pain.

A police officer stepped into the room and his eyes fell on the occupants of the room, almost dispassionately in Wren’s case it seemed. “ I don’t think I need to tell all of you not to leave the hospital. Young man, I’m going to need you to come with me however.”

He was speaking directly to Gill.

Kohri looked between the officer and Gill, utter panic on her face. “ No! He’s done nothing wrong. That man was trying to kill all of us! He was just protecting us!”

Gill kissed Kohri’s brow as he got to his feet, his arm and shoulder throbbing in pain. “ I’ll be fine Kohri.”

What went unsaid in that simple kiss had butterflies all aflutter in Kohri’s stomach. That hadn’t been the normal, innocent peck that he would do lately. There was an intimacy about it that made shiver in delight and she watched him as he began walking towards the door. “ Gill, wait...Please.”

Gill smiled, trying to assure her that he’d be alright. He had a good feeling about this officer. The look in her eyes made his words fall however. She looked as if she needed to ask him something. “ What is it Kohri?”

“ Did I do something different while I was coming off the painkillers? I don’t know why but it feels like something shifted again.” Kohri inquired nervously.

Gill smiled even as he walked back over to the hospital bed for a moment. That had just confirmed his suspicions that she had no recollection of what had passed between them in the early hours of the morning. “ Only the entire world, Kohri.” He whispered as he pressed his forehead to hers. It was as close as he would get to telling her what they had done when she had woken up from the anesthesia.

“ He won’t be leaving the hospital. Don’t worry. I just need to ask him a couple questions, get that wound in his arm checked and bandaged for now, a fresh change of clothes, and he’ll be back by your side. I promise you that Miss Phelps. Your friends need to get treatment too, and I’ll need to take their statements as well. All things considered, it’s best I speak to this young man first as he’s the one currently on his feet. Not only that, you’re going to have to be moved to another room while we process the crime scene.” the officer said kindly. She might not recognize him yet, if at all, but he had been the one to respond to Kohri’s hysterical emergency call a year ago. He had always known that Wren Matthews was guilty, and now there was no chance for bail or parole in this case. He had just tried to silence the only surviving witness to his case himself, and in turn had threatened the lives of three other people.

Not only that, but they were getting the CCTV footage. That would be the final nail in the coffin.

“ No worries son, I doubt any jury is going to find you guilty for what you did.” the officer said with a grin.

“ Thank you for the vote of confidence, Officer…”

“ Muffins. Theo Muffins.”

Both Kohri and Gill reacted when they heard the name, and Theo smiled kindly at the two of them. Kohri’s smile grew huge as she let her grip on Gill loosen.

“ You’re Amelia’s husband.” she whispered and her voice grew thick in remembrance. He had been the only one to believe her about Wren’s guilt in killing her parents and he had promised her that his wife would take her on herself if she chose to go to trial.

And so Amelia Muffins had. Even her unit had been skeptical until the first assassination attempt.

“ That’s right, Miss Phelps. I think that besides you, Amelia, and the rest of her team, I’ve wanted to see him get his just desserts.” Theo said with a wink. His gaze was full of pride as he looked at the young man. He was obviously the one responsible for Wren’s state as he had massive amounts of blood spatter on his shirt. “ What’s your name, son?”

“ Gill Tamelin, sir. Kohri, I’ll be back in a bit. You’ll see.”

Luke walked over to Kohri’s bedside as both of them watched Owen be loaded onto a stretcher. More than likely, he’d be taken right to surgery to have his wound taken care of. “ I think after all this, a kiss ain’t just gonna be enough.” Luke murmured with a cheesy grin.

Kohri looked at him with a glare that all but screamed ‘Really?’ and she smacked his arm for the not so subtle hint.

No one saw Wren stirring slightly on the floor, nor did they realize that the gun was still in his hand.

 

* * *

 

 

Gill was in a separate hospital room having his arm bandaged. His shirt and pants were missing, he didn't know where it had disappeared to in all honesty, but that was neither here nor there. His knapsack was in Kohri’s room, so getting a fresh set of clothes was nothing. What he had been wearing was ruined beyond cleaning or repair as it stood. Theo was taking his account of the events of what happened when the three of them heard another gunshot ring out.

“ LUKE!”

Gill, not even caring about his state of dress, held the padding to his arm, and he ran right for Kohri’s room with Theo on his heels. Why had they all forgotten about the damn gun?!

The sight they came to was not what they were expecting. Luke was holding Wren’s hand up high and it looked as if an officer had just taken the gun from him.

“ You are not taking the coward’s way out, mother fucker!” Luke hissed. Blood was running down his face where the bullet had grazed his forehead when he pulled the gun away from Wren’s chin. “ You are going to pay for everything you’ve done to her. The goddess as my witness, you will pay.”

Gill met Luke’s eyes from across the room with a nod Luke snorted at seeing Gill in just his socks and boxers. The other man was quickly realizing his hasty decision to not grab a hospital gown as Kohri turned a fetching shade of crimson and she tried to look elsewhere. Luke shrugged as if to say ‘Ah well’.

Jin was definitely going to kill the three of them for this.

 

* * *

 

“ What the hell were you three thinking!” Jin railed even as he placed an anesthetic into Gill’s long gash. “ He had a gun! He could have killed all of you! Of all the inconceivable, asinine, downright foolhardy things to do! You three engaged him! No all four of you did!”

Gill, Luke, and Owen; who was being kept overnight for observation even though his gunshot wound was through and through, all looked at one another for a moment. Luke’s grazes had been stitched shut as well, though the stab wound was not the only thing Gill had suffered.

He had broken two knuckles beating Wren’s face in.

“ That nothing was happening to Kohri on our watch.” they declared simultaneously.

Jin looked over at Kohri for help, as she was in the same room as Owen at her behest, and she crossed her arms stubbornly. “ Nope. I agree with them one hundred and ten percent, Jin. You’re not going to get me to say anything to the contrary.” she declared as Jin quickly stitched the large gash and then bandaged it.

Jin groaned in defeat. Scappers, all four of them! He grumbled under his breath as he set Gill’s knuckles for him. He definitely ascribed to the adage ‘Doctor, heal thy patient’, but Jin couldn’t help but take a little perverse pleasure as Gill grunted in pain from it. “ I still can’t believe you beat him that viciously Gill.” he whispered. Jin couldn’t even try to fathom how deep Gill’s hatred of the man had been for him to have turned, as one officer had put it, Wren’s face into pudding. He shot another glare over to Kohri. “ Don’t think you’re in the clear either ma’am. I haven’t even had a chance to tell you the extent of your injuries yet, and you kicked him with your bad leg nonetheless!”

“ I got my revenge on the offending party is more like it. It might’ve hurt like hell, but I’d do it again and again, all day long if given the chance.” Kohri retorted, her eyes narrowed.

Luke and Owen couldn’t help but clench their legs together at that statement. Thank the goddess that they had never pissed Kohri off to that extent.

“ It was the heat of the moment, Jin. He had hurt Kohri, had her in a position where she was almost completely at his mercy, and he was threatening to kill her. That’s enough to make any man lose himself.” the deputy mayor shot back unrepentantly. “ What’s done is done, Jin. There’s no way I’m going to feel guilty for protecting someone that didn’t have the strength to do so herself. If Kohri hadn’t been hurt, she probably would have taken him out on her own.”

“ Damn straight.” Kohri piped up as Jin began applying a waterproof cast to Gill’s hand.

Luke smiled at that thought. “ If you think Gill, was vicious, just think about it Jin. Kohri was the one with the ax to grind. She could have done much worse than kicking him in the nads. ” the carpenter said proudly. Gill, as far as Luke was concerned, had risen to the occasion admirably. Not only that, it had been badass to watch him pummel the ever loving hell out of the bastard. Even if he did wear some dorky ass shorts in warmer weather, Gill was as cool a guy as they came in his estimation.

Jin shook his head as he finished setting Gill’s cast, but he smiled as he saw the way Gill and Kohri were looking at one another from across the room. Luke and Owen had also been on their best behavior today for that matter, and knowing how they were with Kohri could only mean two things.

They were either waiting for Jin to leave, or they were giving Kohri a break of sorts until she made it back to Waffle Island.

The door to the hospital room burst open and Amelia looked at all the occupants there. Her eyes fell on Kohri and she felt her breath hitch in her throat when she saw the huge cast on her leg. “ Kohri! Theo told me Wren tried to kill you again! Oh my goodness, are you alright?”

Kohri smiled as Amelia rushed over to her bedside and she gave the other woman a long hug. “ I’m fine Amelia. My boys kept me safe, just like I told you they would. You can add three more counts of attempted manslaughter to his billet for that matter. Luke and Owen were shot, and he stabbed Gill.” the rancher replied.

Amelia looked over to Gill with something very close to pride in her eyes. She had told Hamilton that Gill and Kohri were going to get along famously when Kohri had first arrived to Waffle Island after all. Theo had told her at how the flaxen haired man had viciously beat Wren down. Not even she could recognize him at first. “ So I heard. Theo already took all of your statements and handed them over to me and my unit so we could get them added to the case we’ve been building up. Kohri, now that Wren’s been arrested, that might mean that the court date just got jumped up and you’ll have to stay here on the mainland until everything’s concluded. Is that going to be alright?”

Kohri looked over to Gill as he came to sit on her bedside. “ What do you think?” she asked.

“ It depends on the court date to be honest. I don’t know if our budgets could handle hotel living for anything longer than a month. Not only that, you’re going to need something that’s wheelchair accessible for that matter.” he said, trying to pull together a plan.

“ No need to worry about that. Both of you are welcome to stay with Theo and I until everything has been concluded. I already know that the two of you need to return back to Waffle Island either tomorrow or the day after.” Amelia was looking over at Luke and Owen as she said this and she smiled at the sight they all made before she started laughing uproariously. “ It’s looks like the musketeers went into battle after all.”

Kohri, Gill, Owen, and Luke all shared a look before they too joined in, much to Jin’s consternation. Amelia had been right on the money that they all looked like they had been through hell. Owen winced a bit as he held his wounded gut, though he couldn’t stop laughing.

“ Oh yeah, we are definitely dressing up as the musketeers for next Halloween.” Luke snickered as he sat down comfortably in the chair. His expression grew serious after a moment. “ I wanna know when the date is now that it’s gonna be sooner than we thought. Kohri’s going to need as many people there as possible for support.”

Amelia smiled kindly. “ I’ll come tell you personally Mr. Ashemore.” she agreed.

Luke made a face between a grimace and a laugh. “ Do not call me that. Mr. Ashemore is my dad! Just call me Luke, Mia.” he finally chortled. “ I’m not old enough to be called that yet.”

Amelia nodded silently as she looked over to Gill. He was being subtle with as solicitous as he being with Kohri. Kohri as leaning into him now that he had taken a seat on the bed with her, her eyes closed with the contact. “ Kohri, I’ll be back in a day or two to check on you, but I will need to talk to you one on one. Wren’s probably going to be drugged up for a few days so that he doesn’t try to kill himself or escape. Even if he did get out of his room, I doubt that he’d come to your room. You’ve done the one thing he wasn’t expecting, you took a stand. He’s the kind of predator who is used to his victims just rolling over. You just might give others the hope to come forward as well.”

Kohri smiled at that thought. “ I hope that’s the case Amelia. They deserve justice as much as I do.” she said earnestly. Gill gave her shoulder a soft squeeze as she said that and Kohri looked up into his tender gaze.

It was as Angela had said. The clouds were clearing and she wasn’t alone.

* * *

 

 

Owen was released two days later, much to the chagrin of a good chunk of the nurses. He was such a handsome young man, wholesome too. Definitely not the type they saw in their wards all that often. Both Luke and Owen promised to be there for the trial, which had been moved up to take place in three weeks. As Theo had predicted, the CCTV footage had been the final piece of evidence that they needed. It even had audio, which damned Wren all the more. Amelia had watched the footage and she had smiled with pride when Kohri had nailed Wren in the dick with her heavily bound foot, despite the pain it had caused her charge. Her brow rose when she saw just how ferocious Gill had been in beating the other man to a pulp. She would have never thought the deputy mayor had it in him, but it was obvious that the two of them were close. They were going with what Gill had said as well if the Matthews clan tried to press charges for Wren’s vicious beating.

Any man would lose himself if someone he cared about were threatened the way Kohri had been.

Newspapers were hounding Kohri and Gill for interviews about what had happened, and they refused every time, stating that everything would come out at the trial. Amelia played interference every single time, expertly sending off the news hounds to the best of her ability, seeing as how Kohri was still in the hospital.

Finally, Jin decreed that Kohri could be released, as he needed to return to Waffle Island as well. Irene could only do so much and he needed to be on hand.

“ Just remember, your tibia broke in three places, your fibula in two. I had to set them with steel plates. You were exceedingly lucky that your pelvis wasn’t shattered. However, both of your hips were dislocated and you have three long, jagged fractures on your ilium. An MRI revealed some swelling on your spinal cord as well, but that will abate over a few months. You’ll be in a wheelchair for at least twelve weeks though so that both your leg and hips can heal and you’ll need to go through physical therapy. You’re not going to be able to work your farm over the winter months Kohri, nor should you be on your own. I understand your need to be independent, but you’re going to be in a wheelchair. You’re going to need help. If you refuse, I will ask the mayor to house you over at Tamelin Manor.”

Kohri sighed heavily. There really wasn’t any way around this. “ I understand Jin. I’ll make the arrangements for a live in nurse while I’m here.”

“ You don’t need to go that far, Kohri.” Theo said with a snicker as all eyes settled on Gill. “ I’m pretty sure Giloof!” Amelia had elbowed him hard in the ribs to shut him up. Even Theo had seen that there was something on the cusp of budding between the two.

“ What Theo is trying to get at Kohri is that I was already making the arrangements to stay with you as it was until February, and that I would be more than happy to do so even with the change that happened.” Gill said.

“ That was the offer you told me about a few weeks ago?” Kohri asked.

Gill nodded and Kohri smiled, nodding brightly. Owen and Luke had promised to fix her house up to be wheelchair accessible and that they were going to make her office into a master bedroom.

Gill had to admit that he couldn’t wait to get her home. He was looking forward to some one on one time with her. They hadn’t had even a single chance to talk alone. Someone always had to be nearby just in case. Kohri had been under twenty four hour surveillance ever since it had come out in the papers that she was back in the city. Amelia’s unit had their hands full, but they had been prepared for this. It was just happening sooner than anyone had planned.

A soft knock brought the five’s attention to the door. “ Excuse me. I’m Jessica Runnels, I’m with the Herald’s Post. I was wondering if I could ask Miss Phelps some questions.”

Amelia opened her mouth to tell the reporter to wait, but Kohri quieted her for a moment. There was something about this woman’s attitude that had Kohri interested. “ What kind of questions?” she answered.

“ I was hoping to have a candid interview of what your family life was like before your parents’ murders and how you’re coping a year later. The anniversary of their deaths is coming up the day you go to trial and I want to remind the people of the kind of man Senator Phelps was.” Jessica replied honestly.

Kohri smiled as she looked over to Gill, Amelia, and Theo. “ Can Miss Runnels and I have a word in private? Five minutes tops Amelia.”

Amelia nodded. Kohri had a knack of knowing if someone was trustworthy or not. It seemed she felt that Jessica was a good one.

The door closed and Jessica stood nervously at the door.

“ That’s not the actual question you had in mind.” Kohri stated simply.

Jessica’s head shook and she looked up to Kohri with tears in her eyes. “ How did you do it? Get past the fear? How did you stand up to him? What did you do that I could have done differently?” She cried softly.

Kohri sat up on the bed a little straighter and she patted the spot right beside her. Jessica took the offered seat and she burst into sobs as Kohri pulled her into a supportive and comforting embrace.

“ I was there sweetie. It’s okay. It gets better. It will get better.” Kohri whispered as she let Jessica cry herself out.

Amelia poked her head through the door after the five minute mark and her expression and her heart softened when she saw the two women embraced on the bed. “ We best give them a few more minutes.” Amelia said simply as Gill and Theo both looked at her expectantly.

 

* * *

 

Kohri gave Jessica the exclusive right to interview her after the trial was finished with, something that every newspaper had been clamoring for. She also gave her the candid interview Jessica had asked for, going in depth on how wonderful her parents had been and how hard it was adjusting to knowing that they weren’t in her life physically any more.

_‘ The ones we love never leave us. Not truly. They’re always right here in our hearts. We will see them again. I know it. But as long as you hold your heart open to love, whether it be familial, romantic, or platonic, you realize that you were never alone in the first place. It took me the better part of a year to realize that. I just hope that the love I’m looking for knows I’m waiting.’_

Amelia smiled as she read the article and she looked over to Kohri. It was amazing how much she had grown in under a year. That last bit though had been aimed right at Gill and he had barely looked at the article. Then again, if he were to do anything, they needed privacy. Something he and Kohri couldn’t get for more than a few moments because of her security detail.

Gill was probably biding his time for now.

A jury found Wren Dallas Matthews guilty of one count attempted rape, two counts manslaughter in the first degree, one count of intimidation of a witness, and four counts of attempted manslaughter in the first degree on top a slew of other charges. The judge presiding had sentenced him to life in prison without the possibility of parole.

The next day had papers quoting Kohri and Gill on how they felt about Wren. They had some very heavy worded quotes that the journalists had been tickled pink with.

**“ Wren Matthews is a cruelly licentious delinquent and a masturbatory one dimensional orgy of indecency.”**

**“ He’s a cruelly ill-bred neanderthal and a primitive blood-curdling blackguard who has delusions of adequacy. Trust me, some of the men I know are definitely his better in many cases."**

**“ Wren Matthews is nothing but an indescribably lascivious miscreant and a glaring monotonous solitaire playing proof that evolution can go in reverse.”**

**“ He’s an unconscionably contemptible fiend and a maniacal feeble-minded pulp of stultifying inanity.”**

Kohri was sitting in the bed that she and Gill had been sharing in Amelia's home, clutching the paper to her bosom as she laughed hysterically. “ Oh sweet goddess I can only wish I had thought of that one! You...solitaire playing proof...Oh goddess, I’m gonna piss myself!” Kohri howled as she fell on her side.

“ I say your shot at his adequacy was the money maker.” Gill said as he laughed along. He wondered if every store would be out of Merriam Webster dictionaries by morning as people tried to understand just what they had said. The thought made him laugh even harder and he leaned onto the bed to face Kohri.

Kohri smiled as she reached over to smooth a blonde lock from his face. “ We’re finally going home tomorrow.” she said happily.

Gill nodded and he gently pressed his lips to Kohri’s palm. It would take a week or two, but everything would quiet down after their return. He was anticipating being kicked out of the house for a celebratory girl’s night to be held within days of her return. Hopefully, he and Kohri would get a chance to be alone for longer than a few minutes once they got home. Sure they had some time here, but Amelia’s home wasn’t the right place for where the next major discussion they needed to have was. Sure it was cozy, and Kohri's security detail had lessened now that the trial was over, but Gill wanted to be in someplace comfortable for both of them. Quite frankly, the feeling of the lack of privacy with Kohri had lingered even though the trial was concluded.

Kohri felt as if she were on cloud nine. She was finally free of everything that she felt had been chaining her to the past. It was because of Gill that she had finally cast off those shackles. Kohri shifted closer, pulling Gill in closer all the while. She wanted to deepen that happiness, make the memory eternal in the only way she could think of.

A quick knock on the door almost had Kohri seeing red and Gill chortled softly as he sat up. “ Yes?” he answered.

Amelia poked her head in and she smiled at the irritated look on Kohri’s face. Well, she had definitely interrupted something. “ Pascal just moored at the pier. Is everything ready to move over to the ship? Theo’s offering to help you load it up.”

Gill got to his feet and he slipped on his trainers. “ That sounds good to me. Why don’t we make a night of it once we’re done? Go get some dinner? My treat. We have a reason to celebrate after all.” he offered.

Kohri opened her mouth to tell him no, and to demand that he get back here and finish what should have rightly been concluded on her kitchen table almost a month ago, but she held her tongue. Amelia was chuckling at the irate, petulant glare in her eyes. “ Sounds good Gill. Before you leave can you take me down stairs so that I can get into my wheelchair?” she asked.

Gill smirked as he scooped Kohri up into his arms, his eyes glittering promisingly. “ Best part of the night.” he purred so that only she could hear him. He heard movement heading down the hallway, accompanied by the sound of laughter as a door shut.

Amelia hadn’t been able to hold back after watching Kohri turn seven different shades of pink and red in the matter of a few seconds.

Kohri’s arms were locked around Gill’s neck as he held her tightly to him. Even with the injuries he had sustained in her defense, Gill seemed to have no trouble lifting her. She could feel his musculature under his clothing, pressed against her softness invitingly. Kohri wanted to feel him in other ways, to taste his mouth and skin, to…Kohri’s blush deepened to scarlet when she realized just where her thoughts were going.

Damn it all for her accident in the mines. These next few months were going to be nothing but torture! Pure, absolute torture!

Gill was still smirking sexily at her and Kohri’s fingers twirled the silken blonde strands that fettered along his neck. He had to know where her thoughts had gone. Kohri pulled herself up so that she could come in closer.

She needed that kiss like her next breath.

“ Kohri...I need to ask you to be patient just a little longer.” Gill whispered before she could press her lips to his. “ Believe me, I want this just as badly, and like you I am sick of being interrupted at every turn. Just hold out until we get home...Let me savor the moment and not have it marred by someone else.”

Kohri groaned in acquiesce as her head fell into his neck. Sometimes she hated his vulcanesque logic. She looked back up to him, a small grin in place. “ Nervous?” She teased.

Gill’s gaze was intense as it locked to hers and Kohri felt the color rise to her cheeks in the wake of that hungry look. “ Hardly Kohri. If I start kissing you right now, no one is getting either of us out of this room until morning. And as lovely as a thought is, Amelia’s home is hardly the place. I want us somewhere that we both know.” He said softly, the tone heavily laden in desire and promise. His voice was like a caress in of itself and Kohri’s hold on Gill tightened as it shot through her. His eyebrow quirked as did a small grin at the corner of his face.

This could make things interesting…

“ Got it Gill. You want us in our bed.” Kohri hissed. Damn him and that voice. Her snickers had almost gotten soaked from the sultry, dulcet tone. “ Did you have any ideas for dinner?”

 

* * *

 

Luke and Owen surprised Kohri at the pier when the pair came bounding off of the boat from out of nowhere. Sea ice had nearly locked Pascal’s ship to the dock and it had caused the two to miss the last leg of the trial. Kohri’s wheelchair almost skidded along the cold ground as she raced over to them in her excitement. Both of them had been recovering when she had seen them last after all. Kohri hugged her boys tightly as happy tears raced down her cheeks at the sight of them. She hadn’t realized how much she had missed them.

If this was her reaction to seeing her friends, how was she going to feel once she saw home for the first time in a month?

They hadn’t changed much over that time, with the exception that Luke now had a scar across his brow where the bullet had grazed him. Selena had nearly killed him herself when she had heard what he had done, but she was happy that he had returned to her alive nonetheless. Kohri talked with the two, catching up, while Theo and Gill loaded their things with a smile. There wasn’t much to put there after all and Gill understood how close the friendship was between the three. They had done just as much to help Kohri when Wren had attacked her in the hospital after all and had opened the way for Gill to put the bastard down.

Luke and Owen smiled devilishly at one another as the mason pushed Kohri down the road. The poor rancher didn’t see the look they shared.

“ So Kohri…” Luke began as he sauntered beside her, but just out of reach.

 _Uh oh..._ Kohri thought.  _Here we go. I'm in for it now._  She recognized that tone of voice. She was in for some of their special brand of teasing and quite heavily for that matter. They had needed to be on their best behavior while she had been in the hospital, and they wouldn’t have dared done this with Gill in the same room.

“ Has anything happened while we’ve been gone? You know…” Luke said with a grin. “ Spit swapping?”

“ Necking?” Owen added from behind her.

“Bussing?”

“ Petting?”

“ Smooching?”

“ Spooning?”

“ Canoodling?”

“ Any mattress symphonies?”

“ The horizontal mambo?”

“ Copulation?”

“ Fornication?”

“ Pollination?”

“ Being pierced by the divine ray?”

All these synonyms were rattled off at rapid fire between the two, leaving Kohri to wonder if they had practiced this. The last one had Kohri in utter conniptions as they walked down the road, for Luke had popped a stupid pose where he ghosted his hand across the sky as if following the sun. They drew the confused gazes of other pedestrians for it, but Kohri didn’t care. She had been anticipating this and she had missed it, well a little at least. Kohri’s ribs began to ache from her laughter when Gill finally caught up to them and the look on his face was worth a thousand words.

It clearly said ‘You couldn’t wait one more day to do this?’.

All three friends were laughing at this point and Gill couldn’t help but smile at the sight they made. They really were the three musketeers and he had been roped in as D'Artagnan. Gill took over pushing Kohri’s chair so that Owen could walk beside her and engage her better, and he just watched the three. No matter what, even if he wasn’t pursuing a relationship with Kohri, Gill would have been stuck with them. The three men had her in common after all.

Kohri looked up and over her shoulder at Gill. “ So where are we doing dinner?” she asked.

“ I was thinking of the little bistro off of fourth.” he replied as Kohri snorted in amusement. They specialized in italian food. Gill could hear Amelia, Theo, and Pascal talking behind them, but not what they were saying entirely. The only thing Gill was thinking of was how he and Kohri would finally get a moment alone tomorrow.

Well, after the inevitable homecoming party that was sure to encompass the entire island that was.

 

* * *

 

Gill had been pensive the entire boat ride back to Waffle Island, and he had been looking out over the bow for the last three hours. Luke had wanted to engage him more than once in conversation, but Kohri had stopped him.

“ Leave him alone, Luke. This is the first chance Gill’s had to himself in about a month, let him enjoy it.” she hissed as she yanked him back into his chair after grabbing him by the ponytail.

“ Owowowowow! Shit Kohri! C’mon! That’s as bad as grabbing a saiyan’s tail!” Luke whined as he reluctantly sat back down.

“ Saiyans don’t exist, Luke, therefor there’s no comparison to how much it actually hurts.” Kohri retorted with an amused snort. She should have never gotten him hooked on the anime. He was forever browsing her extensive dvd collection it seemed. “ Besides, he’s probably got the same thing on his mind right now that I do.”

Owen was shuffling a deck of cards for them to play whatever game Kohri picked next. Admittedly, they were running out of options on which card game to play from here. “ What would that be Kohri?”

“ Gill and I need to have a long talk in private about where we’re going to go from here. The problem is, well, I can see this talk going one of two ways and quite frankly I am not in any sort of physical condition for it.” she said with a blush.

Luke and Owen burst into great peels of laughter at that as Kohri crossed her arms and looked off to the side in her embarrassment.

“ I can hear Jin now!” Luke howled as his chair teetered backwards precariously. “ Don’t engage in any rigorous horizontal activity until I’ve given you a doctor’s note!”

Kohri’s bottom lip quivered as she tried her damnedest to stave off her mirth. She could even see Gill’s shoulders shaking. He must have heard Luke all the way over there. Finally it was all for naught as she joined her friends in their hilarity. “ Rigorous horizontal activity?” she finally questioned.

“ Doctor’s note! Oh sweet goddess, Jin would do something like that!” Owen wailed as tears of mirth and joy streamed down his cheeks.

“ I know right? Oh shit...Whoa!” Luke cried out as his chair finally toppled. This renewed Owen and Kohri’s laughter, as Luke was doing the same at his own clumsiness while holding his aching head.

Gill looked over his shoulder towards the three with a small grin. Kohri was right that he needed some time to himself. He was thinking about the promise that he had made to Kohri last night. She was also right in what she had said about the talk that they needed to have.

Maybe it just wasn’t time yet…

That didn’t matter to Gill. He was willing to wait as long as it took for her to be ready. He had already told her as such. He just hoped Kohri’s patience didn’t wear thin over the oncoming months.

 

* * *

  


Gill had right on the money that there was a huge celebration waiting for them as soon as they got off the boat. Luke had carried Kohri’s wheelchair down the plank as Gill followed with Kohri in his arms. He stopped for a brief moment, only to look over at Kohri with an amused glance.

Something unspoken passed between them as Gill and Kohri began laughing for all they were worth as he carried her down to the dock.

“ Is that couple’s telepathy again.” Luke whispered with a grin as he set the chair up for Kohri, and he made doubly sure to set the wheel locks.

A massive amount of cheers, catcalls, and whistles followed the two down and Gill eased Kohri into her wheelchair. Once she was comfortable, Kohri caressed Gill’s cheek as they shared another humorous look.

Who would have thought that clumsy moment almost a year ago would have led to this?

Gill kissed Kohri’s knuckles debonairly, drawing cackles and whistles from the womenfolk gathered, before he straightened and he had no choice to follow as everyone began making their way to the inn.

The party lasted most of the afternoon and well into the evening before Gill saw that Kohri was getting tired. Couples had started taking to the floor when the music came on, and Kohri looked out upon them all longingly.

“ Did you want to dance before we leave, Kohri?” Gill asked her as he leaned over.

“ I can’t even stand supported yet. Doctor’s orders, remember?” Kohri replied with a melancholy grin. She’d love to be dancing right now, but alas, she was bound to her wheelchair for another eight weeks.

Gill set the locks on either side before scooping her up into his arms. “ Who said anything about you standing?” he inquired playfully. Understanding dawned on Kohri’s face as she smiled brightly at him and she kissed Gill on the tip on his nose. “ Would you care to dance with me, Ms. Phelps?”

Kohri smiled as her arms locked over his shoulders and around his neck. “ I believe I would be so inclined, Mr. Tamelin.” she replied happily as she played with silken blonde strands on his neck again. She loved the feeling of his hair between her fingers.

The two were so lost in their own world that they didn’t even care that people were watching, waiting, anticipating any sign that would indicate that they had come together during their month long absence. The younger women were sighing dreamily, wishing they had someone that looked at them like that. The older ones were smiling happily at them, their joy was contagious. All the men were placing bets to see just when Gill got a ring through his nose. It was a running bet, as Owen and Luke were thinking of proposing to their girls as well. It was a race to see who would be the first to the alter.

Kohri yawned sleepily in Gill’s embrace and at the end of the song he settled her back into her wheelchair. It was time for them to go home.

They made their rounds, thanking everyone for the party, and Gill eased Kohri back out into the winter chill. The silence they shared was companionable, no words needed as they both relished in the fact that they were finally back where they belonged.

Gill unlocked Kohri’s front door and they both sighed as the warmth of the fire in the grate washed over them. Kohri took in the changes to her home, and she felt a little stab of pain that she had been gone for so long. All of her plants had been lovingly attended to however and she smiled at the sight of all the flora. Their bed was nowhere in sight, and Kohri wheeled herself over to where her living room was. The bookshelves were still in the same place, but her television, the sofas, coffee table and dining table had all been set up to offer her easy access to everything. The marble hutch had been carefully moved over near the fireplace and Kohri smiled as she came to a stop before it. “ It’s over.” she whispered to them. “ He won’t hurt anyone else ever again.”

Again, the way Kohri was positioned in front of the glass made it look as if her parents were right behind her. She swore the pictures of them were beaming with pride as they looked back on her. When Gill turned around however, as he had been hanging up their coats and scarves, he stopped dead in his tracks.

Her parents **_were_ ** there, glowing with a soft angelic light as they looked down on their daughter proudly.

Kohri turned towards Gill after a moment, wiping a stray tear or two from her cheeks. He looked like he had just seen a ghost. “ Gill?” She asked, worried at the shocked look on his face.

“ Did you...They were…” he stammered out. The visions of Burdock and Damiana Phelps has faded from sight when Kohri had turned around. Gill crossed the room in three great bounds to sit at the table. His knees felt weak after that.

“ Gill, what’s going on?” Kohri inquired as she wheeled over.

“ They were right behind you. That was…” Gill couldn’t even put it to words properly. “ Wow.”

Kohri looked back over to the hutch, and the pictures of her parents smiled back at her. They had been right behind her? That was why they had looked as different as had! It was no wonder that poor Gill had nearly had a coronary at the sight of them. Kohri smiled softly as she turned her attention back to her housemate. “ Let’s take a look around. I want to see just what changes were made to my house to accommodate my wheelchair. They had better be temporary.”

Gill looked over to Kohri through his fingers. She wanted to go exploring when he had seen her parents spirits? He was more than ready to just call it a night!

They needed to talk first.

“ Before we do that though, we need to talk about something important.” Kohri said as she positioned herself in front of Gill.

Gill turned in the chair to face her and Kohri took his hands in hers. “ Ironic, seeing as how I’ve been doing quite a bit of thinking myself as well.” he replied.

“ I know you said we would continue from where we left off in the room we were sharing at Amelia’s, but I…” Kohri paused for a moment, as if trying to find the right words. “ I don’t want to continue this chat just based off of the physical response we had to one another. I want it to be because of what you told me that night on the way back to here last year. I don’t want to lose focus on what really matters, Gill. If we go forward from here, the physical will be put on hold until Jin’s cleared me to get back to work back on my farm. I don’t want to force you to wa..”

Gill was losing patience with her at this point. Had she not believed him when he told her it didn’t matter how long he had to wait? The only thing he wanted was to be with her. Kohri was still rambling, and Gill did the only thing that came to mind. He cradled both sides of her neck and he pulled her forward just enough to press his lips to hers.

“ I’d be lying if I said that I haven’t thought about sex with you, Kohri…” Gill whispered as he rubbed his nose to hers. “ I can promise you that it’s only been an occasional thought on the same note. When I didn’t see you for a month, you were at the forefront of my mind every waking moment. I would catch myself staring at the phone. I wanted to call you, to see how you were doing but I wanted to respect your request for space. I can’t tell you how often I thought of coming over here, just to tell you that I wanted to be with you, Kohri. All I want is you, just as you are. Nothing more, nothing less.” Gill brought her hands up to gallantly press sweet kisses to the tips and the knuckles, and he could see Kohri waiting for him to continue. She knew he wasn’t done yet. “ It wasn’t the promise of the physical that drew me to you completely, it was you just being the way you are. I can’t get you out of my head or out from under my skin. My heart had been untouchable for years, but then you unlocked everything that I tried to hide away after I lost Angela. It’s only fair that it’s yours now.”

Kohri watched his hand, mesmerized, as he laid hers over his heart. She could feel the steady rhythm against her palm as it hammered against the confines of his chest. She weighed his words, thinking over her own irrational musings. She was so worried that Gill would want to jump right into a physical relationship. He admitted he wanted her body, but he also made it clear that he found her mind just as equally, if not more so, appealing. He also was putting the decision in her hands again, leaving himself open and vulnerable. Gill was offering her a fully committed relationship, but only if she wanted it.

Did Luke like spinach?!

Kohri smiled as she pulled Gill in close. “ So you’re suggesting that we go steady?” she purred as Gill smiled, rubbing his nose to hers once more. He hummed an affirmative as Kohri kissed him deeply, slowly memorizing the flavor that seemed unique and for some reason familiar.

He tasted like a cool, crisp winter day, of lavender infused honey, and... _Oh sweet goddess_...she thought with a small laugh.

Tomatos.

Gill smirked, his brow raised in curiosity for what had caused her to giggle after a heartfelt confession like that. Kohri sat back in her wheelchair, unable to keep herself from laughing and Gill folded his arms as he waited patiently. To an outsider he would seem cold and distant, but Kohri knew better. The look in his eyes was saying ‘Well?’.

“ You love tomatos way too much.” She finally got out. “ You actually taste a little like them.” Kohri pulled him in by his collar and she smiled the moment they were face to face. “ Let’s go to bed Gill. I think you said something about holding me hostage until morning if you were to start kissing me.” Kohri hummed happily as Gill captured her lips with his once more, and he got to his feet to push her chair for her.

“ I may have said something along those lines…” Gill purred flirtatiously in her ear as he pushed her forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to end the chapter a little sooner than this, but I had to let Owen and Luke get a little of theirs in seeing as how they couldn't do anything while Kohri was in the hospital. And the insults? I had a blast with those! Intellisult is a long winded insult generator that I fell in love with and I picked the best five and tweaked them just a little so that they didn't all look the same. Thanks for reading!
> 
> 11/6/17: I went in and edited the end of this chapter. No matter which way I tried to do it, I couldn't make the next chapter work, but I needed these scenes in there. I apologize to the ones who have to go back and reread this chapter, but I should have some more out this week to try to make up for it.


	15. Patience is Rewarded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're in the orchard folks. There is citrus on the wind.

Gill and Kohri were the talk of the entire island for all of three weeks once it was clear they were in fact courting. All the older women were happy to finally see him moving on and all the younger women were hard pressed to get any details from Kohri what it was like living with him full time. As Gill had suspected might happen, he was unceremoniously ejected from his and Kohri’s home for a girl’s night.

Thankfully Luke and Owen were more than happy to spend it with him at the inn.

Kohri came to note that there were more people on the island that hadn’t been there when she left. The blacksmith’s shop had not one, but two jewelers now with the arrival of Julius Pendelton. An eccentric young man with a high love for fashion and things of beauty, Julius was an interesting addition to say in the least. He had made his home over in the Maple Lake district along with Toby and Jin.

Ramsey’s granddaughter Chloe was now living with them, much to Owen’s delight. He loved children, and Chloe had a blast playing with her teddy bear of a cousin. Both her parents were in the military and had been called off for duty, and Chloe had no other family members that she could stay with. She was having an utter blast exploring the island.

Simon and Barbara’s daughter finally returned and Kohri was able to meet the illustrious Phoebe. The engineer in her went nuts at seeing Kohri’s thesis project, and the two women had spent the better part of the day; and supper much to Gill’s delight, going back and forth with ideas of what could be done to tweak it or even make it bigger. The three had spent the better part of the meal debating, and soon enough, the teal haired woman began joining them on Fridays for debate night.

Anissa’s brother Taylor returned as well, along with Toby’s little cousin Paolo, and the two boys were a constant staple to see with Chloe when she wasn’t with Owen. Hayden had joked that the three of them were going to strip Kohri, Owen, and Luke of their affectionate nickname of Musketeers.

The only reason all the heat was taken off of Kohri and Gill within three weeks was because of the shock that happened out of nowhere. A dark horse of sorts came out from behind and beat Luke, Owen, and Gill to the alter. No one had known or suspected them either, which had thrown everyone for a loop.

Jin and Anissa had shocked everyone when they mailed out their wedding invitations. They married a few days after Valentine’s Day, and Kohri couldn’t help but feel a small stab of jealousy looking at the two as they shared their first dance as husband and wife.

Would that have been her if she hadn’t fought against loving Gill all that time last year? How long had she denied them the same happiness?

If Anissa’s and Jin’s marriage came as a surprise, it was nothing compared to the utter shock that happened when Toby and Renee announced their nuptials within a month of the doctor’s marriage.

Needless to say it had Owen, Luke, and Gill suddenly feeling as if they were in the crosshairs of who was next. Kathy and Selena weren’t helping matters either. At both weddings, they wore identical expressions that all but screamed that they were ready too.

Gill was thankful that he didn’t feel the same kind of pressure from Kohri. Then again they had only just started their relationship, even if everyone else felt that the two had waited long enough. He was curious as to why Kohri never evidenced the same reaction that Kathy and Selena had however and her reply unexpected.

“ Because I know that if you want to marry me Gill, you will ask me. I know you well enough to know that you’ll do it on your own terms and no one else’s, no matter how much pressure you’re under. Why are we on the subject of marriage anyways? We’re busy enough with all these samples here in the lab.”

The last three months of their relationship had been nearly the same as their friendship, but with the added bonus of spontaneous shows of affection. Gill had even snogged the hell out of Kohri on a Friday night debate when she kept cutting down; logically to his chagrin, every point that he made. He had been longing to do that for much too long, and it had been extremely satisfying to see the sloe eyed look that she had on after. Unfortunately for him, Kohri only took it as a silent surrender. Gill loved the varying levels of kisses that they shared. They ranged from the quick pecks used for thanks, hellos, or goodbyes, to a somewhat short, but intense kiss that left his knees weak if Kohri was pleased with something he had done for her and even lengthy bouts of making out. Granted those particular kisses left them both frustrated and needy, but Gill didn’t care. While he was attracted to Kohri on a very physical level, it was her mind that had drawn him in in the first place. It was also the other things that everyone else took for granted. Her small mannerisms when she was working, the faces she made when she was stumped or delighted. The look in her eyes whenever her gaze turned to him...

By everything that was good and green on this island, Gill loved her, just as she was.

 

* * *

  


Kohri rolled out of the bathroom one evening in her favorite pajamas and she stopped in front of the vanity to brush out her hair. The boys had gone all out when they had turned Kohri’s office into the master bedroom. The floors were a rich dark wood which offset the pale green of the walls beautifully. The ivory bed set that she used to have had been replaced by a beautiful four poster bed, complete with sheer pastel curtains that complimented the walls. Two armoires were on opposite sides of the bed and a vanity with it’s own bench was across from the foot of it. Pictures of many different types of flora abounded, all with their scientific names artfully applied with calligraphy. In fact, Kohri had come to learn that Julius had had a hand in helping to design her room for her. It was amazing how little he could go off of.

The worst of it though? Well, if Kohri had felt that her new bedroom was fancy, then the master bath had her drowning in opulence. A large, sunken marble tub sat against one wall, and there were even buttons and the like for a jaccuzzi setting. A standing shower was across from it, complete with a bench for her to sit on, that was big enough for four people easily. His and her sinks were right beside them, with toilets at either end of the counter. It was sparsely decorated, but the feeling of the room was sensual. Especially the tub…

“ That tub all but screams sex.” she had deadpanned the first night they were back home.

Gill couldn’t help but agree on that note, but Kohri had come to love it all the same, especially after a round or two of physical therapy. Kohri was attempting to use her chair less, and she was struggling to learn how to walk all over again. There were days that Gill would wheel her inside and Kohri would barely have the strength to pull herself out and onto the bed. It was on those days, though, that Kohri loved being Gill’s girlfriend. He’d let her nap, set a book on the nightstand for her to start reading once she woke up, and he’d get a big supper going for the both of them. From there, he’d bring in a tray with her portion, tell her to start eating, and he’d get the bath going for her, only then going for his portion of the food. Once they were finished, Kohri was positively pampered. He’d sit behind her in the tub, wash her hair for her, scrub her back before massaging it, and then he would reverently bathe her body. Now if Kohri could get him to do anything else, she’d be in utter heaven.

Sweet goddess in her tree, Kohri loved him nonetheless.

Gill was placing the clean laundry into their respective armoires and he leaned over as Kohri paused beside him to give her a kiss. “ I give group A another week until it's ready to run a battery of tests on. I have to admit that they look impressive already.” he told her. “ I’ve marked everything down that I noticed already in the log as well, so no worries Kohri. There was something I wanted to ask you though.”

“ What’s that darling?” Kohri grunted as she got into the bed. She’d be happier than hell to finally leave this damn chair behind, along with the customized, digitally printed hip immobilizer that she had been stuck in all this time. Jin wasn’t happy with how one of her hips was healing however, hence why she was still stuck in it. That wouldn’t be the case in another two weeks if Kohri could help it.

“ Jin hasn’t cleared you to work yet. Did you want me to prepare the field for your spring crop for you?” he offered with a smile as he laid down beside her. Gill knew full well how much Kohri loved seeing him in a pair of jeans and a tee shirt. This was to tease her as much as it was to help her out.

The sweetest part about it all was the fact that she was pretending to think it over when she wanted to scream yes.

Kohri’s heated sapphire gaze leveled on Gill for a moment as she thought over the offer to start her spring crop for her. The man was a fucking incubus and he damn well knew it...He was going to get his happy ass ravaged in the most pleasurable way if he kept it up. He had learned her weakness when it came to seeing him in a set of working man’s clothing as opposed to the wonderfully form fitted pieces he wore on a daily basis. “ I would love to have your help...Besides, we can see just how good the sample for group A is working out then treat my fields with it. That’s the one I designed specifically for my personal use anyways.” Kohri tried her best to keep her voice level, but Gill had already scooted over to get as close to her as possible. Their bodies had molded perfectly against one another, and Kohri bit back a moan at the intentional teasing on his end.

Things were getting so sexually charged between them and there was no relief in sight.

Gill leaned in, capturing Kohri’s lips in a gentle, but insistent kiss that she loved feeling. She had described her reaction like a slow, warm honey washing over her from where their lips met right down to her toes. It was the most Gill would allow himself to do, as he knew that if either of them touched one another in a sensual manner, the gloves were off. As frustrating as it was, Gill was waiting for Jin to clear Kohri for any physical activity. The closest he would even get right now was the baths that the two of them shared when he pampered Kohri. Their passion mounted as the kiss grew more intense between them. Gill heard Kohri moan against his mouth as he turned them, pinning her onto her back and his tongue swept across her bottom lip, begging her sweetly for entrance. Kohri obliged him as she buried her fingers into his pale blonde locks and she lightly scratched his scalp in response to his tongue curling and twisting with hers. Lightning raced up and down his spine as the sensation went straight to his cock, making it thicken and lengthen, and he resisted the urge to rub it against her for relief.

Kohri hadn’t been wrong when she had said these passing months would be torture, Gill mused with a groan as Kohri tried pulling his body in closer. They were both desperate for some sort of contact, but Gill was adamant. He wasn’t going to hurt her if he could help it.

This would have to be enough, for now at least.

 

* * *

 

Jin was shocked when Kohri all but attacked her physical therapy later that week. In the entire time that she had been going through her rehabilitation, the doctor was positive that he had never seen her so focused or determined to be walking under her own steam again.

“ Alright Kohri, let’s check the range of motion in both joints. If I like what I see, I may even have good news for you.” Jin said, clearly impressed that she was barely using the supports on either side for anything. In all honesty, today had been the best session Kohri had ever completed.

Kohri muttered something under her breath, but not soft enough for Jin to miss. He snorted in mirth even as Kohri’s cheeks reddened in her embarrassment.

Her exact words had been ‘Unless it’s a carte blanche to have sex, I could care less.’.

“ I believe the term Luke coined was rigorous horizontal activity?” Jin chortled as Kohri held one knee to her chest. Even then, Kohri couldn’t help but laugh that it had somehow gotten back to the doctor.  “That explains a lot. Frustration can be an interesting way of motivating oneself.” He added.

“ Frustration isn’t even the word for it any more. It’s torture Jin, simple as that.” Kohri growled. She lowered it back down, bringing the other up at his insistence. She then extended them both out as far and high as she could to either side and Jin nodded.

“ You can use a walker for another three weeks, at least for lengthy distances until you have regained some measure of stamina and strength in both legs again. I have a feeling you won’t use it at all at home. Just be careful going up or down any stairs.” he decreed as he began writing something down on the prescription pad.

Kohri hopped off the bench and she smiled broadly. “ It’s about time I got out of that chair. Gill’s going to be in for a shock when he sees me walking home.” Kohri replied.

“ Speaking of…”Jin began with a grin. Getting married had mellowed him out quite a bit. He held out the single prescription to Kohri and she took a brief look at it before laughing her ass off. “ I’m clearing you to go back to work. Just take it easy at first.”

The prescription read ‘Cleared for **ALL** activity’.

Jin showed Kohri how to use the walker, allowing her to get used to it by having her walk up and down Lemon Way where the Meringue Clinic was. Once both were confident that she had it, Jin and Irene walked Kohri as far as the three way fork next to his house. Anissa came running from the door the moment the three were in view and she smiled brightly at the sight Kohri made.

A few pleasantries were exchanged, along with the promise for their next girl’s night. Selena was ecstatic that it would be held on Toucan Island, and she was sure that Kohri would benefit greatly from the warm waters.

From there, Kohri continued on her own, not even feeling in the slightest bit winded despite the fact that she hadn’t walked under her own steam in nearly half a year. She was sure the excitement she was feeling had something to do with it, but it wasn’t all from finally being able to move on her own again.

Kohri had no intention of letting another moment pass them by again.

Gill was nowhere to be seen as Kohri came up the hill and she walked into the house. Sure enough; as Jin had surmised, Kohri left the walker by the door. She had no intentions of using it again whatsoever. She had only taken it to keep the good doctor off of her ass. Kohri listened carefully and her smile broadened when she heard the water running in the bathroom.

Now was as good a time as any…

Kohri locked her front door, as she was not putting anything to chance at all, and she silently crept through the house while peeling off her clothing. The position of the shower in the master bath was fortuitous, as Gill’s back would be to her the entire time.

Gill was a gorgeous specimen of male flesh to say in the least. Nearly six feet tall, his chest sloped into a v that tapered at his abdomen. The expanse of his torso and midriff was covered in tight blond curls that formed a single line over the middle of his abs and into an equally curly thatch at the apex of his hips. His cock was just as beautiful as the rest of him, though she had only felt it erect once or twice. Even flaccid, the man was impressive to look at. Gill tried to make sure that even his morning woody was gone before Kohri saw him. She felt that he could have easily been a model for artists with as well proportioned and built as he was. His body was beautifully toned from all the hard work he did between her farm and Tamelin Manor, though he made sure to work out at least three times a week. Kohri had learned this when he disappeared on Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday mornings their first week home when he went for a run over the expanse of the island. Something she could join him for soon. His arms and legs were long and toned through his exercise regimen, as he could lift and carry her with ease. It was so easy to feel how strong he was though he didn’t look it. Kohri couldn’t wait to feel his strength when he…

She bit back a groan as a gush of her own lubrication coated her thighs. She was right in the bedroom at this point and she didn’t want him to know she was home yet.

Kohri slipped into the bathroom and her gaze grew almost predatory as she caught a glimpse of his gorgeous ass through the steamed glass. He had just started by the look of things as he was washing his face. Kohri slipped in behind him and Gill jumped when he felt her hands slid in different directions along his torso. One headed up while the other made a beeline for the goods.

“ Kohri?!” He exclaimed, surprised at first.

“ Unless someone else is sneaking into our bathroom to defile you, then yes.” Kohri purred. She loved the feel of him under her fingers, and Gill turned around to face her before she could wrap her other hand around his rapidly swelling cock.

 _Defile me?_ he thought, but then his mind blanked. Gill couldn’t say a single word as what felt like every ounce of blood in his veins raced to his groin, making him almost dizzy as his avidity took front and center. His lips fell to hers as he swept her into his arms and Kohri moaned wantonly at all the passion and fire he was displaying. Her legs wrapped around his hips as he picked her up, and she gasped against his lips when the chill of the tile collided with her back. Kohri trembled in his arms, both from the shock from the cold wall, and in utter anticipation. She had been waiting months to see him shut off that brilliant mind of his, and now she got to see it first hand. She buckled against him, her body crying out for connection, as she felt his erection throb in time with his heartbeat and Gill groaned in response as her honey rolled out of her and onto him.

After a few moments of heavy kissing, Gill’s head finally cleared enough to form a cohesive sentence. His movements had yet to cease however, something he wasn’t sure he could do right now. “ You’re clear?” he murmured against her neck, his lips and teeth working at the sensitive skin there. Kohri was enjoying it if the grip she had on his hair was anything to go off of.

Well, it wasn’t much of a sentence, but a full one nonetheless.

“ Mhmm. I even walked home. Annnnd I have a doctor's note saying I’m good for all kinds of activity.” Kohri purred in return. She could feel him pulsing madly against the swell of her ass, and she rolled her hips a little in an attempt to get him where she wanted him. She was tired of waiting!

That was all Gill needed to hear as he closed the distance between them and he pressed sweet kisses into the fevered flesh of Kohri's neck. He humped against her lightly, needing friction of his own to sooth the burning he felt in his veins. Kohri’s head flew back against the tile as his cock moved against her folds, stimulating her clit and spreading her juices over both of them. If either of them bothered to look, they would see that his flesh looked damn near oiled due to the amount of lubrication between them.

Sweet goddess, she was so ready, so close! “ Gill! Please!” she cried desperately. She was so ready, and aching to be one with her lover. Kohri lifted her hips slightly, trying to put the crown at the depression that would guide him inside of her. Gill hooked one leg over his arm, holding her up at the knee and Kohri let loose a stream of obscenities when she felt his fingers where only she had ever touched herself. Her eyes rolled up into the back of her head as he rubbed her clit, teasing her even further and driving her even more wild. Kohri tried to reach between them to return the favor, bt the position Gill had her in wasn’t allowing it. It was as if he wanted to continue pampering her without so much as a return. “ Gill, let me...Please...You’ve done so much with so little thanks…”

“ That’s where you’re wrong Kohri. You don’t have to thank me for everything I’ve done.” Gill was sliding his thickness against her again, keeping his shaft nice and wet for her. He had to admit he might be a little much for a virgin to take in her first time. Gill just had to remember her cues. “ You’re the single greatest blessing I’ve ever had in my life and that is more than good enough for me.” Gill took his thickness in one hand, and he lined himself up to enter her as smoothly as he could. He had been waiting, dreaming of this moment for so long...

Kohri trembled in his arms as she felt him reach between them to steady himself to take the plunge. Then there was a pressure that she had never felt before, and it felt amazing. Hot and as smooth as velvet, like the flames growing between them. It was finally happening, they were... “ Oh goddess...Gill!” Just the feeling of him right there sent her spiralling into an intense orgasm. “ Now!” She gasped.

Gill didn’t need to be told twice. He thrust forward, holding Kohri’s hips steady as he sank into the tightest, sweetest slice of heaven on earth. There was only the slightest bit of hesitation as he felt her maidenhead snap under the strain though he soon came to a stop deep inside of her and he held them both still in an effort to ride out Kohri’s release.

Kohri screamed, both in pain and ecstasy, as she clung tightly to her lover, her head thrown back in bliss. It had only been a slight pinch, and now there was a fullness that she had never experienced before. Gill’s mouth met hers once more and Kohri moaned wantonly as his tongue curled around hers, doubling the penetration of her body. His fingers were holding onto her tightly, almost to the point of pain, but she had to imagine that Gill felt something just as amazing just from being inside of her. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, Gill pulled away, and Kohri despaired at the loss of connection, only to cry out when he moved back into her once more. She rolled her hips down instinctively, meeting him in the middle and stars erupted behind her vision at the sensation. They repeated the motion, easing themselves into a slow, almost exploratory rhythm.

Gill had never felt this close to anyone, his heart had never felt so full. His mouth left hers for a moment, as his steely gaze met the sapphire one before him. Her gaze was darkened in their shared pleasure, beautiful, accepting, and loving all at once. How had he been blessed with such a perfect creature such as she? He paused for a moment, still staring, still feeling such a multitude of different emotions.

“ Gill?” Kohri panted. She had a perfect flush coloring her skin, and her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck. He was buried inside of her to the hilt, but his gaze was searching. “ Gill, darling, what’s wrong?”

Gill’s gaze was vulnerable as he brought one hand up to cradle the side of her neck and he touched his brow to hers, rubbing her nose at the same time. “ What did I ever do to deserve someone like you?” He whispered. “ I feel so unworthy of everything you’ve given me. Your friendship, your heart, now your body? Why me?”

Kohri’s arms tightened, bringing his mouth closer to hers and she claimed his lips in a searing kiss that addled all of Gill’s cognizant thought. “ Do you know want to know why? Because you see what I can’t see in myself and you bring it to the fore. You challenge me, you inspire me. You opened up your heart to me when I thought that I didn’t have a snowflake's chance in hell of ever having you return what I feel for you. You reminded me that I am someone worthy, that because of what Wren had done didn’t mean that I was tainted. I find you worthy because you found me worthy of your time, of your heart and your affections. It’s because you love me for exactly who and what I am, Gill, and that love is returned just as fiercely.” Kohri whispered. She kissed him again, sweetly and softly this time, and she rolled her hips with him still inside of her and both moaned unabashedly at the sensation. She did it again, kissing him deeper this time, and shuddering as she felt him touch every single part of her. “ I love you Gill…”

The weight of his doubt slid off his shoulders the moment Gill heard those last four words. He pressed her tightly to the tile, kissing her passionately, and Kohri almost screeched into his mouth as he began rocking back into her. While it was an island custom to reveal that love under Alan’s tree, Gill was not going to leave her hanging, not when she had said what they both felt first. “ I love you too, Kohri.” He whispered as he thrust deeply into her. He was putting just enough strength behind each thrust to make her bounce against the tile, and gravity did its job in making her come down again and again. Goddess above, they hadn’t even made it to the bed yet, but this felt much too perfect to just stick to the ordinary. A thought came to mind, and he smirked devilishly.

They had some unfinished business in the other room.

Gill reached to his left and he killed the water, which was a blessing as it was starting to go tepid. Without even thinking it through, and still seated deeply inside of her, Gill strode from the bathroom, through the bedroom, and into the main room, making a beeline for the kitchen. He sat Kohri on the edge of the table and she smiled wickedly as she reached one hand behind her to steady herself.

“ This is what should have happened back in November…” Kohri cooed, only to throw her head back as Gill drove into her the same way as he had in the shower. “ Goddess yes! Gill!” she cried out.

“ You got that right.” Gill growled out sexily. He leaned over her, his hips moving at the perfect pace as he began a new learning experience. Gill wanted to know what drove Kohri wild, what caused every sigh, scream, and swear. He learned quickly for that matter. His talent with things cerebral seemed to extend to matters physical as well and soon he had Kohri arching her back against the table as she orgasmed around his stiff flesh. “ Oh fuck…” Gill swore as he felt her velvet channel tighten around him like a vice, trembling and sucking at him all at once. “ Kohri!”

“ Go wild…” she whispered wantonly.

Gill, unable to tell her no, began pouring on the strength and speed, their loins slapping together loudly as he began going for his. Kohri was babbling, completely lost to Gill’s possession of her body, though it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard in his life. And if that wasn’t the sexist sight in the world, Gill didn’t know what was. The fact that he had reduced this brilliant, amazing woman to unintelligible words was nothing if not a torch to the fire already blazing in his veins.

They didn’t hear the table creak and then slide behind the power of Gill’s thrusts, and he didn’t even notice as he just followed along. He was much too immersed in Kohri to care that they were rearranging heavy furniture.

Suddenly, his thrusts had more power behind them as the table came to a stop courtesy of the counter and Kohri screamed Gill’s name again as she came once more. This time he joined her in bliss, his own release slamming into him with all the force of a typhoon. His hips thrust of their own accord as he was rocked from every intense burst of his seed from his cock into her willing body. Slowly, Gill came back to himself and he nosed Kohri’s hair sweetly before pressing a few kisses to her temple and her cheek.

Kohri turned her face to return his kisses and she hummed happily at the feelings overtaking her. “ That was amazing…”she purred after a kiss that nearly left her breathless. “ You’re never leaving this house again.”

“ You’re amazing.” Gill whispered honestly, chuckling richly at Kohri’s decree. “ That being said, you interrupted my shower and I got even dirtier than I was.”

Kohri smiled wickedly as she rubbed her nose to his, her eyes sparkling with love and mirth. If she thought that she had felt free after the trial, it was nothing compared to finally releasing what was in her heart and having it returned. “ You loved every single moment of it. Gotta admit, the reality was much, much better than fantasy.” She retorted.

“ Mmmmm…” Gill hummed as his lips closed over Kohri’s pulse point. “ Definitely not wrong there. Are you alright? I was going pretty ardently at you for a bit there.”

“ Gill, I am better than alright. I’m on cloud fucking nine and you’re still buried inside of me. By all rights, this should have happened back in November, but we were interrupted by Owen and Kathy. Trust me, I’m more than ready to start making up for the last six months of forced celibacy.” Kohri replied, her eyes hooded and ready for love once more.

Gill smirked sexily as he hauled Kohri back up against him as he stood straight. “ Well, you did say that the tub screamed sex.” He purred seductively. Kohri’s laughter could be heard ringing through the house as Gill made fast strides for their bedroom and he was smiling from ear to ear.

Thank the goddess that their hot water heater bounced back quickly.

Gill deposited Kohri on the side of the tub, and he reached over to flip the drain closed. Kohri hit the button to fill the tub, her eyes looking over Gill. She could see streaks of red against the blonde of his pubic hair. The last vestiges of her innocence.

Kohri was hardly innocent. She had been more than ready to be one with the man puttering about the bathroom. Gill was grabbing extra things that they needed, more towels, a couple of candles for the mood, plate of finger snacks that they could enjoy lounging in the tub and the water wouldn’t go cold. While on the outside it looked like a regular sunken tub, it was actually a full on hot tub that they had made to match the aesthetic of the room.

It still screamed sex even now.

Kohri took a few minutes to clean herself up in the shower, not wanting to ruin the water with their mixed emissions and she washed her hair at the same time. Gill joined her for a moment, silently mirroring her actions as they both cleaned up.

“ Kohri...I was wondering if we could try something. It’s…” Gill couldn’t bring himself to say it, though the rouge on his cheeks spoke volumes.

Kohri smiled as she killed the water and she kissed Gill on the tip of his nose. “ You could ask me anything right now and I’d say yes. What do you want to do?” she purred enticingly.

“ I still remember your reaction to seeing the master bath, and it, well, combined with a couple of the times that I spoiled you after you got back from therapy put a little scenario in my mind that I just can’t get out of there. The only thing is is that it requires the hip immobilizer that you were wearing, and I know how much you hated that thing.” Gill said sheepishly. He almost couldn’t meet her eyes, but goddess above the scenario he had in mind was kinky as hell. It held elements of him being in control, but Kohri would break his resolve. He began explaining it to her when she kept silent to let him continue and Gill was shocked to see the heat rise in her sapphire gaze.

“ That sounds pretty hot…” she admitted. They hadn’t even been fucking a full two hours and already they were delving into roleplay. Just more proof that they both had been more than ready to go to the next step and at how comfortable they were with one another. Instances like this were all about trust. “ We’ll start in the bedroom, this way I can get everything we need. We’ll set this as the first night we came home back in December, okay?” Gill nodded, his own gaze reflecting the heat between them. “ As soon as we’re ready, the scenario starts and we don’t break character, alright?”

 

* * *

  


“ These next three months are going to be torture.” Kohri groused as she flopped against the bed, only to pout as she waved him off. It wouldn’t do to get worked up and not get any release. “ I’m not allowed to do **_anything_ ** strenuous. You do realize what that means, right?”

“ That we have to keep doing the same thing we’ve been doing for months now?” Gill offered glibly with a smirk. Kohri smacked his shoulder, still pouting. “ It’ll be worth it Kohri. You’ll see. It doesn’t make a difference to me, as you can’t miss what you’ve never done.”

This sobered Kohri as she sat up, almost breaking her from her role. This wasn’t pretend, Kohri knew when someone was lying to her. Gill and Angela hadn’t connected?

“ I was young, and Angela wanted us to wait until our wedding night. Granted, she wasn’t a virgin going into our marriage, but that didn’t matter to me. I loved her after all. As you know, that day never came.” Gill said, his tone melancholy. The look in his eyes brightened as he looked over to Kohri, and he gave her a small smile. “ Life is for the living though, and we learn through our mistakes. Rest assured, I will not make that mistake again. The wait doesn’t matter, you do.” A small, sexy smirk quirked his lip as he turned over slightly, pinning Kohri with her back to the mattress. “ Besides, I’d rather have you hale, hearty, and limber, and on top of that, I think we owe ourselves the moment that was interrupted about a month ago.”

Kohri blushed brightly even as her arms wrapped around Gill’s neck. The blush was easy to bring up. He had been so damn good fucking her into conniptions on the table. “ For a first time?” she questioned.

“ I’m open to suggestions.” he purred.

“ How about one for right now that won’t get us in trouble? I need a bath before bed, considering that you’ve got me needing another way to relax. Join me.” Kohri offered.

“ Only if the tub is big enough.” Gill agreed with a grin.

“ Fair enough.” Kohri replied.

Both had to fight the urge to giggle at one another for this. They knew just how big the tub was.

Gill walked into the bathroom first to get a gage of where he was going to need to set Kohri down and his feet refused to work after a moment. Kohri was going to blow a gasket when she saw the bathroom…

Kohri couldn’t help but feel a little nervousness as she heard Gill moving around in the bathroom, though what she was really doing was remembering how thick the tension had been between them that first night. She hadn’t even really put it to thought when she demanded that he take a bath with her, but that would require them both in the nude. The closest that she had seen of him was when Gill had appeared in her hospital room in just his boxers after Wren had tried to kill himself. She hadn’t gaped that long, but she had seen enough. It was just the matter of his ass and his…An excited flush brightened her cheeks as the person filling her thoughts entered the room again.

Oh goddess, she was only making it worse.

“ You’re going to have to get used to me touching your unmentionables, you realize.” Gill said as he crossed over to one of the armoires. The one beside the bathroom held all of Kohri’s clothing in it. Now that he realized it, it also had more room than the left side of the bedroom, despite how spacious it was. He pulled out Kohri’s favorite pair of flannel pajama pants and a short sleeved tee.

“ Don’t you dare, Gill.” Kohri said from the bed. Her eyes were twinkling mischievously as he turned to her in shock, wondering just what he had done wrong. “ You know I wear a camisole or spaghetti tank to bed. Just because it’s currently winter doesn’t mean that’s changed. I’m already used to you touching said underwear and bras. You were the one washing the laundry when we were at Amelia’s after all.”

Gill chuckled as he put the tee back and he pulled out a green spaghetti tank, followed closely by a pair of green boyshorts that she seemed to love wearing so much. “ Better?”

Kohri nodded as she wiggled herself to the side of the bed while waiting for Gill. “ Much.”

Gill walked over to the other armoire and he noted that it held almost all of his clothing from Tamelin Manor. Well, at least he wouldn’t have to make multiple trips back and forth tomorrow to get what he needed. He grabbed some clean clothing for himself and he set out some jeans and a long sleeved t shirt for tomorrow. Gill needed to get out into Kohri’s field a little bit tomorrow after breakfast, as the entire plot had been taken over by weeds, a few saplings, and even a relatively large rock or two.

“ Why are you stalling?” Kohri giggled. She had said the exact same thing the first night they had come home when she had initially asked him about the bathroom.

“ I’m not.” Gill countered with the same tone that he had used then, though he was. Sometimes he wondered just how the hell Kohri was able to tell.

“ Yes you are. What’s going on?”

Gill sighed heavily as he walked over to the bed and he picked Kohri up. Telling her wasn’t an option. The best way would be to show her after all.

She made a great show of mimicking her reaction to the first time that Gill had wheeled her in here. Kohri’s jaw dropped at the utter opulence of the room. A large, sunken marble tub sat against one wall, and from here Kohri could even see buttons and the like for a jaccuzzi setting. A standing shower was across from it, complete with a bench for her to sit on, that was big enough for four people easily. His and her sinks were right beside them, with toilets at either end of the counter. It was sparsely decorated, but the feeling of the room was sensual. Especially the tub…

“ That tub all but screams sex.” she deadpanned.

“ Yep.” Gill replied. It had been why he was hesitant to bring her in here after all.

“ I’m going to kill Luke and Owen. It’s gorgeous, but it’s just too much…” Kohri replied. Her gaze kept lingering back on the tub. It was more than big enough for the two of them.

“ I dare say it’s their way of saying hurry up. Admittedly, we’ve been driving them batty for the last few months.” Gill countered with a small smirk. He could see where her gaze was lingering, along with something else that he was used to seeing, but only for knowledge. Hunger. “ Not only that, but everything here is accessible to you. You won’t need my help too much.”

The hunger in Kohri’s eyes grew as her gaze met Gill’s and she smiled. For a moment, Gill felt like a gazelle on the open savannah because of it. “ I can think of a few things I’m going to need help with right now.” she said, her timbre sultry and seductive. “ Set me on the side of the tub, please.”

Gill did as he was told, wondering where she was getting at this. The whole situation had him pleasantly on edge, and it wasn’t anxiety or trepidation at the reins. No, his avidity was in control at the moment, and while he had practice in working past his urges, this whole situation put him in all new territory.

“ Can you take a knee for me?” Kohri asked him, and he complied in an instant. Her fingers began with the buttons at his collar, though her eyes stayed locked to his. Gill, silently pulled his shirt from where it was tucked into his pants and he began unbuttoning from the bottom so that he could meet her in the middle. Kohri could feel her pulse quickening, and a flush covered her cheeks. “ Start in on my shirt…” she whispered.

Gill didn’t have to be told twice. He leaned in closer, capturing her lips with his as her fingers released the last button. Kohri began shoving the piece of clothing from his shoulders, and Gill waited for it to be clear of his hands before he began working on her blouse. His lips began blazing a trail of molten heat into her skin as he kissed his way down her jawline and neck, tasting every inch of skin that he came into contact with as it was revealed to him. Kohri reached up under the fabric, working at the clasp of her bra as fast as she could. She shuddered against him as his tongue laved the swell of her breast, and a moan escaped her faster than she could contain it. He didn’t stop with her blouse, and he deftly removed her khakis before Kohri could even process what was going on.

 _How the hell did he manage to do that without lifting me?_ She wondered lustily as he tossed them carelessly to the side. She shimmied out of her blouse and bra as Gill removed her socks. This was starting to be decidedly stacked in his favor at this point. “ Stand up.” She ordered. Gill looked up at her, his steely gaze molten in desire and Kohri felt herself shivering under such a wanton look from the most disciplined man she knew. “ You’re overdressed and I need to return the favor…” she added with a purr.

Gill rose to his feet silently, achingly aware of the erection straining desperately against his trousers. He always had managed to hide his morning glory from her on the few days he had spent with her before her accident and during the week or so they had been lodging with Amelia. This wouldn’t be the case any more, and he needed to get used to the thought. Those thoughts flew out the window as Kohri started in on his belt, and Gill hissed in delight as she yanked the leather strap off and away. Her sapphire eyes were gazing up at him as she released the button holding slacks up, and Gill met her gaze. Her fingers grazed against his hardness as she lowered his zipper and she licked her lips a little as her eyes flickered between what was before her and the hunger in his gaze above her. His fingers slid through the shining chestnut strands for a moment as he entertained less than gentlemanly thoughts of what could be done in a position like this.

Rational thought was sent right out of his mind the moment Kohri palmed him boldly, and a low groan released itself before he could hold it at bay. Her lips pressed against the toned flesh of his abdomen, and Gill felt his breathing quicken for it. The sight of her in just her knickers was tantalizing to say in the least. He had to taste those perky mounds at least once tonight. Kohri continued her gentle kisses as she drew his trousers down his thighs and Gill saw the heat in her gaze when his considerable bulge was revealed. His boxers were trying to keep his modesty for him, but that was difficult with as high as they were riding.

“ Damn…” Kohri whispered. Even she could appreciate a tool as large as this. If she could have a baby, she would be able to fit this trouser snake. _More like python._ She thought with a lascivious grin. She saw Gill’s chest rise, more than likely to apologize, but she cut him off. “ Don’t even think of apologizing Gill. This might be new territory for both of us, but don’t ever apologize for this. I know you’re a gentleman, but there are cases like this where it’s okay to not be.”

“ I was actually going to offer to take my socks off myself, but that works too.” Gill retorted with chuckle. His own gaze was glittering desirously down at her and it made Kohri’s stomach flip excitedly.

They were both comfortable enough with themselves and each other to not be timid after all.

Kohri laughed a little as she leaned back, waving at him to go ahead. She looked over to her left at the controls. This was one hell of a tub. It had easy push buttons for her so that she didn’t fall over into the tub trying to reach the spigot and this way she wouldn’t get cold waiting for both the marble and water to warm up. She hit a button, putting the water a little on the warm side. “ I should warn you that I happen to appreciate a nice hot bath.”

“ I can tolerate it well enough.” Gill replied as he picked up the discarded clothing and then tossed it all into the hamper. He almost snorted derisively. Kohri didn’t do just nice hot baths. It was a lake of magma that he had learned to get used to over the last few months. “ I almost forgot towels, and I don’t see a linen closet in here.”

“ I’ll be waiting.” Kohri replied with sing song voice. She’d actually like to have a glass of wine with this bath. Both of her hips twinged with pain for a moment and she grimaced as she looked down. She had a computer customized immobilizer on over either of her hips, which was waterproof, in her favorite shade of green, that would prevent her hips from spreading. It made going to the bathroom murder, but Kohri would rather have it than not. It would help her get better. Jin had only released her because she could sit up and lay down without any pain while wearing it. He was surprised that she had that much range of motion already, but then again, Kohri was young and her body healed fast. The immobilizer would prevent all unwanted movement. In this case, it would just be a reminder that she couldn’t get any until it came off.

 _This water was going to feel amazing once I hit the jacuzzi setting._ Kohri thought with a smile. She might even make this part of her daily wellness regimen, with some scented candles, and her favorite violinist playing in the background.

Gill returned with an armful of towels and he took a moment to place them under the sink while leaving four out. One to place on the floor, one for himself, and the last two for Kohri. She was not going to bed with wet hair if he could help it. His gaze memorized the beautiful sight before him. She looked like a nymph as she watched the water fill into the tub and she was playing with it, running the tip of her finger over the churning liquid. She was clad in only her knickers at this point, in those sweet, tantalizing little pink boy shorts that he loved so much, and her breasts shimmied a little with the movement. They looked like a pair of plump, ripe, and perfectly juicy melons. Her nipples were a soft pink color, standing rigid against the slight chill of the room. She was a little on the short side, but her legs were long and lean. Jin had placed a pressure cast on it after her week in the hospital, well only after he had left a total plaster cast on her after she had kicked Wren in the groin. Some sort of device sat around her hips, but Gill had a feeling that couldn’t come off until Jin said so. She must be alright with it if she hadn’t tried to remove it like her cast. He knew from experience that she would need his help getting it back on once they had cleaned up however. What held his attention more than anything else was her left leg. There was a long scar traversing almost the whole of her foreleg where the doctor had needed to operate. This was the first time Gill had seen it.

“ I don’t know why I was expecting something worse than this…” he whispered as he walked back over to the tub. Gill took to a knee in front of Kohri, running his fingers ever so slightly over it.

“ It doesn’t hurt that bad you know. My leg is healing faster than my hips at any rate.” Kohri told him honestly. Her leg had healed faster than the rest of her, hence why Jin had been willing to start her physical therapy when he had. “ I can shift them a little, but Jin doesn’t want me testing my range of motion right now. I need to let them heal. Let’s face it…” she added with a smirk. A pretty blush stained her cheeks, traveling all the way down to the top of her breasts. “...neither of us is going to want to hold back once we…”

Gill smiled as he cupped her cheek and kissed her. “ You’re right, Kohri. And in this case, so is Jin. Now, let’s get in the tub and we’ll see if I can’t manage some pampering while we’re in here.” Both of his hands were at her hips, his fingers looping over either side of the delicate fabric.

Kohri smiled as she lifted herself a little and Gill swallowed hard as he pulled away the last of her bastions. “ Pampering sounds good…” she purred. She had a few ideas that she wanted to put into motion too. “ Among other things.”

Gill could help but react to the amount of sinfully, decadent promise in her voice. His cock throbbed in response. “ I don’t want anything done to me considering I can’t return the favor for another two months, Kohri.” he said. He couldn’t avert his eyes from her, she was the most beautiful woman on the planet in his estimation.

Again, how had he been blessed with this perfect creature’s presence?

Kohri’s hands roamed from Gill’s neck and down his chest. “ Stand up Gill…” she whispered. She pressed a light kiss against his chin, trailing her lips down his neck and he rose slowly, allowing Kohri to press kisses into every expanse of flesh that she could reach. “ You’ve done so much with so little thanks or reward…” she murmured into his flesh. Her fingers hooked into his boxers as he stood straight, and Kohri pulled them away from his hips.

Her eyes widened in surprise and she looked up at Gill as if he were the most beautiful creature on earth. She hadn’t even had a chance to see the tool that she had taken earlier. His cock was perfect. Nine and a half inches long, erect, and Kohri could tell by looking at him that her fingers were not going to come close to touching. It was rising proudly from a thatch of tight blonde curls and it twitched a little under her scrutiny.

Gill smirked at the blatant lust in Kohri’s eyes as she looked upon him. He needed to put a stop to this before something happened. “ I think we’ve both oogled enough, in the tub with you.” he decreed. If she kept looking at him like that, Jin was going to kill both of them. Hopefully time would desensitize them from that particular reaction.

He had a feeling that would only happen when hell froze over.

Kohri smiled confidently as Gill settled her in the tub in front of him, though she sighed in contentment as the warmth surrounded them. Gill hissed when his dangly bits touched the water, but he sank in with a groan of his own. He leaned against the back of the tub, holding Kohri under his arm all the while and she nuzzled his neck after a moment, tracing his chest with one finger. “ I doubt the bath would have been this good without you.” she purred. Gill’s ear was right in reach and she nibbled the outer shell of it, drawing out a tortured moan from the man beside her.

“ Kohri, please…”

Kohri smiled predatorily though Gill didn’t see it. “ Please what, Gill? I don’t know what you’re asking for.” she purred. Her hand slid down his chest, and over his abdomen as she licked and teased his sensitive lobe.

Gill was just getting to tell her to stop teasing him when her fingers wrapped around his turgid length and his jaw dropped as she gave it a few pumps. “ Oh fuck…” he groaned.

The sound of Gill swearing like that sent such a naughty thrill through her. She had made him react like that. It made her feel powerful as hell. “ What do you want Gill? For me to stop?” Kohri whispered in his ear as her hand caressed his tool. He felt like steel wrapped in velvet in her hand. It was going to be hell to wait until she finally got to see how he felt inside of her.

“ Goddess no, Kohri.” he breathed out. His hands clutched at the tub beside him as he tried his best to keep them to himself.

If he touched her now, the scenario was out the window. He’d be balls deep inside of her in an instant if he let his hands do as they pleased.

Kohri smiled at the sight of him, loving the look on his face and how tightly his eyes were shut as she varied the speed and tightness of her grip. “ I can’t wait to feel you inside of me, Gill.” she whispered seductively. “ In fact, the only hesitation from me will be my maidenhead. So big, so thick…I can almost feel every inch of it inside of me, pounding, slaking both our needs and desires at once...”

“ Sweet Mother Tree...Kohri…” Gill groaned as she pleasured him. A kinky little thrill had shot through him at how dirty she was talking, and he loved everything about it. The feel of her lips and teeth teasing and nipping at the sensitive skin of his neck and earlobe, her warm breath as she panted against him with desire, the feeling of her body nestled tightly to his...It was all his world was right now. Kohri paused for a moment and he looked when he felt her slide away from his side.

“ Stand up in the tub Gill.” she ordered as she continued to give him a handjob.

“ No Kohri...Goddess, I want to feel your mouth on me, but not right now. I am not getting mine if you’re not.” he moaned out. His back arched a little against the marble against the feeling flooding through him. Jacking off had **_never_ ** felt this damn good!

“ I want to taste you…” Kohri purred out. “ I want to suck your cock, Gill.”

Those words made him come undone, there were just too many stimuli, and Gill’s body rose from the water as his back arched and his seed jetted out, landing against the tile behind him. Kohri managed to catch the last tidbits that she squeezed out before his body lowered into the water again and she brought it to her mouth to taste him. His ‘o’ face had to be one of the sexist sights that she had ever seen.

Gill saw her licking his emissions from her hand and he moaned as his cock tried to raise again. “ That was…”

“ Sexy as hell?” Just like his mouth, even his seed held the slightly bittersweet taste of tomatoes. She was going to have to do something to put more vegetables into his diet.

Gill smirked a little as Kohri nestled herself back under his arm. “ I was going to say naughty as hell, but that works better.” he said against her hair.

“ You loved every minute of it.” Kohri said, smiling wickedly all the while.

“ Won’t lie there.” Gill murmured as he rolled over, pinning Kohri against the wall of the tub. She was floating slightly, her body nestled against his perfectly. He was sorely tempted to rub his cock against her, but that would open an entirely new can of worms. “ You’re making this very hard.”

Kohri smiled as she felt his cock throb against her belly and her arms wrapped around his neck. “ Phrasing darling.” Kohri purred. “ I can feel how hard you are.”

Gill scowled, though it wasn’t nearly as effective from the smile still on his face. “ I meant the situation we’re in. I can’t return the favor Kohri.”

“ You didn’t let me give you the thank you I wanted to.” Kohri shot back. She couldn’t deny that she was horny as hell, watching him come undone just from her voice and her hand had been so damn sexy. She had been wanting to see him lose it like that for so long.

“ You didn’t need to thank me for everything I’ve done, Kohri. You said I’m not getting any sort of reward out of this?” Gill queried. He leaned in and kissed her with so much passion and fire that Kohri moaned from the intensity. “ You were wrong. You are my reward.” Gill finished on her lips, and his palm ghosted past the swell of her breast. Kohri’s back arched at the unexpected contact, and she gasped prettily. The tips of his fingers were teasing, just this side of playful as they ventured lower and towards her mons. Gill watched her with hooded eyes as his fingers brushed through her curls, and Kohri shuddered. The immobilizer kept her legs from opening for him, but Gill didn’t need her to do anything. His goal was right within reach after all.

Kohri shrieked and clutched at Gill tightly the moment his fingers found her clit and her deep blue gaze met his in wonder. She had never felt that damn good touching herself. “ Goddess yes Gill!” she cried. She wanted to feel more than this, but this was as good as it could get for now.

“ Can you lean over something?” he asked her.

“ What?”

“ Can you lay on your stomach on a flat surface while your legs point towards the floor?” Gill asked again.

“ I think so? I’m not sure...Goddess, Gill don’t stop!” Kohri pleaded.

“ I’m going to try something, Kohri. I need you to tell me in an instant if you’re hurting.” Gill explained. He lifted Kohri out of the water, and he eased her over the widest side of the tub. She hissed when the cold air kissed her skin, but if all went well, she wouldn’t be complaining about the chill for long.

Kohri was trying to look over her shoulder to see just what Gill was doing, but she couldn’t lift herself that high. She was in the perfect position. She had no leverage of which to try to use her feet on, therefor she couldn’t lift herself. No matter what she tried, she couldn’t move her hips at all.

Gill’s mouth watered when he spotted the jewel nestled between Kohri’s thighs as well as her glistening core and he smirked. Kohri was going to be pissed with him, but he’d let her get her payback later. Slowly, his hand returned between her legs, teasing her even more. Kohri was moaning his name again and she tried to grab onto anything just to hold it.

Kohri was on cloud nine. She didn’t care about anything else except Gill’s fingers at the pulsing little point of her entire current universe. Gill’s fingers left her again and Kohri swore under her breath. “ Dammit Gill! Quit teasing me! I’m not in any pain.” She snarled. Kohri heard a sensual chuckle behind her and she tried to look over her shoulder again. She still couldn’t see him.

She suddenly felt something warm, velvety, and smooth between her lower lips and Kohri screamed Gill’s name as his tongue ran around the little man in the boat. “ Oh shit! Gill!” she cried needily. She had an ache, pulsing on just this side of pain, that only he could kill. He managed to soothe it a little as he lapped greedily at her center, but it was still there, like a heart beating with its own insistence. “ Goddess, Gill! I...Oh yes! I…” Her eyes clenched shut as she felt the heralding tremors of her orgasm building. “ Gill!

Gill applied himself all the more ardently at the task at hand. Now that all the water had cleared, he had tasted her flavor and he was positively addicted. She was musky, sweet, and earthy, just the way he thought a woman’s aroma would be. “ Come for me Kohri.” he ordered her before probing her with his tongue. His fingers came up again to keep her stimulated and Kohri sobbed with plea for him to connect with her when she felt them on her clit. She then squealed in both delight and need as he twisted his tongue like he would a cherry stem, and Gill groaned in response. He was erect and throbbing once more because of her reaction to him. It would be so easy to line himself up and take the plunge.

“ Gill! Oh sweet goddess yes! Yes!” Kohri sobbed as her fingers tried to find any sort of desperate purchase on anything. She needed something to hold onto as she broke. Gill’s tongue pulled away from her and Kohri shrieked in dismay, but only until it flicked over her clit rapid fire.

That was the trigger Kohri needed to let go and she was able to reach behind her far enough to grab a handful of Gill’s hair. He winced slightly, but with a smile as large as the entire island as he partook of Kohri’s natural ambrosia.

She was the perfect nightcap after the day they had.

Kohri was still trembling as she heard Gill rise to his feet and she gasped when she felt his cock against the swell of her ass. “ Gill, please!” she gasped. This wasn’t acting, Kohri was to the point where she needed to be taken again and there was only one man she wanted.

Gill was silent as he lined himself up, and his fingers moved to unlatch the immobilizer.

“ No! Keep it on.” Kohri pleaded, her azure gaze liquid in her wantonness. “ Goddess, Gill please, fill me, fuck me...I don’t care just...AhhhHAH!”

Gill moaned loudly as her tightness enveloped him, and it was made even more so by the fact that her legs were being held tightly together. “ Oh shit!” he swore as his jaw dropped. It took a few minutes to find their rhythm, but Kohri was shrieking her completion against the tile within twenty strokes. She was still sensitive from all the other stimuli that she had been exposed to after all. Gill was holding onto either wrist, pulling her into his thorough beat even as he felt her gush around him. She felt divine around him, under him, everything. Gill knew, deep down, that Kohri was the one for him, that sex wouldn’t be this good if it wasn’t her.

“ Harder! Faster!” Kohri cried, only to be reduced to babbling once more as Gill poured on the strength again. There was something freeing in having him just like this. It could very well be from the fact that they were both forced to wait so long to consummate their relationship, all the bottled up frustration from every night that they had needed to stop before things went too far while she had been convalescing. She was loving the ache he was leaving her with, it was just enough to keep her on this side of the pain threshold, but it was exactly what she had always envisioned.

It was always the quiet ones that made the most demanding, virile lovers, or so her mother had told her once.

Unable to take it any longer, Gill flipped off the latch that held the immobilizer closed and he turned Kohri onto her side. He threw her leg over his shoulder and he hunched over her, planting his hands on the tile on either side of her while pinning her beneath him. Kohri nearly howled with delight at the change of depth and angle, and her tunnel clenched at him wetly as she fell over the precipice once more. “ Fuck yes, Kohri...Cum for me...Cum all over my hard cock…” Gill growled out as he persevered  through her climax. He watched her face, the half-lidded, loving look in her eyes, the perpetual ‘o’ that her mouth was stuck in. Her eyes closed every time he pulled away, only to open every time he hit bottom.

Damn, that look was sexy as hell...

“ I love you…” Kohri whispered as she surrendered completely over to the passion of their coupling.

Gill’s own release peaked out of nowhere and he went stock still in shock as he emptied himself inside of his lover once more. Once again, he nosed Kohri’s hair, kissing her tenderly, whispering sweet things to her as they both came down from their mutual high.

Come tomorrow morning, Gill was searching for a blue feather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was soooooo damn satisfying to finally write. It's taken me over a year to get to this point, but all the frustration, all the sleepless days and nights I've spent, it's all worth it. This story is nowhere near done yet, I still need to get the last two rainbows after all and then the goddess' return as well. I truly hope that you all enjoy this story. I'd love to hear back from any of my readers.


	16. Searching and Finding

Kohri groaned as she felt the first rays of sunlight on her face, though she smiled serenely as she felt Gill pressing tender kisses into her neck. “ Don’t even think about it. I’m surprised you have any skin left on your cock with as much fucking as we did last night.” Kohri mumbled sleepily. Her fingers tangled in Gill’s golden locks as he pulled her closer against him, and her eyes were alight with love and happiness. 

Gill chuckled sensually as he pressed his lips into her skin once more. “ No worries, I’m alright for the moment. It was like both of us were utterly insatiable.” he whispered softly. “ But rest assured that I am feeling quite saddle sore this morning. I wasn’t expecting to be ridden like a bucking bronco on the living room floor.”

Kohri laughed even as she turned over to face him. Sleeping with him spooned around her was something that she had come to miss over the last few months. She had only been allowed to sleep on her back while wearing the immobilizer on her hips. They shared a quick, single kiss on the lips, as both of them needed to brush their teeth first before they did anything else. “ It’s because we were reminded every single time we came back into the house of what had been interrupted last year.” she said simply. 

Sweet goddess, she had loved every single moment of him fucking her on top of that table. She wondered how long it would take for them to tone down the new physical responses they were sure to have at seeing it.

Gill smirked sexily as he rose above her slightly. “ So you’re claiming it was months of unmet desire that caused us to be that amorous last night?” he queried, his steely gaze locking onto hers hotly. He wouldn’t mind learning just how deep this new side of himself went, and he had a feeling Kohri would be more than willing to accommodate him. His stomach growled however, silencing the other appetite that he seemed to have for the woman below him, albeit only momentarily.

Kohri grinned cheekily. “ Right in one. Think about it, I’m sure you had it all in your head how we were going to have sex at first. It probably included a romantic dinner, candles, and the like before retiring to the bedroom for the evening. Then here I come and bam, you’ve got me pinned to the wall of our shower and I’m loving every minute of it.”

Gill chortled. She wasn’t that far off the mark either in how he had envisioned things going between them. That all had changed in an instant, but he didn’t regret it for a minute. He couldn’t. It had been all consuming, raw, passion filled need that had taken them both over yesterday in the shower. And on the table, the bathtub, almost every wall of the upper level, the kitchen counter, and living room floor. Even one of the bookshelves had seen some action last night. They hadn’t even made it anywhere near the mattress. “ Now that I think on it, we never did make it to the bed. It was a free for all with any flat surface.” he noted, smirking at Kohri all the while.

Kohri smiled wickedly as she sat up a little, her breasts jiggling invitingly as they were freed from under the sheets and blanket. “ There will be plenty of time to break the bed in darling.” she said as she kissed him softly again. “ Let’s get breakfast going. I don’t know whose stomach that was a moment ago, but I don’t care either. I’m starving.”

Gill leaned down, capturing one perky, rosey bud between his lips and he smiled against her tit when Kohri gasped at the sensation. Her nipples, as he had learned last night, were very, very sensitive and she loved feeling his lips, tongue, and teeth on them. “ I’m hungry too, but for more than food.” he purred seductively. 

Kohri groaned even as she shoved him off half heartedly. “ Food first, you randy bastard.” she grumbled. 

Gill chuckled as Kohri climbed from the bed, and she stretched tautly. She looked entirely edible as it was. From her juicy, round bottom, to her perky tipped breasts, Gill was sure he could nibble every inch of her all day and still not satiate this appetite. Silently, he crawled off her side of the bed, ready to hold her against him, teasing her even further. He might even...

“ Don’t even think of grabbing me from behind and throwing me back into the bed…” Kohri ordered imperiously as she reached into her armoire. 

Gill stopped dead in his tracks. How the hell did she do that every time? Goddess above, their children were going to be in a world of trouble with her as their mother. “ I wasn’t going to throw you back into the bed...I might have pinned you against the flat side of the armoire, but I had no intentions on throwing you.” he said seductively. Gill’s lips found Kohri’s neck again even as she pulled a tee shirt on to cover up with and his hands slid under the shirt to tease and tweak her nipples. 

Kohri shuddered at the naughty suggestion and her knees threatened to give out on her. “ Gill...Please darling, I want to eat something. It’s been about half a year since I’ve been able to cook.” she groaned, turning her head to give him more access as one hand held him in place where he was. She could feel his erection, pulsing and insistent, against the swell of her ass. He was hot, hard, and heavy there, and Kohri felt her thighs start to dampen in response. 

Gill chuckled sensually in her ear. “ How about we make a game of it? If you can get through making breakfast without giving in to me, I’ll take care of the chores for the rest of the week and I’ll even be your own personal stud service for whenever you want. The inverse if I manage to seduce you however. That includes orgasming even if I’m not buried inside of you.”  he whispered promisingly.

“ You seem to have forgotten our track record when it comes to the wagers we make between us. I’m in the lead two to zilch, Gill. Who’s to say I won’t win this time either?” Kohri moaned. It took some difficulty on her part, but she pulled up a pair of pajama pants. She didn’t even bother with a pair of knickers because she didn’t want them getting drenched in her fluids. The thought of having Gill confined to the house, wearing only a cut off tuxedo collar and cufflinks, appealed to her greatly however. Add in the fact that he would service her no matter where she was in the house? That was kinky as hell! What about elsewhere? Such as being in public if they found themselves in a secluded spot? This idea definitely had its merits. “ Whoever loses isn’t held to just being of service in the house. It’s wherever the mood may strike.”

Gill groaned at the thought. He definitely had a few ideas, one of them being the area at the foot of Mt. Gelato. Only Ramsey had access besides them, and even then, Gill didn’t see him leaving the shop any time soon now that business was starting to pick up. “ Deal. I’m only putting on a pair of sleep pants and a tee shirt as well, but it’s on as soon as both of us are in the kitchen.” he replied.

Kohri hadn’t been wrong that both of them had been more than ready to take the next step to their relationship. They were more than ready to explore this new and uncharted territory together, to immerse themselves as deeply as they could in their shared passion. It was a new learning experience only for the two of them, and they wanted to know all they could.

The two shared heated looks and smiles as they brushed their teeth and they even playfully tried to shove past one another in the hallway, laughing all the while as they made their way to the kitchen. Both were trying to get their first and Kohri managed to beat Gill there by a few seconds. She instantly threw her skillet on the heat with a generous pad of butter and she started cracking eggs into a bowl. It seemed Gill was content to give her a few minutes head start and she utilized it well. Four pieces of bread were dropped into the toaster and Kohri hit the button on the coffee machine to get it started.

Gill unlocked the front door, if only just to check the temperature outside and he smiled. It was definitely moving into spring. He and Kohri hadn’t treated the field yet, but they would be today if all went well and from there Kohri would be setting up her spring crop. Thank the goddess today was Sunday. He’d be going back to work soon however now that Kohri was standing and walking on her own. It didn’t mean Gill would be moving out anytime however. As far as he; and Kohri for that matter, were concerned, Gnocchi Ranch was his home as well. It had been Kohri’s house, but together they had made it into something more.

“ Today will be a good day to get out in the field, Kohri.” Gill said as he crossed the room. “ The temperature is moderate and it’ll be warmer by the time we’re ready to get to work.” His hands gave her hips a gentle, if insistent squeeze as he sidled up behind her and his lips attached to her neck once more. “ I want to get you back on the counter, peel those pants away and lose myself in your flavor again. You’re so sweet…” Gill nipped at the sensitive stretch of skin behind her ear and Kohri shuddered in his grasp. “...so addictive. I could spend the entire day drinking from your fountain, sweetie.”

Kohri was just trying to quickly scramble up some eggs. The toast was about ready to pop up and the coffee was already collecting in the carafe. She knew Gill wouldn’t pull any punches when it came to seducing her, and she had wanted to make something quick and easy in an effort to win. The only downside about all this? Gill’s voice was positively, sinfully decadent when he spoke to her like this. 

He might even talk her to orgasm…

“ Once I had you shuddering from my lips and tongue, I’d turn you over and ease my way inside of you, inch by torturous inch.” Gill murmured with a conniving grin, pressing himself against her slowly, teasing her with the feel of him behind her. He’d let her turn the heat off of the eggs first. The toast still had another minute, and she had to butter it for it to count as done.

“ Oh shit!” Kohri cried as her knees buckled at the dirty suggestion. There was also a visible wet spot on her pajama pants because the flood gates had released from the double whammy Gill had just used on her. It wasn’t an orgasm however, so she was still, however barely, in this. She was almost there, both with completing breakfast and to cumming in her pants.

Gill waited for the right moment, which was when Kohri killed the heat on the eggs and she tried to turn to the fridge to get the butter out. Gill intercepted however and he captured her mouth greedily even as he backed her up towards the counter. She was trembling excitedly against him, and she seemed resigned to knowing that he had this round. She was right there after all. “ I need you, Kohri.” he whispered against her mouth. “ Right here, right now…”

“ Oh goddess…” Kohri sobbed as his lips suckled a sensitive spot along her clavicle. She was trying to pin his head in place, trying to keep him from further driving her wild with need, but it was like trying to throw a glass of water on a magma flow. 

 

“ Please, Kohri...Let me taste you, let me pleasure you. Let me worship you, for I am nothing but you’re willing supplicant.” Gill had maneuvered Kohri up onto the counter by this point and he was looping his fingers into her bottoms by this point. As soon as they were in a pool of fabric against the kitchen floor, his own bottoms joined them. “ Or do you just want me to fuck you?” he asked her naughtily, grinning all the while. He was loving the thrill he got talking to her like this, and seeing the reaction that she was having to hearing his voice and the equally dirty suggestions. Gill really was learning that there was a rather raunchy side to himself, and he was loving every minute of it. He rubbed his thickness against her moist folds, gathering her moisture and using it to lubricate himself. It was possible Kohri was still tender from their activities last night.

“ Gill! Please, fuck meeeAAAHHHH! Oh shit!” Kohri cried out, and her head flew back as he entered her in a single smooth thrust, hitting bottom deliciously as he came to a stop inside of her. He was groaning against her neck as her tightness enveloped him and Kohri moaned as he whirled his hips around, twirling his cock inside of her.

“ Goddess, I don’t think I’ll ever get used to this.” he murmured reverently into her skin. Gill drew his hips away, only to ease himself back in, setting the rhythm to slow and gentle for now. It wouldn’t last long, nor would they last either. 

Kohri was clinging to her new lover for all she was worth as he filled her time and time again, her jaw still hanging open from the intensity of the feeling. “ Gill...Don’t hold back...Never hold back.” she whispered, rolling her hips against his thrusts in an effort to tempt him further. She learned last night that this drove him wild. 

“ You might still be sore…” Gill groaned as he felt his angle shift. Sweet goddess that felt good, but he really was trying to be considerate of her.

Kohri grinned at his thoughtfulness, and her heart nearly burst from the love she felt for him. No matter how selfish he had sounded in trying to seduce her, Kohri had loved every minute of it and even now he was trying to be a tender, thoughtful lover to her. “ I’m alright, Gill, I promise. I can handle it.” she replied.

Gill hissed delightedly against her skin and he put more power behind the next thrust, making Kohri shriek his name as she received it. It soon fell like a mantra from her lips, and it egged him on further and further. By the great tree, he could keep burying himself inside of her all day if it were possible. He heard the octave change that heralded her release and Gill trapped her in place by her hips, keeping her at the perfect spot so he could drive into a spot he had memorized the location of last night. She felt too damn good wrapped around him, she was so tight, so wet...Gill already knew he’d be joining her when she peaked.

Neither of them heard the quick flurry of knocks at the door over the noise they were making together. Gill would later wish that he had locked the door after closing it earlier.

“ Hey Kohri! Hayden said...Oh shihihihihihit!” Luke exclaimed mirthfully as he got an eyeful of Kohri’s bare hips and thighs wrapped around Gill’s waist and he was...By the sprites! They were finally...There was no mistaking those movements or that particular octave that Kohri was reaching! “ HAHAHAHAHA! Owehehehehehen! Turn….Hahaha! Turn around! No visitors right nohohohow!” This really wasn’t the time to laugh, but Luke couldn’t help it. How many times had they told her to have her wicked way with him? Had she even given it the night after Jin had declared her hale and hearty before having Gill make the harvest?

Kohri was just peaking at the crest but she opened her bleary eyes as she saw Luke and Owen, both laughing their asses off and scrambling to shut the door again. They were tripping and falling all over one another, unable to believe what they were seeing. She screamed in dismay at being caught red handed on her kitchen counter, and she began looking for anything nearby that she could throw at them. Unfortunately, her meat pounder and other kitchen utensils were on the other side of the kitchen. Gill even came to a pause as he pulled off his shirt to cover Kohri up as much as possible. 

“ How many times do I have to tell you to wait for an answer?!” Kohri seethed. She wanted to jump off the counter to box their ears or something, but Gill was still balls deep inside of her. Goddess above, when she got her hands on the two of them they were in for it!

“ We’re leaving!” Luke cried out desperately even as tears of mirth streamed down his cheeks. Owen couldn’t even talk he was laughing so hard. “ Please, don’t stop on our accounts!” Finally, the two managed to slam the door shut and they collapsed onto the grass, breathless from their hilarity.

They both went silent for a moment, though they could hear impassioned shrieks from Kohri. Neither of them had thought Gill had it in him to put it to a woman that good!

How had they not heard them from the road?

Luke and Owen shared a single look once more before collapsing into peels of laughter again. Hayden had only told them last night that Kohri had been walking with an aid out of Waffle Town. Apparently, Jin had cleared her for  _ everything _ , and Kohri hadn’t wasted any time either. By everything good and green, they should have known better. 

Kohri was going to get them back and good for this one.

 

* * *

 

Kohri was a rather resounding shade of scarlet as she looked down at both Owen and Luke, her arms crossed and her gaze blazing with abject fury. They were still laughing, still unable to look her in the eye and she had already boxed their ears and walloped them upside their heads. “ Do not make me call your ladies to back me up on this.” she threatened.

Gill was trying to stay out of it as much as he could. He was setting down bags of Kohri’s completed and personalized fertilizer. They were going to see how well their crop turned out in the spring and if it didn’t require too many applications, Kohri would be making batches for Souffle Farm and Brownie Ranch as well for the summer. It was rapid acting, meaning it would be absorbed into the soil extremely quickly. Kohri had theorized that if all went well, the soil would turn as black as coal, meaning that it was high in nutrients and it would be perfect for the crops. All their test batches over the winter had given them promising results, but now it was time to move to a bigger scale operation. 

“ We owed you…” Luke managed to wheeze. She had accidentally stumbled upon Selena and himself barely a month ago when she had wheeled herself into the back of the shop looking for him. Owen had told him afterwards that Kohri had done the same thing, but only at the barn at Brownie Ranch. All three had laughed it off in the long run, but now all of them were even. “ You’ve caught both of us in the act, so this is nothing but payback. Like we would have known you two were…” Luke stopped short, unable to bring himself to say it. It was one thing to tease her incessantly about bedding the flaxen haired man nearby, but to catch them doing the deed on the kitchen counter, with breakfast going nonetheless, it had broken Luke down to a mirthful stupor.

“ Karmic retribution at its finest, Kohri. Besides, you never said anything, and we’ll do the same…” Owen’s warm coal gaze flitted over to Gill for a moment as the larger man tried to get to his feet. “ We’ll be more careful to get a response back from now on. I don’t think Luke or myself are too keen for brawling with Gill if we ever interrupt the two of you again.”

Gill smirked from across the field at that comment. Owen was right that there would be some asses being thrown out if it happened again.

“ No shit! He looked about ready to kill the two of us when we were standing in the doorway!” Luke exclaimed just a little too mirthfully for that matter. 

“ I did warn you to try to make it to the bed.” Owen said with a wink to Kohri.

Kohri couldn’t help but smirk. If they were going to rib the ever loving hell out of Gill and herself, then she was going to give them something to chew on. Not only that, they were right that karma was getting her back from when she had interrupted them with their ladies. In all fairness, she had told Owen that it would be coitus interruptus for when he and Kathy had walked in on Kohri and Gill back in November. “ There’ll be plenty of time to break that in.” she said dismissively. “ Now, why are the two of you here? As you can see, I’m back on my own two feet again.”

Luke finally got to his feet and he reached into his back pocket. “ I wanted to deliver this personally.” he said with a small grin. “ I finally found that blue feather, and I asked Selena to marry me last night Kohri...” Kohri smiled as she opened the envelope and she drew out an embossed card. “...And she said yes.”

The card in her hand read:

 

_ You are cordially invited to witness the marriage of _

_ Luke Aaron Ashemore _

_ And  _

_ Selena Ashante Gambolino _

_ To be held on July 17th, at 2 in the afternoon. _

 

Kohri’s eyes grew a little wet and she reached up to give Luke a big hug. “ I am so happy for you!” she exclaimed brightly. “ Looks like you’re headed to the gallows first.”

Luke smiled even as he ruffled her hair. “ You’ll be walking down the aisle soon enough. Lena wanted to talk to you if you got a second by the way and I need to talk to Gill for that matter. Do you mind too terribly if I grab him for a moment or two?” he asked.

Kohri waved her hand over towards Gill and Luke all but sprinted to go speak to the deputy mayor. Her head was reeling at the happy news. Luke, getting married...She had known his intentions, but she didn’t think it would actually happen this soon. Owen patted her shoulder and she leaned into the one armed hug he was giving her.

“ I’m still in a state of shock too, Kohri. Luke wants me to be his best man, and I’ll be happy to be as much of course, but I still can’t wrap my head around the fact that he’s beating both of us in settling down. I’m still looking for a blue feather myself, but nonetheless…” Owen said quietly. Both friends were watching Luke speak animatedly with Gill, whose blue eyes widened in surprise even as he smiled. Gill shook Luke’s hand in congratulations, it was obvious he had shared the news, then the pumping motion of their hands slowed as Gill looked a bit astounded.

“ Bet you a round at Hayden’s that Luke’s asking Gill to be one of the groomsmen.” Kohri whispered as she leaned her head against Owen for a moment. “ You two are the big, annoying brothers I never got to have growing up. I hope you know that I love both of you and appreciate the hell out of you two for everything you did for me last year and going forward.”

“ That bet is too easy, but taken nonetheless. And we know, trust me, we know. It’s because we love you too that we do what we do. Don’t forget that.” Owen replied. Luke was doing a wild little jig of happiness and he came bounding over to Kohri and Owen, throwing his arms around both of them. 

“ And Gilly’s in! Yes! I’ve got my best man and my groomsman!” Luke exclaimed. His golden gaze was alight with so much happiness it was impossible not to feel it. The three laughed for a moment, though Kohri’s eyes grew wet again at the thought of one of her best friends finally tying the knot. 

She couldn’t help but feel just a little jealousy at it, but she tamped it down. If Gill wanted to marry her, he would ask her. He might have issues with wanting to get married because of what had happened to he and Angela some years ago. No, Kohri would be the rock that was sure to be needed soon. There was about three months until Luke’s wedding, and about five weeks until the Flower Festival. Kohri already had her work cut out for her in getting her floral crop down soon so that she could help Ruth with the supply they needed. Everyone would be busy.

The only feeling she couldn’t push to the side was the one that told her that she was being left behind.

 

* * *

 

Barely a three weeks had passed by when Owen crowed to anyone who would listen that he was marrying the prettiest lady on the island. The men wanted to have a double wedding, but the ladies shot that down in an instant, Kohri included. She had been asked to be a bridesmaid for each of them, and Kathy and Selena were both each other’s maids of honor. Instead, Owen and Kathy opted for an earlier wedding date; only by five days for that matter, that would give them a chance to take their weekend long honeymoon over on Toucan Island and then come back to enjoy Luke and Selena’s nuptials.

 

* * *

  
  


Gill was enjoying a long walk through the Caramel River district. He had left for work a little early, needing some time before work to attempt to look for a blue feather. Almost every break he took resulted in resuming the search for it and Gill rubbed at the back of his neck.

“ What am I doing wrong here?” he whispered to himself. “ What was it that father said again about finding one?” He paced the road for a moment, pausing to look through a few bushes on the way over to Mount Gelato. Gill ran his fingers through his hair in some frustration as he looked towards the sky. His father had told him years ago the real key to finding a blue feather, but he was drawing a blank on it and it was driving him crazy!

At this point Gill could sympathize with Luke and Owen for finding that blue feather for their ladies. It had taken them months after all. Jin and Toby had been less than traditional in their marriage proposals, but it suited them. Not even Gill had followed all of the customs. He hadn’t taken Kohri to Alan’s tree to profess his love for her, after all it had been against the wall of their shower when they had both expressed the sentiment.

Gill came to a stop, leaning against the bridge even as thoughts of Kohri filled his mind. He loved her so fiercely and so deeply it scared him a little, but this was the first time in his relatively short life that he had felt so strongly for another person. Gill, in retrospect, hadn’t loved Angela this passionately, not to the point of near obsession. No, Kohri brought out the best in him, polished his weaker points with her own strengths, and supported him completely. Gill could only do the same for her, and he cherished her greatly for coming into his life. He had already proven the lengths that he would go to protect her.

His heart swelled with love as he thought of the spread that had been waiting for him after a long night in the office last night. Gill had walked through the door, his head throbbing, and Kohri had sweetly ushered him to the table, loosened his tie and collar, and she then rubbed the tension from his neck before serving supper. It had been an almost completely silent exchange, but Gill had felt the love and tenderness even without any words being spoken.

It was simply in her touch, her kiss, and her embrace.

How had Gill been so blessed to be the one to receive her love? To be the one to see her smiling face every morning? To be able to share a space with her, laugh with her, to even fight with her? For every imperfection they both had, they complimented one another perfectly. More than that, Kohri had been the one to draw him out once more, she had been the one to breathe life back into his own bleak existence. 

“ I swear, if I find that feather, I’ll spend every single heartbeat, every single breath I breathe loving her.” Gill whispered to the wind.

**Taptaptap** ... **Taptaptap**

Gill felt something pecking at his watch and he scowled a little, figuring one of the little sparrows that might be nesting over here. He went to swish his hand as he looked and he stopped short, stunned at the sight the bird playing with the shiny object it had found. 

It was the bluebird of happiness. 

It turned baleful golden eyes up to him and it trilled happily for a moment before fluttering up to Gill’s shoulder. He carefully reached for it as it preened his hair, and his fingers gently stroked the soft plumage of its neck. It warbled happily, rubbing its head against Gill’s cheek affectionately, and it lighted on Gill’s finger when offered the new perch.

His steel blue gaze was filled with wonder at the fact that he was holding the bird itself, and it sang a sweet song before it flew off again. Gill despaired, as he hadn’t even thought to get a feather while it was literally in his hands. As the bird flew away however, something began fluttering down towards him and Gill managed to catch it before it went into the water. 

It was a single gleaming sapphire blue feather.

A disbelieving laugh escaped him as he looked at the traditional token cradled in his hands. It was really there and Gill felt like crowing to the sky for such an amazing turn of fortune. 

_ This...This is amazing. To be given a feather by the bird itself... _ Gill thought excitedly. He wasn’t sure if it had ever happened to anyone else, but Gill felt it to be fate once again. That he was in fact destined to marry Kohri and that she was indeed the woman who was meant for him. 

As he stared at the feather, Hamilton’s words returned to him.

_ “ You must let your heart be heard if you to truly find a feather, Gill. It won’t show up for anything else. Only true love can bring about this blessing.” _

It had to be when he was thinking of Kohri. Gill couldn’t think of any other way that the bird would have given him a feather. He looked down into his hands once more, though now his heart was racing wildly within the confines of his chest.

It was still there, it wasn’t an illusion, nor was he dreaming. Gill actually had a blue feather.

His mind began going a million miles a minute and Gill pocketed the feather. He needed to talk to his father, let him know his intentions from here. Then there was planning his proposal...It needed to be perfect. Gill began walking briskly for the town hall, still planning, still feeling his heart thunder. 

It was happening!

Gill walked into the town hall in a stupor, his eyes glazed over and distant. He sat at his desk numbly, the only thing he could do was smile. Both Elli and Hamilton were watching Gill keenly, as he had already broken from the norm by not greeting either of them. That wasn’t the only thing however.

For the first time in all the years he had worked at the town hall, Gill had been nearly an hour late.

Hamilton walked over to his son’s desk and Gill jumped as he registered his father’s presence. The mayor couldn’t help but chuckle at him. Something certainly had his son out of sorts. “ Is everything alright Gill? You were quite late this morning.” Hamilton asked as he sat on the side of the desk.

Gill nodded as he began to get to work. “ Everything is wonderful, father. Honestly. Something extraordinary happened this morning was all and I might have lost track of time because of it.” He replied with a grin. 

Hamilton leveled a curious gaze on his son as he waited. Gill refused to say anything however, but his gaze kept cutting over to Elli. Ah, so Gill didn’t want Elli to hear it.

“ Gill, if it’s something pertaining to Kohri, I can keep a secret. Are you planning another surprise birthday party for her?” Elli chirped as she readied a cup of coffee for him. 

“ Not exactly, El, but I am planning to surprise her soon.” Gill said as he pulled the feather from his pocket. Both knew what it meant after all. 

Elli squealed with delight even as she nearly upset the cup and saucer and Hamilton clapped his son on the shoulder. “ Oh my goodness! By the tree, I’m going to have to abstain from the next girl’s night at this rate! Gill, this is so exciting! You found it this morning?” she asked, her brown eyes wide and sparkling with happiness for her friends.

“ It found me.” Gill began, then explaining what had happened to him that morning. “ I’ve got one half, but that means that I need to find a way to gather my ore and gemstones to have Mira or Julius make the engagement ring and wedding bands.” He added nervously. He had braved the mines for Kohri out of necessity. He wasn’t sure if he could do it this time, no matter how important it was if he wanted to hold to tradition.

Both Elli and Hamilton looked at one another nervously. They knew of Gill’s claustrophobia and his anxiety when it came to the mines. He avoided them like the plague after all. Hamilton clapped his son’s shoulder again, gently this time.

“ You’ll figure it out son. No worries. I’m sure everything will fall into place.” Hamilton said with a supportive smile. This was nothing short of answered prayer. His son was in love again and thinking of settling down. Hamilton had worried for his son when Angela had passed away six years ago, as he had retreated inward so as to not be hurt again. 

Gill was living again, loving life again, and it was all because of Kohri. Hamilton would be honored to have her as his daughter in law.

Her arrival to Waffle Island had been nothing short of a miracle after all.

 

* * *

  
  


During Owen’s bachelor party, he pulled Luke and Gill away from the festivities. They were having it before the Ocean Festival so that his and Kathy’s parties didn’t clash, and Owen wanted to be completely sober for his big day. It was also better this way because everyone was busy with all the festival prep, Kohri and Gill included and they were part of the wedding party. Three beers were opened, the fire lit, and all three men took a seat on the sand. 

“ I didn’t need all of that in there to be honest. This...This is good enough for me.” Owen whispered as he looked out onto the still ocean water. 

Gill smiled as he took a small swig from his bottle. He didn’t mind sharing a beer with these two every now and again. They didn’t try to shove it down his throat if he rejected a drink either. Who would have thought that he’d be enjoying their company? Would this friendship have ever sprung up if not for Kohri? “ Less than two weeks to the big day, Owen…” Gill said softly.

“ It is...Kohri might not be saying it, but she’s feeling like she’s being left behind.” Owen replied as he turned to look over to Gill with a sad grin. He and Luke both felt as if they were in the wrong for finally settling down, but Kohri had tried to assure them that she would be fine. That Gill would ask her only when he was ready to do so and not any sooner. 

Again, the thought of how selfless their friend was had crossed their minds, and both Owen and Luke counted their lucky stars the day that she accepted their friendship.

“ It won’t be that way for much longer. You two weren’t the only ones looking for a blue feather.” Gill said with a grin of his own. He reached into his back pocket, and a shimmering, sapphire blue feather glittered in the fire light. “ I’m going to ask Kohri at the Firefly festival, and it works out that you guys pulled me off to the side. I wanted you both to know, considering that you two are the two closest men to her besides myself.”

“ How did you find it? It took me almost nine months to find mine!” Luke exclaimed.

“ Same here! You never gave us any inkling that you were thinking of popping the question to Kohri!” Owen boomed happily. Kohri had shared her worries that Gill might feel off kilter about a marriage proposal because of what had happened six years ago.

Gill sighed even as he thought of what had happened that day. “ You’re not going to believe me. I didn’t find the feather. The bird found me…” Gill said, looking up at the two of them. “ As you know, I went back to work after Kohri’s first harvest some time ago in April, and every now and again I’ll make a stop on the bridge headed for Mt. Gelato. Kohri was on my mind, and I was thinking of just how much I loved her, just how blessed I am to have her in my life, when I felt something pecking at my watch. I can’t even begin to tell you my reaction when I saw that it was the blue bird. It looked up at me, met my eyes, and it warbled for a minute before hopping onto my shoulder and preening my hair. Then it flew off, and this fluttered down into my hands. I’m still stunned, but I’m...Goddess, I’m nervous and excited all at once. I never thought I’d find myself in a position like this ever again. I never thought I would find a woman willing to put up with me and yet...” Gill smoothed two fingers over the feather, his eyes shining with love and adoration for the woman in his life. “ She’s the best thing that ever happened to me. I hope she realizes that. I don’t feel the fear I thought I would, instead, it actually feels right.”

Owen clapped Gill on the shoulder with a broad drunken grin on his face. It seemed Kohri had been right on the money, again. “ I hate to speak ill of her, but it’s very possible that Angela wasn’t the right girl for you after all Gill. Enough of that though. To our ladies…” he intoned, holding his bottle high. “...may we never lose what they saw in us to begin with.”

“ Here here!” Luke exclaimed as he clinked his bottle to Owen’s then Gill’s.

“ I’ll drink to that.” Gill added, charging the toast completely.

The three drained their bottles and Owen shakily got to his feet. “ I’ll be back!” he proclaimed.

“ So Firefly Festival huh? Why not the fireworks display at the Ocean Festival?” Luke asked as Owen went to grab them some more beers.

_ I know the best spot to watch the fireworks from too... _ Gill recalled his words to Kohri at last year’s Ocean Festival and a broad smile split his face. “ Luke Ashemore, you’re a genius!” Gill exclaimed, getting to his feet all the while. The Ocean Festival was only a few days away and no one liked getting to close to the lighthouse any more. It was the perfect vantage point in which to watch the fireworks however, just as he had promised Kohri. He had been so wrapped up in wanting to ask Kohri to marry him on the same day that his father had asked his mother. Which incidentally was the day that he had also asked Angela.

In hindsight, it definitely wasn’t a good idea.

“ Why didn’t I think of that before?” Gill marveled, still smiling broadly much to Luke’s amusement.

Luke; surprisingly, had remembered that Gill had asked Angela to marry him during the Firefly Festival almost seven years ago, and he; despite the fact that he really wasn’t that superstitious, felt the day to be jinxed considering that Gill had already lost one love that had consented to be his wife on that day. No, Gill needed another date to have in mind, or he might even botch the proposal. “ I don’t know. The fireworks can be romantic in their own right after all. Lena and I plan on watching them from the beach this year. Maybe there will be fireworks of our own too.” 

“ What’s this about Luke being a genius?” Owen asked as he sat back down, handing out the next round of beers.

“ Just helping Gilly here pick a better date to ask Kohri the big one, more specifically during the fireworks display. She’ll be so busy the whole day that she won’t even see it coming.” Luke cheesed as he opened the fresh bottle. 

Owen smiled as well Gill took his seat again. “ She’s not going to know what hit her at all. Kohri’s probably not expecting you to propose until next year, if at all Gill.” Owen snickered.

Gill shook his head as he took a deep swig from his drink. “ I made up my mind to find the feather months ago...It was uh...after…” Gill coughed, somewhat uncomfortable about discussing his and Kohri’s sex life with her two best friends. It had been after a rather intense bout of sex, one that left him feeling closer to her than he had ever felt in the time he had known her. 

“ Oh! After Jin cleared her! Gotcha.” Owen said, winking in Gill’s direction. He had overheard Kohri telling Kathy and Selena that the two of them had just about christened the entire house that night. He also knew that the girls had been bragging about what their men were working with and Owen had to admit that Gill might have him beat. Not by much, but still... But to this very day, none of their ladies knew that he had listened in on that conversation.

Gill let out the breath he was holding. It seemed to be an unspoken rule between them that they were welcome to speak as candidly as they liked about their girls, but when it came to Kohri, they asked no questions. “ Yeah, after Jin cleared Kohri to get back to work.” Gill echoed. It had only been the first of many passion filled nights, and their hunger had yet to decrease for one another. He couldn’t help the smile that turned his lips skyward as he thought of the week that Kohri had been his to do what he pleased with. 

That had been one very kinky, and exceedingly satisfying week and Kohri had loved it just as much as Gill had. They had even dabbled into some light bondage. Gill had to admit that being trussed up and at Kohri’s mercy had been one of the highlights of their sexcapades. The bed had finally been broken in on multiple occasions, though they both found they liked having the freedom to fuck like rabbits wherever they pleased. Since those first couple days though, they had been careful to use several forms of contraception. Kohri had gotten an intrauterine device and Gill made sure to use a condom every time. Ectopic pregnancies were a possibility, no matter how minute, and Jin and Irene didn’t have the means of performing the emergency surgery needed here on the island. It was better safe than sorry. 

Goddess above, if Kohri consented to be his wife, Gill wanted to make love to her under the stars…

 

* * *

 

Gill returned home later that evening when Kohri was already in bed. His mind was made up. He would ask Kohri to marry him in just a few short days. It was better to get it done now while it was still fresh in his mind and his courage unwavering. He looked upon the marble hewn hutch that served as a small memorial for Kohri’s parents and Gill stood in front of it while nursing a glass of water. “ I wish I could have met the both of you…” he whispered softly. “ Everything I’ve heard about you, everything I’ve read about you...You were wonderful people despite your station. You raised your daughter into an amazing, wonderful, loving person. I know you are proud of her for all that she’s accomplished.” Gill paused for a moment, unsure of what else to say.

“ If you’re wondering if we would have ever approved of you, you don’t need to worry about that son. The happiness you bring to Kohri is more than good enough in my book.” came a deep male voice. It was at the table. 

Sure enough, when Gill turned back around, the specter of Burdock Phelps was seated there. “ Senator Phelps.” Gill said by way of greeting as he joined him at the table.

Burdock waved off the title. “ Call me Burdock. Considering the relationship you have with my daughter, you should probably call me dad instead.” He could only smirk as he said this, and he took pride in the fact that Gill refused to be cowwed. That was good. It wasn’t everyday one was grilled by his girlfriend’s dead father’s ghost.

“ Would you stop it, Burdock?!” Damiana Phelps appeared out of nowhere and she cuffed her husband upside the head. Now that looked familiar. It seemed as if Kohri got her legendary temper from her mother. “ I’m sorry about that Gill. No father takes kindly to knowing his little girl isn’t his little girl any longer. Get to business, Angela didn’t give us a lot of time. Her power is fading.”

Gill looked alarmed at this news, but it would be only natural that Angela’s power as the arbiter would fade over time, especially if they were restoring the island to what it had been. “ I assume you needed to speak with me then?” he asked.

Burdock smiled as he nodded. “ We know that you’re thinking of asking our daughter to marry you, son. We approve of you, you’ve kept every single promise you’ve made to her, and you keep her happy. As parents, her happiness is our only wish and you deliver remarkably in that regard across all aspects. We also know some of your customs, such as gathering the ore and gems you need yourself to have the rings made. Even though you braved the mines for my daughter, you’re still afraid to go back there. There’s no shame in admitting your fear, Gill, nor is there any shame in accepting a gift of sorts. I don’t think you realize that you already have the rings you need at your disposal...They’re right over there in the hutch.” Damiana’s hands came to rest on her husband’s shoulders as she smiled at the young man before them.

“ We want you and Kohri to wear our wedding bands, Gill. They are still symbols of love and devotion, but they’re gathering dust sitting away as they are now. We can trust that our daughter will be taken care of. We know she’s found her soulmate in you…The promise those bands stand for won’t be broken by the two of you, and in wearing them you’ll honor our memory.” Damiana said kindly.

Kohri was rubbing her eyes as she stumbled for the kitchen for a glass of water, grumbling about Gill’s lack of presence in their bed due to stupid bachelor parties, and she came to a stop as she entered the main room. Her parents were at the table, across from her lover and she went to rush over but something held her back. Whatever it was, they had appeared to Gill to tell him something. Her azure gaze met her father’s from across the room and he said something to Gill before he and Damiana disappeared from sight. 

Gill turned around after a moment, meeting Kohri’s stunned gaze before he crossed the room to join her. “ Come on, sweetie. Back to bed with you.”

“ What did my parents want?” she asked. She was wide awake and her mind running a million miles a minute now.

Gill chuckled. “ If I tell you that you’ll find out soon enough, will that suffice?” Kohri nodded and Gill smiled even as he pressed a sweet kiss to her lips. “ Thank you. Let’s get some sleep. I’ve got the last of the paperwork for the fireworks display waiting for me in the morning.”

 

* * *

  
  


Kohri was all aflutter as Gill led her blindfolded somewhere. All she could tell was that they were headed up a hill, and that they were far away from everyone else. She couldn’t hear the sounds of everyone nattering about the fireworks. Finally they came to a stop and Gill removed the blindfold from Kohri’s eyes. A smile at his thoughtfulness crossed her face as she turned her gaze onto him. They had only mentioned the idea of having a picnic together during the fireworks last year and it seemed he had remembered. Two of Ozzy’s fish bakes, and even a bottle of a sweet white wine, all surrounded by candles, were sitting there waiting for them and Kohri pulled Gill in by his collar to kiss him. 

Gill couldn’t help but melt against the sweetness of that kiss, and he hummed happily even as he deepened the kiss. “ I take it you approve?” he murmured against her lips. 

Kohri was all smiles as her arms looped over his shoulders and around his neck. “ What gave you that idea?” she purred in return. 

Gill chortled as Kohri pulled him towards the blanket, kissing him between each step and he carefully lowered her down when they reached it. “ Oh I don’t know...Mhmmm...Your reaction is a pretty good basis if you ask me.” Gill hummed again as Kohri kissed him deeply, twirling her tongue with his. “ I love you and I love kissing you, sweetie, but I’m starved after today.” he said honestly. Gill was feeling utterly ravenous and the food smelled amazing. His stomach growled to further the point and he chuckled sheepishly. He honestly did work his ass off during these festivals.

Kohri laughed as she caressed his cheek. “ Alright, alright. I’ll show you just how pleased I am with this later.” she said, her tone nothing short of promising. 

_ If you only knew... _ Gill thought to himself as he and Kohri began eating their supper. Covertly, he felt for the ring box and the feather in his pocket. Perfect, they were right where they were supposed to be. Gill had needed to wait for Kohri to leave before he could take the ring from the cabinet, and he had been extremely anxious through the entire thing. Even now he was feeling some of the nerves, but he felt ready at the same time. The fireworks had yet to start, but he surmised they only had a few moments until the first flares lit up the night sky. He would be proposing during the middle of the show.

They spoke of their day in cordial tones while they ate. Sure enough, they were barely into their meal when the first explosion lit up the night sky and Kohri scooted over on the blanket to be closer to Gill. The silence they shared was companionable, as they were both trying to finish their supper while enjoying the show. Once they were done, Gill got to his feet as if to stretch a bit and Kohri followed him up.

“ You know, the fireworks show is going to be something special this year. We made it even longer than we did last year.” Gill told her as he held her loosely from behind. Kohri turned her head, and she craned her neck to press a kiss to his cheek.

“ And I’ll be sure to enjoy just as I did last year. Who would have thought we’d be together a year later?” Kohri whispered happily. She snuggled a little deeper into Gill’s embrace, loving the warmth he imparted. 

Now, this was the perfect time to do this! Gill pressed a gentle, loving kiss into Kohri’s temple. “ I don’t think either of us did, though I can admit that I was starting to feel more than friendship and affection for you by then. You had helped me to move on through my own grief when you were navigating your own, and in doing so you opened my heart again Kohri. You had let me in as well, even when you had every reason to hate men for what one had done to you. I counted myself lucky to be worthy of your time and friendship then. Now, I find myself blessed to be worthy of your heart and your love.” he began as he turned her around. Gill took a deep breath before continuing and he looked into those beautiful, reflective sapphire orbs. Just like last year, she looked beautiful, ethereal, the only difference this year was that she was even moreso now because of what she meant to Gill. He held both of her hands, and Kohri gave them a soft squeeze. “ You have been restoring faith and hope to this island since you came here last year. You restored me to the man I used to be Kohri, and for that I will be eternally grateful to you. You once said that we bring out the best in one another and you were right about that. I am not the man I used to be because of what you’ve done for me. Because of you, I can see more than I used to when I think of the future…”

Gill took a knee as he continued to hold her left hand and he drew out the blue feather with the ring. Kohri gasped in shock, though he could feel how rigid she went if the tenseness in just her fingers was anything to go off of. She had learned of the island’s customs and rituals after all. She probably just never thought this would happen to her.

“ I see a future full of happiness, love, laughter, and family when I look at you Kohri, and I want those things and more if you’ll have me. I love you with everything I have in me, Koriander Elise Phelps. Would you make me the luckiest man alive by saying you’ll marry me?” Gill finished nervously.

Kohri was stunned. Whatever she had been expecting when he had started talking a minute ago wasn’t this. Even if she had tried to make herself believe what she had told countless people and Gill himself when the topic of marriage came up, Kohri had believed that Gill might have been too afraid to try again and she had subconsciously resigned herself to never being the bride. But there he was, baring his heart and soul to her, waiting for the possibility of her rejection, asking her to consent to spending the rest of their lives together. Her heart pounded even as tears filled her eyes, and her right hand trembled as she brought her fingers to her mouth to preemptively silence the sobs she was sure were coming. She was finally overcoming the shock from his beautiful and eloquent proposal and Kohri got to his level after a moment, and she gingerly took the blue feather in hand. It was beautiful and glossy, and Gill took that moment to open the ring box to show her what was inside. She burst into happy sobs when she saw her mother’s engagement ring sitting there. That had to have been what they had appeared to Gill about the other night.

“ Gill…” she whimpered at first and Kohri nearly tackled Gill to the blanket to kiss him soundly. Happy tears were streaming down her face unchecked and her grip on him tightened in their elation as Gill brought both of them to their feet. “ Sweet goddess yes, Gill, yes! A million times yes!”

Gill smiled broadly, spinning Kohri in place a few times as her answer finally registered. He gently plucked the ring from its velvet casing and he slid in on her finger. It may have been her mother’s ring, but it was a perfect fit on her. Just like they were for one another. Kohri jumped onto him and Gill caught her as her legs wrapped around his waist and their lips met passionately.

Unable to contain his elation any further, Gill threw his head back and crowed happily to the night sky as the fireworks kept going off above them.


End file.
